Royal Temptation
by Klaroline-Fantasies
Summary: AU/AH (1492)- The princesses of Bulgaria Caroline and Katherine flee into London where they have found trouble and stumbled across the mansion of the Dukes of London; Klaus fancies the beautiful Caroline and the noble Elijah fancies the brave Katherine and the girls experience feelings that they have never felt before but how long will it take for their parents to find them?
1. Chapter 1

**So This is a New Fic, Hana Encouraged me to write this so here, I want to make this story have long chapters so I wont be updating it as I often update my stories.**

**I hope you enjoy this because I enjoyed writing it. It takes place in the late 1400's.**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Caroline sucked in a deep breath as the maid pulled her corset strings, she loved wearing these dresses but the pain she could do without. She held her stomach in, forcing herself to bear the pain. Katherine was doing well, but Caroline knew that Katherine had been wearing corsets since she was very young, so by now she was accustomed to them, but Caroline started to wear them two years ago yet she still couldn't bear the pain, the tightness that surrounded her body was unbearable.

Caroline and Kat were leaving, although they were princesses and it would be considered reckless and scandalous they didn't care, they had to escape the same faith of their other sister, Elena. They were forced to marry someone they did not love or even meet and Caroline believed in love so she was running away to London where they would never find them, hopefully. She had been married at least 4 times, every time she would enjoy their company before plotting her escape where her parents would always find her. They knew Bulgaria well so of course they would find her. Katherine was married 6 times and always escaped them the day after. Caroline was tired of all these marriages and weddings and she was running away, not just because she had to. She was going to England which was far away from home and no one knew her there, she heard stories of London and she had decided to go there and start a new life. Katherine wanted to go with her sister not just because she was also tired of it all, but she because she needed to protect her sister at all cost.

"Leave, I'll fix my sister's corset," her sister said, entering the room and starring coldly into the maid's eyes.

The maid quickly bowed and left the room quickly; Katherine walked over to her sister and grabbed the strings and wrapped them around her hand slowly, then pulled them with all her might and pulled an inaudible scream from Caroline at the pain.

"Kat!" she shrieked.

"The maid was taking too long and we have to leave before our parents return, we are supposed to be in our nightgown, what would they think when they find us in dresses; they will definitely lock us in a cellar this time." Katherine asserted, tying the strings together tightly.

"All done," she chimed happily.

Katherine then went towards her sister's bed and took up her dress and put it on her, lacing the sleeves together and the front together perfectly.

"Good now we're ready," Caroline beamed at her sister.

"We have to wear the hoods Caroline, we do not want to risk someone recognizing us and stopping us from our little adventure." Katherine added as she grabbed Caroline's hood and handed it to her with a smirk.

"Kat, we're going to London, I'm positive that no one knows us there, we are not even from England so let's go before mother and father return." Caroline countered, as she slipped on her coat.

Caroline and Katherine ran out of her room, making sure to lock it and keep the key, then they ran down at least 4 flights of stairs and outside into the cold windy darkness and made their way to their carriages and they took off into a town they knew nothing about ready to take on whatever life threw at them.

Caroline and Katherine sat in the carriage waiting hours for their arrival to England, they had told the footmen that they were to drop them off somewhere public and they would return and say nothing of their whereabouts. They were impatient and scared, of their father's wrath when he found out what they did and scared of what his punishment might be. Caroline prayed to god that her sister was safe and sound, Katherine was her only family she had now and she was going to protect her no matter what.

* * *

They finally arrived in London when the moon was at its fullest. The lights around the city brought it to life with glamour and elegance. Caroline always liked England because of its elegance, she was slightly happy that she had to visit to find suitors for them but Caroline did not want to get married especially to a man she did not love of all people. She would marry a man she loved selfishly and her sister deserved the same. Caroline saw men and women walking with their arms linked and she was glad, in Bulgaria, any public show of affection would have you beheaded or worst, depending on your status, if they were to show these public displays of affections they would be banished from their homes forever. Caroline knew the rules, but she disobeyed them nonetheless. She would never put her life in danger though.

Katherine saw a building that women dressed similar to the way they were dressed enter and go out.

"Stop the carriage!" she yelled, which startled Caroline to pull her head away from the window and straight at Katherine.

"Why are we stopping?" Caroline drawled as she watched her sister get up to reach for the carriage doors and opened them then she turned her head towards Caroline and smiled.

"Because I believe this is our stop," she beamed at her and jumped out of the carriage.

Caroline shook her head at her sister and sighed heavily, she was about to go out into the vast unknown with a perky sister at her side, fantastic.

Caroline reluctantly got out of the carriage and almost fell over when she felt someone pull her hand and ran with her down a street. She looked up and realized that Katherine was pulling her towards a house with a bright light shining from the doorway. Where Katherine was leading her, she didn't know but what she did know was that she had a gut feeling in the spot where this corset was applying pressure on that tonight was going to end badly. She approached the door and froze to admire the structure of the building before dragging Caroline inside.

There were men and women everywhere, women stood on tables, dancing like gypsies to the men that sat around the table.

Caroline remembered the last time she danced like that, she was escaping from her third husband and she came across some gypsies who taught her how to dance well. She was then discovered and she realized that she had to be more careful. She never did it again.

She saw men and women in corners of the room kissing one another passionately, the men would be kissing the plump of their breast and sucked there, some were kissing their necks and some were just kissing, frantically, and feverishly as if they were animals. Caroline has never seen such a place before, where women gave themselves to men like this. She wanted to leave but Katherine only pulled her into the building more, it was her curiosity calling her Caroline thought.

Katherine went towards a table across the room and pulled Caroline with her as they sat and watched as everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves like this. Caroline didn't like it here, she was getting that bad feeling again, she hated this feeling but it came only when something bad was about to happen. She knew it wasn't her parents, because they were still at their party but she wondered what danger would find two harmless princesses at a time like this.

A few minutes passed by and the supposed danger had finally arrived in the building.

Drunken soldiers, swaying to the music that filled the air, laughing wildly and scandalously, they kept staring at them hungrily, as if they were a piece of meat. Caroline was a little frightened by them, their smiles were wicked and evil and their eyes said danger and their lips trembled in excitement. Caroline knew these men were no good but Katherine looked eager to meet them. Caroline would indulge her sister for a while, but if anything strange started happening she was going to drag her sister out of there whether she liked it or not.

Two of the men approached them and smiled innocently at them. Caroline could tell it was just an act but of course, Katherine was always a flirt.

"Hello gentleman, care to join us?" Katherine asked, as she licked her lips seductively at them.

Caroline rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Of course," one of the men said as he took a seat and the other sat next to Caroline. Caroline could smell the alcohol and was immediately disgusted by him but she would only leave if anything out of the ordinary happened.

After chatting with them for hours and hours, neither Caroline nor Katherine realized that the rain started falling while they were chatting with the guys.

Caroline then felt someone's hands sliding on her stomach. She turned to realize that the man next to her was touching her with a wicked smile on his face.

She swatted the man's hand away and focused on her sister. Suddenly she felt the hands on her stomach again, but this time it slowly travelled down to her sensitive spot over her dress. She swatted his hand away again but this time it made a noise that alarmed Katherine to look at her sister.

"Care, is there something wrong?" Katherine asked.

"This guy keeps touching me," Caroline squirmed, scooting further away from the man.

"We're supposed to touch you whore." The man sitting next to Caroline said softly.

"I am not a whore!" Caroline gasped.

Katherine got out of her seat and walked over to the man sitting next to Caroline and slapped him hard across his face. She then went to the other side of the table and grabbed Caroline's hand and pulled her up from the table and walked out of the building. Caroline and Katherine walked down the streets in the cold rain, soaking wet and freezing cold.

"Hey, where do you think you whores are going!?" The man shouted from behind them as the other guy followed.

Caroline's heart immediately started thumping through her corset, for now, she was glad that she wore one, because her heart would have beat out of her chest. She turned immediately to look at Katherine and Katherine did the same before they grabbed their dress to raise it off the ground and they ran down the street through the pouring rain.

The men ran behind them through the pouring rain, drunk men usually weren't usually able to run that fast but Caroline realized that maybe they weren't as drunk as they had seemed.

They ran down the street next to each other searching for somewhere to hide or run to but all of the doors were closed. Caroline then saw a giant mansion through the forest, it looked like a long run but they would have to get there to someone who might be able to help them.

"Katherine, the forest!" Caroline shouted.

Katherine nodded at her sister before taking off behind her into the cold unknown.

The men followed them into the forest running through the mud and dirt to get to them, Caroline and Katherine held hands as they ran together, ducking under any low tree branches, jumping over large logs placed on the ground. The pouring rain has managed to drench their dresses so much that their skin was now soaking wet and their clothing was stuck to their skin. Caroline was running for her life yet she would kill to get out of this clothing and wear a nice warm chemise and sleep in a warm soft bed, but it might be days before she can even got that, for now she had to run, just to make it to that mansion….or what looked to be a castle as they came further to it. Katherine squeezed her hand tightly, when they came closer to the house, it turns out that there was a back door and it was open. The further they got to it they realized that they were running through a garden, the scent of the flowers mixed with the rain was a sweet scent. They then approached the door but someone had reached the door to close it.

"Wait!" Katherine shouted.

The door opened wider to find a face to the voice and he was taken aback at the scene, two beautiful women dressed heavily running through the rain, soaking wet and they look terrified. He was raised a gentleman so he opened the door wider and allowed them to enter.

Katherine smiled when she saw that the man was allowing them to enter his household, she would have to thank him when she was dry, possibly.

Caroline rushed inside first and pulled her sister along with her while the man shut the door as soon as they entered and locked it tightly.

Caroline grabbed Katherine and pulled her into a hug, she was extremely glad to be safe and extremely happy that her sister was safe. Then she heard the sound of a man's throat being cleared.

"Are you ladies alright, you look terrified." He asked, as his hands went to his back and a genuine look of worry across his features.

"Thank you for letting us enter your home, two men were following us and we ran." Katherine breathed, still trying to catch her breath from the run.

"You absolutely cannot stay in those dresses, you might catch a cold, come along." he coaxed.

Caroline smiled and followed the man, Katherine followed behind her sister, dumbstruck by the man's chiseled features.

Caroline and Katherine held each other's hand as they followed behind the gentleman. Their breathing as managed to catch a hold of itself but their bodies was still cold and shaking.

They had made it up three flights of stairs until the man called some maids from one room then escorted them to another room which held two baths.

"You may get freshened up and dressed in here, the maids will then show you one of the guest rooms and I will be with you shortly." the man promised before he closed the doors and headed down two flights of stairs and into his brother's room. He knocked twice before slowly and cautiously opening the door to reveal his brother sitting on a chair next to the fireplace opposite his bed reading a book. He closed the book slowly and turned in his seat to look at his brother.

"Can I help you brother?" he urged.

"We have guests, would you like to meet them?" Elijah asked in a calm voice.

"Do I have to?" Klaus responded.

"Yes," he simply replied.

Klaus huffed and rested his book on the small table next to the chair and got up. Elijah smirked at his younger brother; he knew his mood might change once he saw the girls. Klaus brushed pass the door and walked out of his bedroom. Elijah closed the door and met up with his brother as they made their way up the stairs and into the room where he had instructed the maids to escort them where he would question them.

Elijah opened the door slowly to witness that the girls were dressed and playing pillow fight on the bed, the giggling made Elijah say "I see you have made yourselves comfortable," Elijah chuckled.

Caroline and Katherine froze when they heard the voices and sat back down with a huff when they saw the familiar face and another unfamiliar face.

Caroline froze upon the man's appearance. He was handsome, the amusement played on his face was annoying but he was quite handsome nonetheless. His hair long to his shoulders, perfectly full and puffy, a strange image of her hands combing his silky hair flashed through her mind instantly, his lips so pink and full, and her cheeks instantly grew red at the thought of those lips on hers, or better yet, her skin. His stubble made him look like man, not a mere boy. He was well built, a little taller than her and she was glad for that.

Klaus froze when he saw Caroline, she was absolutely breathtaking, and the word beautiful was a giant understatement, he thought. Her blonde curls glowed under the candle light that surrounded the room; her beautiful blue eyes were glistening at him, her lips so tempting, and her skin so perfect. He never expected to find someone so exquisite in his mansion, but when it came to Elijah, nothing is impossible.

"I believe introductions are in order." Elijah said, with false perkiness as she realized that he was right about Klaus' mood.

Caroline shook her head slightly before responding "Forgive me, my name is Caroline and this is my sister Katherine." Caroline said, pointing at her sister before turning her attention to the man in front of her.

"My apologies, my actual name is Katarina, Katherine is the name Caroline prefers to call me," she corrected, shooting cold stares at her sister.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Katarina and Caroline" Elijah chuckled, as he approached them and gently took Katherine's hand first and lay a light kiss on her knuckles then he did the same to Caroline.

Then the man with the perfect dirty blonde hair approached them as they sat, stiff as a board on the bed and went straight to Caroline and took her hand gently, as if he was lifting a feather and laid a soft, gentle kiss against her knuckles, her skin tingled at the touch.

"Please, Call me Klaus." he whispered.

* * *

**What Do U Think?**

**I read the reviews because I look for someone to make me smile.**

**I love you even if you hate it.**

**Dear Cindy- [Insert Love/Hate Here]**

**Tumblr :klaroline-fantasy**

**Twitter: CindyX101**

**XoXo**

**Cindy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a second chapter, I love you all, you guys are so nice to me.**

**Chapter Two.**

* * *

"A pleasure" Caroline smiled.

"Now that we're all acquainted, would you mind telling us how you managed to end up in our garden at suck a late hour?" Elijah asked as he stepped back from them and folded his arms.

Klaus reluctantly stepped back and stood next to Elijah as he was a little curious as to how the blonde beauty came into his home, not that he mind.

Caroline and Katherine looked at each other, exchanging silent words between one another. Caroline was thinking that they should not mention that they are princesses; they might send them back to their parents while Katherine thought the same thing. Katherine was always the better liar so she smiled at Katherine who nodded and turned to the men standing before.

"We ran away from home and escaped to London, we entered a building with bright amber lights shining from it and filled with women dancing and drinking where two guys approached us…"

"Kat" Caroline warned.

"Katherine turned to meet Caroline's cold stare and huffed in surrender before she turn her attention back to the men in the room.

"I…" she hesitated "I invited them to our table for polite chit chat and one of the guys started touching Caroline…"

Klaus immediately got furious "Are you alright Caroline, did he hurt you?" Klaus asked as he quickly made his way to her side and inspected her for any signs of injury.

Caroline's hands tingled everywhere he touched, then he gently grabbed her cheek, checking her face for any sign of injuries, her cheeks felt hot red at his touch, she felt like she had to tell him that she was fine but she didn't want him to stop touching her.

"Katherine slapped him and pulled me out of the building before he had the chance to do anything, so I'm fine" Caroline beamed at him.

Klaus slowly pulled his hands away from her delicate face and got off the bed and stood in the same spot he stood before.

"Then the men came out of the bar for us and we ran into the forest and saw your mansion" Katherine added.

Elijah thought about what they said for a while, he remembers going through those woods thousands of times, but never coming across a building with amber lights that shined from it. He thought back to every house he would pass until he finally realized where they stumbled upon. A smirk crept up on his face suddenly.

"Brother, it seems the lovely ladies have managed to stumble across a brothel" Elijah smiled at their now shock and horrified looks.

"Oh goodness, Katherine what have we done?" Caroline gasped, as she covered her mouth to hide her wide smile.

"It's a common mistake ladies' Elijah chuckled while Klaus merely smirked.

"I feel like a fool" Katherine groaned, as she hid her face with her pillow from the shame she felt for leading her sister into potential harm.

"Kat although it may be your fault that we were there in the first place, no one blames you, your curiosity has gotten us into trouble worst than this" Caroline consoled her sister, truth be told, Katherine's curiosity has gotten them into worst trouble than this.

Katherine removed the pillow from her face to reveal the look of realization on her face. Then she turned to her sister and said "Very true".

Caroline and Katherine then burst into laughter at their horrid night; it was one they would definitely never forget.

Elijah and Klaus didn't know what to do, whether to leave them to laugh about their actions or not but Elijah wanted to leave them be until tomorrow but he didn't want to look rude.

"My goodness sister looks at what we've done, they are completely speechless, and they don't know what to do or say, she should get some sleep, we can leave tomorrow and find somewhere else to go" Katherine said as she contained her giggles.

"Where will you go if you ran away from your home?" Klaus asked.

"Anywhere expect back home" Caroline quickly replied.

"Then you can stay here, wouldn't you agree Elijah?" Klaus beamed and looked at Elijah who also looked like he liked the idea as well.

"Of course, we have more than enough spare rooms if you each would like a separate room…"

Caroline and Katherine quickly grabbed each other into a hug and shook their heads.

"We remain together" Caroline said firmly, leaving no room for discussion.

Klaus chuckled lightly at them before nodding in agreement "Very well then, plus we have a dressmaker here and thousands of dresses here for you to choose, I don't see any reasons to object" Klaus reasoned, looking at them both, hoping that they would accept his proposal.

Katherine and Caroline looked at each other before turning their attention to the gentlemen in front of her.

"You are allowing us to hide here?" Katherine drawled, taking a quick look around the room.

"If you wish it, we will not force you both to do anything you do not want to do" Elijah replied with a smile, even though his heart was screaming at him to beg them to stay, or more importantly, beg the beautiful brunette to stay.

"I'm much too comfortable to make any decision right now; I fear I might make the wrong one" Katherine groaned playfully, purposely batting her eyelashes at Elijah. "Let's sleep on it, shall we?" She chimed with sudden perkiness.

Caroline rolled her eyes at her sister; she was always a flirt that obviously was not going to change.

Caroline then glanced back at Klaus, taking in all his features, all his manliness, all of him and she didn't like what she saw, she loved what she saw, she decided, she liked him, but a pretty face isn't any good without a heart to match. That will take time to figure out, but she ran away from home, no longer bound by time, so she was in no rush.

"Fantastic, we'll have some maids send you a variety of dresses to choose from by tomorrow morning and we can discuss this further during breakfast" Elijah smirked at his brother's sudden interest in Caroline.

"Perfect, goodnight gentlemen" Caroline sang and gave them an innocent smile.

Klaus smirked at her before he left the room then Elijah turned to leave.

"Wait!" Katherine said rather louder than she had intended to.

Elijah turned around with a 'can I help you with anything else?' look.

"What do you call yourself?" Katherine said softly.

He smirked at her "Elijah" and turned around quickly and left the room.

Katherine smiled sunk her head into the pillow in front of her.

"Elijah" she whispers softly, lingering a little longer on the L.

The next morning caught Caroline bending slightly against a mirror with her hands placed on either sides of the mirror as she sucked in a deep breath to will her corset to be tight enough; but it was Katherine pulling the strings, the word enough was rarely used in her vocabulary, especially when speaking of corsets and dresses.

"Kat, the maids brought tunics for us to wear, they are so comfortable, why force me into this goddamn corset?" Caroline muttered.

"Because" she started as she pulled the strings of Caroline's corset, pulling a loud gasp from Caroline "I am wearing one as well and so are you, end of discussion" Katherine said firmly, she didn't want to tell Caroline that she was wearing a corset to impress Elijah and she didn't want to feel like she was trying, Caroline would forever tease her for it.

"Ugh, I hate your infatuation with corsets and hairstyles" Caroline groaned, although she did get to keep her natural curls. She was content with that.

"What do you think of their proposal?" Caroline asked; she already knows that she was going to say yes because of Elijah, but she just wanted to make sure.

"My body aches for me to stay, but my mind is telling me that we should not linger in one place for too long, especially in this mansion, something tells me that they are more than what they seem Caroline" Katherine confessed.

"I will go wherever you go Kat, we're family and we stick together" Caroline smiled sadly at her reflection in the mirror.

Katherine smiled at her "I know you want to stay Caroline, so how about this, we stay for a while and if anyone draws suspicion to us or if we are found, we must run immediately, does that sound reasonable?" Katherine asked with amusement practically dripping from her face.

Caroline lit up at Katherine and grinned at her "That sounds perfect!"

"Now" she huffed and tied Caroline's corset strings neatly and stepped away from her "White, Pink or yellow…but no black" she said firmly, making sure to grab the black and throw it in the corner of the room.

Caroline looked at all the dresses that lay in front of her and an odd thought came into mind; which one of these dresses would he like? Caroline shook the thought from her head; she should be asking herself what dress would SHE like, not him; she just met him yesterday.

The yellow had sleeves that dropped slightly down the shoulders and it showed a little piece of her plumped breast, the white dress had short sleeves and it looked like it would bring out her curves well, the pink dress had short puffy sleeves and a heavy amount of ribbons to tie and Caroline wanted to see him again and soon.

"The yellow" she decided.

They came back down the tiring flight of stairs, but they knew nothing of the house or where anything was located for that matter. A maid was heading in their direction and Katherine stopped her.

"Do you know where Klaus and Elijah are?" she asked.

"The Lords are in the dining area, they are awaiting your arrival" the maid said coolly.

Caroline and Katherine were a little confused by the title.

"Lords" Katherine whispered.

"The Dukes of London" the maid beamed.

Caroline and Katherine shot their heads at each other in shock. They couldn't believe that they were in the home of the Dukes of London

"Where is the dining area?" Caroline asked the woman.

The woman smiled at them and turned around "Follow me" she said.

Caroline and Katherine slowly followed her into the dining area where Klaus and Elijah sat at the end of the table where Elijah sat opposite Klaus as they engage in light conversation.

"Milord's" the maid said calmly before leaving the room.

Klaus and Elijah shot their heads forward and saw the beautiful ladies at the archway and quickly got up from their chairs and made their ways towards the girls.

Klaus smirked at her because she was wearing the exact same dress he wanted her to wear, and it fitted on her just like he hoped, beautifully and elegantly. Elijah just wanted to admire Katherine, just watch her; she looked absolutely stunning this morning.

Caroline and Katherine quickly curtsied at them before they got any close and Klaus and Elijah froze in place. They looked at each other with confusion then in realization before they turned to the lovely ladies in front of them.

"The maids told them" Elijah stated as a fact.

"Did you not want us to know?" Katherine blurted out and bit her tongue after realizing what she had said and the way she said it.

"It's not a matter of you knowing who we are; we wanted to avoid the titles and curtsies" Elijah quickly replied with a small smile.

"Our apologies, it's a habit that's grown hard to break" Caroline smile apologetically.

"No apologies necessary, come, eat, you must be famished" Klaus implored as he held his hand out for Caroline to take. Caroline smiled at him before accepting his hand as he led her down to the table where he sat and pulled a chair for her to sit next to him while Katherine is escorted to the other side of the table with Elijah and he pulls out a chair for her and she gladly sits next to him on the chair.

They engage in polite chit chat about the Duke's lives before the hard questions arrived.

"Have you made a decision?" Klaus asks.

Caroline looked at Katherine and Katherine looked at Caroline. Katherine nodded at her and Caroline smiled.

"We have decided to stay" Caroline beamed, she was more happy than she let on.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you guys like this story.**

**XoXo Cindy**


	3. Chapter 3

**So Here's Chapter Three and It is a long chapter, the longest chapter I've ever done so I hope you enjoy and please leave reviews.**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

After breakfast the men had to go run some errands today, leaving Katherine and Caroline alone in such a big house, they have been alone in their palace in Bulgaria before but they all use to invite friends over to entertain them but they didn't know anyone in London much less England so to describe their feelings right now in one word, they would say that they are bored. They've never been so bored before in their life, it was like they were all alone in this world with no one other than themselves to talk to and although they loved each other's company, sometimes they just miss their sister. The reason that they were even in England was because their parents got Elena married to a wealthy nobleman named Damon Salvatore. He lived in England so that's why they are here in the first place. Caroline wondered what her sister could be doing right now, probably locked in her bedroom because she tried to escape, or chained to the ground, or worst, caged like an animal. She knew Elena would not give herself to some stranger so the man probably raped her, raw and vulgar like most men would make love, at some point Caroline stopped calling it making love and she often referred to it as bedding. In her marriages, no one made love to her, they bedded her, as if all they wanted was the satisfaction of it, not the feelings behind it, the love you felt for that person in that moment that they gave into each other eyes as fine sheen of sweat cover them both from the heat of the moment, that you know in your heart that you love that person with all of you. The men wanted were their satisfaction and in return she would get hers. Caroline was tired of it all, the men, the bedding, the numerous amounts of planned weddings that took place she was just tired of it all.

Caroline and Katherine walked through the gardens as they were each trapped in their own minds. While Caroline thought of all the madness she had to go through since she turned 15 years old and her sister's safety, Katherine thought of Elijah.

She had never thought of a man like the way she thought of him, his smile, the way he smiled at her during breakfast was something she would never forget, it was as if he was admiring her, she felt admired by him, it was exciting. She thought of his smile, his kind eyes, his chiseled face, he was very handsome, not like the men she had come across in her numerous amount of marriages, no he made all of them look like little boys compared to him, he was caring, such the gentleman, which was something rare that you find in a man, the way he spoke always intrigued her, she would find herself wanting to here more, she wouldn't mind if he cut his hair that will give him a more manlier look. The kiss that he left on her hand still lingered there, not like most guys where their lips touching her skin would soon disappear as if she had never felt it before; she could still feel his soft caring lips kiss her knuckles. The thought of his lips somewhere else on her left tingles in her stomach. An unfamiliar feeling that she had never felt before but she welcomed it with open arms.

Then suddenly her mind ran to the thought that they had silently agreed that they would not tell the Dukes of their titles. Katherine knew that they would force them to go back home and Katherine cannot handle another marriage, she would rather die than endure another wedding, spends her night with some little boy who knows nothing of satisfying her again. She knew Caroline would feel the same way so she was not going back and she would gladly fight her parents for her freedom.

She learnt that the Dukes have three brothers and a sister. She is married and living in England but not in London. They called her Rebekah. Their brothers have scattered around England expect for their eldest, Finn, he is currently living with his wife in France. His little brother Henrik is living with his father whom they call Mikeal that lives in Cambridge. After being in Berkeley for some time, they never got time to travel around England and that worked out fine for them. Kol lives in Lancaster where he parties with endless counts of women at his feet. Katherine could only imagine how handsome his other brothers must be but she wanted Elijah, which struck her as a bit odd considering that she had always thought that two was better than one but she knows that the only man she wants.

"Kat" Caroline called again for the second time.

"What" Katherine snapped and bit her tongue after realizing that she was lost in her mind.

"Sorry" Katherine mumbled.

"It's okay, but I hear people inside, you think we should go check it out?"

"Klaus and Elijah didn't say anything about visitors" Katherine mused, after hearing the distant noise of chatter and tools or what sounded like instruments.

Caroline and Katherine exchange a look filled with excitement before they ran to the direction of the sounds.

Suddenly, Caroline saw some men entering the mansion with drums, flutes and other musical instruments while gypsy dancers and belly dancers ran in giggling as they came.

Caroline noticed that she knew one of the drummers; his name was Matt. He was with her and some other girls in Bulgaria when she ran away from her 4th husband and she became a gypsy dancer. He was the drummer in the group. She smiled and ran towards him and immediately fell into his arms, he was clueless as to who was so happy to see him until she pulled away from his embrace.

"Caroline, oh goodness I haven't seen you in years" said the man who now dropped the drum and hugged her tightly in complete shock.

"Where's everyone else?" Caroline breathed with a bright smile.

Matt sighed sadly "We split up Care, some of them are here with me but most of them are still in Bulgaria. I heard you were in Berkeley, so how did you reach in London" he continued "Where Katherine, is she here?" he babbled.

Katherine was already behind him as he spoke. She tip toed and use her hands to hide his eyes with a wide smile on her face.

"Kat, I know it's you" Matt said as she released his eyes and he turned around and pulled her into a hug.

"My favorite gypsy dancer, it's good to see you Kat" he beamed as he released her.

"I thought I was your favorite?" Caroline pouted playfully.

"You're my favorite belly dancer and she's my favorite gypsy dancer" he said pointing at Katherine.

"Speaking of belly dancing, why are you guys here anyways" Caroline was a little curious as to my belly dancers and gypsy dancers where here too.

"Tomorrow night we will be welcoming one of the Dukes homes, his name slipped my mind, we're here to set up everything then we leave all instruments here and head home until tomorrow night, why are you guys here?" he asked as he folded his arms with a smirk on his face.

"We ran away, again" Caroline smiled.

"You're hiding in a mansion where a grand party is to be held tomorrow night, you realize that someone will recognize you" He stated.

"We'll hide in our rooms until the festivities are over" Katherine suggested.

"That is not possible" he chuckled "You guys cannot resist a party" he picked up his drum.

"That's very true" Katherine acknowledged.

Katherine and Caroline share an equal amused look before bursting into laughter.

"How long as it been since you guys danced anyways" he chuckled at their playfulness and shook his head.

"It's been a long time Kat" Caroline nodded and turned to her sister's direction.

"Yes it has" Katherine agreed as she shared Caroline's secret amused look in her eyes.

The grand hall was indeed wide enough for all the instrument players to surround them in a circle while Caroline and two more belly dancers enjoyed themselves in the center while everyone else sat around them on the ground clapping in encouragement. Katherine smiled at how happy Caroline looked while she danced. Caroline wore a burgundy star petal skirt and a burgundy floral patterned tie knot top, showing her flat toned stomach while Katherine wore a silk forest green floral patterned star petal skirt and a forest green tie knot top, showing her flat and well toned stomach as well. Their hair was let loose freely.

Caroline swayed her hips side to side in a hypnotic way, swaying to the sound of the music that moved her hips.

Klaus and Elijah had returned as they saw at least three carriages outside, their brother Kol's entertainment had finally arrived. They made their way inside to hear the sounds of drums and flutes and clapping filled the air. For a moment, Elijah thought that his brother had made an early arrival, but when they entered the grand hall, they were completely wrong.

Instead, they met two ladies being surrounded by everyone else as they belly dancer, the dancers were not facing them so Klaus didn't know exactly who it was but the blonde's skin looked so familiar to him. Elijah also noticed the brunette's long curly hair and perfect olive skin but what really took his eyes was the way her hips move. He just stood there with blank expression on his face as he watched her hips sway his mind into a land far away from where he was.

The girls then turned around but because the crowd had now stand up they were blocking Klaus and Elijah presence so Caroline and Katherine didn't know that they had returned.

Klaus and Elijah however could still see perfectly so they didn't mind.

Then they saw the faces of the girls.

Klaus had a mixture of shock and amusement splashed all over his face. He didn't know that the blonde beauty was also a belly dancer, but he didn't know much about her either.

Elijah's blank expression grew into a shocked blank expression, he didn't know that the beautiful brunette with perfect skin who had capture his special eye was a belly dancer but he had met her a few hours ago, he didn't even know her title, but he knew one thing for sure, he really liked this girl, he fancied her more, if it was possible.

Caroline twirled around and around as the drums and flutes only encouraged her hips and belly more and more and more, she knew she should stop to at least catch a breath but she was having so much fun, she didn't want to stop it at all. Then she made a another turn and she noticed two figures standing in the background, she thought she was imagining things so she shook it out of her head and turned some more as she rolled her stomach and hips seductively from side to side.

Klaus smirked and leaned against the archway to the entrance of the grand hall. He knew he would not be heard if he tried to speak, the music was too loud. Elijah seemed to be just completely shocked at the sight.

Katherine spun around with her sister a few times and noticed two figures standing in the distance; she recognized the trousers and froze completely. Then she looked over to meet Klaus's amused look and Elijah shocked look. She blushed under his stare before she realized that Klaus was starring at Caroline and she was still dancing.

"Care" Katherine stated.

Caroline kept dancing.

"Care" Katherine stated more firmly.

She still didn't stop.

Katherine cleared her throat and screamed to the top of her lungs as everyone froze at the sight.

Caroline spun around at her sister with an annoyed and worried look on her face.

"Kat, what's wrong, are you okay?"

Katherine pointed at Klaus and Elijah and Caroline turned to meet the hard intense gaze of Klaus himself with a smirk plastered across his face as he leaned against the entrance of the hall.

Everyone's head turned immediately and suddenly people started to exit the hall behind the Dukes. Matt shook his head at them before leaving the room as well leaving Katherine and Caroline in the center of the hall with their eyes straight on them.

Caroline suddenly felt flutters in her stomach from Klaus's intense stare and she grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her towards the stars where she ran up with her sister back to their rooms to change.

Klaus and Elijah watched as they went up the stairs.

"What just happened?" Elijah asked.

Klaus smirked and turned around to exit the grad hall.

That night the storm did nothing to calm Caroline's nerves; she jumped at every thunder roll, hid under the covers for every lightening strike she saw through the window's creaks; with all the candles out and the room in complete darkness, the weather was slowly freaking her out to a point where she dare not close her eyes for even a second. Katherine slept soundly with a smile on her face, Caroline will never know how can her sister sleep in such weather, she envied her sister's peace. Her hair scattered wildly around her face as she take deep even breaths in her sleep. She was happy that her sister was sleeping soundly under such a harsh weather.

Caroline shook her head at her sister and heavily sighed as she laid her head gently on her pillow as she remembers today's events. After Klaus and Elijah found them dancing in the middle of their hall she ran upstairs with Katherine and they never came back down, not even for dinner. One of the maids came in with their dinner because Klaus had requested them to carry it for them. She smiled at Klaus's gesture, he thought that she felt embarrassed but she felt uneasy under his intense stare. She felt as if he was using his imagination to undress her and it made her feel excitement and fear all at the same time.

Another clash of thunder roll shook Caroline from her inner thoughts in the most frightening way and she decided that since everyone was probably sleeping she would wander around and probably get lost, just to take her mind off the storm, she was never a big fan of a thunder storm.

She got off the bed easily, making sure not to wake her sister; she can be very irritating when you wake her from her beauty sleep as she calls it.

She didn't bother to slip on something over her chemise, knowing that under a mere candle light will reveal a shadow of her naked body, she didn't care, everyone should be asleep and she would be extra careful not to wake anyone.

She opened the door slowly, hoping that it doesn't make too much noise and wake her sister. Gladly, it didn't. She walked down the dark hallway in complete silence, just enjoying the little piece she had before the next lightening strike and thunder roll.

She must have went in a circle by now because she recognized the open door she left, only when she looked inside, she did not see a bed and her beautiful sister sleeping on it, she saw what looked like an art studio.

She didn't want to invade someone's private collection of art, but she had always loved art and her curiosity got the better of her.

She carefully pushed the door open slightly and squeezes herself in through the door. She smiled in victory before looking at the beautiful paintings and sketches that surrounded her. Great scenery, houses, mansions, castles, animals and trees hung up on one side of the wall.

She turned to the door and she looked up to find a giant painting of a beautiful red rose that stood tall and proud surrounded by white roses in the rain above the door. The painting was absolutely beautiful. The red rose looked beautiful and kind yet it also looked lonely. It felt like an outcast amongst the white roses yet it stood out. She fell in love with that red rose; it was unique in its own way, regardless of what others thought of it. Then she spotted the other wall that was filled with people, two handsome men were in one photo, one of them looked like someone she had seen before but she shook it off, she knew no one in England so her eyes were deceiving her. Then she saw a man about 30 or more years old, he was handsome but not like Klaus, she moved on to a beautiful woman with black long hair that was wavy and full and she wore a beautiful blue tunic with a belt and lace sleeves. She had kind eyes but a cunning smile, like she had an evil thought in her mind. Caroline was quickly afraid of her.

Her eyes drifted to her feet when she saw them.

Pictures of what looked like to be an entire family.

She recognized Elijah immediately and then she realized that this must be their family.

She saw a blonde woman, with long blonde hair and a kind smile but evil eyes; she looked like she was in her late 30's. She saw a name at the bottom of the picture and it said Esther. She came to the conclusion that she was their mother. She was beautiful.

She moved on to the next picture and she saw a handsome man that looked to me in his 40's with a sinister smile and kind friendly eyes, the name at the bottom of the picture said Mikeal, their father.

She moved on to the next picture which showed a younger man with a red haired woman. He looked to be in his late 20's and the name below said Finn and Sage. She found Sage to be beautiful, especially with her red hair while Finn was adequate.

She saw the next photo and it was Elijah, of course, he looked kind, sweet, charming, composed, strong, brave and courageous; he would be perfect for Katherine she thought.

She moved on to the next photo and saw a younger man, looked to be at least 18 or more, with an amused smirk on his face and playful brown eyes. She smiled at his playful features; he must be Kol she thought. She looked for a name and she was right. She knew he would be a force to be reckoned with. He looked like he loved his fun and she also loved to have fun. She shook her head and moved on to the next photo.

There she saw a young woman, long blonde hair and a sweet smile and kind eyes with freckles. She looked around the same age as Kol and her name was Rebekah. She was beautiful, like a queen she stood tall and proud. Caroline loved her confidence. She smiled at her before she moved on to the last photo and she just wanted to giggle.

It was a little boy, about 12 years old or more. He was so cute; he looked like he made mischief everywhere he went. He had playful eyes, a bright smile and he looked adorable in his little uniform. She felt the need to hug this little boy but he wasn't here, hopefully, if she stuck around, she would be able to meet him at least.

She walked further in the room as she saw the sketches and paints of abstract all over the room.

She had forgotten about the storm entirely, did it stop, was it still sending fright to some little girl or boy out there, she didn't know because she was no longer affected by it once her eyes laid on such art.

Klaus sat in the corner of the room painting the image that was stuck in his head since he last saw her. Caroline in her belly dancing clothing dancing to the music as her back was facing him. Although it didn't show her face, she looked beautiful anyways. The way the line on her back curved her beautifully, the way the skirt rest on her hips gently as she swayed it to the sound of the music, the playfulness of her legs as she arched it so that her toes touched the ground sometimes, the way her hands moved gently, softly and lightly at the music, as if she was in water. She looked absolutely beautiful when she was dancing. She showed no sign of embarrassment of what she wore in front of him. He thought that she was no ashamed of her body and she was brave. He also realized that she was talented. She looked like a professional belly dancer and that kind of skill took years to perfect. He painted her dress, her beautiful skin, every beautiful curve he was careful to shape. Her hair was glowing perfection. He was done with his painting and he was proud of his work.

Suddenly he saw a shadow of a beautiful feminine figure. He thought it was his mind playing tricks on him so he shook his head and looked again, but the shadowed figure was still there. He slowly admired the figure in his art studio as she walked slowly towards him. She had long beautiful legs, although it was a dark shadow, he could tell she was slim and petite. She had delicate hands and then his eyes found her stomach that was flat. An image of the dark shadowed figure in the same clothing as Caroline wore as its back faced him and it swayed its hips from side to side, making his manhood harden with excitement.

He blinked and suddenly the dancing figure was gone and left the standing figure behind. His eyes trailed to her breast, they were so perfect and full and he just wanted to kiss and suck them until they were sore with his kisses and his attention. Her elegant neckline was then revealed to his eyes, tempting him to go over to the shadow and suck on the crook of its neck slowly and pull moans from it that no one has ever heard in their life. It small head was shown and as they looked at her beautiful curly hair he felt as if he knew this figure. He knew it was a person in his study, but he didn't want to yell at her unless he was sure it was a maid. This figure was too beautiful to be a maid.

Then he saw exactly who it was.

He knew those golden blonde locks anywhere.

Caroline was in his study, alone, barely dressed and under his candlelight.

Guilt spread through him like a giant wild fire. He had admired her as he would a common whore and he felt horrible. He felt like the scum of the earth, as if he was no better than those men that tried to bed them the night they found his home. He needed to warn her, to at least move her away from the light of the candle.

"Caroline?" he called softly.

Caroline heard her name from that beautiful soft silky yet musky British accent and she ran towards it.

There he sat, behind a canvas with a paint brush in one hand and he looked at her in complete shock. She wondered why he was shocked to see her so she turned around slowly only to recognize her naked dark shadow visible to the wall.

She immediately felt her cheeks burn her face at the sight. He had seen her, all of her. Well not much, he saw a shadow, but that shadow revealed everything except her skin color. She wasn't embarrassed by him looking at her, she had enough men stare at her to last a lifetime, but she suddenly felt insecure, as if he was disappointed by her form. She didn't know why she felt like this but she did and she had this want for his approval.

"You should get out of the candle light sweetheart" he said softly, eyes still raking over her.

She moved towards him in the darker shade where her chemise was hiding her body from his eyes.

She approached him as he stayed seated in his stool and watched her closely as she approached him.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"No sweetheart, I just finished" he replied softly.

She was a little confused until he turned the canvas and showed her the painting of a beautiful blonde woman dancing. She then realized that he was the artist that drew everything in this room.

"You painted and sketched every art in this room" she breathed and looked at him with admiration.

"Yes I did, did you like anything in particular?"

"The painting over the door" she replied.

"The Lone Rose" he whispered with a small smile.

Caroline snapped her head at him "You should not have named the painting such a depressing name"

"What should I have named it then?" he chuckled lightly.

"One of a Kind" she beamed.

"Explain"

"While all the white roses sulk in the rain, the red rose stood tall and proud, it felt lonely because it was different but was proud of its uniqueness. It was one of a kind, irreplaceable and beautiful in its own way" she explained with confidence.

He smiled at her words. She didn't know how much those words meant to that lone red rose.

She then looked at the newly painted picture of a woman dancing. She looked absolutely gorgeous and happy.

"She's beautiful" Caroline whispered.

"That's you" he stated.

Caroline's head snapped at him immediately then went back to the painting.

She studied it for a while and realized that the blonde curls and the clothing and she couldn't believe that she looked so beautiful and bright and happy.

"I apologize for starring…"

"Where you disappointed?" she suddenly blurted out and pulled away from the painting and focused on the man in front of her.

He starred into her eyes for a while and wondered 'how could she ask such a question' in his head. He turned in his chair to completely face her. He took her hand gently and laid a soft and light kiss against her knuckles.

"You're perfect" he whispered huskily against her knuckles as his breath tickled her entire body.

He looked up to her and they stayed like this gazing into each other's eyes, speaking a silent language to one another.

Suddenly the door swings open.

"Caroline, where are you?" her sister called as she quickly entered the room.

"Niklaus" Elijah called out.

Caroline pulled away from Klaus after a few seconds and ran to her sister who was wearing a coat over her chemise and she was immediately worried at the fright in her voice.

"Kat, what's wrong?"

"I've been looking for you everywhere, why did you get out of bed?" Katherine asked with fright dripping from every word she said. Caroline felt guilty for leaving her sister alone to worry about her.

"I couldn't sleep so I took a walk and ended up here, I'm fine Kat" Caroline assured her sister as she held Katherine's shoulders trying to calm her down.

Katherine took a deep breath and calmed down, then she realized that Caroline was in a chemise alone with no coat.

"Care, why are you not wearing a coat?"

Caroline smirked at her realization.

"Katherine don't act innocent, you know deep down in your heart that you wish to relief yourself of this dreaded coat and expose your form to Elijah" Caroline playfully brushed pass her, intentionally hitting her shoulder as she then ran out of the room giggling.

Katherine gasped as her cheeks burned in embarrassment before she turned around and ran after sister.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed it, there's going to be a lot of sexual tension between the two couples but I'm going to bring in the entire family for a while.**_

_**Please review and if you dont have a Fanfiction account then you can always send me messages on Tumblr.**_

_**Dear Cindy...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**So Someone asked for longer chapters and I cant assure you longer chapters in the future but I can tell you that this chapter is long.**

**I'm thinking of changing the title of this story so I'll put a notice on twitter and tumblr and my fanfic profile when I have changed it.**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Tonight was announced to be filled with excitement, entertainment, joy and grand. This very exclusive yet grand welcome home party was definitely something Caroline and Katherine could not stay away from even if they were tied to the bed and glued to the floor. Klaus and Elijah had went out for the day to retrieve their brother and they made sure that they told her that they were more than welcomed to have their fun while they were gone, probably thought that they felt guilty for what they did, but they didn't know that out of the three sisters, Caroline was the most carefree and wild and although Katherine was the same, sometimes she rather be poise and graceful.

Katherine and Caroline had bicker the entire morning on what hairstyle Caroline wanted for her hair, while Caroline wanted to let out her blonde curls naturally fall down to her shoulders as they normally glow to the sunlight but Katherine wanted her sister to tie her hair up to show her face. They bickered to the point where they once snapped at the maid that entered their bedroom asking them to join the lords for breakfast then finally Katherine had huff and surrender to Caroline which made her smile as she teased her sister by shaking her hair in front of her sister in victory. Katherine giggled at her sister before helping her in her dress.

Katherine had made her wear another corset and it was then Caroline finally gave up on fighting her sister when it comes to corsets, besides she thinks that she's finally getting use to them around her, it kept her heart in place when he kissed her hand or smiled warmly at her. Sometimes she didn't even know how he could make her heart jump in excitement and fear at the same time and his presence made her entire body tingle. She would get used to someone's presence by now yet she still got chills when his hot breath warmed the back of her hand or when his soft and delicate send a shocking feeling in her entire being, of when his presence alone made her insecure and well aware of her appearance. She had quickly figured out that he liked it when her hair was free and loose so she liked it when her hair was free and loose.

She had a blue silk dress with a floral pattern design and a cap sleeve. She saw a blue hair pin with the dress and she was happy, she was never one to interesting in fashion but she loved hair pins, especially the ones that were either floral or really pretty. She wore white silk elbow length gloves that warmed her slightly cold fingers.

It was a light blue flower hair pin and she immediately fell in love with it. Katherine fitted it into her hair on the side and admired her sister as the sunlight from the window struck her sister as her entire being lit up. She hates to admit it but with her sister's hair that looked wild and untamed that she indeed looked absolutely beautiful. Katherine couldn't wait to see the look on Klaus face when he saw her.

Katherine however knew she didn't have to work hard for Elijah's attention but she couldn't help but want to find a beautiful dress just to impress him.

She found a lavender dress with white trims and a hanging sleeve and a sweetheart neckline and she pinned one side of her hair to the side.

They came downstairs just as they were heading out.

"Good morning ladies" Elijah chimed.

His voice only made Katherine's stomach clench at the thought of them leaving again. Did they ever stay at home she thought?

Caroline was glad that she wore the corset because she could swear her heart would pump out of her chest at the sight of them leaving. She was okay with them leaving yesterday, they were dukes but when she thought that she was winning his affections he was leaving, again.

Klaus's breath hitched when he saw her, the light blue dress that his sister once wore looked much better on her, she looked absolutely glorious. Her golden blonde hair shined against the sun, giving off a glow to her, the corset made her plump breast tease him with every breath she took, her gloves gripping her dress lightly to raise it off the ground as she descended the stairs showed elegance and poise of a princess. No mere woman was that graceful he thought, but he didn't need to notice these things to know that she was special; no he thought she was special because she caught his eye, the second woman to ever catch his attention since Tatia.

The hair pin in her hair ultimately made her look glorious; she looked so beautiful he thought that calling her beautiful was too much of an understatement in his eyes.

Elijah smiled at her beauty. He loved when her hair was flowing and untamed but this style showed her beauty in more ways than one. The color of her choice suited her hair perfectly. She did remind him of a close description his good friend Damon described about his new wife, long brunette hair, olive skin, petite frame and bright smile, although Katherine's smiled had an added mischief to it, it was a bright smile nonetheless.

"Leaving again?" Caroline asked calmly, trying to hide the tremble in her voice. She noticed Klaus's eyes landed on her in that moment and she swore her hands were trembling but she didn't want to look at them and prove her suspicions.

Klaus merely smirked while Elijah smiled at them. Klaus was a little shocked that she had asked such a question but he hid his shock behind a well designed smirk.

"We have to retrieve our brother" Elijah stated.

Katherine playfully pouted at him "You cannot send someone for him?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at her sister.

Elijah smiled at her. She looked adorable when she pouted he thought.

"He insists that we retrieve him"

"I sure he would not mind if you stayed here and wait for him" Caroline said softly. She could see where Katherine was going with this, she wanted them to stay, or more importantly she wanted Elijah to stay with her. Katherine turns to her sister and smirked.

"One of us can go and one of us can stay" Klaus suggested in hope that Elijah would also agree to this.

Elijah thought about it for a while, he really wanted to stay with the lovely brunette and enjoy her company or entertain her if she will allow it but he was the older one right now which means that his wants and needs will not be taken into consideration.

"I'll go brother" Elijah smiled sadly at him.

Klaus merely smirked. He knew Elijah was going to be the noble one but he was going to allow his brother to have fun for once, his infatuation with the beautiful blonde in the room would have to wait.

"Always so noble Elijah, I knew you would speak up" he walked towards him and patted him on his shoulders "Which is why I will go and you will stay here" he walked away from Elijah and headed to the giant doors.

Katherine then had an idea, she didn't want Caroline to stay here with her while she had already planned to stay at Elijah's side so even though this plan was dangerous for them who was hiding, or hiding long enough for their parents to return to Bulgaria but she was sure that Klaus would keep her well hidden in the carriage.

"Caroline, won't you like to accompany him to retrieve his brother?" Katherine asked with pleading eyes.

Caroline knew where Katherine was going with this. She knew she wanted to have Elijah to herself but to put herself in danger of being found like that was something a bit extreme, even for Katherine.

"Klaus, would you mind if Caroline accompanied you?" Katherine asked.

Klaus glanced at Caroline before answering "Of course not, she is more than welcome to join me, if she wishes" Klaus desperately wanted her to accompany him, it would give him an entire afternoon with her, until he retrieved his brother.

Caroline glanced at Katherine who nodded at her then turned to Klaus who looked slightly amused but also hopeful. She smiled at him, she would like to get out of this house, and she didn't want to feel like a prisoner.

"I would very much like to accompany you" Caroline beamed when she saw his relief.

Caroline stepped outside the giant doors and let out a breath of relief. For some reason she felt like a caged animal in the mansion, and the cold air oddly cold her nerves from thinking about being in a carriage alone with Klaus. From what she saw in the little time she was here, he was a gentleman, kind, considerate and talented but sometimes Caroline just wished he would just grab her and pull her into a sweet passionate…

"Ready to go sweetheart?" he asked.

Caroline's mind snapped back to reality at the sound of his soft musky voice behind her.

He was at her side immediately and she smiled at him before she nodded.

God he just loved to see her bright smile, he felt his entire being light up in brightness at her smile, and he had this sudden urge to want to make her smile more, to see the corners of her beautiful lips twist into a bright warm welcoming smile.

He pressed his hand to the small of her back, urging her to enter the carriage. She was carrying a white laced parasol in case she needed to hide her identity but the parasol wouldn't hide much he thought.

One of the footmen held her hand and helped her into the carriage; she thanked him with a sweet smile before entering. That infuriated him to no end, he knows he should not be angry because she is not being courted by him nor is she sworn to him but he still felt the familiar jealousy deep in the pit of his stomach.

He waited until she was in the carriage to step up and lean in close to the footman and snarled in a whisper "If you touch her again I will make your life a living hell"

The man dripped with fear as he nodded frantically at him and Klaus smiled in approval before entering the carriage.

He doesn't know what force made him sit opposite from her, he would like nothing more than to sit right next to her, but somehow he thinks that she needs her space or probably doesn't want him around her.

Caroline was a little bit disappointed when he didn't sit next to her. She came to the conclusion that he doesn't want to sit next to her, maybe he is probably courting someone else, she thought, maybe he just doesn't like her that way she thought. Her entire face fell at the thought.

Elijah had taken Katherine to the gardens so that they didn't get in the way of the preparations and Katherine was not bored at all. That was saying plenty about Katherine because unless they were not having fun or engaging in polite conversation she got usually got bored of the silence quickly, but she didn't with Elijah. She found that, just by admiring him, she felt calm; however she wondered if he was bored. She wanted him to stay with her but if he was bored she would feel horrible.

"Katherine?"

Katherine snapped back to reality at the sound of her name.

"Yes?"

"I'm a little curious, who is it that you are running from exactly?"

Katherine froze at the question. She cannot tell them that they were princesses and they were fleeing from their parents, but she couldn't lie to him either, however she just wouldn't tell him of their title, she would however try as best as she can to tell the truth without revealing too much.

"We are hiding from our parents" Katherine simply replied with a smile, she was glad they haven't found them yet, but the longest they went without being found was three months, so they were still on their toes.

Elijah was a little curious again, why someone would run from their parents, especially this beautiful person.

"Why are you running from your parents, what have they done that were so horrid that you cannot return?" Elijah wanted to know what parent, or better yet, mother could be so cruel to their daughters.

"She has forced us into marriage too many times" Katherine almost snarled "My sister has been forced to marry and bed with 4 men since she turned the age of 15 years. I have been married to 6 men since that same age, we ran away from our husbands each and every time only to be found a few weeks or a few months by our parents and dragged back home. My other sister has been married 7 times and this time would make it 8. I do not know if she has run away or if she is chained to a wall or locked in a cellar but I worry for her every minute of the day" Katherine explained in a low humble growl.

Elijah noticed that she grew irritated by talking about her parents so he decided to let it be for now. He was taught to never make a lady uncomfortable. He wondered how long it would take his father to arrive; Mikeal always did like to surprise them with his presence and he liked it when his father visited, he would always make us laugh, as a family.

"Are you bored?"

His eyes immediately snapped at the beautiful brunette.

She looked afraid and embarrassed.

Why would she look embarrassed, because he was the one that was not paying attention?

He thought of their conversation carefully, repeating every word in his head as he finally realizes why she suddenly feels ashamed.

He smiled at her silliness, amused that she at her thought.

"No I'm not, I just got lost in my mind, and it seems that my entire family and some friends are visiting for a while, my father likes to make a surprise appearance and I was wondering when he plans to make his arrival"

He saw her smile sadly at him and turned around to continue walking. He gently grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him. She looked confused and a little bit scared.

He wanted to tell her what he felt about her, the need to want to hold her, to protect her, to love her, show her what love looks and feels like, and bask in her beauty, for as long as she will have him. He didn't even know if she had any feelings for her the way he has for her. She smiles her bright smile at everyone, so he didn't want this to turn into the Tatia affair all over again, he had to endure it and almost loose his closest brother because of it and he refuses to endure that kind of pain again. He was also one to make his intentions known, as soon as he could. Should he say something to her, should he wait until he knows that the feelings are returned; he wasn't sure, but what he is sure about is that he wants her. He just hopes that she wants him as he wants her.

"I admire that your belief in love has given you the courage to escape all the loveless marriages you had to endure and I'm am absolutely glad that you have never fallen in love, because I would have never stood a chance with you" with that he took her hand and lay a delicate, light peck on the back of her hand.

Katherine completely froze. It was like time just stopped. Everything around her stopped moving, the trees, the wind, his body, her body, the noises of hardworking men inside the mansion; she heard nothing, saw nothing move, everything and everyone felt like they just froze in place. She wish she could go back 1 minute ago when he said those words, she wanted to hear them over and over and over and over again, because she was sure every time she read it she would feel the flutter in her stomach. He She fully expected to have to make the first move to him but now she was more certain than she was before about her opinion of him, he was indeed a man, she has never truly met one before, and now here a man stood before her, bold, daring, charming, noble and a complete gentlemen. She did not even know what to say, all her life she had to meet with a man in the evening, marry him that night and escape from him before the sun rose, she has ever been courted before in her entire life. She knew nothing of any of it.

She didn't want to put a double meaning to his words. She wanted to know if he was trying to saying what she thinks he was trying to say and not something completely different. She refuses to make herself a fool in front of this man, the first man she has ever met.

"What are you…?"

"I fancy you, Katarina, I wish to court you" he said boldly, starring right into those big brown eyes and added a smile even though his heart wanted to jump out of his chest and run away from him and her as fast as possible.

Katherine froze again. This time he said her name, he said it perfectly, it sounded so pretty from him. I was very clear this time and her heart was knocking against her rib cage begging to come out.

"I have never been courted before" she whispered almost to herself but she was sure he heard. She felt inexperienced with him now, her head fell down to the ground to hide her shame.

Elijah gently lifted her head up with the tips of his fingers; quickly enjoy the feeling of her soft skin.

"I need to know, are my feelings one sided or are they returned?"

She looked straight into his eyes and saw the fear dancing carefree in them. How can a man like this not be sure of himself, who was evil enough to break his confidence so low she thought.

"I do have feelings for you" she said honestly, starring straight into his eyes and nowhere else.

She smiled at the relief that seemed to have flooded through him, it was as if the blood had flowed back to his face and he glowed. Someone had to have made him so insecure of himself, she was sure of it, and she would have to ask him about that but not now, nothing will ruin this moment.

He was never as happy as he was at this moment, he just wanted to lift her in the air just because he was happy or hugged her and never let go, but he was a gentleman and he will not act like some child, especially in front of this glorious woman.

"Well then, I'll show you what courting is" He beamed, as he extended his arms for her to take.

Katherine laced her arms around his as he led her back to the mansion.

He was a little curious though, her name, even the simple name her sister chooses to call her, they were both of the same country yet she is here in England.

"Katarina, your name's origin is Bulgarian, am I correct?"

Katherine's entire inside froze; her body and feet kept moving. She knew he was smart, but she didn't think that he would pick up on her name so fast, then the idea that he may know of her language.

"Yes, are you familiar with the language?"

"More or Less"

Katherine smirked, she realized that if he knew about Bulgaria so much why he didn't notice her as the princess of the country, then she realized that their secret was completely safe from them and that is what she wanted, at least for a while.

"Gospodaryu moĭ, az sŭm ot Bŭlgariya" she spoke confidently with her Bulgarian accent that shocked even Elijah.

Caroline couldn't take it anymore, she just sat here, looking through the window and she could feel his eyes on her, it was as if he burned every spot his eyes went and she felt immense heat on her cheek as if he was looking for something on her face, or carefully studying her. She felt admired but uncomfortable at the same time, not because he was starring but no one said anything since they left the mansion. Not a word, a hum, a sigh, she only heard the sounds of people, horses, the carriage wheels as well as other carriages and the feet of other people that lived in London. It was indeed a beautiful place, although the women sold themselves to men and men acted like beast, it was still beautiful.

She giggled when she saw two little girls run to catch up with their mother, one of them was a dirty blonde and the other had long black hair. They reminded her of herself and Katherine when they were younger and learning how to be a young lady from their mother.

Klaus watched as she giggled at something she saw outside. Her smile had lit her face up with just enough light; she looked beyond perfect right now. He just admired her beauty.

Caroline felt more frustrated and she decided that she wanted to know why was he starring at her and saying nothing

"You are just going to sit there and stare at me?"

Klaus smirked "Is it wrong of me to admire your beauty?"

Caroline's head shot at him almost immediately, she just sat there and starred at him, he starred back at her, she forced her blush not to show itself and willed herself to say something but she was afraid of the sound that might leave her lips. Numerous amounts of lumps formed in her throat and she swallowed them all in fear and excitement all at the same time. She felt naked under his gaze, as if he had stripped her of all her clothing and left her bare before him, she felt as if time had stop completely, as if the carriage had stop, as if all the sounds that once filled the air in a sweet melody was gone.

"We have arrived milord" one of the footmen declared as he hopped off the carriage to open the doors.

Klaus quickly snapped back to reality and remembered that he was here to retrieve his brother. He hopes that time away would treat him how to treat a lady better.

He got up and exited the carriage then turned around and poked his head inside.

"You are not coming?"

She snapped back out of her mind and turned her attention to the man that now stood outside.

She nodded and left her parasol inside the carriage, she extended her arms for him to help her outside. She smiled at the warmth of the sun. Then a sudden chill hit her then she heard a thick cheery British accent spoke loud and proudly.

"Niklaus, it's good to see you brother" Kol beamed and gave his brother a hug when he noticed the beautiful blonde standing behind in the blue dress.

He released Klaus and went over towards the girl confidently as he grabbed her hand and pulled her flush against him and held her possessively, rocking her from side to side in his hold and smiled mischievously at her. Caroline squirmed in his grip.

"It seems you have brought a pretty play thing for me, how generous of you" he chuckled before he felt her being pulled away from him roughly and before he knew anything, Klaus wrapped his hand around Kol's throat and snarled in his face.

"If you touch her again, I will chop your arms off and shove them down your throat, are we clear brother?"

"Crystal" he choked.

Klaus released his throat and turned around and cradled her face in his hands gently and looked into her beautiful eyes, he could tell that she was terrified. He hated to see her like this.

"It's going to be okay love, you're safe with me"

Caroline was shaking at this point, the images of the man touching her in the brothel rushed back in her mind and she suddenly felt angry at his brother for making her feel so weak and helpless; she was perfectly able of taking care of herself and he had made her feel weak, she was angry at him for that. Luckily, Klaus's words actually made her feel safe. She smiled at him before they heard someone clearing their throat loudly.

"Well then, I believe apologies are in order" Kol beamed.

He extended his hand out so that she may allow him to take it.

Caroline was angry at him, how dare he even act as though he had never planned on having his way with her just a few seconds ago she thought.

She walked away from behind Klaus and smiled at Kol she started to extend her hand to him when she pulled away just mere inches away from his hand and smacked him across his cheek with the back of her hand. His entire upper body slouched downwards at the impact and Caroline's smile disappeared into an angry one.

Klaus was absolutely surprised at what happened in front of him. He didn't know she had such fire in her and he liked it. She knew her worth and she doesn't allow any man to have his way with her, she was strong, fierce, brave, courageous and he loved that about her.

He chuckled at his brother who had a guilty look on his face.

"You deserved that brother" Klaus chuckled, and smiled at the victory look in Caroline's eyes.

"I am aware of that" he groaned. The pain in his cheek stung when he spoke.

The entered the carriage and Klaus cautiously sat next to Caroline while Kol sat opposite of them, making sure to keep his distance from Caroline and Klaus, but he could tell, from his brother's protectiveness, his hesitant glances at Caroline almost every minute and his insecure looks on his face that his brother fancied this woman.

He could also tell that this feeling was not one sided. If he focused on her hands carefully, he could see them trembled when Klaus's arm would graze against hers, her tense facial expression and nervous fingers tapping against her dress that she also fancied his brother, he knew then that he would enjoy his stay with his brother this time.

The entire carriage ride was so uncomfortable that Caroline was more relieved that she was out of the carriage than she was that she was back in the safety of the mansion. She saw no sign of her sister or Elijah. She looked around and everything looked so beautiful and elegant that she had to pinch herself just to make sure that she was not dreaming.

White silk drapes hung from the walls and dropped straight down to the ground and lay elegantly on the ground, pillows for sitting was decorated around the room and the instruments were neatly packed.

"Where's Elijah?" Kol asked.

Elijah smiled at the top of the stairs before descending with Katherine's arm linked around his.

* * *

**gospodaryu moĭ, az sŭm ot Bŭlgariya- Then my Lord, I am from Bulgaria :)**

**So there you have it, I'll be continuing from here straight into the night's events.**

**Please Review, they truly mean a lot and sometimes I even to replies at the top of chapters when they catch my attention.**

**klaroline-fantasy is my tumblr.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So As I said before, this story is going to have some long chapters, and I kind of like the long chapters, **

**(excuse for me to take so long to update) **

**hehe sorry.**

**I love you all for all the sweet reviews I got for this fic. I have no idea how Elijah looks when he's under pressure or anything but I guess he'll have this cold hard stare to him unfortunately there's nothing like that in this fic, but I will warn you, I do not know how, but somehow this chapter turned into a more Kalijah than Klaroline, but I hope you like the end...(*Fingers Crossed)**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

She could hear Kol announced that the night was to be filled with joy and entertainment, in welcoming the fun brother he announced. Caroline chuckled at his words, he was rude to her so she didn't consider him fun but she realized that she wanted to stay here longer and she would sooner or later see the fun he was referring to.

Caroline thought back to when Klaus had sat next to her in the carriage and sat almost in a protective way, as if he was protecting her from any more advances that Kol might make towards her and she liked that he was protecting her. She felt safe in that moment on their ride back; although the carriage was filled with an uncomfortable tension between everyone she felt safe and secure with him, it relieved her a little but what had made her heart skip beats, what had made her breathing become heavy was his touch when the carriage made a sharp turn or when the carriage runs over a bump and their skins touch for an instant. It sent a spark in her, igniting her arousal. She honestly didn't know how could his touch can light her up in that way, normally the men had to lay a few kisses at the crook of her neck or on her body but never with one touch, skins grazing against one another, it was terrifying and thrilling at the same time and she loved it, but she realized that she was going to have to wear gloves because if her bare hands touched him then she was gone, she would throw herself at him and she should be strong enough to pull away from such temptations but a small voice in the back of her head told her that she could not do it and she somehow listened to that voice.

* * *

Klaus sat on the pillows and leaned his back against the cold wall, listening to the laughter that came from the women, the music from the instruments, his brother's bold voice, his brother's polite chit chat and the women that whispered about his handsome features right next to him and only one thought flowed through his mind was the absolutely beautiful blonde that was either bored or having some kind of fun with her sister upstairs.

After his conversation with them this evening, Katherine had made it perfectly clear that they cannot attend the festivities. If they were to be spotted by someone their parents would easily find them, he wondered who could have such power but he decided against it. He worried for Caroline's gloom face, wanting to attend but because she was hiding, she could not. He was not having any fun worrying for her, but he was here entertaining his brother, although he could very much entertain himself he insisted that he stayed and indulge in the women here, little did he know, he already has his eyes on a certain blonde gypsy dancer upstairs.

The women were wearing a thin veil over their noses that hung down, covering their noses and mouth, he would never be able to see who these girls were, it was as if their identities were hidden yet their eyes weren't.

* * *

Elijah sat a few women and some gentlemen down from Niklaus indulging in polite conversation with one of their guest, a wealthy land owner whom Kol insisted that they invite just to gloat at him; his little brother was rather petty for someone his age he thought.

He saw a raven haired woman wearing a veil passed him with a smile and his mind instantly went to the beautiful woman upstairs, knowing her personality by now, he would think that she was bored upstairs, she appeared to be someone who indulged herself in lots of entertainment and joy and he hated that he could not entertain her, every time he tried to slip upstairs, Kol would tell him not to bother them and stay here with him.

He grew upset thinking that she was sad right now, he could tell by the conversation earlier today that she did not want to stay upstairs with her sister and she wanted to attend the festivities as well, but he also knew that she was making sure her sister was safe, he admired her protectiveness with her sister, he was just like that with his brothers and sister. He respected it, which is why he didn't plead to her to accompany him.

He saw every woman pass him and smile sweetly at him and he was beginning to think that they were purposely strolling in front of him. He shook his head at how they were acting, he knew Katherine did not have to flaunt herself, all she had to do was stand, or she did not have to do anything at all, just enjoy herself and she would have taken his eye.

He thought of sneaking off again but decided against it, if he heard Kol tell him to stay here with him again he would hurt him, he was acting like a child, he was very much capable of taking care of himself yet he insists on him staying, even Klaus, Elijah knew Niklaus wanted to go check on them and his mind then thought of maybe teaming up with him and sneaking off, thankfully Kol did not know which of the many bedrooms they were staying in and that mean that they had practically the entire night before Kol could possibly find them in the right room. He would mention this to Niklaus when Kol's attentions were elsewhere and not on us for some reason only known to him.

* * *

Katherine was bored, she was bored the minute he heard Kol announcement and she only grew more bored and now irritated by the music and laughter. She knew it was her decision to stay in their room and entertain each other but Caroline and Katherine had already brush each other's hair and plan their future days. Katherine and Caroline had agreed that only if they are in danger would they leave, but since they are safe within these large walls, it is here they shall stay, they played it cool, but Katherine was more happy that they were staying here than she let on, she was staying with him, he was courting her, she smiled at the thought. He had given her a tour of the east wing of their home only to realize that this is not a mansion but indeed a castle with east wings and west wings. She smiled at that, she could possibly play hide and seek with him one day in this large house, she would definitely win, she always won when against Caroline and Elena in their castle back in Bulgaria.

She only wondered what Elijah was up to, he was probably having fun and entertaining himself with the women. She shook her head at the thought; he would never do such a thing to her, would he?

"Katherine?"

Katherine snapped back to her reality and quickly hid the confused and horrified look on her face with a sweet smile.

"Yes sister?"

"Today I saw you and Elijah together and something was different between you two" she bluntly said straight to her face with an emotionless face. Katherine hated that face; she could never tell what she was thinking when she wore that face.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a slight tremble to her voice, she knew then that she had given herself away.

"Kat, I know you are lying, what is going on between you and Elijah?" Caroline folded her arms at her as they sat on the bed, Katherine sat at the foot of the bed and Caroline sat at the head as they faced each other.

Katherine tried so hard not to blush, she even bit her cheeks but it was no use, she was blushing and a thousand questions must have filled her sister's head immediately.

Caroline gasped at her sister's blush and the question slipped her lips before she had time to think.

"Did you allow him to bed you?"

Katherine face ran cold, her entire body tingled and tensed at the same time at the thought, her eyes drew dark with anger mixed with desire and if looks could kill Caroline thought.

"Of course not sister, how could you think so low of me?" Katherine asked firmly, she felt offended at her sister's words.

"You are blushing Katherine, please tell me because a lot of questions have flooded my mind from that very action" Caroline pleaded; she did not want to insult her sisters with such questions.

Katherine looked at Caroline for a long while before she huffed in surrender and smiled at her.

"Elijah has admitted to having feelings for me" she smiled shyly.

Caroline gasped and crawled down closer to her sister in excitement.

"Did you return the feelings?"

Katherine nodded.

Caroline squealed in excitement and pulled her sister into a hug.

"Did he make love to you" Caroline whispered in her ear.

Katherine's eyes grew bigger and pulled away from Caroline immediately.

"He is a gentleman Caroline" Katherine replied almost too quickly.

"So he was tender and loving, not rough and animalistic?" Caroline joked.

Katherine playfully elbowed her sister.

"There was no love making, no bedding, not even a kiss" Katherine pouted at the last word.

"You just said he was a gentleman, he will ask you eventually Katherine, be patient" Caroline assured her sister.

Katherine smiled at her sister.

"He is courting me"

Caroline's head snapped at her sister.

"Do you know how men court women?" Caroline asked as she too was curious.

"No, but he has agreed to show me" Katherine smiled at her.

Caroline smiled back at her sister but she was a bit disappointed that Klaus did not do or say anything of the sort to her.

"I have told Elijah that we are running from our parents but I have not said anything about our titles, he quickly figured out that my name was of Bulgarian origin and I have told him that we are from Bulgaria" Katherine stated boldly, leaving no room for an argument.

"Okay, I guess that's okay, Bulgaria is filled with women both blonde and raven haired so I can safely assume that we are safe from them knowing that we are princesses" Caroline agreed, she honestly didn't care at this point, her mind was completely on Klaus, trying to guess how he felt about her.

"He speaks Bulgarian, so it seems that we cannot speak our language in front of him, he will know what we are saying" Katherine stated again.

Caroline only nodded. She really was past bored by now and more than ever she wanted to go downstairs and join the festivities, unlike Elena, Caroline and Katherine was always one for a party and knowing that there's a party going on right under them and they cannot attend is slowly eating them away mentally.

The door was opened slowly and Caroline and Katherine turned their heads at the door to see the maid come back with news.

"What goes on downstairs?" Katherine asked, wondering what Elijah is doing.

"The lord seems to be distracted by their own minds, they are not even paying attention to the women who wore face veils rather than the ones who didn't wear any" she replied.

Caroline wondered why the women were wearing face veils; she remembered that the face veils portrayed mystery.

Then an idea popped into her mind and she smiled, the maid was about to leave when Caroline hopped off the bed and grabbed her hand before she approached the door. Katherine was confused by her sister's sudden actions but she would watch and find out.

"I want you to go downstairs and look for a man named Matt, he is one of the drummers, ask the dancers for him. Then when you meet him tell him that Caroline has sent you, tell him to bring up two different outfits, one of a gypsy dancer and another of a belly dancer, tell him to also include lots of jewelry and face veils to match and tell him to make sure that they are pretty then whomever he would send upstairs to our room, do you understand?" Caroline explained.

The maid nodded and quickly left the room as Caroline clapped her hands together with a smile on her face and turned to her sister who also had a smirk on her face.

Katherine always loved that her sister was so smart.

"We will be dressed as dancers wearing veils so no one will know our identity and we get to leave this horrid room, well done sister" Katherine playfully bowed at her sister and Caroline smiled widely.

* * *

Klaus was still sulking in his mind but hid it well with a smile on his face at his brother need for entertainment, sometimes Klaus wished that one of these women would knock some sense into him because he could tell that they did not like when he interrupted their dancing.

So occupied with his brother's actions, he did not notice the maid that walked in the ball room and went straight to one of the men that were playing their instruments.

The maid told the man exactly what Caroline said to her and the man smiled, he knew they could not stay away for long, he called two dancers with him and they picked out two outfits along with some jewelry and he made sure to choose face veils that were slightly less transparent than the others and handed them to the girls. He told them who they were for and they were more than happy to go and help them prepare. They always loved to dance with Caroline and Katherine; they always made dancing fun and not feel like working.

They followed the maid up the flights of stairs and swore they lost 5 pounds when they approached a door.

Caroline and Katherine shot off the bed when they heard the door open and they ran towards the girls and hugged them immediately. They eventually released each other.

"Annabelle, Lexi, it is so good to see you both again" Caroline chimed.

"I agree" Katherine smiled at them.

"It is so good to see you both again, when Matt told us about you being upstairs awaiting clothing to dance in we did not believe him until now, we feared the worst when your father found you with us by the docks" Annabelle explained.

"It seems that old habits die hard, but this is the most interesting hiding place you have found, two princesses hiding in the Dukes' Castle, however will your mother and father find you" Lexi joked.

"I wish we knew how to make them stop looking for us, are they?" Caroline asked, she knew her father, he would have started in minute he realized that they are gone.

"Of course, but they are sending men to search all of England for you while they stay home in case you have decided to return" Annabelle replied in horror.

"Highly doubtful" Lexi smirked.

Katherine smiled "Still, if they got word that we were hiding somewhere else…." Then the idea hit Katherine and she smiled.

"Caroline, I have an idea and I must speak with Matt as soon as possible so let's get dressed shall we?"

Then were confused but got dressed anyways.

She figured that Matt would choose white for Caroline to bring out her eyes and green for Katherine. Matt knew all too well that Caroline loves anklets. A gold anklet that jingled when her feet moved was perfect for her and the bracelets would create an excellent effect when she danced.

They didn't take long to get dressed and they thanked the maid and all four of them left the room to go have fun, even though their minds were occupied by the men they would seek out when they got there.

* * *

Elijah had managed to slip away from the wealthy land owner as he was occupied with one of the women who caught his attention. He saw how worried his brother looked and he knew that Niklaus would team up with him and sneak away to their room and entertain them.

He grabbed Niklaus's hand and pulled him up and out of the ballroom swiftly, making sure that Kol did not see them disappear.

"Brother, have you lost your mind, what is your reason for grabbing me like a slave" Klaus groaned, he was not in the mood for any of his brothers tonight.

Elijah smirked at his irritated look "Calm down brother, I took you for a good reason"

"Have at it then, if Kol notices that we've disappeared he will have our heads" he joked.

"We have our chance, Kol may be entertain by such luxuries but I am not, at least not at this moment and so are you, we can both slip away and go upstairs" he whispered firmly and raised an eyebrow at his brother's confused facial expression.

Klaus had no clue what Elijah was rambling about until the beautiful blonde managed to slip into his mind again and he realized that Elijah was also worried for them, or more importantly, the ravened haired girl.

"What are we waiting for then" Klaus smirked at walked past Elijah and headed for the stairs.

Elijah smirked and turned around behind his brother, they approached the stairs cautiously, making sure to look through the archway and noticed that Kol was much too distracted with the three women that were now entertaining him.

They then went up the stairs and smiled in victory when they heard giggling from up the stairs. They paused and waited for the owner of the voices to show themselves.

* * *

Caroline giggled at Annabelle; she was always in some sort of competition with Lexi she thought; Caroline froze at the sight before her, as everyone else did.

There he was, standing bold and proud, wearing his trademark smirk and what looked like a little bit of excitement and a little bit of worry.

Klaus saw the girls and he immediately feared for Caroline, he knew that she somehow knew these dancers but still he felt that he should not leave her around people he does not even know. That's when he saw her, the girl in white skirt that hung on her hips elegantly and a white silk knotted top and a white veil that was not as transparent as the other girls but he could see her lips tremble at him, those lips looked familiar but he shook it out of his head, he was worried for the women that has taken his eye.

Katherine saw him and her heart melt. Elijah looked somewhat amused by us, could he know who stood before him she thought. She suddenly felt naked in front of him and her hands begged to cover as much skin as she can but she would not give in, she wore far less clothing in front of more men than she could count, why did this one man suddenly made her feel bare before him?

Klaus and Elijah knew they were dancers but what were they doing upstairs Elijah thought, he would find out.

"Good evening" Elijah smiled at them.

Katherine could tell that what he meant was 'what are you doing up here' behind that greeting, she could see it in his eyes.

Caroline and Rebekah stole a glance at each other then they looked to Lexi and Annabelle, knowing that if they heard their voices, they would know who they are.

For some reason, Katherine felt like a little girl who got caught trying to sneak away from her room to play, she didn't like this feeling at all, it made her uneasy.

Caroline felt the need to hold on to her chest because her heart was not giving her any time to breathe and she felt a heat spread throughout her entire body at their looks, like she was a prisoner who was trying to break out and got caught.

"Would you mind explaining to us what it is exactly are you doing upstairs?" Klaus asked.

Caroline looked at Annabelle and nodded at her. She smiled at Caroline and then turned to Klaus.

"Caroline and Katherine had a maid send for us, they wanted information on the festivities and they had sent us back" Annabelle explained.

"They looked utterly bored and we told them we would stay with them but they insisted that we return to our fun and leave them to their boredom" Lexi joked.

Caroline and Katherine snickered at their friend's joke which earned amused glares from Klaus and Elijah.

"Very well then, you may continue" Klaus sighed in relief.

The girls smiled in victory before they descended the stairs before Katherine realized that they were heading up and not down.

Katherine looked at Lexi and nudged her to call them back.

"Milord's, May I be so bold to ask where are you heading, it is far too early to retire for the night" Lexi asked, annoyed by Katherine.

"We are going to check on the girls for a bit, please enjoy the festivities" Klaus replied and turned back around.

Katherine and Caroline were in panic mode now, Katherine already had an idea but she realized that only one of them had to reveal their identity, so she signaled them to enter the ballroom and she waited until they were in the ballroom to run back up the stairs in time to stand in front of Elijah, blocking him from advancing. Klaus froze as well which worked out to her benefit as well.

"Is there something you need?"

Katherine smirked at him; he really does not know who it is that stood before him she thought.

She went closer towards him and looked straight into his eyes, those beautiful brown eyes that she saw her reflection in and smiled at what she saw.

Elijah looked into her eyes when he saw it, the exact color just like Katherine, he also noticed that her hair was raven colored and long just like hers, then he noticed her skin looked smooth just like Katherine's. Elijah looked into her eyes and he saw his reflection, he saw the kindness that filled it and that shine to her eyes, exactly like….

"Katarina" he whispered almost to himself but she very well heard him and smiled, he even called her by her actual name, in the exact way he does.

She leaned forward towards him, not taking her eyes off him "You took too long to realize"

With that she sighed and raised her dress slightly off the ground. She curtsied to Elijah and turned to curtsey to Klaus "Milord's" she stated before moving away from Elijah and ran down the stairs knowing that his eyes were well fixed on her as she left him there completely shocked and amused at the same time.

"Who's Katarina?" Klaus asked.

"Katherine" he stated before he turned and ran down the stairs much faster than he intended and entered the ballroom.

Klaus was surprised and then it hit him, the blonde hair, the creamy soft skin, and the mesmerizing blue eyes, those perfect pink lips…

"Caroline' he breathed and turned on his heel and ran down the stairs quickly and ran inside the ballroom to see that she was very much occupied in the center dancing with her friends.

* * *

She looked so seductive when she danced he thought, they way her skin glowed under the lighting of the room, the way he saw her faint smile from the white face veil that ignited a fire in him that burned his entire body, the way her hair bounced when she moved, her playful eyes stole glances at him. He decided to sit down, because he knew his imagination would get the best of him right now and Caroline's body movements was not helping him at all.

He sat down in the same seat he sat and stared only at her, when she pulled back to allow the belly dancers to have their chance to entertain and when she would join them in their stomach rolls that made his entire body tingle and his lower abdomen twitch in excitement. No woman has ever excited him like this before and he found it oddly refreshing.

* * *

Elijah sat in the same place he sat before but this time, his attention was not anywhere near the land owner that would not stop talking, but to the beautiful woman in green. This woman was like a surprise package to him, you never know what she's going to say or do next, one minute she was positive that she was going to stay in her room to make sure that they were safe from their parents and the next she's here dancing in the center of the ballroom wearing a dark green face veil, hiding her identity so that she can have fun.

He knew now that a woman like her would keep him on his toes constantly and he found himself excited by it, he found himself with hope that maybe he was not doomed to fall for woman who always seemed to want more, that they were not satisfied with him alone and now he found Katherine; he would work hard to keep her, to hide her well behind these walls from the people who dare call themselves her parents, to court her the way a queen should be courted, to treat her like royalty and spoil her to her heart's content. It sounds fast coming from him but he would just kill to keep a smile on her face, that smile that always made him feel like there's hope for him.

"Elijah?"

He straightened up and pulled himself out of his mind as the very woman he was thinking about stood in front of him with a worried look on her face.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No" he smiled at her "Are you having fun?"

"I was but you are not having fun so now I am not having fun" Katherine pouted and sat down next to him, earning a smile from the land owner.

Elijah chuckled "Would you rather sit here for the remainder of the night?"

"No, I plan on dragging you wherever I go" she smiled.

Elijah raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Then drag away" he smirked.

Katherine's face lit up and with that she grabbed his hand and stood up; he stood up as well and cautiously held her hand tightly. They smiled at the feeling they got from their touch and she guided him through the crowd and to Matt who was chatting with some of the dancers. She approached him with a smile.

"Milord" Matt bowed respectfully.

Elijah nodded and Matt turned his attention towards Katherine.

"Matt I must speak with you about a matter of urgency, would you please follow me?" She asked seriously, he knew that when she spoke like that, she was usually serious so he looked at them both before nodded.

Katherine smiled at him and linked her other arm with his and lead them both towards the archway when she heard someone's voice stop her.

"Brother, do not tell me you are going to fall for the same thing that wench pulled you into before are you, I thought we have been past that brother" Kol commented, allowing the woman who sat on his lap to get up and he turned to Elijah and smirked at him.

"Kol…" Elijah warned.

"I mean really, Nik has learned his lesson but you seem to be destined to repeat your mistakes, always wanting a woman who wants more…" Kol trailed off mischievously.

Katherine felt offended by his words, how dare he think of her as a common whore and who was this woman that he spoke of, she didn't know but she would find out when she was ready, right now, she did not like the way he spoke of her and she was not one to tolerate such insults from a boy.

Elijah stepped forward towards his brother but Katherine rest her hand gently on his chest to stop him from advancing. She smiled at him before turning around to look down at Elijah's brother. She went closer towards him and knelt down before him, and then she stretched out her hand and held his chin gently, turning his head from side to side and smirked.

"Such a pretty face…word of advice, wait a couple of years, you will then look like a man and not pretend to be one" she smiled and stood up before grabbing Matt and Elijah's hand and pulling them from the now snickering crowd that surrounded him and entered the kitchen with them, making sure to close the doors and windows to prevent any eavesdroppers.

She took off her face veil and smiled at them both before she then turned to Elijah who was confused as well as Matt.

"Elijah, this is Matt, he is like a brother to us, he has helped us to escape our past marriages on more than one occasion and it was him to introduce us to the gypsy and belly dancers whom we learned our dancing from" Katherine explained proudly.

Elijah smiled at her and smirked at the man.

"Matt, do you know if my mother and father are still in Berkley?" Katherine asked him.

"Yes I believe so" Matt replied cautiously, wondering what was going on in this girl's head.

"Do they know of your presence?" Katherine asked, hoping that they did.

"Are you kidding, they asked me numerous amount of questions before I came to London, they think that I have helped you escape again and I made a compelling argument that I had just arrive the morning after you guys escaped so there was no way for me to have helped you" Matt explained.

"Good, now Mother and father will turn England inside out looking for us which means they have to start looking elsewhere, the only way that is going to happen is if they somehow got information that we have returned to Bulgaria to set sail on a pirate's ship" Katherine said to Matt, hoping that he would catch on to what she was implying.

"You would send your parents on a wild goose chase?" Elijah smirked at her.

Katherine turned to face Elijah.

"If I was cruel enough to do such a thing I would have sent them to America to search all of 50 States but instead I am merely sending them back home only to set sail and search hundreds of pirate ships looking for their daughters who are clever enough to escape through the waters, I am being generous, they are still my parents regardless of whether I agree with their views on marriage or not" Katherine explained sarcastically.

Elijah chuckled "So you plan on sending them away from England, correct?"

"Yes, if they are here they will find us" She turned to Matt with hopeful eyes "Matt, can I count on you to spread word of our departure to Bulgaria?"

Matt smiled at her "Of course I will, we are heading to Berkley tonight itself and I will tell your father that his daughters are heading back to Bulgaria to become pirates and I fear for your lives living at sea"

Katherine smiled at his story; it was completely believable because they were going to become pirates when their parents had found them.

"Thank you so much Matt, this means so much to me" she pulled him into a hug she was happy now, she would be able to go out at least not too much but enough to not feel like a prisoner and she would be able to be with Elijah without having to worry everyday about her parents finding her.

She released him and opened the door to allow him to leave and then she turned to Elijah.

"So you dragged me here to listen to you plot against your parents?"

Katherine giggled at him, he had this glow to him with his long hair, she imagined him with shorter hair and he would definitely look more of a man, but she did like the hair, she found herself wanting to pass her hands through it.

"No, I had originally planned to leave here once they came to London to search for us but I do not want to leave" she said boldly.

* * *

Caroline had been dancing for so long she felt like her legs were going to fall off, it's not like she couldn't stop but she didn't want to, she had notice that Klaus was starring right at her and some part of her wanted him to stare at her and no one else.

She was tired, she realized that and she would have to give up this need to have him stare at her to treat her legs to rest, she was feeling a bit tired from all the fun she was having. She could feel a yawn in the back of her throat and she realized that she was tired.

The music had ended signaling the end of the festivities and everyone clapped in unison. Caroline was dangling from side to side with the other girls, she was tired and not trying to seduce any man tonight, then someone grabbed her from behind and wrapped their hands around her stomach, she felt sick from this man's touch but she was not going to have this happen again, have a man think he could have his way with her so with that she took a deep breath and gathered all the strength she had to her feet and she stomped as hard as she could on the man's feet.

Klaus got furious when he saw Kol grabbed Caroline he got up and approached his brother and Caroline dangerously then he froze when he saw her stomp Kol's foot.

Kol had released her then and she used her free hand to elbow him in his stomach and turned around to use her knee and hit his groin with it before pushing him down to the ground. Thankfully he did not pull off her face veil and she smiled in victory.

Klaus smirked at the scene in front of him, this was the second time she had struck him and he had deserved it again.

The entire ballroom grew silent at that and watched the scene.

Klaus realized that everyone was starring at her and he needed to distract the crowd.

"Well brother, you do realize that you deserved that, did you?"

"Yes" he groaned, gripping his manhood in pain "I realize that"

Everyone chuckled at him and soon went about gathering their things and said their goodbyes to Klaus and Kol who stilled lay on the floor in pain and shame and Caroline still stood above him glaring at him with cold hard stares, this was the second time he had touched her and she was glad that she had struck him more than one this time.

Once everyone left Caroline removed her face veil to reveal her identity and Kol gasped in realization.

"That was the second time you have touched me without permission today, do not allow it to happen again, do you understand?" Caroline stated firmly, leaving no room for objections or disagreements.

"Yes" he groaned.

"Good" she snapped at him before heading off through the archway with her legs trembling.

* * *

Klaus noticed that her legs were a little shaky, probably from the length of time she danced; he rushed in her direction and was at her side almost immediately.

"You do not look like you can make it up those stairs, come on" with that, he rest one of his arms at her back and the other under her knees and lifted her in his arms before she had the time to protest.

She felt like she could sleep in his arms, they were so warm and welcoming.

He went up the stairs and Caroline's head automatically rested on his shoulders, her nose pointing to the crook of his neck, she could smell his scent, it was faintish but she could still smell it. She inched closer to his neck till her nose could touch the crook of his neck and she took in a deep breath. His scent made her drunk with sleep now and she rested her head right there breathing in his scent. At this point, anything she said she could not be held accountable for.

"You smell so good" she hummed, taking another deep breath.

He chuckled at her words; she must be drunk with sleep he thought.

"Thank you" he smirked.

"You're welcome" she sighed with a smile.

He smiled at her. He just hoped that…

Then it happened, her soft lips touched his neck, she didn't kiss him but it touched his neck and as he kept walking towards the next flight of stairs her lips touched his skin more and more and more, he bit his lip to fight back a groan and threatened to leave his throat. He was thankful for the tight trousers because they were holding him down.

Then as he ascended the stairs, her head went closer to his neck and now her lips were completely touching his neck and his hands started to tremble, he needed to calm himself down, he should have more control over himself than this, she could not be making him this aroused just by the touch of her lips.

He figured out a long time ago that she was indeed special so knowing she could send him out of control like this should not have surprised him as much as it did.

The pressure from his now throbbing manhood was so overwhelming to him he felt as if he was going to explode and now he was in frantic mode, walking quicker than he did before towards her room partially because he was scared of what he would do once the pressure got too much for him to bear and partially because his hands were trembling so much that he feared that he may drop her.

He had reached their wing where their bedroom was located and the maid stood at the door protectively.

"Open the door" he said from the end of the hall, she quickly did as she was told and held it open for him to enter with her.

He rest her gently on the bed and covered her with the sheets, lord only knew when he was going to see so much of her skin again but with any luck it would be soon but he was a patient man, he would wait forever for her.

He had exited the room immediately to run into Elijah and Katherine now stood by the door, they watched as Klaus quickly walked down the hallway and bend the corner, they did not know what happened between the two of them but she would definitely find out tomorrow.

* * *

**So you absolutely hate it I should crawl in a shell and stay there, you like it, love it, wanna make klaroline babies with it...Reviews Please?**

**XOXO**

**Cindy**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's another chapter, I wanted to publish it last night, but it felt too short for me so I hope you like it and remember, these are fanfics, they are not suppose to sound like the tv show, unless stated.**

**MayteSalvatore: **_It is rating M for a reason deary and thank you so much._

**Sarcastic1515: **_There's a possibility...Klaroline babies...hmm...lemme think about it...:D_

**Justine: **_I love your reviews, you're so detailed and I love that, thank you for your kind words love :)_

**CarolineFan: **_Thank you and SPOILER ALERT: although one of the mikealson know's their identity, the person to reveal it will be someone you wont see coming._

**So On With the Chapter...WARNING: #KLAROLINE FEELZ**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_ That Night..._

_Matt went straight back to Berkley to their parent's home and knocked on the door frantically, he looked scared and troubled and Lexi and Anna accompanied him. A guard opened the doors to them and asked them for their reason for being here._

_"I have come with saddening news of the princesses whereabouts, please let us speak with the king, he will listen to me" Matt pleaded while trying to catch his breath._

_The guard's ear perked up at the words of the princesses and whereabouts and he told them to follow him where the guard escorted them up three long flight of stairs and to the king and queen's chambers where they sat at the edge of their beds pondering where could their daughters have gone._

_The guard knocked and waited for further instructions._

_"Enter" the husky man voice said._

_The guard opened the doors cautiously and bowed at the king and queen then signaled them to enter the room._

_"Matthew, what are you doing here at this hour?" Bill asked annoyed that the boy would not go away from him._

_"My king, I have word of Katherine and Caroline's whereabouts" Matt replied calmly but with a hint of worry._

_The king and queen shot up from the bed at the sounds of their daughter's names and signaled the guard to leave. He left and closed the doors behind him._

_"Have you finally come to your senses and is ready to tell me where you have hidden my daughters this time?"_

_"I regret to inform you my king but I do not have them in my possession" Matt said as he felt insulted by the king's assumptions._

_Anna allowed a tear to fall from her cheek as she stepped forward to the king and curtsied._

_"Sir, they are going back to Bulgaria" Anna choked on her tears._

_Lexi sniffled and stepped forward also "They knew you would search all of England for them so they have decided to return to Bulgaria" she explained and hugged Anna to her to consol her._

_"That's not all my king, we are sad because we could not have stopped them, they are going to do something incredibly dreadful" Matt said "They plan to become pirates and sail into the open sea" he added with worry dripping from his every word._

_"Oh my goodness" Liz gasped, fearing for her daughter's lives._

_"They did not say which captain they would board with but those pirate have very little respect for women, god knows what will happen to them on that ship" Anna sobbed in Lexi's arms._

_"We must return to Bulgaria at once" Bill whispered to himself but everyone heard him._

_"Liz, have everything packed, we must leave immediately, not a second must be spared" he continued._

_He approached the girls and rest his hand on Lexi's shoulders to put them at ease and approached Matt and hugged him tightly, which came as a shock to him but he welcomed it anyways._

_"Thank you boy, for telling me and not letting them leave" Bill thanked him and released him._

_"I fear for their lives and their honor my king, although they have been wedded to many times to count, their honor is still very much intact and I will feel guilty knowing that I have sent them to that path, please go and save them, we must return to our people before they realize that we are missing' Matt explained before signaling Anna and Lexi that it was time to leave._

_"Of course, be safe Matthew" Bill wished him before the guard came in and escorted them back outside. They entered the carriage they came in at a much slower pace as they were worried for their friend's lives. They entered the carriage and thanked the guard for escorting them. They waited until they were far into the woods to then start snickering before they suddenly burst into laughter._

_"Anna, how did you make yourself cry?" Lexi laughed._

_"Easy, I pictured how sad it would be if they got caught by those wretched people" she simply replied before she started giggling._

_"That was so much fun I must admit" Matt laughed._

_"Yes it was; do you think they will believe it?" Lexi asked; as she was a little worried that maybe their acting skills were a bit poor._

_"They believed it, I know that look on the king's face, it's the same look he once gave me when he thought that they had boarded that ship all those years ago, he feared the worst then" Matt replied._

_"I do hope that they are not dragged back there, they need to believe that love exists, they need to believe that everyone deserves love, even princesses" Anna mused._

_"I believe that Katherine and Caroline may just find love where they are right now" Matt said._

_Lexi and Anna perked up in confusion and they signaled him to explain._

_"Katherine had brought Lord Elijah with her when she spoke to me, if you saw the look in his eyes when he looked at her, he has feelings for Katherine, and it is not one sided, I saw the same look in Katherine's eyes, they are perfect for each other, they complement each other greatly" Matt explained and smiled at his protégés._

_"What of Caroline?" Anna asked._

_"Lord Klaus fancies Caroline deeply and greatly, not just lust for her, but he feels for her strongly, it burn in his eyes tonight while he watched her dance, I believe that he would shower her with the love she craves" Matt explained._

_"It is not one sided?" Lexi asked with a smirk._

_"No, Caroline is stubborn, her head will tell her heart what to do, that is who she is, when it comes to love, she lets her heart talk but now, she is being stubborn, but she will give in to him eventually. Noticed that she danced throughout the night? Lord Klaus starred at her while she danced, she wanted him to look at her so she kept dancing, she made her feet pay a price for her stubborn head" Matt chuckled, thinking that her feet would probably be screaming at her mind right now._

_"You believe that the Dukes are in love with the princesses?" Lexi asked._

_"No, not yet, but they will, eventually" he smiled._

_Meanwhile…_

_"Bill, what will you do with them once you have found them?" Liz asked, as she feared for her daughter's lives more with their father than with pirates._

_"I am bringing them back here and I will find them husbands and make sure that they do not run away next time my love" Bill said lovingly._

_"Please do not have them married again, I beg of you, what purpose do you see in having them married off to men who does not love them?" Liz asked, as tears beg her to be released._

_"Because they are princesses, they have to marry, they have to bear children, and one of them must bear a son Elizabeth, one of them must bear the future King of Bulgaria" Billed stressed._

_"Bill, are you mad, you cannot do this to them, you would take their child from them and raise him as your own for this kingdom?" Liz was shocked at her husband, how could he do this, her daughters have laid with many men and have not been with child, she suddenly felt relieved that they have run away._

_"Elizabeth, my loving wife, you no longer bleed, I need a son to rule this kingdom or else my brother will see this as his way in, you know what kind of person George is, he will turn all of Bulgaria into his own personal play house" Bill reason, as he stopped packing and approached his worried wife and held her hand._

_She slowly pulled her hand away from him "That does not give you the right to force my daughters to become pregnant for your sake or this kingdom because of your hatred of your brother Bill" she snapped._

_"Of course it does, you have not bore me any sons Elizabeth and I am not angry at you for it, however I will not give up this kingdom to my brother, I refuse to, I hope that my dear Elena is with child, I pray that it is a boy, she will gladly give her son to me if I explain my reasons for wanting him" Bill reasoned with his wife._

_Liz sighed heavily, the power of being king has gotten to him deeply to do such a thing to his own daughters, she feared for their lives with the pirates but she also wished them to be safe and far away from here, she truly loved her husband, she cannot leave him now._

* * *

It's been four days.

Caroline lay in bed, wondering what she has done. Katherine has been asking that question to her whenever she was alone with her. Caroline did not even know what has she done, but she knows she has done something.

For the past four days she has not seen Klaus at all. She knows for sure she has done something that night at the party that has made him leaves his own home early and come home when everyone is asleep. Last night she tried to stay awake to see him but she fell asleep which was odd considering she would get this sick feeling in the pit of her stomach when he doesn't return while she's awake. Katherine would assure her that he will return safely and with that Caroline was able to sleep well, but that did not stop her from assuming the worst when he was out all day. She kept thinking that he probably has a lady friend; he's probably courting someone secretly. He's probably indulging himself in those whores at that horrid place, she would tell herself.

She caught herself taking glances at his chair during breakfast, wondering where he could be.

She thanked the heavens that he was wise enough to take that sorry excuse of a brother with him. She disliked him already, he grabbed her twice and made her feel scared twice, she hated that feeling, she hated it so much and she hated that he made her feel like that. Luckily she always got the last laugh from him and she smiled at that as she sat on the stone bench in the gardens.

Katherine was so caught up in seeing Elijah everyday that she would have a maid help her get dressed and she would leave immediately, not bothering to help her sister which meant that Caroline was free to wear whatever she choose.

She decided to wear the pale blue tunic that was tight around her body, similar to a corset but it was a comfortable tightness, she could still breathe deeply and she smiled at that. It had laces on the sleeves and the sides of her dress, the maid made sure to tie them tightly, squeezing her chest so that the plump of her breast was exposed when she breath in, just like a corset. She loved the feeling it gave her, a feeling of freedom, of being anything she wanted, while being a princess did have its perks, she always wanted to live in the woods for some reason, she saw and met women who lived such ways, free, wild, moved like the wind, they seemed genuinely happy with their life and she wanted to feel that, to feel genuinely happy with her life, whether it be living in the forest, living in a castle or a simple house with the man you love and who loves you in return she wanted to be happy with her life.

Her mind then drifted to Klaus's family for some reason.

Elijah had mentioned that they were to be expecting their father and their little brother sometime soon, they loved to surprise them.

He looked like a nice man, he looked fun, loving and very gentleman like, similar to Elijah. She was a little excited to meet the little boy, she always loved children, the way when they laughed, and they would put a smile on your face at their laughter. It was a warm feeling.

* * *

Klaus could not be around her, not after that night, no he doesn't trust himself anymore around her, his mind had drifted to some very compromising positions with her and it excited him but also scared him to a point where he knows that if he sees her again, he will no longer be responsible for his actions and he liked to have control over himself, he does not have that with her and it scares him, but he feels some sort of excitement to that, he kind of liked the idea of someone controlling his actions for a change. He would drag Kol and head out early before she woke up and come back by the time she is presumed to be asleep. They would go to the brothel, mainly to entertain his little brother with the women, but by the second day Kol had eventually found out why I would drag him here only to sit and drink or wander around London. He tried to indulge him in the women but they weren't anything like her. Some of them had black hair, a couple of them had fire colored hair, others had raven hair but even the blonde ones did not make him lust for them the way she makes him lust for her, without even trying.

Their laughter was nothing like hers, her laugh was rich and beautiful and exotic while these women laughed like scandalous women which was very un-lady like.

Some of them had blue eyes, but none like hers, the way it sparkled when she spoke of something with passion, the way you can see your reflection in them and see something beautiful for the first time and not a monster. The way her eyes looked like the ocean and if you concentrated, you can actually see the ocean move, those eyes would send him to his very death and he would die a very happy man.

These women were nothing like her and they did nothing for him so he told Kol today not to send any women to him and leave him be. He would sit here and drink then go take a stroll through London and clear his mind of such impure thoughts of that blonde beautiful woman that hides in his home.

* * *

Katherine sat in the gardens on the stoned bench reading a book she found in their library in the late evening.

Katherine was happy.

She never quite met a man like Elijah before in her entire life. It was terrifying to her because she could always tell what a man plans on doing next, but Elijah, she just cannot tell. By now she could tell some of his facial expressions, even if they showed complete numbness they held a tiny inch of emotion to each of them.

She can tell when he's amused by something, his eyes sparkle with amusement and his lips curve into a tiny smirk.

She can tell when he's honest. His eyes grow dark and his lips press together, even when she doubts herself, he makes sure that she knows who she is.

It's amazing how much he praises her, with admiration, she's still shocked by the fact that he is not affected by the fact that she has been married more than any woman should but she does not question him, if he is still interested in her why question it.

Elijah has told her that they are expecting his father and his little brother anytime soon and Katherine felt a little nervous, for one, she has sworn she has heard the name Mikeal before, from Elena's wedding but she's not completely sure, and secondly she doesn't know if he will like her, she has only known Elijah for a couple of days but she really wants his father to like her.

* * *

Elijah was in his room, writing a letter to his dear friend Stefan Salvatore, asking him to attend their family reunion along with his darling sister.

Elijah was being cautious. He knew very well that Niklaus had to interest in Katherine whatsoever, but he would still be cautious, especially with Kol, Kol was always a flirt and he doesn't want his brother around her, he has made quite some progress in getting to know her

She has told him that she has a twin sister, identical twin. She misses her sister but also worries for her safety greatly. She also told him of their tale with the gypsy dancers and the young man named Matt. He admired her bravery, her courage, her will to fight for love, he realizes that he will protect her from her parents, whoever they may be, he will not allow them to take her from him, and he would gladly kill to protect her at this point. If someone was this persistent to fight for love that they are not sure even exists then she is worth protecting, worth all his efforts.

His mind them wondered back to who could her parents be, she had told him that he does not need to know of their names or of their titles, that such information would put them in danger and she cannot risk that, that when she feels that it is time to tell them the truth she would tell them but now, she is just being cautious and ensuring her sister's safety and he cannot argue with wanting to protect your siblings.

His mind them wandered to who could they possibly be, while she had told him not to worry, making a joke of them not being criminals or thieves, he had replied to her joke by saying that if a beautiful thief such as herself were to try to rob him, he would gladly give his most precious treasures to her willingly.

He was still curious though, he knew by now that they were not just simple girls, no, their dresses that they came with said otherwise, silk like that was able to feed a family for months and they were too beautiful, but not just their beauty was giving them away, but their actions as well, the way they gracefully curtsied, their polite speech, their well cared hair, skin, how they knew how to lace corsets like they lived to wear them was telling him that they were special.

He didn't need such signs to tell that Katherine was special, not just by the way she smiled, just by the way she always made him laugh, always made him want to know more, always found himself giving in to her so easily, sometimes he hardly called himself a man, but gladly accepted it.

He finished the letter and handed it to one of the maids to have it sent immediately while he makes his way to the gardens where his beloved waits.

His mind then wondered to his father, he was positive that mikeal would like her; she was a very social person, which is odd considering that most women are shy. He would like her, Elijah decided, and Henrik was a rather shy little boy, he wondered when he would grow out of that, he figured that he would eventually, but others found his shyness to be adorable. Katherine would definitely like him.

* * *

He found her sitting and reading the same book, The Pride and the Prejudice. He knew she would like that book. He approached her slowly, not wanting to make her stop reading, but when he stepped on a twig, he knew that she would stop.

Her head shot up at the sound of a twig break and saw Elijah standing next to her. She closed the book and smiled at him. She knew she was not going to get much reading done when it was getting dark.

"It took you all afternoon to write a letter?"

"I was thinking…" he trailed off.

"About…." Katherine trailed off and stood up.

"You" he simply replied and smiled.

"Lie" Katherine declared but blushed anyways.

"I would not lie to you" he said firmly.

Katherine realized that he was being serious, which made her only blush more at the thought.

It was getting dark and she was worried about her sister who sat in the library reading again instead of coming out and taking some fresh air, instead, she is sadden because Klaus no longer spends time with her.

"Let's walk back inside, it is getting dark" Katherine said.

He nodded and offered his hand; she took it with a smile and started walking.

"I'm worried for my sister; she's been in that library, burying her head in books for two days now, she believes that whatever happened at the party that night was her fault" Katherine worried.

"Niklaus would not speak to be either, he just get's up, get's dressed and drags Kol out with him whole day and come back late at night, he is also depressed, I can see it dripping from him" Elijah mused, worried about his brother.

"I just wish she would talk to me, or at least they can talk to each other…." Katherine trailed off.

"Highly doubtful, Niklaus has always believes in avoiding his problems" Elijah added.

Then they heard the giant doors creak open signaling that Klaus and Kol are back, earlier than expected.

Elijah and Katherine shared a look between each other before they took off to inside where they met a rather smiling Klaus, alone.

"Niklaus, back so soon?" Elijah chimed.

"Kol has left me, said something about someone wanting to see him, so it means that I get to bond with you for the rest of the evening" Klaus smirked.

"I'm afraid that's not possible" Elijah mused, taking a glance at Katherine, hoping that Klaus would get the message.

Luckily, he did and smiled "Then I will go to bed early then, goodnight"

Katherine saw this as an opportunity to finally play that game she wanted to play.

"Wait, let's play a game" Katherine beamed.

Elijah raised an eyebrow, a smirk appeared on his face and he folded his arms together across his chest and looked at Katherine with confusion and admiration.

Klaus smirked at her.

"What kind of a game?" Elijah asked cautiously.

Katherine looked around to notice that the maids were lighting the torches to bring light to the house.

"Tell them to put out the fires around the castle, we're going to play hide and seek" Katherine smiled.

Klaus and Elijah shared a look with each other with amusement before they headed off and told all the maids to put out the torches.

Katherine had run off to the library and pushed the doors open, alarming a very jumpy Caroline. Katherine smiled at her sister before putting out all candles and torches, leaving Caroline in darkness.

"Katherine, why did you put out the light, I was reading" Caroline groaned in her chair.

"Klaus is back and we're all going to play hide and seek, in the dark" Katherine said as she stood at the doors.

Caroline shot her head at her sister when she heard that Klaus was back, he was earlier than expected.

"What?" she whispered.

"Well, I don't care where Kol has vanished to but please come play with us, it'll be fun, and you get to run from Klaus…" Katherine trailed off, hoping that might get her to come willingly.

Caroline was going to protest but playing hide and seek did sound like fun and she was not going to lie when running from Klaus did sound like more fun than confronting him on his absence, although he was not sworn to her, so she should not need an explanation she told herself.

She smirked and huffed sarcastically "Fine" she dropped her book on the chair and followed her sister out. They went up to the second floor and Katherine called out for them everywhere she walked, the entire castle was dark, completely dark, and the only thing that was visible was Katherine's cream colored dress, Caroline's pale blue colored dress and her golden hair.

* * *

Eventually, Katherine heard Elijah's boots and she pulled Caroline into a run to the other end of the hallway where there were they hid behind the wall as they heard the boots approached them.

"Stop" Katherine said firmly.

They froze in their place and searched for the face of the voice.

Caroline and Katherine looked at each other and smiled.

"All you have to do is find us" Katherine said softly.

Caroline smirked "It's not that hard"

Klaus's entire body tingled at her voice.

Klaus and Elijah smirked; they knew that this game will definitely turn into something much more intimate.

"Use your senses" Katherine whispered seductively, as her voice echoed throughout the quietness of the castle.

"Sight" Katherine whispered "Even if you cannot see much" she giggled.

"Touch" Caroline whispered, already catching on to Katherine's idea.

"Hearing" Katherine whispered.

Caroline took a deep breath, pulling in air from her nose and smiled "Smell" while lingering on the sound of the first letter.

"Care, what do you think about taste?" Katherine asked.

Caroline thought about it, the thought did make her a little bit uncomfortable but she'll amuse Katherine, she always did like to make her sister happy, especially when she's always the one to make her happy.

"Optional" Caroline replied with a small giggle.

"That's my girl" Katherine whispered with a light chuckle.

Caroline noticed that no one made a move.

Klaus and Elijah smirked.

"Waiting for an invitation?" Caroline asked.

Katherine signaled her to run to the left and Katherine ran to the right. Klaus and Elijah heard the footsteps and they continued to walk further towards the sounds. They looked left and right then looked at each other.

"I think they separated" Elijah said softly.

"Very good Elijah, now come find me" Katherine giggled and ran off in her direction.

* * *

Klaus walked to the opposite direction, knowing that Caroline must have gone in that direction. To be honest, he was only going to play this stupid game to see her, smell her to hear her voice again, he hasn't been able to do that in four days and it was about him he grow up and stop acting like this, face his problem head on, he wanted her, not just to bed her, no he did not want to bed her, he wanted to make love to her, in a way that would erase all of her past husbands from her body, purge her of them all and embedded himself to her. He wanted her to his and he wanted himself to be hers. He wanted to make her happy, when she was happy, he was happy. He wanted to adorn her with everything she desires, he wants her, in every sense of the word and more and he would do it properly, like a gentleman not a savage beast but like a man. She has managed to erase his memories of that vile woman from his mind for the days that she has been here, forget all of the damage she has done to him, to his heart, his mind, his relationship with his brother, she has been able to erase all of it and he was bewitched by her, body and soul. He followed the sound of faint footsteps into the darkness of the castle, hoping that she would hear him out.

Caroline was not in the mood for this game, she would indulge her sister in her silliness but Caroline has not been in the mood for games since the day she has not seen him. It's as if his mere presence is her happiness, if he is not here, she is not happy, she has not been happy since she last saw him and she hates that her happiness seems to depend on him. She misses his eyes, those eyes that sparkled at her, so blue so kind. She missed his touch, the little touches the most, when he would take her hand and lay a gentle kiss on it, his hands on her cheek when he was worried for her, when he knew that her legs had gave out on her that night and offered to carry her and took her before she had time to protest, the feeling of his comfort she missed, his intoxicating scent, she missed it all in only a matter of days, she has never felt like this before in her life, she has seem many things women or girls should not have seen, experienced things that no girl has experience; in her country, she was a scandal, reckless, not lady-like and she didn't care, because she has seen and felt things that were once foreign to her, but this feeling she has for him was something that scared her and warmed her at the same time, her mind is telling her that she should fear these feelings but her heart does not, in fact her heart tells her to welcome this feeling, she did not know who to choose, her mind or her heart.

She noticed a dim light in the corner near one of the spare bedrooms; she approached the corner to find a small set of stairs heading down to an open room with light. Her sister's curiosity has gotten her into some odd situations but compared to her curiosity it would have been an understatement. She slowly descended the stairs and entered the room. It had dark corners, she could not see anything in those corners and she didn't really like that kind of darkness. She saw that the room was a storage space, for what looked like his paintings, there were paintings everywhere, beautiful paintings, of this one woman she remembered from one of the paintings in his study room, but there were much more of her here, all over the walls, the floors, bundled in a corner.

Klaus saw her golden hair went down into that room he opened. That room where he put all of his paintings and sketches of Tatia in, he had opened the room because he found one of his sketches of her and put it there, he forgot to close it. He waited until she walked in to follow her down the stairs, making sure not to make a sound to find her admiring the art. He hid in the dark corner opposite her direction and watched her admire them, looking at each and every one, as if she was trying to figure out who she was, he did not write her name on any of the paintings or drawings of her and for that he was glad, he did not want to tell her much about this woman, he was just glad that she was gone.

Caroline looked around and wondered who this woman could be, she can remember seeing such a woman before but she cannot remember where, or how for that matter, but she realizes that these are not in his room for a reason, he must have this room private and must have forgotten it open and she was invading his privacy. She turned and started to leave when she swore she heard someone breathe in. She froze and looked into the dark corner, she saw no one but she can still hear someone breathing, slowly, steadily in that dark corner, there was not much light in this room, a dim light from a one small candle that lit one corner of the room. She walked closer and closer and Klaus backed up closer and closer against the wall, hoping she would just leave but when she stretched out her hand to touch whatever was in the darkness and he found his body betraying his head by wanting her hand to touch him. She raised her hand slightly and stretched it further into the darkness and she felt something like someone's stubble. Klaus walked further into her hand and grazed his cheek against her touch, it was so warm and soothing, for a minute he forgot the room he was in. She stepped back and he stepped forward, they went like that until his form was visible to her and she gasped.

"Klaus" she breathed.

His entire body felt like a hot flash feeling struck him suddenly, heating everywhere, including his cheeks.

She then remembered the room she was in and immediately felt guilty, she would not ask him of her identity, not yet, she had entered a room she was not suppose to enter and she should be glad that he would forgive her.

"I apologize for entering; it was rude of me…"

"It's okay Caroline" he interjected taking a step closer to her.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Caroline's hand resting on his cheek, his eyes shut tightly, enjoying the softness of her hand, until Caroline felt that the question she has been asking mostly herself for the past four days ready to come out.

"Why?"

Klaus's eyes shot open at the sound of her voice.

She pulled her hand away from his touch and walked backwards he walked forwards towards her until her back hit wall and her personal space was invaded by his consuming presence.

"Why?" he asked, confused to her question.

"Why" she stated "I have not seen you in four days, I have not spoken to you in four days" she further explained "Have I done something…"

"You are not the reason Caroline, I beg of you, please do not blame yourself for my actions, you did absolutely nothing wrong" he pleaded, resting both hands on either side of her head, preventing her from moving.

"You did nothing" he whispered, more to himself than to her "Absolutely nothing" he almost snarled.

Caroline was a little confused by his words; it showed on her face as well.

"You have done nothing, it's my fault, I cannot control myself around you, and I should have some control over myself" he kept rambling to himself while Caroline tries to figure out what troubles his mind.

"Who…"

"I fancy you, Caroline" he declared.

The only organ in Caroline's body that was obviously still working was her heart, because it was beating so fast that her hands were itching to grab it before it pushed itself out of her chest. She had stop breathing; her entire body stopped moving completely. She knew then that if she tried to say anything, it would not come out the way she wanted it to.

"My feelings for you are so strong that it consumes me, all of me, I cannot control myself around you, I cannot think clearly when I am around you, when I am around you, and all I see is you" he further explained himself.

She wanted to say something, anything, but her throat felt like it was clogged with something.

"I do not know if you also have such feelings for me or any at all…"

"I do" she blurted out suddenly.

He suddenly felt his heart beat; it was as if it had stopped beating and now it beats again.

"You…"  
"I have strong feelings for you" she clarified.

Klaus let out a breath that he did not know he had held and a smile appeared on his face. He took her face gently with his hands, cradling her head with care, and leaning in to her face…

"Nik?"

Klaus and Caroline shot their heads at the sound of a little boy's voice and both of them were surprised by the sight.

"Henrik?"

* * *

Elijah was close to the staircase to downstairs where he was sure she went, he was actually having fun chasing her, she knew this game would be fun because of how big this castle is and he loved how playful she can be sometimes. Then he heard the sound of boots on the floor approaching him from behind, he knew that her footsteps were lighter and more gentle which means that it could either be his brother or someone else, he knew that his brother is somewhere else in the castle which means that this person was not welcomed here.

"Who dares to enter this house with such bravery?"

"Really brother, a man comes to kill you and that's is what you will say, I am disappointed" Kol shook his head at him in the dark.

"Kol" Elijah stated.

* * *

Katherine ran around the entire castle, truth be told, she knew exactly where he was, she lead him all over the castle with her giggles and her teasing, until she finally came downstairs, ready to give herself up. It seems that someone had lit the torches and the candles but she knew this game was already almost over. She looked around as the light was on, she felt someone's presence, as if someone was watching her from somewhere, she couldn't exactly figure out who but she suddenly froze when she saw the figure approach her from the darkness of ballroom. She looked at the person with confusion and fright, fright for her life, her identity and her sister's safety.

"Who is there, show yourself" Katherine demanded to the shadow figure.

The person approached her slowly and it was when his face was revealed she gasp in shock, knowing that not only does she remember exactly who he is, but he remembers exactly who she is as well and her identity was close to being discovered.

"Just as I remember you, brave, strong, fierce, hello Princess Katarina" he smiled and bowed before her.

"Mikael" she breathed.

* * *

**So I hope you like this chapter, remember if you are not a member of the site you can still review and it will be under GUEST.**

**You can add your opinions on the latest episode of TVD.**

**All I gotta say...KOL WARNED THEM...**

**KATHERINE IS BACK**

**JEREMY IS POSSIBLY DEAD**

**SILAS IS ALIVE!**

**TYLER IS GONE**

**CAROLINE IS SINGLE *HAPPY DANCING***

**KLAUS DOES NOT DENY IS FEELINGS FOR HER**

**KLAUS AND CAROLINE WERE SMARTER THAN TYLER HEHE.**

**OK I'M DONE!**

**(SILAS BETTER HOT SEXY AS HELL)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm a lazy writer, please don't hate me :)**

**MayteSalvatore: Your Reviews always make me smile...:)**

**Draco-Harry-Lover-1: I want this Silas dude to bring everyone back, except Esther of course and Mikael.**

**Justine: Firstly Love you, secondly, I had a dream that Klaroline and Kalijah playing Hide and Seek lol and No one is sexier than Klaus, But Elijah is my baby333**

**Guest: You must hate me for updating late...I hate me too :D**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Mr. Mikaelson" Katherine quickly curtsied before him but the horror still masked her face as her memory of meeting him came back to her instantly.

_Elena's wedding…_

_"Katarina, I would like to meet someone" Liz whispered to Katherine at her side._

_Katherine's mind was nowhere on her mother at the moment, her cunning mind was thinking of ways to save her dear sister before the sun rises tomorrow. She planned on sneaking in the castle in the middle of the night and take Elena before the sun rise, claiming to want to watch the sun rise with her to her husband. She knew by the time they should be back, they would not be anywhere near the kingdom and they would escape in the woods and Caroline would join them a few days later._

_"Katarina Petrova" Liz snapped at her._

_Katherine snapped out of her mind and looked to her mother with a sweet smile, hoping that she would not scold her for getting lost in her thoughts again._

_"Yes mother?" she replied sweetly._

_"Come, there's someone I want you to meet" Liz replied softly and took her daughter's hand and walked over to the man who stood tall and proud._

_"I would like you to meet Mikael Mikealson, Father of the Dukes of London" she repeated her words and hoped that her daughter did not look foolish in front of him._

_Katherine smiled and lifted her gloved hand to him as he took it gently and kissed the back of her delicate hand._

_"Katarina Petrova Milord" she smiled sweetly._

_"It seems that the women of Bulgaria are blessed with the ability to bear beautiful daughters" Mikeal remarked._

_"I'm sure there is a woman in my country for fit for you, wouldn't you agree mother?" Katherine asked._

_"Of course" Liz beamed at him._

_"Well, I'll be sure to visit and look for myself then" Mikeal smiled._

_Katherine smiled at him, but she found it to be rather odd that the Duke would be at this wedding in the first place. They had gotten here but a week ago and already royals from all over the country are here for her sister's wedding._

_"What brings you to my sister's humble wedding?" Katherine asked, voicing her thoughts._

_"Well, the Salvatore's are family friends and my children could not make it" Mikeal huffed in annoyance._

_"How old are your sons?" Liz asked nicely._

_Katherine knew exactly what her mother was up to now._

_"Mother…" Katherine warned._

_"Katarina it was just a question" Liz defended herself._

_"It has always been just a question and before nightfall I am betrothed because of just a question" Katherine scolded her mother._

_"You will watch your tongue young lady" Liz faced her with venom dripping from her features._

_"It's quite alright, she is brave, most women are not like that, it's refreshing, especially for my children, women tend to heed to their every word and not voice their own opinions" Mikeal reassured them._

_"My belief is that once a woman knows their worth, she can be the very death of any man, don't you agree?" Katherine asked._

_"Of course" Mikael smiled._

_"My sons made it very clear that they will not be a part of any arranged marriages, apart from my second eldest, he will do anything to please everyone around him, even if it costs him his own happiness" Mikael explained._

_"Would you arrange a marriage for him if needed to?" Katherine didn't know what caused her to ask such a question, it was his business when it came to his sons but she wanted to know what kind of father this man must be._

_"No, of all of my sons, I genuinely wish for him to find happiness, he has pleased everyone around him long enough and now I think it's time he please himself" Mikael replied with honesty._

_Katherine smiled at his words, he was a good father she thought, nothing like her father._

_Katherine's head then noticed that Caroline was calling her from across the room and she smiled, knowing that Caroline must have a plan to help their sister._

_"My sister calls on me, so if you will excuse me, Mr. Mikaelson, mother" Katherine curtsied and Mikael bowed and she was well off her way to her sister._

_"Who was that man?" Caroline asked as she grabbed her sister's hand and ran up the stairs immediately._

_"Doesn't matter; tell me you have a plan sister?" Katherine quickly replied then got to the task at hand._

_Present…_

"Call me Mikael darling, and what is the missing princess of Bulgaria doing in my son's castle?" Mikael asked as he folded his arms across his chest with a giant grin on his face.

Katherine feared the worst at this point, first he would tell the dukes of their real identity, then they would all agree to send them back to their parents, they would tell her parents where she is, they would keep her here until they have arrived, they would take them back and possibly have them betrothed before they arrive to Bulgaria.

However she would plead with him to keep their identity hidden from the dukes and beg him not to tell her parents, or else she would have to leave this place, she would have to leave him, she would have to leave Elijah.

"Please Milord, please do not tell Elijah and Klaus of our identities and I beg of you please do not take us back to our parents, please, I would do anything, I cannot go back there, we cannot go back there, I cannot handle another loveless marriage…"

"Your mother and father believe that you and your sister have fled back to Bulgaria, I take it from your presence that you were the one to have conned them into thinking that?" Mikeal smirked.

Her head fell in shame "Yes, Milord"

Mikeal chuckled at her and bowed before her again "Very good, they have ordered everyone to stop looking for you here and start in Bulgaria, it seems you are cunning as well"

Katherine head shot up at him in disbelief "You…approve?"

"What did you think, I would tell your parents that you're here and have you sent back immediately?" Mikeal asked; amused at the fear that once danced in her eyes at him.

"I just assume…"

"Sweetheart, I do not approve of what they do at all. Did you know that by the time it took you to meet your sister at the staircase, your mother had the entire wedding planned out?" he chuckled at the memory.

"I did not but it does not surprise me at all" Katherine chuckled.

"Yes well, apart from Elijah, all of my sons have made it very clear that they will not marry someone they do not love, while Kol does not want to marry at all" he huffed at his son's inability to grow up.

"Will you tell them that we are princesses?" Katherine asked, as her voice trembled with horror.

Mikeal smirked at her "You have my word, Katarina, I will not tell my sons your identity" he smiled at her innocently, knowing that now, he cannot tell anyone of the guests that would soon arrive in a matter of days.

"Does that mean that we can stay?" Katherine drawled, as she cautiously smiled up at him, hoping he would say yes.

"Of course you can, you are more than welcome, and did you say that your sister is here as well?" Mikeal asked.

"Yes, she's somewhere hiding in this castle" Katherine sighed heavily with a smile, relieved that her identity and her sister and herself was safe.

Mikeal raised an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"We're playing hide and seek with Elijah and Klaus"

Mikeal was a little more confused at that "While I can see Elijah entertaining his guests, but how did you get Niklaus to play along?" Mikeal was a bit curious as well, he knew his son was not one for these childish games and he hoped that this girl was not like the last girl.

"Did you not hear when I said we, my sister and I are here" she replied, which caused Mikael to realize that the rumors were completely false and both daughters are in England

"I am sorry princess, I just assume…"

"Please no titles, call me Katherine" Katherine interjected with a smile.

"I just assumed that both of my sons will be courting you" he said, completely surprised and ashamed at his assumption.

"No, just one" she smiled mischievously at him.

Mikeal smiled back at her and then heard footsteps descend the stairs, he turned around and Katherine's head leaned to the side to see Elijah and Kol approaching them.

"Elijah" Mikeal beamed with pride and approached him with a big hug.

"Father, how have you been?" Elijah asked with a genuine smile which caused Katherine to smile.

"I'm alive and kicking so that's good" Mikeal chuckled at his own joke.  
Elijah smirked at him "Glad to see your sense of humor is still at the tip of your tongue father"

"I'm glad too, we all cannot be as serious as you my boy, sometimes, a little humor every now and then is good for the soul" Mikael teased him.

"Hi Kol, it's good to see you, how are you, you look great" Kol said nonchalantly to no one in particular.

"Kol we can't all be as funny as I am" Mikael chuckled at him.

Elijah then looked at Katherine who seemed to be happy, which means that his father had behaved himself and not say anything too stupid.

"I can see from Katarina's well amused look that you have behaved this time?"

Mikael felt hurt by his words, well he didn't but he was nothing if not dramatic.

"Elijah Mikaelson, how could you, accusing me of something so vile, you should be…"

"Father, please stop being so dramatic, it belittles you" Elijah groaned annoyed.

Mikael smirked "Kol, have you found Niklaus and Henrik?"

Mikael then heard footsteps upstairs and saw Henrik running down the stairs anxiously.

"Henrik do not run down those stairs you could fall" Elijah told him.

"It's good to see you too brother" Henrik scoffed and went straight to Katherine.

"Hello" he smiled up at her.

Katherine smiled at him and bend down to his height "hello, what's your name?" she already knew his name but she wanted him to like her.

"Henrik, what's yours?"

"Katherine" she smiled.

"Like the princess?" he asked, and glanced at his father then at Katherine.

Katherine froze, she didn't recall seeing him at her sister's wedding and she has never seen this boy before either, but she would pretend as though she has no idea what he was talking about.

"There's a princess who's named Katherine?"

"Yup, father told me about her, he said he was going to invite her to meet Elijah but she's gone home" he frowned slightly.

Katherine raised an eyebrow and a smirk appeared on her face as she looked up to Mikael.

"You talk too much little boy" Mikael smiled.

"What did your father tell you about her?" Katherine was curious as to how Mikael thought of her since their meeting.

"He said that she was beautiful, smart and brave and he said that Elijah would like her very much and I would like her too" he replied and turned to glance at Elijah who had his eyes fixed on Katherine.

"Do you like me?"

He nodded "Much better than the last one"

With that Elijah grabbed Henrik's hand and pulled him back slowly and chuckled "Alright, did you find Niklaus?"

Henrik froze; he looked at his father, then at Elijah, then at Katherine before he spoke "I saw a golden haired girl upstairs"

Katherine smirked "That's my sister"

"She's with Nik" he then looked at Elijah.

"I'll go get them" Katherine sighed and walked past Elijah but Elijah grabbed her arm to pull her back.

"I'll go" he smiled.

Katherine completely turned around and smirked "We do not know what position they are in and better my eyes burn than yours" she pulled her arm from his grasp and smile "She is my sister" and with that she turns around and heads up the stairs.

* * *

Caroline and Klaus were taking their time to head in front where Henrik had told them that Mikael is looking for him. Caroline had this smile on her face, she tried to remove it, but it just kept coming back to her face, replaying his words in her mind like a sweet melody and smiling every time, the flutters in her stomach were working on overdrive and making her crazy, his body heat, his presence alone, sending her entire body on overdrive, working to cool down, working to stay calm but it's like her body was betraying her and giving in to him which she didn't mind, but she likes having control of her own actions.

Her hands however, had a mind of its own, because for some reason she didn't really understand, they were itching to hold his hand, to just hold it and never let go, as if her hands were seeking some kind of comfort from him, she didn't think she needed comfort, true she was on the run, technically speaking but she was perfectly fine where she was, she was perfect where she was, she never want to go anywhere ever again, but she wouldn't voice that out loud, she might jinx it and will have to leave this place.

Suddenly, panic rose took her entire body when someone suddenly pushed her in a corner and rest their gentle finger on her lips and their forehead touched hers, she could feel the person's breath on her lips, their heat against her body, she could feel him, she looked up and saw Klaus looking down at her.

She was about to ask what when she heard her sister's voice

"Caroline, Klaus" she called.

Klaus let out a breath of relief and slowly removed his finger from her lips but he didn't move away nor did he remove his forehead from hers, he was enjoying how close they were to each other, the feel of her hot breath on his lips, her body heat on his, her eyes that seem to sparkle even in the darkest of corners.

"Caroline, Klaus" she called again.

Caroline really wished her sister would just leave because she was sure that he was about to kiss her but now he has pulled back.

Katherine knew where they were, she saw their shadows from the dim light around the corner, she could see someone wearing boots leaned forward which she assumed was Klaus and a long dress which she assumed was Caroline, she would give her sister a few minutes with him.

Caroline knew she had to go, but she could tell he looked disappointed that he couldn't do what he wanted to do so she did something she has never done before and she didn't even know where the idea came from but she figured she was acting on emotions right now and not with her brain, because she was sure her brain would tell her to kiss him and go but instead her emotions told her to lean forward towards the crook of his neck and place a small kiss there and lingered there for a few seconds, enjoying the feel of his soft skin on her lips.  
Klaus's throat immediately felt full, like it was clogged with something and he didn't know what, because he couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, he just felt, that pressure in his trousers, his trousers felt tight around him, like they were sucking the air from him and his mind became a cloud filled with impure thought of her, in his bed, laying under him, smiling up at him, kissing him, pleasuring him, his eyes may have been open but he didn't see her leave, only when he heard the giggles of two women his mind snapped back to reality and he realized that she had left with her sister. He turned around in that corner and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as his breathing became heavily just from that one kiss, he knew running away was no longer an option for him but taking her would make her hate him and he couldn't have that either which means he would have to go slow with her, court her like a gentleman would, he would not try to bed her like he did with Tatia, she was too special to be bedded, no he was going to do this properly, and carefully, because he would hate himself if he did this wrong and lose her forever.

Caroline and Katherine soon reached to the top of the stairs where Caroline saw the little boy, Elijah, Kol and the man their father, he didn't look much older than the painting. Katherine held her back as she tried to descend the stairs; Caroline shot her a confused look.

"Did he kiss you?"

Caroline huffed and shot Katherine a nasty look.

"No, your persistence stopped him, thank you for that sister" Caroline spat out at her.

"You're welcome, now, Mikael knows who we are but he gave me his word that he would not tell them anything" Katherine informed her.

"How does he know?"

"Caroline, that the man I was speaking to at Elena's wedding when you called me" Katherine smirked.

"What was he doing there?"

"Apparently he's friends with the groom's parents, let's go" Katherine pulled her down the stairs and Caroline huffed in annoyance.

They then approached Mikael and Caroline smiled at him, her eyes drifted to Henrik who looked a little scared at her.

"You must be the lovely sister I've heard so much about in the little minutes since I've arrive, please call me Mikael" he smiled at her beauty, he hoped that she was nothing like that Tatia.

"A pleasure to meet you, Caroline" she put out her hand for him to take and lay a gentle peck on the back of her knuckles.

Klaus had come downstairs and stood next to his brothers a safe distance away from Mikael and the girls.

"How did both of my sons manage to find beautiful women such as yourselves, I must go to that place at once and find a mother for my children" he chuckled.

"Father" Elijah and Klaus warned in unison.

"It was a joke; you do remember what a joke is right Elijah?" Mikael asked sarcastically.

Katherine snickered lightly at that, he was funny she mused in her mind.

Caroline saw the little boy hiding behind his father and she smiled at him, she bends down to his level and looked right at him.

"I don't bite" she stated softly.

The little boy smiled and slowly moved away from his father and walked up to her.

"You must be Henrik" she put out her hand.

He took her hand and shook it but his confused look stayed on his face.

"How do you know my name?" he asked as he released her hand.

"I saw the painting of you and your name is on it" she replied.

"Really?" he asked, as a smile graced on his face.

She nodded.

"Did you see my sister, isn't she pretty?" he asked excitedly.

"What's her name?"

"Rebekah" he replied.

She then remembered the blonde haired, kind eyes and freckled girl in one of the paintings, she was beautiful, she had a slight resemblance to her mother but Caroline could clearly tell that she had her father's eyes.

"She is beautiful" she smiled.

The little boy seemed to be frightened at people he had never met before, and once you were nice to him, he would warm up to you, he reminded her of herself when she was little.

"Are you a princess?" he asked.

Caroline snapped back to the boy in front of her at that, had he met her or seen her before, she couldn't tell because she has never seen him before but she would not give away herself and play it off as a cute joke.

"What makes you say that?" she giggled.

"You look like a princess" he simply replied.

"Thank you and you look like a prince" she said.

"I am a prince" he smiled at her.

Caroline had forgotten that they were dukes for a minute and chuckled

"Yes you are" she smiled at him before standing up.

"Which one of my brothers are you going to marry?" He then asked, and Caroline swore her heart just froze completely at his words.

Klaus's eyes grew in horror at his little brother's words; he would have to stop this conversation before it got out of hand and before he gave his father any ideas.

Katherine smirked and an eyebrow rose at the question, Elijah mimicked Katherine's facial expression, completely amused where this conversation was heading to.

"Henrik…" Mikael and Klaus warned; Mikael knew this conversation would stir unwanted tension and conflict and he needed to stop it.

Caroline smirked, knowing exactly where to direct that conversation and she looked down at him before lowering herself to his height.

"I'm going to marry you" she smiled.

He shook his head at her frantically in horror "You cannot marry me"

"Why not?" she asked

"Because Nik likes you" he quickly replied.

Klaus smirked at his little brother's observation; he would like to think that it was more than an infatuation.

Caroline smirked, hearing these words whether they were in a different form or not still made her feel happy, and excited.

"But I like you" she said in false hurt in her voice.

"You like Nik more" he reasoned.

Caroline actually giggled at his words, she had strong feelings for him, something much stronger than like, was it love, she has never been in love with someone before and she has never loved someone outside her family before so she couldn't tell but she knew what liking someone is, an infatuation, she was more than infatuated with him, she couldn't really describe it.

"You don't like me?" she actually wanted him to like her, she has never had a little brother since Jeremy, she could still remember when the bandits snuck in her house and that was the last she saw of her brother, they left his shirt that he wore that was soaked with blood which lead us to believe that he was dead. She didn't think that the pirates would want a little boy; she also believed that he was dead.

He nodded with a wide grin and Caroline smiled "Nik likes you more" he repeated.

Caroline giggled "You have married me off to him already, you remind me of my father" she placed her hand on his cheek and stood up.

"Caroline I apologize for Henrik's…" Mikael started

"It's completely okay, he has a curious mind, and that's a good thing" she interjected, as she removed her hand from his face.

"He talks too much" Kol groaned.

"Reminds me of someone in the room" she stated, as she slowly turns to meet his cold stare, she greeted his facial expression with a smirk.

Henrik giggled at her joke and Klaus smirked at his brother.

* * *

Everyone had went to their bedrooms and gone to sleep but sleep could not take Caroline over no matter what she did, her mind kept going back to the position she was in with Klaus. They had been interrupted twice, by Henrik and her own sister, but she suppose she got to kiss him, it wasn't where she wanted to kiss him but it was still a kiss, she wanted to suck and bite and kiss him more in that one spot but time was not on her hands so a peck had to do but she felt something oddly thrilling about him trying to kiss her and failing. She felt like someone was chasing her and she liked it, she wanted to be chased, she smirked at the thought that came into her head, she would make him chase her for it, as long as she could before giving in to her own desires. She fell asleep with that plan in her mind, she would make him chase her, trap her, capture her, just for a kiss and fail every time.

Katherine was able to lay down and allow her mind to race at the events played out tonight, she was thankful she didn't have such a conversation with him because she would blush so hard that her cheeks would have caught on fire. Marriages are based on love, apart from inside the palace walls of her home; she heard that everywhere and she believed it. Did she love Elijah, she doesn't even know how to love, but she knew that she had strong feelings for him, feelings that if she tried to explain it she would fail miserably.

She then thought that Mikael would honor his word and not tell Elijah and Klaus of their true identities, he was a nobleman, like Elijah that lives by a code of honor; and noblemen always keep their word so she knew that they would be safe.

She really wanted to know about this woman everyone keeps making mention of and comparisons, she wanted to know what kind of woman would do such a thing to Elijah and Klaus, she wanted to meet such a woman and give her a piece of her mind for what she did to Elijah, a man like Elijah should think himself a king among men and yet he didn't.

With that she eventually drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Four days went by and Mikael had been acting cryptically, not just to them but to his sons as well, while the girls knew that his entire family was coming to visit them, he has been dropping hints about a special friend coming to visit, he wouldn't say their name or who they were, Katherine wasn't bothered about it at all, because she knew in her gut that he wouldn't tell Elijah her secret, she wanted to tell Elijah but he was too noble to understand and he might send her back to her parents, regardless of his feelings for her.

During the days that went by, they learnt a lot about each other, what they like and dislike, her adventures when she would run away from yet another husband and in return he would tell her of his adventures with Klaus from all over the world, she finally realized why she liked his appearance so much, he reminded her of a barbarian she once fancied, big well toned arms, very well built body frame, his long dark hair, never tied up, always left open and wild, as some small braids held it somehow neatly in place, she always liked warriors, men who fought bravely for other lives apart for their own and although he was a duke, if given the choice, he would have been a warrior and a great one too.

Elijah had managed to learn from Katherine that she has had quite the life for someone who's been on the run from her own parents constantly; her life was thrilling and adventurous, especially when she was with her sisters, mainly Caroline, he clearly underestimate women and was proud to admit it, women can handle themselves well, especially when together rather than alone.

His mind sometimes wondered what is it that his father was hiding from him, he could tell when his father was hiding something, that much he knew all too well, his father would be joking more than usual and his cryptic hints on special friends arriving in four days and the smiles that he caught from his father only made him realize that he was planning something but he decided to let it play out.

Caroline definitely had her fun in the past four days, the many times he has tried to kiss her but was only left with a peck on his nose or another on his neck or on his cheek and although she was having too much fun to end this now, she realized that the more she made him want, the more it made her want and she was suppose to be frustrating him and not herself, but her want to kiss his lips grew with every time she came close to kissing him, the last time she had come terribly close to giving into her own needs and desire and managed to get away with a peck on his cheek before running off to meet with Henrik. She remembered that day as clearly as if it had happened but a minute ago.

_Yesterday evening…_

_She was running from Henrik, he wanted to play a game with her and she decided that because Klaus was in his studio, probably painting something, she would indulge him, besides she liked him, he acted like any little boy and not some little boy who has the mind of an elder._

_She ran all over the castle, with him following behind her, there were a few times she allowed him to catch her and she loved the victory smile he wore when he did, she felt happy that he was happy. Now she was looking for him and he has managed to hide somewhere very well because if she was being honest, she was almost sure he was not even in the castle._

_She ran upstairs and walked the hallways and saw that Klaus's door was slightly open and she thought that he must have hidden in there, so she entered also thinking that Klaus must not have been in there, but when she entered, she was very wrong when she spotted a very well shaped manly back facing her._

_It was covered in sweat, probably from the heat of the room, and he glowed, he was beautiful, it was his back but it was a beautiful back nonetheless. She wanted to touch him so much, her hands tingled, her heart screaming to touch his back, telling her that he would not mind at all, that he would like it but her mind reminded her that she was looking for Henrik and she should stick to that, she obeyed her mind as if it was her mother and stood straight, put her hands behind her back to hide its shakiness and cleared her throat._

_"Have you s-een Henri-k?" she asked, stuttering when he completely turned around, revealing his very naked, covered in sweat upper form, she thanked god in her head that he still kept his trousers on or else she would have been done for._

_She kept her eyes straight to his face, not once glancing down to his chest that was so perfectly carved that she thought of it as a work of art._

_"No, I haven't seen him" he replied as he set down his brushes, knowing full well that he had caught her attention when she spoke._

_He then started walking towards her, not slowly at all, before she knew what was happening she was backed up against a wall close to the open door and he was extremely close to her. _

_She could see the glow of his chest even though she was looking straight into his eyes that were dark blue, like a hunger had taken over him._

_Her breathing had become short and shallow, he became aroused more and more and more every time her chest raised and lowered with her breathing, the corset had wrapped around her so perfectly, revealing the plump of her breast, rising and falling in a pace of her breathing, tempting him, teasing him, arousing him._

_He then leaned in and as he got closer to her lips, she kept willing herself to pull away and run, this was not part of the plan and she should not be giving in to her desires, she was suppose to make him want her and now she was wanting him._

_"Caroline" Henrik called._

_Klaus froze and huffed in defeat, he then pulled back and backed up away from her so that she could make her escape._

_Caroline removed herself from against the wall and walked up to him slowly, making it known that she was going to do something._

_Klaus didn't think she would kiss him, he knew of her little plan by the second time he tried to taste her lips, she was teasing him, and she was having fun, he was having his fun too but he knew that what had just happened would eventually happen, he just didn't think it would happen this soon. The want to kiss her was eating him alive every time he got close and he was close to giving in but the way she reacted only made him conclude that she also felt the same._

_She stood extremely close to him and lean forward to him, his eyes shut at the thought that she was finally giving in to both of their desires he felt her lips on the corner of his lips._

_He opened his eyes to find that she was already at the door and a victorious smile graced her features as she run off into the direction where his little brother disappeared to._

With that memory still fresh in her mind, Katherine met up with her Caroline in the library with her hair freely loose for the first time in a long time.

"Kat, you look so pretty with your hair loose" Caroline smiled.

"As do you" she smirked.

"Elijah has seen you like this?" Caroline asked.

She shook her head "I just released it"

"He will definitely not be able to take his eyes off you" Caroline stated with confidence.

"That was my goal" Katherine smirked.

Henrik then entered the library with a frown and sat down next to Caroline.

"I'm bored" he huffed.

Caroline giggled and turned to face him.

"Your brothers won't play with you?" Katherine asked.

"No, they're talking with father" he huffed.

"Including Kol?" Katherine didn't mean it like that but he acts like a child, she assumed that he would better relate to his little brothers.

He nodded at her.

"That's horrible" Caroline commented.

"Let's play a game" Katherine beamed.

"What kind of a game?" he perked up at the sound of that.

"You run and we chase you, if we catch you we win and you get to chase us" Katherine explained.

He sprung up from his seating position and ran off and exits the room immediately. Caroline and Katherine giggled at his playfulness and they both got up and ran behind him.

They ran behind him down the giant flight of stairs that Elijah once warned Henrik about running on and he headed to the kitchen where they then exited through the backdoor and entered the garden where his father and brothers were seated and chatting. Caroline and Katherine followed him through the gardens where he then ran back inside after quickly passing his brothers and father. The girls ran pass the guys, Caroline stealing a glance at Klaus and Katherine stealing a glance at Elijah before entering the castle behind Henrik. They chase Henrik everywhere around the castle, enjoying the laughter of a little boy as he makes sure not to get caught.

He then ran back downstairs when he heard someone knock on the giant doors.

Caroline and Katherine heard it as well and they followed Henrik as he went towards the door.

"I can't open it, it's too heavy" he looked up to them with a small smile.

Katherine then opened the doors to reveal two people she have not seen since that day she met Mikael. She had assume the worst when she haven't heard from her but Katherine could see that glow in her eyes, the glow to her entire being, she was happy with him and for that she was happy for, but the look that was now on her face, were a mixture of relief, horror and anger and Katherine knew that she was going to be scolded immediately.

Caroline on the other hand was happy to see her, she hasn't seen her since that wedding and she looks happy. Caroline wanted to hug her but Katherine put her hand to Caroline's waist and pulled her back.

"Kat…"

"Caroline, that's not Elena's happy face, run" she grabbed Caroline's hand and turned around.

* * *

**So Little Summary, Elena sees herself as the eldest of her sisters and does all the scolding and although she's relieved to see her sisters alive and safe, she was more furious that she was worried about them when they were hiding in the Duke's Castle.**

**Reviews are Welcomed as well as opinions.**

**Tumblr: Klaroline-Fantasy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm a lazy ass person, don't hate me too much :D**

**So, blog got suspended, don't ask how, I dont know, new Tumblr :klaroline-fantasies.**

**Responses:****  
MayteSalvatore:**_ Elena is view as the big sister, and she'll scold them a little but she is more relieved than mad at them at this point and there are hot hot scenes coming up with them, especially if Caroline keeps trying to be a tease._

**Justine: **_Yes, playing tease always leaves tension brewing in the atmosphere and Henrik sees them as princesses before, he'll been even more cute in later chapters :)_

**Marie121: **_They havent kissed yet but they will, hopefully soon..._

**Chapter 8**

Caroline and Katherine both share a look of horror before they lifted their dress, turned around and ran as fast as they could.

"These girls made me cry thinking the worst, Damon excuse me for a moment" Elena sighed in frustration and anger, anger at the memory of wailing over her dear sisters who she thought were sending themselves to their doom when they were having their own personal vacation at the Duke's castle and didn't even tell her of all people.

With that, Elena ran behind them, knowing that she was going to scold them before embracing them for having her worried so much when they were living like duchesses.

They ran into the gardens and everyone stood up, worried by the girl's horrified look. Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand gently; Caroline froze at the spark that shot through her quickly at his touch as he held her back from running any further.

"Katarina, Caroline, what is wrong?" Elijah asked, as he grabbed Katherine's hand and pulled her back, both ignoring that flow of energy that flowed through them at their touch.

"We have to go…" she was cut off by the well known voice that is Elena's commanding voice.

"You scandals, come back…" she froze as everyone wore the same shocked look as they look at Elena then at Katherine.

Elijah had heard her say that she had a sister, but Katherine failed to mention that she had an identical twin sister and this caught him off guard completely.

"Katarina and Caroline Petrova, come back here this instant" she ordered.

Katherine always grew up thinking of Elena as her big sister so she obeyed followed by Caroline who lowered her head in shame as she knew her sister was not going to hold back.

Elena met them halfway and pulled Katherine and Caroline by their arm into the spot she sat.

"You have no idea how angry I am at both of you" Elena started, as she crossed her arm in front of her chest and stood straight in front of them, giving them her best angry facial expression even though relief flooded her insides more than anger.

"Forgive me for intervening in family affairs, but I think I speak for everyone here when I say that we are all confused" Elijah said in a surprised tone, still shocked their identical appearances.

"Not all of us my son" Mikael chuckled lightly causing Katherine to slowly turn around in realization that he knew she was coming and he knew that this would happen.

"You knew" Katherine breathed, voicing her thoughts.

"I gave you my word that I would not say anything, I would let darling Elena to do that" he smiled in victory "I am a man of my word" he reminded her.

"Yes, you are, I'm beginning to realize why men of their word are most annoying" Katherine huffed and turned back her attention to her sister who looks fuming mad.

Caroline scoffed at Katherine and turned around to face all the confused looks.

"These are my twin sisters, the only thing they share is their facial features, their voice and their equal annoying ability to be better than the other, but they are otherwise very opposite each other" Caroline explained.

"Caroline you are not funny" Elena stated with a smirk.

"You may not see it dear sister but I am laughing so it tells me otherwise" she sneered at her.

Klaus smirked.

"She my wife Elijah" Damon said, entering the garden with Henrik and a smirk.

"There are two of you?" Henrik asked.

"Yes, that's my twin sister, and who are you?" Elena turned to the little boy and asked.

"I'm Henrik and those are my brothers, Elijah, Kol and Nik and that's my father…"

"Hello Mikael, Its good to see you again and to meet the sons that you praised to my mother" she smirked.

"Likewise princess" he smirked.

"What?" Klaus, Elijah and Kol exclaimed in unison.

Elena then realized that they didn't even know that they were royal, which explains why they didn't escort them back to mother and father she thought.

"Elena, Katarina and Caroline Petrova, Princesses of Bulgaria" Elena told them, smirking at her sister's horrified looks.

Elijah was more shocked than Klaus or Kol, or even Henrik, because he realized why she wouldn't exactly tell them who their parents were, someone once told him of the king of Bulgaria forces his daughters into marriage so that they can become pregnant and hopefully bare a son for his kingdom, he immediately became disgusted with the man and secretly prayed for the girl's lives.

"But this surprises me" she said and turned to Katherine "Especially because Katherine uses her title all the time to get what she wants, I'm shocked, at both of you, you're the most honest of us all Caroline and you lied…"

"I did not lie" Caroline snapped at Elena, tired of being scolded like a little girl after sneaking out in the forest.

"Do not try any of Katherine's smart comments, you are above it Caroline" Elena warned.

"Katherine and I agreed that It was best that they did not know who we were until mother and father stops looking for us" Caroline explained.

"No we did not" Katherine quickly denied.

"We agreed that once I can trust that they will not send us back then we will tell them" Katherine clarified and turned to Elijah who wore a shocked and slightly hurt expression on his face. She realized that she basically just said that she doesn't trust him in front of everyone, even though it wasn't him that she didn't trust.

"I trust you Elijah, I did not mean that the way it sound, it is Kol I do not trust" Katherine smiled innocently at Kol before turning back to her sister.

"You hurt my feelings darling" Kol pouted.

"That would imply that you actually have such feelings" Katherine countered.

"Enough, both of you" Elena exclaimed.

Katherine huffed at her sister.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Kol asked as he slowly made his way to her.

Damon quickly stepped forwards and stood in front of Kol "I would think twice about it if I were you" he smirked.

"What will you do mate, tease me to death?"

"If you touch my wife, I will be forced to cut your arms off" he sneered.

"Everyone needs to calm down, Kol, come back here, you know better than to put your hand on a lady" Mikael ordered.

Kol slowly turned around and stood at Mikael's side with a smirk.

"Damon, we must contact mother and father immediately, I have to tell them that I found them and they will be here by the end of the week to carry them back home" Elena ordered.

Damon nodded and turned to head inside when she stopped at the sound of footsteps running.

Katherine and Caroline lifted their dress and ran towards the gardens to escape through the forest, Elena ran behind them and grabbed their hair causing them to scream in pain as Elena pulled them back out of the gardens, Klaus and Elijah stepped forward to help but Mikael put his hand forward to stop them and shook his head at them.

"Lena, let go of my hair, you are hurting me" Caroline shrieked.

"Elena, let go of my hair" Katherine exclaimed.

She pulled them by their hair in front of her and let go of their hair.

"The both of you are planning on running from mother and father for the rest of your lives aren't you, they will not give up, especially father, you both better give me one good reason, one really good reason why I should not tell mother and father where you are, let you stay here and be happy with that" Elena decided, she realized that they wanted to stay for something and she wanted to know why.

"The air is fresh here" Katherine smirked.

"You are not funny Katarina, I am serious" Elena sighed.

Caroline smirked.

"The company here is simply divine" Caroline drawled with a smirk.

"While I do partially agree with you but that's not good enough, try again" Elena smiled sarcastically, causing Damon to pout.

Klaus smirked and folded his arms across his chest.

"You are being difficult Elena" Katherine fussed.

"You are being childish Katherine" Elena countered.

"Who named you eldest of us all, I recall us being born the same day on the same month and in the same year" Katherine asked as she folded her arms against her chest.

"I came out first" she simply replied with a shrug.

"You pulled me back in and came out first at birth" Katherine muttered.

"If I did such a thing, I won't remember" Elena smiled.

"You are not my mother so stop trying to be one" Katherine snapped.

"Enough" Caroline exclaimed, her eyes widen at their childish behavior and she stepped between them and each shot them a look "Both of you" she added.

Elena wouldn't admit it yet, but those words hurt her more than she would show, knowing her condition and her fears, she didn't need any negative comments from close friends and family, especially her sisters.  
"The both of you need to give me one good reason why you should stay here and I'll allow you to stay, if you do not have one then I will send a letter to father to come and get you both" Elena said lowly and in a more calm tone.

Henrik smiled widely and moved away from Damon and approached Elena, he pulled her dress lightly to alarm her. Elena looked down at the little boy.

"Princess Caroline likes my brother Nik and Princess Katherine likes my other brother Elijah" he informed her.

Elijah and Klaus froze. Mikael smirked and Kol had a devilish grin on his face, Damon raised his eyebrows at both the brothers and a small smirk graced his features.

Elena's attention was caught instantly. She bends down to the little boy's level and smiled at him.

"Are you certain of this?" she asked.

"I did not hear Elijah or Miss Katherine say anything but I overheard Nik said that he fancied her" he replied with confidence.

Elena looked up to Katherine and Caroline and she saw it, that shine in their eyes at the mention of their name, a shine that she has never seen before in her life, she knows that shine all too well, she once saw it in the mirror when she looked at her husband the minute she fell in love with him, it was a dim light, it wasn't love, but love was not far off yet.

She smiled at Katherine and Caroline before she smiled at the little boy "I do not need to hear it, I can see it"

With that she patted the boy on his head and stood up straight and looked at her sisters before she looked at Elijah and Klaus. She walked around her sisters and went towards them both, feeling powerful that she could pull fear from them.

"If I were to take my sisters from you right now and carry them back to Bulgaria to my mother and father, would you let me?" She knew that if they said yes, it means they were doing the right and noble thing but if they said no, they would be going against their code of honor for her sisters.

Klaus and Elijah exchanged a knowing look between each other before quickly replying, not even having to think about it and going against their code of honor willingly "No"

Elena was not shocked at their response, but by the time it took them to respond, it was then that she realized that her sisters would finally get what they so craved their entire lives from them and she smiled at that.

She turned around and went back to her sisters. She looked at them both carefully, taking in their horrified and hopeful looks with a smirk.

"Fine, you can…"

Caroline and Katherine ran to their sister and hugged her tightly and kept screaming "Thank You" like crazy little girls.

Elena smiled at the warm feeling that filled her once more, knowing that her sisters were alive and safe and nowhere near harm. She was more than freaked out when her father sent her a letter telling her that Katherine and Caroline has fled back home to become pirates with those awful men, she feared the worst for them and cried her eyes out for days, Mikael had told her that coming to his house will be comforting to her and it might take her mind of it for a while.

"Did you know they were here?" she asked Mikael, as realization hit her.

"Of course not, I was slightly less shocked as you were" Mikael quickly defended himself.

"So shall I go and get started on that letter or…" Damon trailed off and everyone shoot their heads at him.

"I take that as a no then" he drawled with a smirk.

Elena shook her head and giggled at her husband as she approached him with a hug, remembering her wedding night with him.

_Elena's wedding Night._

_Elena sat on the bed with just a robe on, covering her naked form. Waiting for her next husband to enter those doors, bed her and then she'll wait for her dear sisters to come for her tomorrow morning._

_She did like him though, it was really a shame that she was leaving in the morning, but she wanted love, a real connection and she didn't have that with him, so she was going to leave, but she would not get caught because she would leave Bulgaria, she would not take her sisters with her, no, she doesn't want to put her sisters in that kind of trouble in an unknown place, she would rather put herself in that kind of trouble, but she was going to make sure that her parents never find her again and once she was settled in whatever place she was, she would come for her sisters one by one and then we would all finally find the one thing we longed for since we have been forced to marry, love and passion._

_The door creaked open and Elena turned sharply at the door to find Damon standing there, fully clothed and with what looked like a change of clothing for her and she was genuinely shocked at this, normally the men would enter with just their trousers on but he was fully clothed as if he planned on doing absolutely nothing. She wore her shocked look with little shame._

_"You're shocked, I guess that's a good thing" he stated and closed the doors behind him and then turned to her and approached her slowly._

_"Don't be afraid, I won't do anything to you or with you" he rests the clothing on the bed and lifted his hands in surrender "Until you want me to" with that he smirked._

_Elena raised an eyebrow at his boldness "You think I would want you to?" her tone held humor, as if his words were laughable._

_"You will" he was confident with his words, which strike her as a bit rare but respected._

_He approached her slowly, but Elena's automatic response was to walk backwards, with his pace she walked back and soon she hit the wall next to the window which was open widely, he approached her and gently rested both hands to either side of her head and looked into her eyes, admiring her beauty, a beauty that was so different to that of her sisters, yet so similar at the same time._

_"You are so similar to your sister, yet so different" he whispered._

_Her entire body was shaking, not with fear of what he will do to her, but at his closeness, she never felt like this around any man before, it was as if she was suddenly shy and unable to form words at his closeness, she could smell his scent, he smelt like a field when the wind would pick up and fill her nose with the sweetest of smell, she loved the way he smelt, he smelt like nature, in its purest form._

_"You like to voice your own opinion, to amuse your guests, to be fun, but you do not wish to embarrass your parents, you like it when they are proud of you for keeping yourself well composed whereas your sister does not care for your parent's opinion" he explained, he found her intriguing and so innocent, he liked her._

_"That is why I choose you" he breathed._

_"You what?" she whispered, as she was sure that she heard that he chose her and it was not her parents to did the choosing._

_"I chose you to be my wife Elena, not Katarina, I do not fancy her, I fancy you" he drawled as he removed one hand from the side of her face to trail his index finger along her cheek slowly, enjoying the warm feeling and the unfamiliar feeling flow through him._

_Elena felt something when he touched her, he was like a flow of energy, as if she had just came alive when his finger connected with her skin, she felt a connection, a real one and it was then that she decided that she wanted to feel this unknown feeling again, she wanted that real connection again, she was not going to leave like she had planned, she was going to stay._

Smiling as the now familiar connection flowed through her body like the blood that flowed in her veins; she released him from her hold and turned to the others.

The morning was filled with laughter and happiness but Katherine could see it, the realization in his eyes as he smiled genuinely at her, knowing that because he now knows who she is, he may know more but she couldn't help but feel like she deceived him somehow, she did tell him that she was not ready to tell him of her parent's identity or her own and he had agreed to it, but why did she feel like she lied to him over something that was clearly nothing as she heard their responses to her sister's earlier question.

With more thoughts filling her head, she decided to excuse herself to the kitchen to get some water and calm her mind.

Elijah also excused himself and headed into the same direction as Katherine did as he was not mad at her or upset at the information he found out today but it was as if everything was put together in his mind, the dresses they came in, the dresses she chooses to wear, her hairstyles, her grace her poise, the way she speaks, the fact that although she was born in Bulgaria yet she spoke English perfectly, it just all made sense to him in his mind, he wasn't confused by her anymore, he just now intrigued.

He saw her lean over a cup of water she poured for herself and smirked.

"Printsesa Katarina" he spoke, with a tight accent attached to it and his smirk only grew wider as she spun around.

"Using titles now are we _Milord_" she asked, emphasizing on the last word.

He chuckled "Very well then"

They stayed silent for a while before Elijah spoke "I understand why you didn't wish to tell us what you were or your parents, you assumed that we would have sent you back to them" he explained.

"However I am saddened by the lack of confidence you have in me" he teased as he slowly approached her.

Now Katherine felt even guiltier than she did "Elijah…"

"I was just teasing you, calm down" he chuckled.

She smirked sadly.

She then turned around and grabbed the cup of water and took a sip from it.

"I love when my sisters and I are together but sometimes I can do without Elena" she huffed, she knew deep down Caroline was right, they always had this desire to be better than the other, or at least Katherine felt that way, when she had a pretty hairstyle, she would make hers prettier, when she wore a pretty dress, she wore a much prettier dress, it was a constant war between them and she hated it.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because although Caroline was not funny today she was right, we always had this strong desire to be better than the other and during the time I was here, I have never been this relief in my life, not having to try to look or be better than her" she explained and looked up at him "With Caroline, I don't even have to try, because I know I'm not prettier than her, so I don't try with her, instead I try to be me, the best way I can, which is why sometimes I feel like she's my favorite sister" she added as she felt the tears in the back of her eyes.

Elijah couldn't believe what he was hearing, was she serious he thought, clearly she doesn't even know how truly beautiful she was, since he first met her, he only ever really saw her, no one else, then when he saw her twin sister he realize why he only saw her, because who she was made her perfect in his eyes, he only had eyes for her, he knew that for sure.

He grabbed her face gently, cradling her face delicately in his hands and looked into her eyes; those eyes that made him feel like a man and not someone's toy and whispered "Ti si krasiva Katarina"

For the first time ever, someone made her blush, she couldn't stop it because it crept up on her but she wasn't going to hide it either, she wanted him to know how his words made her feel, especially when he said it in her language.

"Blagodarya" she whispered, matching the same whispered tone as his.

At this moment, he wanted to kiss her, to show her how truly beautiful she was but he was and always have been against public displays of affection, he could find a private time to do so but not now.

"If Katherine and Elijah has disappeared, I highly doubt they wish to be found" Kol shouted as he approached the doors to the kitchen with a smirk, knowing that they are probably in there.

That night, everyone was comfortable, asleep of course, especially Henrik, poor little Henrik now had the pleasure in playing with Caroline, Katherine and Elena and he got really tired really fast, the first one to head to bed.

Caroline and Katherine were both awake and their mind were both filled with desires, the want to kiss them was sending them crazy, each in their own way, while Katherine just really wanted to kiss him, Caroline was sending herself crazy with her teases, she didn't like it at all, it was as she was being punished for teasing him and she couldn't take it anymore, she had to kiss him, before she went to sleep, otherwise lord only knows if she might get any sleep at all, she knew exactly where he was, she had passed there to reach to her bedroom and saw the lights on in the studio, which means that he was in his studio, she hoped that he was there because she didn't want to end up in his room again, no that would be like walking basically naked in his room for him to take her and she couldn't do that with him, not yet, she didn't want him to bed her, she didn't know what she wanted but she wanted the passion that is said to come with it, she wanted him to make love to her, but asking him of something like that would be rather bold of her.

She sat up on the bed and got off; Katherine watched as she put on her robe and tied it around her. She headed for the door and opened it "I'll be back" was all she said before she left her sister in the room alone.

She quickly made her way to Klaus's studio and almost jumped for joy when she saw his lights were still on, she entered slowly, not wanting to alarm him too much of her presence but made sure to wear the robe so that nothing was revealed and made her way to the place where she saw him before and smiled when she saw his shadow behind the canvas and cleared her throat loudly.

He froze and peaked to the side of his canvas to see Caroline standing there, thankfully, fully clothed where he would feel comfortable without that throbbing pain in his pants.

"Caroline" he smiled "Did you need anything?"

She smirked

She walked over towards him, watching his movements as he turned in his stool to look straight at her with his legs spread slightly as he sat there with a confused look on his face.

"Yes actually" she said as she positioned herself between his legs, immediately ran her hand to the back of his neck and placed her lips against his and her mind instantly became clouded with desire, want for him, knowing that she will not have the power to resist him and a part of her desperately didn't want to.

* * *

**If you see the time I published this, you'll bare with me when I tell you that I'm tired and I was playing with my dad and he threw the ball too hard and I bounced my finger on the wall and now it's swelling and it hurts and I keep typing and I need to stop...**

**Reviews?**

**Klaroline-fantasies is my tumblr**

**Now I'm done**

**Finger hurts.**

**Ok I'm done, swear :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey**** *Shy Wave***

**So I have no explanation for my absense and I can tell you that its only going to get worst because of the amount of stories that I'm writing one time so I would give you guys a choice, I can probably do at least three of these stories at a time so you can pick which three you wish for me to update regularly while the rest go on HIATUS but I'll be working on the chapters on my computer.**

**Epiphany will not be a part of the choices because its a 5 shot and I'm almost done with it.**

**I posted Assassination because I knew that if I wrote it out then it will come out of my head and allow me to work on my other fics.**

**Another thing: I have just recently installed Windows 8 on my computer and I have been transferring all my information, reinstalling all my photo editing software and whatnot and I love it!**

**So I'm lazy, I was reading and writers block is another phrase for laziness so I'm lazy :)**

**I'm thinking of making Tumblr Klaroline themes, what do you guys think?**

**More Authors Notes at the end :)**

**Responses: **

**MayteSalvatore: I am so glad I you added me on tumblr, now we can be bestiess and OMG I had this giant smile on my face at your review :)))) and sorry, I'll add the translations in the chapter right now :) and sadly I will not be continuing from there, i'm trying not to make too much chapters that tend to go on day after day.**

**Justine: I am waiting for your next review so be honest because it makes me smile :))))**

**On With the chapter, I'm talking too much now :DDD**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Katherine, what has you in such a sour mood today?" Caroline winced, placing a hand against her stomach as the corset tug at her skin in efforts to stick to her body.

"Sweet Elena has called us to breakfast this morning, claiming to have important news to share with everyone and I am in no mood for her sudden parental attitude today, or any day for that matter" Katherine replied, wrapping Caroline's corset's strings around her hands as tightly and sharply pulled with all her might at her strings, causing Caroline to let out an inaudible scream, as she hold on to the sides of the mirror for balance, shooting death stares at her sister's reflection.

"If you are angry at Elena, then bestow your anger upon her, but leave me and my poor body out of it" Caroline suggested, after taking a deep breath, allowing the material to be one with her skin.

"My annoyance of my sister continues to grow the more I am with her" Katherine smirked "At least you do not annoy me" Katherine smiled, placing her hand on Caroline's hair, gliding it down to the ends of her hair slowly, twirling some loose curls from the back of her hair in her fingers.

"But you annoy me, especially with your crazed obsession for these evil dresses, Katarina, I am absolutely certain that you make queens everywhere jealous of you when you wear them but I hate these painful corsets" Caroline whined, as Katherine tie the strings to her corsets, smirking behind her at her words.

"Darling sister, during the week that Elena has been here, did you honestly think that I was foolish enough to not find out that you and Klaus have been sneaking off to his study where even his family is forbidden to enter?" Katherine asked incredulously, watching Caroline's facial expression as her lower jaw drops slightly and her eyes widen in shock.

Before she could tie the strings to the bottom of her pale lavender colored corset with white strings, Caroline spun around and held Katherine by her shoulders, wearing the same shocked look on her face.

"How did you…"

"Besides the fact that I'm not a complete fool, sweet Caroline, Elijah told me after spotting the both of you make your escape from us one fine morning" Katherine quickly replied, a smirk of great mischief grew slowly on her face.

Caroline scowled and turned back around, allowing her to finish tying her corset strings.

Yes since their kiss, she felt as if he lit a roaring fire in her, desperate to burn more and more and more, she tries desperately to remember any kiss she has ever received or given and none came to mind, as if she was never kissed before, she knows she has been kissed many times, but if she tries to compare them to him, none comes to mind at all.

But since their kiss, it's like they lit something in them both, because from the moment she would leave the room where they both sat, partially ignoring themselves while acknowledging themselves at the same time.

They would exchange pleasantries, occasionally tease one another, but Caroline would ignore the darkness in his eyes when he looks at her, especially when no one is watching, he just stares at her, sometimes with a smile, as if he is happy by just simply sitting there, admiring her, but most times, she grows worried, his eyes, sometimes when she looks into his eyes from afar, they are so dark, his face, so numb, sometimes, Caroline thinks that he must have heard something or seen something that causes him to react that way, sometimes, she gets scared for some reason when he stares at her like that but sometimes, she finds herself in the same predicament; darken eyes, but filled with lust, desire for him, her entire body gathers heat from every inch of her body and goes straight to her core, leaving her body cold and begging for warmth, then when he grabs her and pulls her into his study, he rains kisses on her and instantly the warmth is there again, tenfold.

"I hate when you lose yourself in your thoughts" Katherine huffed as she stood behind her, as if she was waiting for a while.

"My apologies sister, but please do not tell Elena, I love my sister dearly but if she tries to tell me what to do, I will not be responsible for my actions" Caroline smiled, then walked over to their bed and grabbed her dress for the day.

They took their time descending to the dining area, which consisted of a large rectangular table, filled with various fruits, beautifully decorated.

Everyone was well distracted in their conversations to notice Katherine and Caroline, until Klaus's eyes fell on her.

He let out a breath that he knows for sure he was not holding, for he felt like it's been years since he last saw her. She looked breathtaking, as she always has; god only knows how he feels when she wears such dresses, sometimes, he can't breathe when he truly admires her, from each and every curl of her hair that frames her stunning beauty, to the smile when she's being oh so polite, the way her chin raises when she is proud of herself, her perfect creamy neckline, the peaks of her breast, perfectly yet delicately held in the protection of her corset, the way her dress wraps around her body, the elegance in her delicate hands, so small, so soft in his hands, his fingers tingle at the feeling.

The seating arrangement looked well thought out, Mikeal sat at the end facing the doorway in which they had just entered from, the room however, was still it's simple and quaint yet extravagant look to it, especially when the morning sun shined through the windows at the opposite of the room. Same red-brown wooden walls, various paintings of landscapes and sceneries that Caroline has concluded a long time ago that every art piece in this castle was done by the hands of Klaus; a double door window opposite side of where Caroline and Katherine stood, wide open, allowing the sunlight to add a glow to the room. To the left was the long rectangular table, set exactly in the middle of the two ends of the room, the right, had a long table, stretching to the two ends of the room, which consisted of various bowls and trays of food, left in case they ran out of anything. The floor was tiled, shiny wooden tiles that reminded Caroline of the dining room back at home.

To Mikael's left, were Henrik, and empty chair and Klaus, another empty chair and the other end of the table where Kol sat quietly, which was very odd, out of those empty chairs, she quickly thought of sitting next to Klaus but away from Henrik to prevent him from seeing or hearing anything that might be repeated at the table, but decided that she'll be too obvious with her intentions if she does so and sitting next to Kol left an queasy feeling in her stomach, so instead, she planned to sit between Henrik and Klaus.

Katherine watched the seating arrangements and almost let out growl of irritation, to Mikael's right, was Elena, an empty chair and Elijah and Damon, she could either sit on the empty chair between Kol and Klaus, ignore everyone's comments or sit between her twin sister and Elijah. She decided that she will sit between them but ignore Elena as much as possible.

Before they even took a step further, Damon's head shot at them and he stood as quickly, all the guys then stole a glance at them before the room got silent and all men stood, even little Henrik with a giant grin to his face, Caroline swore he was the second most adorable thing she has never met, apart from her little brother.

"Princesses, come join us" Mikeal greeted, gesturing the empty seats with his hands and a giant grin.

"Of course milord" Katherine sneered at him and walked straight pass her sister and sat down, acknowledging Elijah with a shy smile, ignoring Elena's presence.

"You are being childish, Katarina, he is using titles as a form of respect and you're mocking him" Elena huffed and turn to look at her.

"Sweet Elena, I am also using titles as a form of respect" Katherine said innocently "Besides, I had told his lord that he need not use titles, and Katarina or Katherine would be just as fine, just as he said about his own title" Katherine explained, taking her seat.

"Oh dear no, It wasn't used as a form of respect, I wanted to annoy her, and that I did" Mikeal smiled.

Caroline stood completely in shock at their behavior and shook her head, she then headed to the chair between Henrik and Klaus, acknowledging him with a small smile before she sat down and turned her complete attention to the little boy next to her.

Everyone sat down and enjoyed their dinner with light chit chat amongst each other, Mikeal glanced at everyone throughout his meal, smiling at how he felt like he was part of a real family; Caroline and Henrik whispered secret jokes with one another, Katherine was having a very silent conversation with Elijah, perfectly ignoring Elena's presence and from where Damon was sitting he could very well tell, he knew Elena was losing her patience, the way her lips were pressed together, the wrinkles that knitted her together on her forehead, the way she was slightly attacking her food, she would explode soon and he smirked, he loved when she explode, she was mean, and he liked it.

Elijah knew all too well that Katherine was using him to ignore her sister but while he understood why she felt the way she felt about her, the entire room was filled with unwanted tension coming from them both.

Elijah leaned in to her ear "You know, she's your sister, you cannot ignore her forever"

His breath brushed against her ear and she smirked through the waves of chills that flow through her body "There are no laws against trying"

Elijah shook his head to prevent himself from smiling and continued to eat his breakfast.

Caroline giggled at Henrik's joke, which irritated Klaus to a point of no return, while he admired her determination to ignore his presence, he equally hated that, he wanted her to talk to him, to smile at him, to laugh with him, he felt silly for being jealous of a little boy but he can't help himself.

Her hand automatically went to her lap while the other held onto the backrest of Henrik's chair, holding her in place while she leaned down to him, an interesting idea popped into his hand as he noticed the hand.

Before the thought of moving her hand even entered her mind, he snaked his hand secretly to her lap and grabbed her hand, pulling it to her, her head trembled lightly in his and he smirked at the effect he had on her.

The color in Caroline's face was completely drained from her, her heart began thumping against her chest, and her cheeks were burning her face as his fingers linked with hers. He held her hand like that, fingers linked, their hands dangled in the space between their chairs while he ate his meal with a smirk. She tried to pull her hand away without alarming anyone but he was very much stronger than her.

Damn him she thought.

"What are you two whispering about?" Mikeal finally asked, eyeing Caroline and Henrik.

"I was telling Princess Caroline how lonely Kol looks at the end of the table" Henrik beamed and Kol's eyes lifted from his plate to eye them both in irritation.

"I told him that it would be best that he doesn't grow up to be like his brother" Caroline added.

"Then I'll be like Elijah when I grow up" Henrik happily said.

"What about me?" Klaus asked, leaning forward against the table to glance at his little brother.

"You brood too much" Henrik said with a frown, brows wrinkled together and nose scrunched up in disgust.

Caroline snorted back her giggle by placing her fingers lightly against her lips in effort to hide her amusement.

"Can I keep him?" Caroline asked, putting one hand around Henrik's shoulders and hugging him closer to her as Henrik giggle at her words and look to his father for a response.

"You already have one of my sons, you wish for two?" Mikeal laughed, leaning back in his chair.

"We can exchange" Caroline suggested sarcastically, although she was quite fond of little Henrik, she would never give Klaus up she mused.

Klaus squeezed her hand and smirked, he knew she was being sarcastic but whether she was or not he decided that when he gave her sister an answer to her question was the day he decided that he was not going to let go of her, not without a fight.

Mikeal chuckled at her.

Katherine giggled lightly at something Elijah mumbled under his breath and that was the last straw for Elena.

"Katherine" she called.

Katherine rolled her eyes and continued to pay attention to Elijah, ignoring Elena, Damon smirked against his pitcher.

"Katherine, you are acting childish, more so than usual" Elena argued.

Katherine let out a long breath and finally turn to face her sister "You are being hypocritical, dear sister, since you've arrived, you have been acting like our parents instead of our sister"

"You've been acting like a spoilt brat since I arrived and god only know how long" Elena countered.

"I am not a brat" Katherine snarled at her.

"Everyone needs to calm down…"

"Stay out of this Caroline" Elena and Katherine snapped at her, without glancing away from each other.

Caroline snapped her mouth close and lean back in her chair.

"Your tone says otherwise" Elena smirked.

"I have been irritated since you've arrived, you've changed, you have been acting like our superior instead of our equal, and you have been acting like my mother…"

"That's because I am going to be a mother!" Elena snapped, interrupting her from finishing her sentence.

To say everyone was shocked, was an understatement, especially Damon, because it was the first he had heard of this, his entire being went stiff, his mouth hung open, Katherine gasped and covered her mouth in shock, Caroline's eyes widen and she tried desperately to pull her hand from Klaus's grasp, but her efforts were proven futile as she shot him a look and he only smirked.

"Congratulations are in order" Mikeal chimed, getting out of his seat and heading towards Elena.

Elena stood and hugged Mikeal with a smile, although she was still very upset at Katherine for her words.

Damon got out of his seat and approached them, he waited until Mikeal released her to stare at Katherine in shock, and then his eyes glanced down to her stomach, then back at her.

"I am sorry for not telling you earlier, but when I got sick and I blamed it on something I ate, it was a lie, you told me that we were going to visit some family friends and I wanted to tell you in front of everyone" Elena explained, taking his hand, placing it on her stomach.

Caroline was still fighting with Klaus for him to release her hand so she leaned sideways towards him.

"Please release me" she whispered.

He leaned sideways towards her and smirked "What do I get in return?"

Caroline scoffed "What is it you want?" she asked.

"A kiss" he simply replied.

Caroline's head almost snapped in his direction but she managed to prevent herself from doing so.

"You have kissed me many times" she countered.

He leaned in closer so that his breath brushed her earlobe tightly, tickling her skin "I will never tire of your soft and succulent lips"

She swallowed hard, her heart was begging her to run away, trying to break free from her chest, her stomach was queasy but the flutters in her stomach was there as well, her cheeks were burning her

Face as if it was on fire, she still does not know how a man like him can make her feel this way, like she's perfect.

Caroline realized that everyone was too occupied with her sister to notice them, she turned to him "You have my word, _milord"_ she replied, slight amusement at the last word.

He smirked at her, allowing her to slide her hand out of his hold, as she shot up and quickly made her way around the table to her sister, not even glancing at him, knowing that he had that self satisfied smile on his face.

Katherine was still in shock, not just by the fact that Elena was with child but because she had finally taken in all the harsh words she said to her sister during the time she was here when she was going through something like this, Katherine felt absolutely horrible.

A guard entered the room with a letter in his hand, he announced himself and why he was here before he left the letter to Mikeal and went off his own way.

Mikeal opened the letter and read it carefully, a look of irritation and discomfort appeared on his face when he was finished and he let out a huff in annoyance.

"What is it, father?" Elijah asked, knowing his father all too well.

"Well, it seems that the king is coming to visit soon" Mikeal smirked.

Klaus's face grew cold and hard, so did Elijah and Damon, Kol and Mikeal were the people in the room who was amused by this news, everyone else either didn't know who this king was, or didn't care.

"Who is this king?" Elena asked as she took a seat, signaling Damon to do the same as well as Caroline.

"King Henry" he smirked again.

The dining table grew silent after that, everyone took their seats and ate in a deafening silence, each girl wondering about the infamous King Henry.

Later that afternoon, Katherine decided that she wasn't in the mood for any fun, any smiles, any sisters; she just wanted to be with herself, she felt horrible, even now she could still hear every harsh word, very dirty vile word she didn't trade, all of it and she didn't feel like being around anyone, she was going to her bedroom.

She passed by Elijah's room and she had no idea why she did what she did but she did it anyways and she couldn't go back, she knocked twice on the door and walked right in, knowing for a fact that he was in his room, writing a response letter to this king she has yet to know.

"Are you looking for me?" Elijah asked, leaning back in his chair, leg crossed, lips curved into a smirk.

His room was relatively simple, wooden walls, brown tiled flooring, a window opposite her direction, to her right where Elijah sat in front of a desk with an envelope which she assumed that he had finished the letter, a candle unlit stood on that table and to her left was a giant four poster bed with ivory sheets, in the corner, was his wardrobe and Caroline ignored his comment and headed to his bed, she crawled on it and relaxed herself starring up at the ceiling as she allowed the tears that wanted to be released since she was at the dining table this morning to roll freely into the soft, warm sheets, she wasn't sobbing, crying or wailing, she just let out all the guilt she felt.

Elijah shook his head at her, smirk never wavering, she had just walked in and placed herself on his bed without even realizing that this was the first time she has been in his room, or even in his bed, doesn't mean he was complaining. He stood up, approached the bed slowly watching her as she stare at the ceiling, his amused look fell completely once he saw the tears and he fasten his pace and soon took a seat next to her.

"Katherine, what's wrong?" Elijah asked, as he brushed away a tear that fell from her eye with his thumb finger.

"Me" she replied coldly "I am what's wrong" she added "I am cruel, mean person" she spoke again and then turned her head to look up at him "Don't you agree?"

"No"

She scoffed "Of course you don't, you're suppose to say nice things to me, tell me that I'm the sweetest nicest person in the world"

He chuckled "No, most definitely not"

She smirked.

"You are sweet, caring, compassionate, strong and brave, but you are also incredibly mean to others, you're witty, you are shameless, fearless and cunning" he placed his hand under her chin, massaging her chin with his thumb "There's something dark in you, Katarina, it's in your eyes, it's in your smile, the way you speak, walk, smile, dance, something so dark, so dangerous yet so alluring, so tempting and seductive, qualities of you that I like most" he whispered huskily, she had sat up now, looking right at him, tears still fell from her eyes.

She was grateful for his kind words, but she was too sad to even smile at this point, she always never said an ill word against her, she was more fun than her sometimes, and she was scared that it was gone, that the sister she loved was gone, it had scared her more than she even realize.

"I said some vile things to her since she's been here, some hurtful things, I've thought worst, very much worst of her, even Caroline warned me of my tongue yet I didn't heed the warning, and now I feel horrible" she sniffled, as she finally felt like she was about to cry.

"I just wish-h" she choked, biting her bottom lip, she continued "I wish I could take it all back" she felt the pain that came with the tears now.

Elijah knew she would feel guilty, he was once in the same position with each of his brothers at one point in time and it was perfectly normal. He grabbed her and pulled her closer to him, allowing her to snuggle into him, allowing her to cry. "Just let out, let it all out, you'll feel better after"

Caroline was looking for her sister, she was certain she saw her went up the stairs but Mikeal had called her back, warning her of this King Henry they spoke of, honestly she wanted to ask about him but she wanted to find her sister, she knew that Katherine must be feeling bad for the harsh words she said to and against Elena since her arrival and she needed to consol her sister.

Suddenly, as she bend the corner, she almost ran head on into Klaus who merely stood there with a smirk plastered on his face, she knew that smirk anywhere, it dripped of mischief.

"I apologize milord, I had almost not see you…" she was cut off when Klaus grabbed her and threw her over his shoulders, she let out a playful shriek and a giggle once she was facing his back.

"Klaus; put me down" she shrieked.

"Not yet sweetheart" he smirked, as he turned around and started walking, heading to his study.

She huffed and propped her upper body up against his shoulders, a smile to her lips.

Once he entered his study, he closed the door, locking it, and he finally put her down. She wore a pout and her arms were now folded across her chest.

"What?"

"Why have you kidnapped me?" she asked slight humor to her voice.

"We made a deal sweetheart" he smirked, as he approach her slowly "And I will collect"

Caroline was about to protest when Klaus started to walk up to her and she walk back, until her back hit the door and he was dangerously close to her, their chest connect, the hardness of his chest against the hardness of her corset, his hands on either side of her head, preventing her from moving, his nose touching hers, each inhaling the sweet scent of their presence, their closeness.

"Now…" he breathed huskily, as he leaned down towards her lips, his hot breath tickling her soft lips, his eyes bore into hers, his entire being consumes her hole, she was also longing to taste his lips once more, its rosy softness, its fullness, tempting her, teasing her, there were no windows in the room and was constantly lit by candles and lamps, the room itself created a great deal of sexual tension between them.

Biting her bottom lip in anticipation, she looked up at him through her eyelashes; hands behind her back, shaking in excitement, their breathing were heavy, their bodies ache for each other's touch.

Finally he pressed his lips so gently to hers and she almost felt like bursting from all the happiness she was feeling.

The kiss started off slow and sensual but it soon turned into a hungry kiss, he had slipped his tongue in her mouth and now her entire body was fuming with heat, right to her core.

Klaus was no different, from the minute he noticed the way her breathing had become shallow and her chest kept rising and falling quicker than normal, that pressure in his trousers was slowly driving him insane, her arms were now wrapped around Klaus's neck, while his hands wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her closer to him, but even that wasn't enough.

They kept trying with all their might to pull each other close to each other, to feel each other, but even that wasn't close enough for them, so he backed her up to the wall, and pulled away from her lips, only to plant hot wet kisses from the back of her ear to the crook of her neck, pulling a small moan that slipped pass her lips.

She grabbed onto his hair, tugging and pulling at it as small whimpers from her, smiling in victory, he cautiously yet slowly reached for her dress, quickly brunching it up and his heart did flips when he felt her helping him, she wanted to feel him closer she needed to feel him as close to her as she possibly can, and she was going frantic from his touches, her mind was clouded, just too clouded to even think about anything, she was not thinking clearly and she didn't care. He pulled down the cap sleeves that rested securely on her shoulders, only exposing a little more of her perfect breast to him, however the corset kept most of it hidden from him.

He glided his hands on the softness of her skin, until he reached her thighs, he grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her feet of the ground, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and sighing in contentment at the closeness she felt. He moved his kisses lower to the plump of her breasts, frantically and hungrily kissing them, sucking them, lightly biting them, and her moans were almost quiet, but he could hear them as clear as day, the more he heard her moans and her whimpers, the more he kept feeling her soft creamy legs.

Suddenly, there was a light knock on the door and Caroline shut her mouth close and her cheeks redden at her position, her mind was starting to clear up and realize what was happening and she needed to alarm Klaus immediately.

"Klaus" she breathed out, in a moan; she was still hazed by his kisses and his touch that his name came out like that.

"Klaus" she called, much clearer and more firmly but still soft now and he only hummed in response, the sound of his lips smacking lowly against her skin, the sounds of him sucking her skin hungrily was only making her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"Someone's at the door" she whispered, and he froze, looked up at her through hooded eyes, and once he noticed her serious facial expression, he realized that she was speaking the truth and the moment was ruined.

He sighed in disappointment a small frown on his face that Caroline didn't miss, she was also disappointed, but glad, because she didn't want this to happen yet, no matter how much her body was aching for his hands but she didn't want this to be like her marriages all over again.

He lowered her down on the ground gently, allowing her to fix her sleeves and her dress before she hid herself behind the door and Klaus opened the door slowly to reveal Mikeal and a smirk on his face.

"Your sister is to arrive any minute and you have locked yourself in your study with your paints and brushes" Mikeal arched an eyebrow at him "But I suppose I cannot judge you, Elena would be absolutely furious at Caroline's scandalous actions, right Princess Caroline?" he asked, as he knew he heard her call Klaus's name after he had knocked.

Caroline bit her bottom lip and Klaus smirked at his father and shook his head lightly.

"Yes Milord" Caroline replied, a giant grin plastered on her face.

"Well, I suggest you both come downstairs, Elena is starting to ask questions concerning both her sister's disappearance" Mikeal smiled "Now I shall go find Elijah" he added before leaving Klaus's site.

Klaus and Caroline share a look in silence before they burst out in laughter.

Katherine smiled, finally feeling better after crying for what felt like hours, she knows what she has to do now, she was glad that she came here instead of heading in her room.

Now she just felt like kissing him, her head laid on his chest, her hand gently lay on his vest, his hand was gliding on her arm, soothing her, but it was anything but soothing now, she felt tingly now.

She looked up at him from under her eyelashes and noticed him looking up at the ceiling, probably lost in thought she mused.

She propped herself up and Elijah broke his train of thought to look at her she pushed herself up towards him and looked down at him.

"Katarina, what's…?"

She placed her fingers against the softness of his lips, preventing him from speaking and she used her other hand to glide her fingers along the side of his face slowly, admiring him.

She slowly leaned down, searching his eyes for any signs of protest and once she found none, she gently placed her lips on his, her eyes closed and once she felt him return the kiss her insides jumped for joy and she deepened the kiss before he even possibly tries to push her away.

It was then we went on a frenzy, he completely lost it now, it was but a simple kiss but images of her dancing last night was still too fresh in his mind to back down now. He grabbed her waist, he pulled her on him, pressing her closer to him, allowing her to feel is throbbing arousal and she gasped against his lips, biting her bottom lip seductively.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and their heads shot in the direction "Elijah, your sister is to arrive at any minute, so I strongly suggest you and Miss Katarina come downstairs, Elena wonders where her sisters could be" Mikeal said behind the door and took off.

Katherine smirked and looks down at him as he mirrored her smirk, his hands still holding her waist in place. She leaned down again, close to his lips "You know, if you wanted me to stay right here, all you have to do is ask" she whispered.

He chuckled lightly and slightly shook his head "There she is, my sweet temptation" he whispered to her.

Not long after they had all head downstairs and entered the entrance hall, where Elena, Damon and Henrik stood chatting amongst themselves.

Katherine sucked in a deep breath, gathering herself; she knew exactly what to do now.

Once Elena spotted Katherine, she froze; she starred at her sister for a while before leaving Damon and Henrik and approaching her.

Once Elena was in front of her, they each stare at each other, until Katherine walked up to her, and hugged her "I'm sorry Elena, I said some mean words against you"

Elena hugged her back "its okay Kat, I forgive you"

They stayed like that while everyone admired their union and a voice behind them broke had everyone turning on their heels.

"The Princesses of Bulgaria, my brothers have done well"

* * *

**So I hope you guys like it and if you have a few seconds, please tell me what you guys think.**

**So You guys can pick three fics for me to update frequently, I personally would like to continue this, Expect the Unexpected and the sequel to Always and Forever but I value your thoughts, so once I have read the reviews and your opinions, I'll put author notes on the stories that will be placed on HIATUS.**

**Xoxo Cindy.**

**PS: I've started to rewrite The Vampire Cinderella Story and I'm renaming it to "Maiden" or "Cinderella Tale".**

**Can't Choose but there are more dialouges more chapters, longer chapters more details and settings, more conflict between Klaus, Caroline ,Kol and Tyler and I'm wondering if to post the entire story whole or chapter by chapter?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know yall just hate it when I update late, even when I'm really just working on one story...lol.**

**Before I post this long chapter, I would just like to say, *sniff* I love you guys so much, really I do, 107 followers, you guys are the best...**

_**Today is JaySean's Bday, Jus Sayin...I love him so yea.**_

**Responses:**

**MayteSalvatore: **_Omg I was smiling so wide when I saw your review my mom was like..."what's wrong with u" seriously lol, Thank you so much but I can't for the life of me seem to write a good dark Klaus, seriously_

**Grace5231973: **_Oh god no, that's my first fic I'll never remove it willingly and yes she's back and she's playing Mother Hen~!_

**Justine: **_I love you okay, just remember that :) and sad to say, there isnt much Klaroline or Kalijah scenes in this chapter, think of this chapter as a fuller chapter to something that I will enjoy writing so much. You'll see when you've reached the end...:-)_

**On With the chapter!**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

The giant ivory double doors that was in front of her in the entrance hall was closed shut, she was sure of it, the two guards that stood on each side didn't even flinch, which meant that they hadn't open the doors while they were conversing with one another, how in god name did she get in the house was beyond Caroline, then again, she was their sister, she should know the castle like the back of her own hand.

Everyone turned on their heels at the voice and saw Rebekah standing tall and proud in the hall, she was wearing a Victorian cream gown with gold trims and floral laced patterns on the bodice, her hair was straight and loose, down over her shoulders, framing her face beautifully, in more simple words, Caroline thought that she was much more beautiful than the painting.

Klaus quickly concluded that she had fooled us as always by entering through the gardens again, they always fell for it, every time and he was even gladder that his best friend and brother in Law came as well.

Henrik squealed and ran to Rebekah, who lowered herself to his level and opened her arms to him, lifting him in her arms and giving him a giant hug.

"Hey little brother, you've grown so big, you're heavier" Rebekah gasped playfully.

"And my sister is still pretty" Henrik giggled and Rebekah smiled widely at him.

"Thank you" and she let him down on his feet.

Klaus walked up to them with open arms and a wide smile, when Caroline thought he was about to greet his sister, whom also thought the same, she was baffled when he walked right passed her and hugged Stefan, she covered her mouth instantly at the utter shock all over Rebekah's face when Klaus passed her straight, holding her laughter.

"Stefan" he smiled, embracing his best friend with a warm hug.

"Nik, it's been far too long" Stefan smirked.

Rebekah scoffed and turned around, watching as the best of friends embrace each other and she shook her head.

"Known fact, Nik will always and Forever love my husband more than I" Rebekah said, in a commanding voice "Her own sister" her arms folded across her chest and she smirked at them.

Stefan released Klaus and they stood side by side, facing Rebekah with their arms over each other's shoulders and they were equally amused at Rebekah's words.

"Can't argue with that sweetheart" Klaus smirked and Rebekah scowled and spun around, refusing to look at them, Stefan chuckled at her and turned to face Klaus.

"Good to see you brother" Stefan smiled.

"Good to see you too, I see you still haven't been able to control my brat of a sister" Klaus joked.

Rebekah spun back around on her heels, shooting them daggered stares "I am not a brat" she spat.

"Your action says otherwise love" Klaus countered.

Rebekah pursed her lips and turned on her and walked over towards her father, grabbed his arm, linking hers with his and pointing at Klaus.

"Father, tell Nik I'm not a brat" Rebekah whined as Kol came downstairs.

"Oh Nik, always teasing our only sister, do grow up" Kol sighed and pulled Rebekah into a hug.

"Dear sister, it has been far too long; everyone here has been mean to me, even Henrik" Kol pouted and Henrik giggled.

Rebekah gasped playfully and looked towards Henrik who ran over to Caroline and hid behind her. Rebekah smirked.

Rebekah put her hands behind her back and walked over towards Caroline who immediately curtsied.

"Lady Rebekah" she gasped.

"Please rise, I'm in the presence of a princess and you are the one to bow for it is I who should bow to you" Rebekah smirked, swaying slightly.

Caroline stood straight and smiled at her shyly.

Rebekah shook her head and grabbed the girl, pulling her into a sudden hug, Caroline was stiff at first but then returned her hug just as warmly as she did, then she released her and they both smiled at each other.

"When word of the Princesses of Bulgaria were missing, I assumed the worst" Rebekah said in a shocked tone, although she was not shocked at all, she spun to glare at Nik who was watching her like she was his worst enemy, she spun back to look at Caroline "I see that my assumptions were correct"

"Bekah" Klaus warned, not liking where this conversation was going already.

"Tame your tempter Nik, I'm only teasing" Rebekah reasoned "Now I can guess which one of my brothers has the pleasure of your company" Rebekah gasped excitedly, as she spun around straight to where Klaus and Stefan stood "But then it would not be fair of me to do so when I can smell Nik all over her" she smirked, enjoying the horrified looks from him, and once she glanced around she saw the girl's sisters, one of them were amused while the other looked absolutely furious.

"Caroline…"Elena started

Caroline spun to look at Elena "Darling sister, I have complete and total respect for you and I love you equally as I do Katherine, however, I am not your daughter therefore you shall not treat me as such" Caroline said in a firm voice and Katherine smirked at them both, sometimes she wished she had Caroline's boldness "Besides, I do recall a certain Princess in the room that snuck out of her second husband's mansion wearing absolutely nothing, roaming the streets in the cold night, as naked as you were born" she smirked "With new developments of course" the gasp that Elena pulled in made Caroline swell with pride "Shall I go on, you've had more scandals than Katherine and I to last 9 lifetimes" she smiled mockingly at her, hoping that she'll be smart and say no.

As Elena was about to speak, Damon stood in front of her "Please, do tell" he smirked mischievously.

Elena slapped Damon on his arm and he hissed at the pain as she stood in front of him "Very well then"

While everyone was amused by the new revelation of Elena's past, Caroline decided to change the topic of discussion.

"Mikeal, when is this King Henry to arrive?" Caroline asked, now standing next to him while Henrik sticks to her side, and Klaus eyebrow knitted together in confusion at her words, why was she worried about him was a question that ran through his mind.

Rebekah spun around to look at Mikeal and Caroline "Henry's coming?"

"Yes, a letter was sent, we are expecting him either this afternoon or tomorrow" Mikeal huffed.

"God I cannot take anymore of his flirting with my maids, he's becoming more annoying" Rebekah frowned.

"We do not know this King Henry, what is he the king of?" Katherine asked, growing wary of the way they spoke of him.

"King Henry is the King of England" Rebekah replied, her jaw clenched and there was irritation in her voice "King Henry has many wives, but he still beds any beautiful woman that catches his eye" she added.

"What if they were married?" Elena asked and Damon went behind Elena and instantly put his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest protectively.

"It doesn't matter whether they are married or not, he is king and no one refuses the king" Kol smirked.

"He has not met me yet, that is why no one has ever refused him" Katherine smirked victoriously and relief flooded Elijah more than he realized, he doubted himself when he heard that Henry would visit, his moral and respect he had for Henry always made him give up his own desires to please him, he remembers when Henry last visited their house while Tatia was here and she had to bed with him, he expected it yet Elijah did nothing while Klaus spoke too late as it had already happened, he knew she would refuse him, but he also knew that Henry does not like to be refused, to hear the confidence in her voice made his insides melt with pride and a new found respect for her.

"He does not even know about the Princesses of Bulgaria, he does not care for such information, which means it would be best if you kept your real identities hidden until he leaves, which depends…" Rebekah suggested, trailing off suggestively.

"Depends on what?" Caroline asked.

"On if he succeeds in winning you lot over, then he will stay days, if for some god sent reason he does not, he may leave before nightfall" Rebekah replied nonchalantly, as if it was nothing but she was eager to see them reject the king of England, for even with her husband whom she loves with every fiber of her being, she can safely say that the king is indeed an handsome man.

After a very entertaining and family friendly lunch, everyone retreated to the gardens where the girls played with Henrik; Kol stays with the girls, Stefan and Damon were unpacking their stuff and catching up as they were apart for quite a while, while Mikeal, Elijah and Klaus stay in the front yard, as one of the servants they sent to the King's castle told them discreetly that the king has taken off.

The garden was so beautiful today Caroline smiled to herself at the warm feeling she felt, the giant double doors were wide open in a welcoming way, then there was lush green grass, like a rectangle, then there were two square wooden tables with four chairs, one on each side, one table on the left, and the other on the right and just between the two chairs was a pathway which then split four ways, left, right, up and down, going straight across would carry them into the woods where they had entered that one cold and scary night.

* * *

Once they spotted the carriage, their irritated looks came and quickly went as he exited the carriage, very handsome features indeed, no facial hair, fair skinned, muscular jaw line, jaw dropping smile and dressed as a king should dress; dropping himself off the carriage with a loud huff mixed with a relieved smile, he chuckled at them before approaching them, warming Mikeal with a hug firstly.

"Uncle, I see you're still chipper" he laughed, patting his back before he released.

"Brooding is not in my resume Henry, you know that" Mikeal chuckled, putting on his best fake smile he could muster.

He then went to Elijah and hugged him as well, then he released him and smirked at his less strict persona, Henry could tell that something has either changed about him or something was wrong with him, deciding that he would leave such conversations till they are inside castle walls, he chuckled and tapped Elijah's shoulders.

"You need to loosen up, a woman would take a liking to you then" Henry chuckled, and Elijah smirked, at the irony of his words "We'll battle together, all of us, it's been a while since I have won a sword fight" he chuckled.

"Losing your touch, are we mate?" Klaus asked sarcastically and Henrik laughed and went to Klaus hugging him as well.

"Nice to see you too Niklaus, come on now, I wish to know what has been going on in your lives" Henry smirked, gesturing his hand to the giant doors and they nodded.

They escorted him through the house, Klaus hopped that they got their story straight for Henry, where they are from, who are they and those types of stuff, Klaus may consider him a friend but he has seen him betray his friends and although he has never dared to betray him, Klaus would forever be extra careful not to put too much trust in him.

Once they were in the garden, the girls were sitting and talking among each other while Henrik and Kol were nowhere to be found, he figured that Kol must have took him from them.

Henry's eyes landed on all four women sitting side by side and his entire being lit up in excitement, he concluded that the day had gotten 4 times more beautiful.

"Well, it seems the afternoon had just gotten four times more beautiful, which is extremely rare" Henry mused, voicing his thoughts.

All the girls head shot in front of them as the king himself smirked down at them, following Rebekah, all stood and curtsied at him before raising their heads and watched as he slowly approached them, looking at Rebekah he smiled "Cousin, how lovely to see you, you look stunning, as always" he complimented her.

"Your majesty, dear cousin, thank you for your comment, you are most kind" Rebekah replied with an award winning smile even though her voice dripped with sarcasm.

He nod and walked towards Elena and Katherine, standing opposite them, yet between them, looking at them each.

"I do not believe we've met" he smirked and held both hands out for them to accept "Henry, King of England"

The exchanged a look of amusement before turning their attention back to him and placed their hands in his and allowed him to kiss the back of their hand "I am Katarina" Katherine smiled "I'm Elena" Elena added. He released their hands while he made his way to Caroline, he held out his hand for her and swallowing, she lay her hand in his, allowing his lips to make contact with her skin, vowing that it will be the last piece of skin his lips are fortunate enough to touch.

"Caroline, your highness"

"I pleasure to meet you all" he smiled mischievously.

"They are friends of mines that I couldn't leave behind" Rebekah explained, congratulating herself for sounding so confident in her tone.

Katherine smirked, she didn't like him one bit, he reminded her of Tatia, her supposed cousin who lives with her parents.

An idea popped into her mind instantly, she would be able to communicate with Elijah and her sisters using her native language.

"Toĭ mozhe da govori bŭlgarski? (_Does he speak Bulgarian?_)" Katherine asked.

Elijah shook his head, Rebekah smirked, Mikeal smiled from behind him and Henry looked confused.

"What did you just say?" He asked a small smile on his face.

"Oh I was just asking Elijah for the whereabouts of my brother in law" Katherine replied after a dramatic sigh.

Elijah and Klaus smirked.

"What language is it, I have never heard it before" Henry asked excitedly, turning to walk over to Klaus and Elijah.

"Bulgarian, a very tricky language I might add" Elijah responded with a knowing smirk.

"If it is tricky, how do you know it so well?" Henry asked, turning to face Elijah.

"Katarina, Elena and Caroline are friends from Bulgaria, they know our family for years, and father insisted that we learn their language to further educate ourselves" Rebekah answered quickly and Mikeal smirked at them, he knew too well that his children could tell a lie to save their own life.

"I see, and I am meeting them only now, cousins, have you no shame?" Henry asked with a chuckle, starring intensively at the girls.

"Our humblest apologies your highness" Mikeal smiled and walked up to the girls.

"Caroline, there is a question that has plagued my mind since I arrived, I'm sure you will forgive a poor old man for being blunt but I would like to know if my son has kept his hands to himself" Mikeal asked, earning a wide eyed stare from Klaus, a light chuckle from Elijah, a full blown laughter from Henry, and Rebekah folded her arms across her chest, starring at her father in shock while Elena was listening intently and Katherine covered her mouth to cover the shocked expression she wore.

Caroline smirked "I take it you neither heard nor saw anything when you interrupted us just a few minutes ago"

"Gladly, I did not" Mikeal sighed heavily and Henry walked over to Klaus, patting him on his back in satisfaction.

"He has" she replied in a questioning tone "In a manner of speaking" she added.

"I'm content with that thank you" Mikeal said quickly and moved on to Katherine.

"Don't tell me you don't know your own son Mikeal, that's absolutely shameful" Katherine gasped playfully.

"Elijah is far too modest to lay a hand on just any woman" Henry chuckled.

"Oh I know Elijah very well, but be patient with him, he'll loosen up" Mikeal smiled.

"You say that with such certainty father" Elijah stated, amused by the conversation.

"You did loosen up once" Henry remembered

"Anyways, my son is too strong willed to be tempted to such pleasures" Mikeal sighed.

"Mikeal, if there is not one thing I haven't learned in my adventures, is that you must never underestimate the allure of darkness, it can tempt even the purest of souls" Katherine said seductively.

Elijah smirked.

"Now that is an interesting point of view of temptation" Rebekah realized.

"Well, I think we should entertain the young ladies, don't you agree Elijah?" Henry asked, and turned to eye him with the knowing look of certainty.

"Of course" Elijah smirked, knowing where this was going.

"Let's sword fight now" Henry asked, approaching Elijah and Klaus with a smirk and a wink.

"Well, you most certainly cannot battle in the clothing you are wearing right now, come, let's us get set up.

They all acknowledged the girls with a nod before disappearing, leaving Mikeal as well as the girls behind.

"Today shall be filled with entertainment, just wait" Katherine smirked, liking the fact that he does not speak her language.

A few minutes later, Elijah return and to say Katherine was shocked was an understatement, to see him in front of her dressed the way he was dressed, from the time she has been here, she has finally truly realized why she liked him so much, because she knew he was a barbarian under that gentleman, a warrior, brave and true.

He wore a brown leather vest that was so close to his skin, it was so tight that it shaped his muscles so perfectly, her hands were tingling just to touch him but refrain, it would be scandalous of her to do such a brave thing, then again, she was a scandal and he had told her that she was brave, but still she refrained, she didn't want to get too close or anywhere near the King, he was slightly weird to her.

The leather pants matched the vest and he wore boots that were tied just under her knee, his hair was the same as before, loose and straight down to just above the should.

Never has a Duke look so barbaric, so primal to her before she and she didn't like it, no she loved it, the want to touch him, to have him hold her in those strong arms, to feel her naked chest against the hardness of his, it was sending her on a light frenzy, but she controlled herself, taking in a deep breath, she smirked at him, pulling a face of amusement even when she was not amuse by his appearance at all, in fact, she felt an overwhelming desire for him, seeing him like this, although she was one to speak her mind, to an extent.

"You look…" she trailed off and the guys eyed her with an amused look and Elena scolded her with her eyes, warning her of what she was about to say "Barbaric" Katherine smirked.

Caroline rolled her eyes at her, knowing that Katherine always had a desire for such men "She does not mean it the way it sounded Elijah, believe it or not, it the highest form of compliment she has ever given to any man" Caroline remarked, earning a glance from Katherine.

"She does fancy such men" Elena raised her eyebrows in realization and Katherine scowled at her.

"Personally I don't understand the allure; I do not fancy men that are in love with their swords over their women" Caroline frowned, and Klaus folded his arm across his chest and looked at her with one of his eyebrow raised, a smirk on his lips and he leaned on one foot, which made it clear that he was amused by the conversation.

"I do not like where this conversation is going at all" Katherine frown and Elijah smirked at her.

"I agree, we're supposed to be fighting" Henry huffed and took a sword from one of the servants that had come in with three swords in his hands. He gave Klaus and Elijah their weapon with a bow before disappearing into the castle, and Mikeal decided that he was staying with us.

"Elijah, would you like to go first and impress the lady?

Henry had attacked him in an attempt to surprise him but Elijah was too quick, he had blocked him from striking his arm victoriously and smiled, amused at the thought that he actually thinks that he can beat him, but he was so terribly wrong, Elijah always let him win but Niklaus did not, Elijah was a modest man, he knew that winning over him so easily would anger him and when the king is angry, he makes decisions because of it, so not wanting him to be angry while he was a guest here, Elijah had played him for a few minutes, allowing him to swiftly knock his sword from his grasp and pin him to the ground just as swift, watching the way Elijah moved and the way Henry moved, Katherine knew from the very beginning that he let him win, her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the grip he had on his sword loosen and he allowed it to be knocked from his hands.

Henry chuckled and helped him up, dusting the leaves of grass on his shoulders and patting him on his back.

"You're out of practice Elijah" Henry chuckled and Katherine eyed him in an attempt to make him look at her instead of looking at him.

Elijah only smirked "It appears so"

"Koeto mu pozvoli da specheli (_You let him win_)" she exclaimed, folding her arms across her chest.

He then looked at her, his mouth slightly gaped open in a smile, arms folded across his chest, mimicking her stance.

"Ste nablyudatelni (_You're Observant_)" He stated.

"What is she saying?" Henry asked.

"You can ask me, I am standing right here" Katherine stated, glaring at him with an incredulous look.

"My apologies, it's just I get the feeling that whatever you have said was against me" Henry voiced out his thoughts.

"Oh I assure you, I would never speak ill of his majesty" Katherine assured him, placing a hand against her chest as a sign of hurt "We share private and personal jokes with one another, that is all" Katherine explained, feeling proud that she had managed to think of a lie so quickly.

During dinner that night, the king indulge himself in light conversation with Klaus, Elijah, Mikeal, Kol, Stefan and Damon, even greeted little Henrik but whenever he got a chance, he would glance at Caroline which infuriated Klaus much more than she let on, he knows he should trust her not to do anything but he knew Henry, even if she told him no, he might threaten her with her or the life of someone else.

The seating arrangements were well chosen, much to Caroline's benefit and loss. The king would sit at the top end of the table, to his left, was Elijah and his right Klaus, after Klaus was, Stefan, Rebekah, Damon and Elena, then there was Mikeal who sat at the bottom end of the table, to the king's left after Elijah, was Caroline, Henrik, Katherine and Kol.

"I like these girls, they are nothing like the last one" Henry proclaimed, raising his glass in their honor "Tatia made all the women I have ever met look like angels" he added with a chuckle.

That name caught Katherine's attention and she froze completely, the name itself is of Russian origin, the country where she was sure she was born, luckily, her sisters hadn't have the pleasure of meeting their cousin, their Uncle's bastard daughter, she remembers the day she met the girl, she had heard rumors of her from Matt, she had met her when both Elena and Caroline ran from yet another husband.

_3 years ago…_

_Katherine had just finished getting dressed, she sent away the maids so that she will have some alone time to herself, she hated that her sisters were not here with her, but she was equally glad, hopefully they would go somewhere where they can never be found by anyone who wishes to be in favor with the king or any of his soldiers._

_Her mother knocked on the door and Katherine allowed whoever was behind her door to enter, once she saw it was her mother, she smiled sadly and stood from her bed, welcoming her mother with a hug, partially telling her that Elena and Katherine were okay._

_"Katherine, you're uncle is here to introduce you to his daughter" Liz said, after releasing her._

_"The bastard daughter" Katherine asked nonchalantly._

_"Yes, but do refrain from calling her that, it is rude" Liz sighed heavily and took Katherine's hand, pulling her towards the daughter._

_Katherine pulled her hand back sharply and glared at her mother in disbelief._

"_Very well mother" Katherine smiled and allowed her mother to take her hand as she escorted her daughter downstairs into the ballroom where said girl was sitting with her father, wearing an English Tudor red dress with gold trims and her hair was similar to hers but wavy, not curly like hers or straight like Elena's, wavy, long and she had the sweetest smile on her face when she saw her approaching them but Katherine knew evil, she knew darkness and she saw it in her eyes, she could tell that this girl is nothing but trouble._

_At the other end of the ballroom, Katherine curtsied to her uncle, his hand extended to her and she smiled at him, giving him her hand while he laid a gentle kiss on the back of her hand and allowed her to pull her hand away._

"_Katarina, this is my daughter, Tatia" he said with a smile, gesturing his hand to the girl who now stood before her and curtsied at her gracefully._

"_Princess Katarina, it is an honor to meet you" she said in an English accent._

"_You were born in Russia, you are also from the royal family of Bulgaria yet you have an English accent" Katherine realized surprisingly._

"_I moved to England when I was 13years old, I just recently returned" she explained._

"_Please rise, you are my cousin and call me Katherine, I insist" Katherine smiled; she hoped that the girl would tell her of her adventures in England if she was nice to her._

_The girl rose and smiled widely at her._

_That afternoon, Katherine decided that she would go into the forest and visit Matt for the afternoon, she missed her sisters and hopefully Matt would be able to give her some piece of mind._

_Stopping at the wooden cottage deep in the forest, she smiled when she saw him through the wide rectangle window on the left, sitting and speaking with one of his dancers. She walked up to the window and cleared her throat. They both shot their heads at her direction and while Matt smirked, the girl got up and curtsied quickly, almost stumbling in the process._

"_Please, do not bow, I'm here to speak as friends" Katherine said, raising her hand to stop her although it wasn't needed._

_The girl stood straight and walked towards the door, she opened it and allowed Katherine to enter the room, Katherine had not seem her in years but her facial features were still the same, little Vicky has grown._

_Sitting next to Matt she smiled at him, hoping he would get the hint and spill already._

"_Caroline and Elena are fine, but they are in a different town I'm afraid, I do not know more" Matt smile._

"_I want them to stay as far as possible" Katherine said firmly "But I have come for information on someone, my uncle has a bastard daughter, I met her today…"_

"_Tatia" Vicky spat with disgust._

"_Yes, you say her name as if it is disgusting" Katherine smirked._

"_I dislike that woman with every fiber of my being, she is nothing but a mere whore that pays with the emotions of men" Vicky snarled._

"_What do you mean?" Katherine asked._

"_Tatia is no maiden, I can say that much, however, she is far worse than a whore, I heard she played the emotions of brothers, best friends, even the relationships between a father and his son, she does not choose one over the other, she chooses them both and the men agree to it, eventually to the point where they can no longer tolerate it and some break their friendship, some break the bond of brothers and some even try to kill the other for her, it is rather disgusting if you ask me, but we are commoners, we have no say in the matter" Matt explained, voice laced with disgust and sympathy with equal measure._

"_That is incredibly hard to believe, I have seen her myself, she does not appear to be as vile and tainted as you so describe her" Katherine denied, true she saw the evil in her eyes but she refuses to believe that there is a woman that has such a power over man._

"_She does not appear that way but believe me, I have seen it with my own eyes, I know you Kat, you can see the darkness in her, you have a similar darkness but you are elegant with it unlike others, do not underestimate her" Matt told her._

From then she has decided that whenever she saw darkness in someone, she would underestimate it, instead she would be cautious, she has seen darkness in Klaus and she is wary of him around her sister but she could tell that he does not wish harm to her.

"I know her" Katherine finally spoke, removing the numb look from her face, but she looked scary serious at this point, because before the name slipped from the king's lips, she had sympathy for her dear cousin, now, she just hated the woman, she is the woman that made Elijah feel the way he felt, as if he was not worthy of her, he said nothing to confirm her suspicions but she could see it in his facial expression, as if he was doubting himself around her and she hated it, she hated her now.

"Katarina…" Elena warned, as she too met the girl before.

"When I met her, she was sweet and kind, tell me your majesty, how do you find her?" Katherine asked, wanting to hear with her own ears, how they treated her.

"She is very cunning, the minute I found out what she can do, I wanted nothing to do with her, but she was indeed smart and she can very much tempt someone, like you said earlier, her darkness can tempt even the purest of souls, including Elijah" Henry explained, and smirked at Elijah's smirk "And Klaus of course" he added, glancing at Klaus.

Waves of emotion rushed through Klaus, Anger because of the King's big mouth, jealousy by the obvious way he has been starring at Caroline lustfully throughout the entire dinner, shame at the mere fact that he was indeed tempted and fool by a mere woman, shock that Katherine knows her, which he concluded that Caroline also knew her, but judging by the shocked look on her face as she stare at Katherine made him think otherwise, he then realized that when she was in the room with the paintings of her, she would have recognized her so that clearly meant that she hasn't met her yet and Klaus was glad for it, but desire shot through him at the sight of her dress, she was indulging in the English fashion and she looked ravishing, the urge to have her on the dinner table regardless of his family shot through his mind but he dismissed him.

Caroline was completely and utterly shocked, she had only heard of the girl named Tatia, her uncle's bastard daughter but she has never seen her, but as her mind went to the paintings in that one little room, she quickly came to the conclusion that the woman in the paintings and sketches was indeed Tatia, she also realized that he had deep feelings for her, but she couldn't choose between both Klaus and Elijah and it disgust her that a woman would lower herself to do such a thing, turn brothers against each other like that, she prayed that she never meet this woman in her lifetime because if she did, Caroline can safely say that she would not be held accountable for her actions.

Then the King shamelessly starred at her the entire time since she entered the room, she thought that maybe it was the dress she had changed into after she took an early bath. She was advised by one of the maids that brought dresses for her to choose from that because English women dress differently to women in her country, that she would suggest the pale gold dress, going on to tell her that the king would be very please, but it wasn't the king that she wanted to please so she wore it despite her hatred for corsets did not miss the way Klaus's eyes raked over her, under his stare for most of the night, she felt naked, that she didn't have on a tight corset, or a dress, that she was completely bare for him, the thought made her bit her bottom lip for some weird reason but she shook it away from her mind as she heard her name slip from the king's lips.

"Caroline, do you plan on staying in England or leaving with Rebekah and your sisters?" he asked, popping a green grape in his mouth.

"That depends, your majesty"

"On?"

"If the Dukes will have me" she purposely smiled at Klaus at her words.

"Of course they well, won't they" he stated his voice left no room for debate in the matter.

"Of course, you are more than welcomed Caroline" Klaus quickly said in a cold yet humorous tone.

"I am curious, though" Elena finally spoke since the dinner started.

"It is to my knowledge that a country should only have one Duke instead of two" Elena continued, in a questioning tone.

"Ah, well, they were both such good friends to me, I can safely consider them brothers in fact, that I couldn't make them kings so I choose Dukes instead, however, I also did not want them away from the kingdom, so I choose England but the thing with Elijah and Klaus is that they are like two gifts in one box, one does not function without the other, they complement each other so after a two week argument with cardinals and the pope, of course, he has decided that they do work well together so they were both made Dukes of London" Henry explained, his face with a warming smile, Caroline could tell that he did see them as brothers to him by the look in his eyes and she smiled at that, it was nice to see such a feeling.

"Also, I ran into some trouble with France and Niklaus and Elijah came to my rescue, so I knighted them as well" he added nonchalantly.

"Is that so?" Katherine raised an eyebrow, she knew full well Elijah was looking at her now but she didn't mind, although sometimes she would allow him to look because if her eyes caught his, she would not be able to move, she knows this because it has happened too many times to count.

"Very busy, my brothers" Rebekah remarked with the family trademark smirk.

"Well, I would like it if you visited the castle while you're here for a day, you would love it there" Henry said suggestively.

Klaus's amused looks disappeared very quickly and the table fell into a deep silence, he was slightly losing the color of the room in his eyes and the minute he saw a little red, he knew he was on the brink of losing his control when he felt someone's hand tapping his shoulder lightly.

Stefan leaned forward to his ears "Nik, calm down, he'll be gone once dinner is over anyways, no point in starting a fight with the king of England and not expect your head cut off" he whispered as low as possible.

Klaus tried with all of his might to calm down and heed his friend's warning, but it was hard to do when Klaus watched Henry as he shamelessly stare at the cleavage of her perfect breast peaking from the corset of her dress. It was as if all the different colors in the room were fading into black and while and then slowly he started seeing red everywhere, all the rage he was feeling right now should be sinful, people should be beheaded for being this angry but he didn't care, his body was radiating heat now and there was two different things that could take place at this moment, he could give in to his anger and wrap his hand around his throat and squeeze the life out of him, or storm out of the dining room and go to any room and break as much glass or furniture as he possibly can in order to calm down.

He looked at Caroline only to realize that she was looking at him with worry in her eyes, she wasn't smiling, her lips were pursed together, her facial expression was a very sad one yet she didn't seem sad, she seemed as if she was worried about him, in an instant his vision cleared and all the heat he felt all over his body was gone, he felt himself calm down instantly and again he was baffled at the power she had over him.

So instead of watching Henry, he decided to watch her, which soon turned into admiring her, taking in every emotion that he sees, when she smiled, he smiled, when she frowned, he got worried or sadden at her frown, when she laughed, a warm fuzzy feeling spread through his body, he recognizes the feeling but he still can't quite describe it but it was a feeling he liked.

After dinner was over, Katherine decided that she would take her time to walk to her room to retire for the night when she noticed that someone was coming around a corner, she paused, she had thought it was Elijah because of the shadow's height but once he was revealed, she found that it was just King Henry, with a quiet huff in disappointment she hid it behind a smile and a curtsy and greeted him.

"Katherine" he greeted and approached her "Let's walk"

Katherine nodded and turned around as they began to walk rather slower than the pace she was at and it annoyed her to no end.

"Will you be staying in England or returning with Rebekah after their one month reunion?" he asked after a deafening silence between them.

"I believe so, why do you ask your highness?" she asked, secretly hoping that he would not say what she thought he would say.

"Because I would love to spend more time with you" he replied, with a cocky smile and Katherine wanted to slap it off his face.

She turned to him and sighed heavily with a smile, but that smile held no kindness to it whatsoever.

"Your majesty has mistaken me, I am not a whore nor do I ever plan to be one, I have deep feelings for Elijah, he trust me as I trust him and I will not betray that trust, we can be friends, you can be like a brother to me and I a sister to you, that is all, the same goes to my sisters, now if you will excuse me, I must say goodnight to Elijah before I head to my chambers, goodnight your majesty" Katherine curtsied and quickly went off to Elijah's room, she felt powerful speaking to the king in such a manner.

The king was baffled with her words only but a short moment before he smirked and nodded, heading back to Mikael's room where he closed the door and turned to him who stood there, arms folded and a wide victory smirk on his face.

"She turned you down, did she?"

"She wishes that we act like brothers and sisters to one another" he laughed.

"I told you that they won't give in to your charms, they have deep feelings for my sons" Mikeal boasted proudly.

"She has darkness in her, just like Tatia…"

"As Elijah is pure, he needs a little darkness in him, and it will balance him off" Mikeal interjected with a shrug.

Henry nodded and smiled "Well, I'll be off then, please, if you need anything at all, do not hesitate to ask" with that Henry quickly made his exit and left the castle just as quick, giving a quick hug to Klaus before leaving.  
Meanwhile…

Matt walked into his home and saw Vicky sitting with food on her plate and an extra plate at the other side of the table for him, he smiled and joined her.

"So, how was your day?" Vicky asked after a moment of silence.

"It was okay; I played the drums, danced a little…"

"Matt, you promised you'd tell me!" she exclaimed, spreading her arms out wantonly and slouched back in her chair in defeat.

Matt chuckled and sighed heavily "Fine, The princesses are living in London with the Dukes, are you happy now?"

"Why in a castle, I've seen that place, it's impossible to go unnoticed in London"

"It seems that they've managed" Matt thought aloud.

"I hope they find love" Vicky sighed dramatically and placed her hand on her chest where her heart is placed.

The Dukes care deeply for them, I hope they find love as well" he mused "Now enough, there are people here searching for the lost princesses, remember, we must not speak of them" he whispered and continued eating their meal.

Tatia crept away from the window that they left open and ran out of the woods and into town, trying to catch her breath from the run.

Once she caught her breath, she grabbed her horse and galloped away from the city, a devilishly dangerous smirk on her face.

She was going to them and takes what is hers, the Dukes are hers and she will not share them with anyone.

She didn't care how Katherine had treated her with more than enough kindness than anyone ever had because Elijah and Nik were the men that she would return to, they both made her feel worth it, they made her feel special, she tried to be with Elijah but didn't feel right without Klaus and she tried to be with Klaus but didn't feel right without Elijah and now, hearing that they have moved on, with her cousins of all the women in all of England angered her to no end.

She was returning to England

She was claiming back what was rightfully hers.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN~!**

**Tatia is here, there's going to be alot of anger and jealously in the two upcoming chapters and a long awaited treat too :)**

**I wish everyone who reads my stories would review but sadly I know you guys dont have the time or you just dont want to which I totally get, I am incredibly grateful that you take the time to read it.**

**But Reviews would motivate me to update faster :)**

**Thoughts on:**

**1. TVD4x17 Klaroline Scenes, Can I just say this:**

**Klaus: You are too beautiful, so stand there and look pretty while I bury 12 witches for you.**

**Caroline: Okay.**

**2. TVD Promo scenes:**

**Caroline: I will bring you nothing but misery**

**Me: WDF 0.0**

**Katherine and Rebekah scene, bitch on bitch...nice.**

**Defan Scenes: #TheBromance**

**BuhBye :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my Loyal Followers... I would love to say that I just love you all for the follows and faves and the reviews and you guys are amazing~!**

**I've put all of my stories on hold until I finish this story because I am just having so much fun writing it, this chapter and the chapter that follows are more Kalijah chapters because OMG Did you see TVD4x18 Kalijah and Klaroline (mainly Kalijah) I mean, I died and gone to heaven. Elena needs to remember that as much as we wish Elijah was god himself, he isnt, he's a man.**

**Responses:**

_MayteSalvatore_**: I love you. I rewrote A Vampire CInderella Story and changed the name to Maiden, you guys have to read it even though you have already because there are more chapters and more details and you might or might not enjoy it, but OMG I wanna kill Tatia too, but you are not going to want to kill her in chapter 13.**

_Justine_**: Thank you so much, OMG I love you and the end is epic...ish.**

**More AN at the end xoxo**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Today they were leaving.

His entire family was going back to their homes after what they have described as the best family reunion they ever had and Caroline didn't know how this time made it any better than the times before.

She managed to spend one month with his entire family and for once in her life felt like she was part of one, a family, a real one.

Rebekah has treated her with nothing but kindness, friendly, even gossiped with her about King Henry and his past mistresses and wives; it was as if she had another sister and Caroline liked her a lot, she was fun, compassionate, friendly and she loved her husband with such a force that made Caroline question her feelings for Klaus but she always got a headache from it all so she dismissed those thoughts as quickly as they came just to enjoy more time with her.

But today, she wanted to have a conversation with her before she left, they had already packed and was ready to go but she wanted to speak her brothers before she spoke to us, which made Caroline think that she might want to have a talk with her about Klaus, which did not sit well with her at all.

Elena and Damon were also leaving with Rebekah and Stefan so Elena wanted to speak with us about mother and father and while Katherine wanted to pass on the lecture she thought Elena was going to give us, Caroline needed to know this information just to calm the jumpiness in her that would be alarmed if anymore new people met her and knew who she was.

Katherine sought it fitting that they speak after breakfast in Caroline and Katherine's room because it was very far from everyone else.

Once they were in the room, Katherine locked the door and turned around to see that they were both standing opposite each other.

"So"

"Firstly, I would like to bring up the issue that is our parents, while your plan may have worked, if you guys step out of these castle walls and someone recognizes you, you are doomed so I suggest that you stay here until you have your plan figured out and send word to me at once, I want to know where you are at all times, I don't like worrying at all, do we understand each other?" Elena explained.

"Yes Elena, especially in your condition, you must not be stressed" Katherine agreed.

Caroline nodded.

"Secondly, I urge you both to get to know the men you so fancy" Elena continued and Katherine scowled at her in response while Caroline's eyebrows furrowed in confusion "What I mean is, I met them, they are nice people and I do not see anything wrong, but getting to know them more can do one of two things for you both, it can either grow the relationship you both share, or upon finding out something that displeases you greatly, you can end it before you get your heart broken" she further explained "But I do believe that they care deeply for the both of you which is why I am leaving my sisters in their care" she added with a sad smile.

Katherine and Caroline smiled at her sister's words, but it was a sad smile, Katherine and Elena has had their days, but in the end they love each other no matter what and as twins they like to believe that they have a special connection to each other, almost like an understanding with each other's feelings.

"Lastly, I would like you both to send me a little every week, I am so serious, I want to know what is going on in your lives and it's not my hormones speaking, I want to make sure that you guys are alright and safe, most importantly, I just want you guys to be as happy as I am, more, if possible, okay?" she smiled now, expressing just exactly how happy she really was.

Katherine shook her head with a bright smile and pulled Elena into a hug, Caroline joined in and they stayed like that for a while before releasing each other.

"I have also been thinking about father and his persistent plan to get us married and it doesn't really make sense to me at all so I am planning to find out more information from mother sometime soon" Elena added.

Katherine and Caroline nodded at her in agreement.

Meanwhile, Rebekah and her brothers were still arguing about them visiting her next month and they flat out refused, they were standing in Klaus's bedroom and Rebekah stood while Klaus and Elijah sat on Klaus's bed looking up at her.

"I see, you would rather spend time with the Princesses than your own sister" she folded her arms across her chest and nodded, agreeing with her own realization.

"It's not that…" Elijah started.

"Of course it is, they can come along if they wish, I don't mind, in fact, I actually like them, so I would be happy if they came, why won't you come visit me?" she whined, stomping her feet childishly and pouting at them.

Silence

"I knew it" she shook her head.

"Rebekah, they are in hiding, no one must know they are in England, the thought of even leaving them by themselves here or taking them out of the safety of these castle walls are out of the questions, we cannot come visit until it is safe to either leave them here or bring them along, I'm sorry" Elijah explained and Rebekah rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance, on some level they did have a point and Rebekah does not want them to leave her brothers.

"Fine, but write to me, please" she insisted.

"Of course sister" Klaus smirked.

"I mean me, Nik, not Stefan" Rebekah countered.

Klaus held up his hands in surrender and chuckled.

"Now, Elijah" she smiled mischievously and turned to Elijah who raised an eyebrow at her and graced her with a smirk as a response.

"Loosen up, I beg you, please" she pleaded with him with humor "Nik" she turned to Klaus "Please do keep your tempter in check and god forbid, keep your hands to yourself and your hormones under control, she is not a maiden but she is not a whore either" Rebekah said, leaving no room for an argument.

Klaus felt greatly insulted at her words "How dare you…" he started and stood up but Rebekah pushed him right back down.

"How dare I? Nik, I know you, there is a reason why Finn does not like it when you are visiting him, and you sleep with the maids" Rebekah reasoned.

Klaus was about to speak but no words left his mouth, he figured that she was indeed telling the truth and judging from past encounters with Caroline, he realized that it would not be long before he would die from sexual frustration of even denying himself.

"I should be congratulating you though, both of you actually, Caroline has informed me of the time she has been here and I must say, the both of you have managed to control yourselves, especially you Nik, I am proud" Rebekah smirked at their numb looks of horror.

"Rebekah…" Elijah started.

"I know you can control yourself Elijah, but Kol told me that you caved on Tatia on the third night she was a guest here" she informed with a knowing smirk, enjoying the obvious amount of emotions that grace her brother's face.

Klaus chuckled at his sister's words and Rebekah turned her head to him.

"You are far worst, you gave in the second night" Rebekah added.

Klaus's smile turned into a frown and Elijah smirked at his change in mood.

"What I mean" she huffed "Katherine reminds me of her in that way, so I should be proud of you both for managing to control your urges but I beg of you, do not do anything until the timing is right, please?" she watched them both nodded their heads, not wanting to say another word.

That afternoon after lunch, Rebekah had the opportunity to have a talk with Katherine by politely asking for her company through a walk in the gardens in which she gladly accepted.

There was a stone bench that was sitting just near the red roses far from the castle, but not that far.

Rebekah and Katherine decided to take a seat and chat here as she was sure the boys had gone out to have a good time before they left.

Once they took their seat, Katherine looked around her with a smile, once she faced Rebekah, the serious smile on her face; she knew that there was something bothering her.

"Is there something wrong?" Katherine asked, turning her body to face Rebekah's.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about a very sensitive subject" she started and once Katherine gave her a confused look and nodded, she continued "Let me just say that this conversation is odd for me but it is much more amusing than it is odd, believe me"

"What do you wish to speak with me about?" Katherine asked cautiously.

"It's about Elijah" she replied.

That caused Katherine to perk up with a wide grin.

"Now, Elijah, is a very…"

"Moral and noble man" Katherine finished with a chuckled.

"Yes but the word I was thinking about would be shy when it comes to his desires" she smirked.

Katherine's smile slowly faded and she quickly turned away, actually blushing at her words.

"Allow me to explain, Elijah is not like other men, he will not give in to his own desires, if the woman acts first then he will lose himself in all of it but I can promise you, he will not give in" Rebekah explained, not only amused by the discussion but by the fact that Katherine still hasn't turned her head back to her.

"What does this…" she asked, turning her head but was cut off by Rebekah.

"You do not appear to be as sweet as your sister Caroline, am I right?" she asked.

"Caroline is not as sweet as she appears, that is the difference between us, while she chooses to hide behind a sweet and innocent mask, I do not" Katherine replied, adding an '_I refuse to' _in her mind.

"I do not do this often, but I want you to make him loosen up and take what he wants" Rebekah chuckled at her choice of words.

"Rebekah, I can assure you, he can take what he so desires from me, I will not stop him" Katherine smirked, truth be told, she was wondering why haven't he even made a move to kiss her and she concluded that Rebekah was right when she thought back to their kiss, he only reacted once she had acted first.

Now realizing that she might actually have to wait for her deepest darkest desires to be fulfilled, she knew she had to do something about it.

"How do I fix him?"

Rebekah laughed at her words, an actual laugh, she placed her hand on her stomach, held on to her dress and she shook her head, along with her blonde locks at her words, she knew the girl didn't mean them the way it sound but the words alone shocked her into laughter.

"My brothers cannot be fixed, that I know for a fact, it's impossible, they are the way they are for the rest of their lives whether they like it or not and the sooner you accept that, the better it will be for you" Rebekah told her through her laughter.

"I did not mean it the way it sounds, I'm…"

"I know you didn't, you want me to tell you how to break him, to make him give in and take what he wants, what he desires"

She looked down into her hands, playing with her fingers as she nodded shyly.

"I do not approve of this Tatia woman's methods of seduction but it is the only method that works on him, so my advice is temptation and seduction" Rebekah explained.

"How do I do that?" she asked, looking up at Rebekah.

She smirked "You're a woman, use it to your advantage, Katarina"

Katherine was about to say something but no words were able to leave her throat, instead, she closed her mouth.

They were both silent for a while before Katherine had an amusing thought.

"This conversation was much odder than amusing" she giggled lightly.

"Not for me" Rebekah smirked.

During dinner, Katherine was not hungry, no her mind kept her stomach at bay, her conscious repeated the conversation she had with Rebekah in the gardens this afternoon and the more she thought about it, the more her cheeks felt hot and a sting on them, her stomach turned in a queasy feeling, her hands were clammy, her vision was not completely clear because even though her eyes were open, it was as if she was looking into a mirror, because she saw everything that was happening at that dinner table, but her eyes were glued on her and Elijah.

She looked happy, she knew this was nothing but a mere illusion of her mind but she didn't care, she liked what she saw, the happiness she saw in her smile, the happiness she saw in Elijah's, he kept making glances at her and smiling and Caroline couldn't believe that she could make him happy, it was a foreign concept to her, to make a man happy, but once upon a time, the thought made her hurl but now, it does not make her sick, in fact, the thought of making him happy was actually pleasant.

Then she saw a smirk on her own face and she knew that smirk like she knew her own nose that smirk meant mischief.

Then she turned to him slightly, still facing her food but slightly leaned to him and she placed her hands on his thighs, and he does nothing, as if he was expecting it to happen and he shots her a look, a look she has only seen once, when she pulled away from their kiss in his bed chambers, the raw desire in them, the darkness in them, she remembers them as if she had seen them a few moments ago, but he makes no move to remove the hand, he just froze for a few seconds before continuing to eat as if nothing is wrong.

Then she slide her hand further to his area where she was a finger distance away from a place that should make her blush in embarrassment but she saw herself smirking at his reaction. She felt heat radiating from her entire being, her face, her neck, her hands, her legs, most importantly, her aching womanhood, not only was she embarrassed by her actions, she found herself strangely aching because of it, she cursed Rebekah for what she has done to her.

Suddenly, Elijah then moves her hand, but only to stand up and pull her with him, he lifts her on the table, her legs were open and he positioned himself between them as he attack her neck with hot wet kisses. She had gasped when he put her on the table and she smiled in victory when he attacked her neck, she placed her hand behind his neck, running her fingers through his hair while the other hand is holding onto one of his arm for support, no one around the table seems to notice as they are chatting amongst each other as if she and Elijah are not even there, he ran his hands up and down her naked thighs, her entire body tingled in response.

"Katherine" Caroline called again.

She snapped out of her thoughts immediately to realize that everyone was starring at her, apart from Rebekah who looked amused as her head is lowered to her plate.

"Yes" she queried, her voice was slightly raspy and she has now realized that she looked flustered and her breathing was erratic and she felt sweaty.

"Are you alright, you do not look well" Caroline asked, taking a close look at her from across the table.

Not know what to do or say, she decided that she needs to leave and cool off, or else someone will start asking the right questions.

"I do not feel well actually, if you all will excuse me, I think that I might retire early for the night" she got out of her seat as quick as possible but Elijah had grabbed her hand and she cursed the heat she felt all over again.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly and she nodded, slowly pulling her hand away. She has fast on her feet, heading towards the doorway but Rebekah's voice made her freeze.

"Katherine, I am terribly sorry, my words of advice were made not to affect you specifically" she spoke, her eyes still in her plate "Please forgive me"

Katherine didn't know where the courage to do so come from, but she smirked and curtsied at her words "I am glad that you realize that it is your doing" and she took off.

Rebekah finally looks up at the doorway in pure shock and amusement.

"I said I was sorry" she shrieked playfully.

Elijah's head shot at Rebekah and his facial expression grew hard "What did you do Rebekah" he snarled lowly.

"Bekah" Stefan warned

"Nothing brother, I did not cause her any physical harm" she held up her hands in surrender "You did that all on your own with very little effort as you can see"

Elijah growled under his breath as he got up from his seat and ran off into the direction where Katherine had headed off to.

Katherine was running up the staircase in the ballroom when Elijah came running in, she quickly made herself disappear but Elijah had caught a glimpse of her, he followed her up the stairs, calling her in efforts for her to stop, but she did not.

Katherine ignored his calls; she had no self control right now so she needed to get to her room as fast as possible before he caught up with her.

She finds the familiar stair case and lifts her dress as high as she can and ran up the stairs, but little did she know that the stair and her speed was taking its toll on her, she was breathing heavily and her legs were tired, Elijah had run on these stairs more times than he can count, which means that he could run up these stairs and still have the energy to do so at least 10 times; she was up on the second floor and she ran down the halls but Elijah was right behind her now, he called her once more and she didn't even turn her head or stop so with as much strength as he could muster, he ran even faster to meet up with her and he grabbed her arm, pulling her back flushed against him.

Then, not sparing any moment for her to escape, he placed her against the wall, as she sighed in defeat.

"Katarina, what's wrong, what has Rebekah…" he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as her lips crashed onto his.

He returned her kiss immediately, still shocked by her actions but now as the shock slowly faded, so did his will power. Her hand was in his hair, the other resting on her side, as his hands burned to touch her.

Suddenly, Katherine felt him picking her up and slam her with a little more force against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist as she deepened the kiss; feeling constricted by her dress, she frees her hand from around him while she tries to brunch up the dress, she was elated when she felt his hands swiftly pushed her dress up, allowing her legs to freely wrap around him, he grips the bottom of her thighs, massaging them softly, while he trails kisses to the corner of her lips, to the crook of her neck, her breathing has become heavily erratic, heat radiated from her entire being, she felt like she was being touched for the first time and every nerve in her body tingled in excitement, she pressed herself closer to him, only to feel the hardness of his arousal pressed against the place she ached the most. She grinded against it and pulled a throaty groan from him, she smiled in victory, sucking at her bottom lip as he pull away and look into her eyes, his breathing was heavy and heat coursed through his body and all he could does is admire her power over his actions, his will power, his control.

Their breaths mingled as they look into each other's eyes, noticing the darkness of desire in their eyes, Elijah moved himself closer to her core, grinding against him, hissing at the contact while a moan left her lips, she reached her hands down, her patience was wearing thin at this point and she desperately needed him inside her, she reach to his trousers in attempt to unlace them when his senses returned to him immediately.

"Katarina, stop"

She looked up at him with her innocent pleading eyes, but once she noticed the seriousness in his facial expression, she realized that he must have given in to his urges but the thought that he does not desire her in this way became a reality in her mind and she dropped her hands as well as her head in shame.

He placed her down gently and she fixed her dress before attempting to head to her room when Elijah caught her arm, pulling her back as he was confused by her actions.

"Katarina, what…"

"Its okay, Elijah" She smiled, but it was a sad smile, Elijah knew that, but what was she sad about.

He gave her a confused look and she took that as a chance to explain herself.

"You do not desire me in that way, I understand Elijah, you do not have to explain yourself" she pulled her hand away from his and continued on her way, but insulted by her words, he grabbed her hands more harshly than intended and pushed her back against the wall.

Shocked by his actions, she stood there, surprised by him, he grabbed both her hands, and resting her right hand to his chest where his heart is "Do you feel that, the evidence of my emotional desire for you and it races in excitement from our encounter just moments ago", sure enough, she felt his heart beat rush at an irregular rate.

Swallowing, he places her left hand where the raw evidence of his arousal twitch at the touch, she gasped at its movement and he swallowed a groan that begged to leave his lips.

"Do you feel that, the raw evidence of my physical desire for you, the physical pain I endure every day since you have arrived every time I look at you because I refuse to treat you as a whore?" he whispered, her hands still firmly placed where he placed them.

She didn't know how to respond because she can relate to his pain, she gets the same pain every time she comes in physical contact or an image of physical contact with him, and her body reacts immediately to him.

"I did not know" was all she could muster.

"Do not ever think, not for a day, not for a moment, not even for a second that I do not desire you, because you insult me with those words, and those words I cannot accept" he whispered, removing his hands from hers, but she was too scared to move her hands at this point.

"Elijah, we're leaving, come bid your family goodbye" Kol yelled from downstairs.

Elijah growled lowly in response and Katherine giggled, removing her hands from the places they were placed and cradled his face.

"Don't fret my darling, they are leaving and soon it will just be us" she leaned in and whispered against his lips, before giving him a light peck and pulled herself away, heading towards the stairs.

Soon after, they came down the stairs as everyone was standing at the doors, each saying their goodbyes when Katherine and Elijah joined them.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye" Kol sighed dramatically with a smirk.

"No one will miss you" Caroline hissed.

"Darling, no need to be mean, look I will like to apologize for my actions against you, they were not willfully done and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me" he took her hand cautiously in which she eyed him, giving him an 'I'm warning you' look, he pecked the back of her hand lightly.

"Well, brothers, if you need me, which I hope you don't, I'll be at Finn's" with that, he released her hand and headed towards the door.

"Why worry Finn?" Rebekah asked.

"I cannot visit my own brother?" Kol asked, placing his hand against his chest where his heart is, indicating that he was hurt by her words.

"You can, but that's not why you are going there" Rebekah smirked knowingly.

"You're going to pester the poor girl Kol" Mikeal asked in disbelief.

"What ever do you mean father?" he asked sarcastically.

"You are going to pester Bonnie; I hope she hurts you, just as she did the last time" Rebekah smiled mockingly at him.

"Goodbye brothers, sister, till we meet again ladies" Kol smiled at everyone, ignoring Rebekah's comment and leaving to his carriage.

"Well, we'll leave as well" Elena sighed and pulled her sisters into a big hug; they smiled at her and hugged her back.

"Be safe, sisters" she said in a commanding voice, pointing her index finger at them.

"Yes mother" they both replied in unison with a smirk.

She shook her head and exited behind Damon, giving her sisters one last wave before disappearing behind the giant doors.

"We'll make ourselves scarce as well; this little one must be missing his friends back home, right?" Mikeal asked Henrik who looked up at him and nodded in response.

Katherine and Caroline walk up to Henrik and stoop down to his level and looked at with sad eyes, he ran towards them and gave them each a big hug, before giving his brothers a hug and waving goodbye as he ran out to the carriage.

Mikeal chuckled as the girls stand straight, Mikeal approached them and gave them each a hug, asking them to go easy on his sons, in which Klaus frowned at before he left.

Klaus looked at Stefan and Rebekah and approached them, they were all expecting him to embraced Stefan first, even Stefan expected it but he didn't, he hugged Rebekah who was also shocked, but hugged him back instead but he whispered in her ear "I hope what you had to talk to Caroline about had absolutely nothing with me"

Rebekah pulled away from him and smiled innocently at him "Just some girl chat Nik"

He shook her head and went towards Stefan, pulling him into a hug "Take care of my sister, and don't spoil her too much"

Stefan chuckled and pulled away from him "I will always take care of my darling wife and you and I both know that I can't help myself, I have to spoil her"

They both chuckled at these words before they bid their last goodbyes and left, finally leaving Klaus, Caroline, Katherine and Elijah to themselves.

They all sighed and turned around only to freeze in place

The expressions on Elijah and Klaus's faces were those of horrors, they were horrified at the sight before them, disgusted by it even.

The girls were in a shocked position. Katherine recognized her immediately and based on all the paintings she saw of her, she immediately recognized her and her mind was racing with one question that seemed like it was trying to give her a headache.

_Why was she here?_

"Hello Niklaus, Elijah, my dear cousins, Caroline and Katarina, It has been a long time"

"Tatia?"

* * *

**Ok so, I don't know how long It will take me to update but I'm guessing it might be a couple of days, (but I do love writing about Kalijah so might be sooner, might be later) maybe a week. I'm not sure.**

**But if you would like a sneek peek or something about the next chapter, depending or not if I have it, you can message me on Tumblr klaroline-fantasies**


	12. Chapter 12

**A rather early update, I know but I had the time today, really.**

**Ok I love you guys, espically MayteSalvatore and Justine for your detailed reviews and your emotional feelings about each chapter, I love you guys.**

**I just finished this and i did not do any editing so excuse the grammer errors please and remember, REVIEW!**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_Last Night…_

"_Are you guys alright, the entire kingdom has been searching the docks and the ships looking for you" she asked, her voice dripping with concern._

_Katherine wanted to slam her head in the wall but angering her might make her go back and tell everyone where they are and as much as she hated this woman she could not act on her hate for her while she was in such a position so she decided to be nice to her as much as she could possibly can._

"_Yes well, someone told the king of our plan and we had to escape before he came back" Katherine replied, her fake smile shocked her more than it shocked anyone._

_Tatia smiled and approached them both, she curtsied and Katherine didn't feel like telling her that they were family, for one she enjoyed the sight of her bowing before her and secondly, she was too angry to make such a request again._

"_I see you've met the Dukes of London" Tatia stated, smirking at them both who still held their shocked facial expressions._

"_Yes, we have, they are lovely company" Caroline replied, smirking at her._

"_I cannot agree more" Tatia smiled mischievously at her words._

"_I am a little curious as to why you are here, and how did you get in?" Caroline asked boldly, stepping forward "No offense of course" she quickly added._

"_Right, well I was just passing through, heading to a friend's house to visit and I thought I might stop by and spend some time with my old friends, I hope you don't mind, boys" She explained, she had thought of that lie the entire ride back into town and the time she spent at one of her friend's houses, planning her return._

"_Not at all, right boys?" Katherine smiled and turned to the guys who were still shocked that the very woman that once broke them apart is standing all but a few footsteps away from them._

_Klaus was the first one to move, as he heard the girls offer her room and board, even giving her the privilege to stay as long as she like, which not only did not sit well with him but it add to the anger that was slowly building up._

_Katherine linked her arms with Tatia with a sweet smile, but her thoughts were far from sweet, her mind was conjuring different ways for her to fall the very flight of stairs that they both climbed up._

_Caroline soon followed after a very pleasing thought of her being embarrassingly rejected by one of the boys, preferably Klaus but before she could even make another move, someone yanked her arm, causing her to turn to meet the angry glare of Klaus himself._

"_What is she doing" he nearly snarled, making it very clear that he is not pleased by her sister's actions, but she knew her sister like she knew her body, and she knew it well._

"_She knows where we are, she can very well go back and tell our father where we are, if we are violent to her, or even slightly mean to her in any possible way, she might react to our disadvantage" Caroline whispered firmly._

_Elijah stepped forward and placed a hand on Klaus's shoulder, causing him to release a breath and release the hold on Caroline's arm._

"_We must make drastic changes, Niklaus"_

_He nodded and stood straight._

"_Caroline, make sure you keep Tatia busy while we round up all the maids" Elijah informed her._

_She nodded and ran up the stairs as soon as possible._

_Klaus and Elijah worked as quickly as possible, they rounded up all the maids and gathered them in the kitchen, even the guards posted in the castle itself. Once they were all in and Klaus made sure the girls were nowhere near the area, Klaus locked the door and stood guard while Elijah addressed the confused crowd._

"_Everyone, it seems we have a familiar guest that has arrived tonight, Tatia. Unfortunately she is not particularly wanted here but Lady Katarina and Lady Caroline wants her here…" _

"_Reluctantly" Klaus added in disgust._

"_Be that as it may" Elijah said in a louder tone "She is here and we want to make sure she does not pry into the girl's business, so any helpful suggestions are welcomed"_

_The crowd was silent for a while before one of the guards spoke "Those girls, they are the Princesses of Bulgaria" Elijah was about to protest but the guard raised his hand to stop him "I am from Bulgaria" Elijah sighed and nodded "Tatia, is their cousin, she is the bastard child of their father's brother"_

"_They sleep in the same room, separate them, it is not safe for them to be asleep in the same room while she is here, she must not know where they sleep" A maid spoke._

"_I agree" another maid spoke._

"_She might mean them harm" a guard spoke._

_Klaus was honestly curious as to the maids and the guards helpful words, they have not spoken a word of them or about them since they've arrived but now they are speaking._

"_What does everyone know of the Princesses?" Klaus asked, leaning off the kitchen door._

"_They all know what I have informed them" the guard from Bulgaria said._

"_Which would be…?" Elijah trailed off._

"_They know what the girls are, they also know of their father, his plan to marry them to men whom less than worthy of them" he explained "We all do not support the king of Bulgaria" he added._

"_Is that so?" Klaus asked, slightly shocked that they have been talking about this matter secretly._

_They all nodded in agreement._

"_Well then, the girls will be grateful for your agreement in the matter…" Klaus sighed heavily._

"_We are grateful for your agreement in the matter" Elijah said, stopping Klaus from advancing in his words._

"_We want to ask you all, not to tell Tatia where they sleep, do not tell her anything about them, nothing at all" Elijah requested with a smile._

"_If she asks of any kind of information of the Princesses or where whereabouts, anything at all, you simply do not know, am I understood?" Klaus proclaimed, leaving no room for protest._

_Everyone nodded._

_That was the last Katherine saw of the men until they have found us giggling and laughing on the second floor of bedrooms, they came with two maids behind them._

"_Ah, there you all are, we have a room prepared for you, Maria and Isabelle will take you to it" Elijah smiled at her, Katherine couldn't tell if it was fake or a real actual smile, not many emotions showed on his well chiseled facial features but a smile was something she was regularly graced with, the smile looked exactly the same._

"_Here I was hoping one of the Dukes will be kind enough to escort me to my chambers" she sighed dramatically and Caroline fisted the fabric of her dress to prevent her from hitting this wench hard in her head._

_With that she went with the maids and the guys waited until she was out of sight._

"_Now, you both will sleep in a room by yourselves until she leaves, one of you will stay on this floor and one will stay on the third floor, we cannot have her knowing exactly which rooms you stay in, I cannot and I will not trust her" Klaus explained firmly, but his voice was low, as if he was trying to whisper._

"_We cannot separate Klaus" Katherine stated, as if she left no room for discussion over the matter._

"_I understand that, but you must, until she is gone" Elijah pleaded with her._

"_Elijah…"_

"_Katarina, please, the both of you cannot stay in the same room together, it's too risky" Elijah pleaded again, taking her hand, holding it with care._

_She looked up at her, pleading him with her eyes, to think of something, anything but this, but he shook his head lightly, so lightly it's as if he never shook it at all, and she kept her tears in her eyes as she nodded and walked with Elijah, telling him that she will stay on the second floor and allow Caroline to stay in the room by herself._

During that night…

Caroline could not fall asleep for the life of her, tossing and turning in her bed, her bed of lonesome, she had gotten so use to sleeping her sister behind her, now she is not there anymore, instead she is in a different room, one far from her sister's protection and she was not only scared to go to sleep, but her mind was racing with thoughts of tonight events.

For the first time, Caroline laid eyes on the one woman she would like to think that she hated more than corsets, which was really saying something. This woman toyed with Klaus and Elijah's emotions and probably the emotions of brothers, friends, ruined it even. Normally Caroline would have felt sorry for her, but the hate she had for this woman masked any sympathy she could muster at this point and she knew, she had to keep her eyes on her, because something about her actions, her appearance, her innocence made Caroline want to slap it right of her face. All of it sounded oddly fake to her, it sounded real but based on everyone's opinions of this woman, it also sounded fake to her and Tatia being in the castle did not settle with her at all, it was nerve wrecking, it angered her, she felt her anger, she felt the heat coming from her body, the vile things she wanted to do to that woman, her restlessness she has been angry before, many times in fact but this, this was a whole new level, Caroline was sweet and innocent, maybe a little mischievous sometimes, but never this angry at anyone, until she met someone who barely uttered a word against her and Caroline was a little scared of her anger to think of sleep.

She could still very well remember the night's end as well as her reason for sleeping in the same bedroom that once was occupied with two women instead of one, two sisters instead of one, to princesses instead of one, far from Klaus, which only sadden her and angered her more.

Katherine wiped the tear that fell from her eyes and curled herself up in a ball on the bed, she was in despair without her sister next to her, not knowing whether she's safe or not, without her sisterly warmth and her smiles, when Caroline would massage her scalp because she could not go to sleep, knowing that at any moment she could be taken from him, from Elijah, her giggles, her loving arms, she missed her sister's presence next to her, but Elijah said that it was better this way, as did Klaus of course.

They had found them laughing amongst each other, Katherine may have been laughing but it was just a fond memory of her uncle that they had bonded over, nothing more, nothing less, all she did was what her sister told her.

_Keep her busy_

That she did, keep her busy and now she looked at the outcome, now she sleeps in a new room without her sister's warmth and comfort and she hated it, which only made her hate Tatia more, because it was because of her why she was in this position.

She couldn't be too sadden by her new room, it was but a couple doors down from Elijah, which meant that she could put her secret little plan into action of tempting Elijah, just out of curiosity of course, she wanted to know how long can he really prevent himself from giving into temptation, she would rather tempt him than that wench.

The thought of her grimy little hands on Elijah made her boiling mad; she would rip her head off if she dared try to take what is hers.

Katherine smirked at her thoughts, she claimed Elijah to be hers yet he never claimed her nor has she done the same, in the physical manner, she could still feel his erection on the palm of her hands, she was tempted to do a lot more than just touch it, she has heard of the maid's stories of pleasuring a man and she wanted to try it for herself, and with a man who possesses a personality such as Elijah, she found the mere thought, oddly entertaining.

The thought of his hand in her most treasured region made her tingle between her legs.

She had gone from being sadden without her sister's presence, angry at Tatia's appearance to arouse by sexual desires for Elijah, in which she then concluded that she really needed to go to sleep.

So after some entertaining images of her doing some mean and hurtful things to her dear cousin, she finally feel asleep with a smile on her face.

That morning, the wench woke up rather early and had managed to talk Elijah into taking a walk in the gardens before breakfast, Katherine had decided, after Caroline's pleads to leave her and trust Elijah, to let them be and hope that she had honorable intentions towards Elijah, but all she could do was hope.

That afternoon she had literally begged them both to go out into the city with her in which case Katherine had to deny, as she was in hiding of course, Elijah was left to entertain the woman, in which he was not please with at all, for one thing, he could clearly sympathize with Katherine's anger because he remembered feeling like that when she would go off with Klaus, and then there was his anger at his morals and gentleman like qualities that literally forbid him from both denying her his company and escorting her to the streets of London.

Katherine was more than angry, Katherine never felt anger like this before, she was being harsh to the maids, she has never been nowhere near mean towards them and always allowed them their opinions and their says as she always does in Bulgaria, but in the past week since that strumpet arrived, she all but physically hurt them. However it was as if they understood why she was angry, because they would not return feeling hurt or scared, they would give her the same smile, the same kindness as they did before and she was amazed at them to say the least.

On the third day since Tatia arrived, the maid named Greta came in and set her clothing on the bed for her to wear today, a simple white peasant dress laces on her sides, the sleeves and her back a sweetheart neckline with light blue trims, Katherine didn't feel beautiful today for some reason and she didn't feel like making herself feel beautiful, she just felt like being herself for once and it was refreshing to say the least.

However, the maid forgot the belt she had asked to wear with it.

"You forgot the Celtic belt, Greta" she snarled.

"I'm sorry my lady, I shall go get it for you" she almost whimpered and Katherine immediately regretted the tone she had used as she was thinking about the whereabouts of Elijah and Tatia.

Before the girl could get to the door, Katherine ran behind her and pulled her back.

"I am sorry, Greta, you have been kind to me and I have been harsh, please forgive me"

She turned around and smiled "I understand your anger princess, as do we all and we sympathize with our lady greatly" she smiled sadly and curtsied.

Katherine froze at the title she called her.

"One of the guards was born and grew up in Bulgaria my lady, therefore recognized you both the moment he saw you and told everyone about the both of you, as well as your parent's intentions" she smiled at her words.

"Also, we have all agreed that no one can make us tell them of your location" she added.

Katherine sighed in elation; she looked at this maid and wondered why she should waste her time being angry over a woman that is nothing to her, when she can spend her love and happiness to the people who so rightfully deserve it.

"Thank you" she mouth.

Greta nodded.

"Please, call me Katherine"

"I thought your name was Katarina, I heard Lord Elijah call you that once" she said, her voice sounded confused.

"Katarina and Katherine is the same thing, I prefer Katherine, but Elijah prefers to call me by the name given to me at birth" she smiled at the last time she heard that name roll off his tongue like a sweet melody "I do allow it, but Katarina, is the name, specially reserved for and only Elijah" she added.

Greta smiled widely "Very well then, Katherine"

Katherine smiled.

Since then, Katherine has made sure to tame her tempter around the maids and the guards; she had apologized to them all for her rude behavior and gave her word that she will never do so again.

By the fourth day, she has rarely seen Elijah, only during breakfast and at dinner and she was beginning to wonder where he goes, but she shouldn't ask such questions, as Tatia seems to disappear during the same time as well.

Since then, she has ignored Elijah completely.

By the fifth day, that morning was filled with determination, she was not going to just sit by and allow this woman to take him from her, she was not going down without a fight, so help her god she was going to fight hard for him.

She wore a corset today, one that revealed just enough to tempt him; she wore a green dress with a crushed velvet material, gold trims, bell sleeves with gold trims and she let her hair loose, bouncy and flowing, some barely covering her cleavage, most hanging in the back and she went to breakfast, only to find that they were both already gone, leaving her with Caroline and Klaus to sit with.

Elijah had taken the woman to the palace where King Henry resides for her to visit for former lover, in which she had absolutely no problem with but Elijah just needed time to himself, more importantly, time with Katherine, his sweet and patient Katarina that sits home, angry at this woman and himself, probably as sadden without her company as he is and irritated by this woman seems like she is on a mission to relive London.

He took her to court while she introduced herself as she normally does to everyone else, her seductive ways and her intriguing words. He took that as a chance to escape from her presence and for time to himself and his thoughts, which was only thinking about Katherine at this point.

Henry had managed to slip out from under her watch and run behind Elijah to pull him into his dining room in which also held a bottle of fine wine to drown their frustrations in.

Once Henry poured a glass for him and one for himself, Henry sat at the end of the table where he would normally sit while Elijah took the seat to his left and took a large gulp of his wine.

"I see the devil's daughter as returned" Henry stated after a long uncomfortable silence.

"I'm beginning to question if the devil is a man, or the very woman we are hiding from" he chuckled and Henry joined him.

"I cannot take anymore of her advances Elijah, you can never tire of her but she is a cunning woman, able to play even brothers with a strong bond as yourselves against each other, who's to say she might try to make herself queen?" he asked rhetorically.

"I'm surprised she hasn't tried already" Elijah snickered and Henry laughed, patting him on his back at his words.

"How are things with you and Katherine since she arrived?"

"Not well, she barely spoken to me, I've barely seen her, I can feel her anger towards her, I can feel the tension at dinner, sometimes I think she's going to jump across the table and grab her" Elijah chuckled lightly at his last words.

Henry chucked "Why would you think such a thing?"

"Because I can see it in her eyes, the way she clutches her fork or her knife, as if the thought of harming her with it was in her mind, I think I heard a low snarl from her once, I've never seen anger like that before, it's far too intense, even for her, Tatia needs to leave,.."

"But because you literally can't help yourself, she has to stay" Henrik sneered at him.

"I can't kick her out regardless, if I do, chances are, she might go back home out of anger and tell the king where his daughters are really hiding, Caroline made that clear…"

"Ah Caroline, sweet beautiful Caroline…" Henry interjected but Elijah struck Henry on his arm playfully.

"Be careful there your majesty, Klaus does not have table manners as I do, he will act if you go near Caroline, you know that right?" Elijah stated the obvious, as he had seen the anger at Henry that night at the dinner table.

"I saw him too, he looked like a beast ready to attack" Henry laughed, sipping his wine "That only means that he's possessive with her, which then means that his feelings for Caroline is not just a mere fancy, not even an infatuation or an obsession, he's in love with the girl" he added.

"Yes because you have a keen eye for such things" Elijah mocked.

"Just because Anne Boleyn tricked me into making her Queen of England, doesn't mean it didn't love her. It was not just a physical attraction, Elijah; it was as if she knew me before she even met me. She knew my desires, my hopes, my dreams; she was strong, brave, beautiful and she was sinfully cunning" Henry mused "It was her cunning abilities that lead her to her death; sometimes, I mourn her death, it was a sad day for me, believe that" he sighed heavily and gulped the contents of his glass down.

"I know you loved her Henry, I saw it" Elijah said.

Then the doors opened and a guard entered, announcing that the Lady Tatia wishes to bid her goodbye to the king and she wonders where Lord Elijah has disappeared to.

Chuckling, they both got up and left the dining room, Henry bided his goodbyes, a whispering good luck to Elijah and they were off their way back to the castle.

After a silent, tension filled, anger starring dinner, Elijah decided to wait for Katherine at the entrance to the hallways to explain him and apologize for his absence, but instead was met with a smirking Tatia.

"Hello Elijah, waiting for me?"

He almost let out a scoff in response but he smiled and shook his head.

"I'm just thinking" he replied, not wanting her to know that on this floor, Katherine sleeps.

"About…" she urged.

"It doesn't concern you, just something the king and I were discussing" he quickly shrugged it off "Matters of the court" he added, hoping she'll back off.

She nodded and approached him until she was right in front of him.

"Tatia what are you doing?" he asked, as he didn't want Katherine to come and get the wrong idea.

"Elijah why do you resist me?" she asked, slightly shocked that he was able to resist her for so long.

"Because not only I want nothing to do with you, but I am courting Katarina" he replied, matter-of-factly.

"Harsh, Last time I check, you wouldn't dare say anything against any woman" she had her hand against her chest where her heart lies, signaling that she felt hurt, but the smirk on her face said otherwise.

"I'm making an exception for you" he smirked.

She was taken aback by his words but she was nothing if not persistent.

"Your feelings for her" she stepped forward "Are they the same as you once felt for me?" she whispered, biting her bottom lip.

"No" he stated firmly "They are much stronger, and they hold much more meaning" he added.

"Elijah, I'm beginning to think this woman is not for you, she has changed you" she stepped closer again; almost tip toeing to meet his height.

"Katarina has not changed me, you did" he snarled.

"If I had anything to do with changing you Elijah" she tip toed to his height "It would for the better" she whispered before crashing her lips against his.

Elijah wasted no time, he grabbed her arms roughly and pushed her back away from him, she managed to get her balance and Elijah had to look towards the entrance of the hallways just to see if Katherine was there and sure enough, she was.

Katherine had listened to every single word that left her lips and left his, her heart beamed at Elijah words but her blood boiled at hers and she had stepped out just in time to witness her crashing her pathetic lips against his perfect lips and he roughly pushed her away. She knew exactly what she did and Katherine was too angry now to even think straight.

She no longer saw Tatia and Elijah, she saw Tatia standing there, and a smirk crawled on her lips, and her eyebrows rose at them.

Katherine made her way down that hallway towards them, not seeing Elijah at all, but the smirking Tatia that was in her vision as she clenched her fists, reading to give that girl a well deserved lesson in touching something that does not belong to her.

Elijah noticed her walking down with a smirk on her face, what she so amused about, he was wasn't sure but he also wasn't sure what she was going to do, hit him, yell at him, yell at them both.

That's when he noticed her fists; they were clenched so tightly as if she was experiencing an unbearable pain.

The smirk, the fists, her confidence, he realized that Tatia had literally just given her a reason to hurt her.

He wasn't entirely sure of her anger towards Tatia but he didn't want to test it either, so with that, before Katherine got too close, he walked forwards, he was glad her attentions was not on him because once he approached her, he grabbed her waist as she was steps away from Tatia and lifts her over his shoulders.

"Elijah, put me down"

"Come on Katarina" he huffed, fixing her properly on his shoulders before he took off.

"You wench" she said at her and Tatia only smirked in response "You dare do something like that" she added, raising herself up a little and pointing at her "You mark my words, _Dear cousin _I promise you, with all my heart, and all my soul and the entirety of my being, if I ever, see your face again, it will look as pretty as it does now, do you hear me" she stated more loudly "DO YOU HEAR ME" she shouted as they turn the corner.

Elijah then quickly made his way to his bedroom and closed the door, putting a very furious Katherine down and locking the doors before turning to her.

"You, I haven't seen you, spoken to you, heard from you, in a week, have you been with her the entire time, was I making a fool of myself this entire time?" she prodded stepping forward "I placed every ounce of trust in you with her, every time I doubt myself and you I put myself in place and kept faith, was I wrong…" she didn't get to finish her sentence as his lips came crashing down to hers.

His kiss was filled with hunger and passion, as if he has not had a drink of water for months, as if he was making up for the lost time and her heart was beating too fast to keep up with it.

Once their lips left each other, they were breathing for their lives, their bodies tingling, and heat everywhere in the room.

"I long to tell you how beautiful you looked every day, I ached for you, more than I ever did, I yearned for you, I thought about you the entire time I was away, I needed you more than I ever had, mind, body and soul and I hope you can forgive me for my lack of absence, my morals have forbid me from coming to you" he whispered breathlessly against her lips, his words, his hot breath tickling her lips, his pleading eyes, she could never say no to him and she could tell he was telling the truth.

"You are forgiven" she smiled.

He smiled and stood straight, looking down on her.

"Now, make yourself comfortable, because you are not leaving this room until Tatia has taken it upon herself to leave"

"What?"

* * *

**I hope you guys like the chapter and the next chapter is probably going to be a lot longer because its Klaroline which also means that I might take longer so be patient and I'll see you next time.**

**In the meantime though, please leave your thoughts on this chapter, I would really love to know and welcome to my story to all the new followers :)))**

**xoxo**

**Cindy**

**Tumblr:klaroline-fantasies.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

**As Promised, A chapter for you.**

**This is the longest chapter I have ever done, so be grateful.**

**Responses:**

_MayteSalvatore: _**Sweety I hate her too, but every good story needs a villain to make it better...**

_Justine:_** So we all hate her, good. Let's just say, I think everyone was expecting Katherine to fight with her and I dont do what is expected.**

_LisaLevine:_** So Glad you like my story darling, I am so glad that they are staying in the same room as well, because we all know Katherine.**

_Giada: _**That's very sweet of you my darling but I do plan on finishing it.**

**It took me longer than I expected to write this fic, but when life gives you lemons...**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Love

Caroline could remember that day when she was 13 years old when she was taking a walk in the gardens in the back of the castle in Bulgaria and she wanted to know, really know what love is, she knew it was a feeling, but she couldn't tell how it felt.

Her mother didn't answer her that day, she just told her that she would tell her when she was older and Caroline nodded, holding her to her word.

When she was 15 years old, she asked her mother again about love, they were sitting in her bed chambers by the giant double door window, starring into the night sky; Caroline clutched the heavy royal robe to her, smiled at the warmth it gave her.

Her mother told her that every woman craves this feeling more than anything in the world, some will sell their souls for it, some will destroy themselves for it, some may even die for it, it is the most powerful emotion known to man, even stronger than hatred.

She said that different women, want different kind of love, some want love in a friendship, a companion, a lover, a husband, even from their animals or their family. But the one love that everyone craves, the one love that every woman secretly desires, even though they do not know it yet, they want it desperately.

The forbidden love

She said that when you love a man, really love him, that love can make you do things that you know you would never do.

It's as if all your emotions are heightened, stronger than before, happiness, sadness, anger, lust, fear, loneliness; all of it can destroy you completely she says.

She told her that mankind is odd; they crave a love so strong that it could destroy them yet they want it anyways, as if they would gladly kill themselves for such a feeling.

She says love is beautiful, it is powerful, love can also be a weakness, but it can also be your strength.

She told her that when a man loves a woman, really loves a woman, he would make her his god, he would bow to her every word as if she was a queen, he would make her feel adored, worshipped, his hands, they may be rough but on your skin, so soft and delicate, as if you are a feather, he would be delicate with you, gentle, kind to you.

She says that you can tell when you're in love with a man when you look at him, and you can see in all honesty and sincerity that he is perfect, no matter what his flaws may be, no matter what he has done in the past, none of it would matter until you look into his eyes and just know, that you love him with your mind, your body, your heart and soul and mean every word.

She told her that the reason it is named forbidden love is because there's always a reason why you cannot be with him or her.

She lastly told her that love is the most powerful emotion known to the planet that it can override pain, anger, fear, loneliness, and all you can feel, is love.

Ever since that day her mother told her about love, the words were like a sweet melody, it kept playing in her head over and over and over and after her she had got married to her first husband and felt nothing, she made a promise, to find love, the love that her mother told her about, the love that everyone craves, because that love is now the love she craves, she will always run away, always escape until she found her forbidden love.

To this day, she has not found it, but then again, tomorrow is another day.

_Last night…_

_Tatia waited until they were out of sight until her smirk fell completely._

_Tatia was completely and utterly shocked that Elijah would be this hostile towards her, not just willingly, but even unwillingly, knowing that his gentleman like qualities and morals forbid him of such actions, he had bluntly reject her and that hurt, the thought of him belonging to someone else angered her but it hurt more when he rejected her for Katherine and she the mere thought that he belonged to her made Tatia way passed furious._

_But all is not lost, she might have lost Elijah but if she knew Klaus well, which she knew all too well, he could never keep his hands off her, it was his strength and his weakness, he has always given in to her advances before, she's sure even sweet Caroline hasn't physically satisfied him yet, based on her illusion of love and its benefits, which only means that her poor Niklaus was sexually frustrated, which would then make it much more easier for her to seduce him._

_Smirking, she went to her room and quickly got ready for bed, more than ready to start her day tomorrow with Klaus, she could see the look of pure shock and sadness on Caroline's face when she takes what is so rightfully hers and she reveled in it as she drifted to sleep, an evil smile on her lips._

_Meanwhile…_

_"Now, make yourself comfortable, because you are not leaving this room until Tatia has taken it upon herself to leave"_

_"What?" she shrieked, anger fuming from her once more._

_He just smirked and walked around her, sitting on his bed as he removed his boots._

_She stood there, utterly shocked by his words, repeating his words over and over in her mind, she stood straight, now looking at the door he had just locked, she wondered how long will it take for her to get to the door and open it before he could reach her._

_"I won't make it to the door sweetheart" he said from behind her, leaning back, how in his chemise shirt, his trousers and barefoot, a smirk at what she must be thinking right now._

_She stood there, not only angered by his comment, but by the fact that she won't be able to satisfy her anger on her real target._

_But an interesting thought came to mind at the predicament she was in._

_She was in his room._

_She smirked at the predicament he had put himself in without thought._

_She wore nothing under the dress she was wearing but a mere chemise, and if she really thought about it, they would have to share a bed with him, all of which she had no problem with, but punishing him for keeping her here prisoner in his room for the night seemed much more satisfying that hurting Tatia and herself at the moment._

_She smirked, and rests her hand on her hip. She figured her facial expression would probably give her plans away so she wiped the look on her face before she turned around with an angry glare at him._

_"You're angry with me" he stated, almost in a laugh._

_"Of course not, why would I be mad at you?" she asked, shocked by his words._

_She turned around and started untying the laces of her dress, from the sides, to the sleeves, Elijah still kept his eyes on her, a smirk on his face before she slowly dragged it down till the white thin layer of clothing that is her chemise was visible. _

_Elijah's eyes shamefully scanned her entire form as they grew at the sight in front of him, the sleeping garments she wore under was so thin that the candle light in the room made it incredibly difficult for him to keep his eyes open, because he was sure that even through the thin piece of fabric, he could very well see her naked form, but just her back, although, he thought it was the most beautiful back he had ever seen, from her long smooth legs, her perfectly shaped bum, the dimples at the small of her back was barely visible but visible nonetheless, the lines on her back was perfectly connected and the way her hair hanged down so loosely, she looked like a goddess before him, his goddess he mused. His entire body had gathered the heat of the room within seconds; chills ran up and down his entire body, eyes darkened with lust, he dared not look down from her neck, he was a man, he knew that, but he controls his body, that's what he kept telling himself in his mind. Keeping his eyes to her face almost instantly, he swallowed and tried to calm himself down; the pressure in his trousers was there once again, because of her._

_"Katarina…" he whispered, still sitting in the same exact spot on the bed as it seems that all the blood from his face had run completely from his face and his eyes seem to have lost all color._

_"Elijah…" she mocked with a victory smirk, although he could not see her smirk, it was there, she knew how he was feeling, especially as she saw her own shadowed figure against the walls, she was not ashamed of her body and she has seen Elijah admire her form on many occasions, especially the ones in which she was wearing much less. _

_She turned around, wearing a serious look on her face, but she was amused now, she felt no different to Elijah, her heart was racing in anticipation, she didn't know what she was going to do, or what was she really going to gain by her intentions of undressing before him, because the same effect it has on him is the same it has on her. "You look a little pale, something wrong?" she asked, her voice was soft and sound deeply concerned but she was smiling in her mind._

_She approached in at a normal pace, not slowly or fast, just normal, she took notice of the way his entire face was as stiff as a board, he kept his head up at her, as if he would drop dead if he dared look down at her. She was standing in front of him now, some of her hair was down in front of her, and it framed her face so beautifully._

_"Men are an interesting species, wouldn't you agree?" she asked, resting one hand on her hip and tilted her head sideways, eyes still on him "When a man, is in the presence of a beautiful woman, they lack the ability to think as well as they should" she continued "For example, you were so busy allowing that woman to sleep peacefully tonight and keeping me prisoner in your room, you did not think that you would be in this position, did you?" she asked._

_He shook his head, having nothing to say._

_"I do not sleep in a dress, and I hate sleeping alone, I miss my sister's comfort" she said, her voice now commanding and firm "I suppose you could fill in for her while my darling cousin is a guest here, since I will be staying here until she leaves" she sighed dramatically, but she was in pure amusement at his unfortunate turn._

_He nodded, still shocked and eyes still starring right at her face._

_He couldn't think, he couldn't speak, he couldn't move; his entire body felt so hot, he was sure he was sweating, his body felt shaky, as his hands held his weight, they felt slightly wobbly, his mind had become a foggy haze, no words, no actions, no sound, nothing came to his mind._

_She leaned forward and placed what was supposed to be a sweet and chaste kiss on his lips, turned into something much more heated, much more intense, much more stronger as he latched on to her by the small of her back, holding her close to him._

_He was not aware of his actions at all, his mind was not controlling his actions now, as always, especially when it comes to Katherine, his body was doing everything and he was not protesting, that was the excuse he came up with for pulling her down with him as he fell back on the bed, that was the excuse he made up when he flipped her over while kissing her senselessly so that he was on top of her, but in the back of his mind, somewhere deep and dark, he knew this is what he wanted to do, what he wanted, this was not just his body reacting to her the way that any man would, this was him wanting her._

_The minute he starting trailing hot wet kisses from behind her ear to the crook of her neck, all thoughts of treating her like a real woman flew out the window, all thoughts of worshipping her ran so far away from him, he was unable to catch up with it, the very minute he started pushing up the hem of her chemise up from her legs to her thighs, just to get comfortable in her embrace while she hooked one of her leg around him, keeping him firmly in place as both of their breathing had become heavily shallow and erratic, his hands hugged her body close to his, his body feeling every curve he could find using his body, she felt magnificent._

_She knew it was a bad idea to kiss him goodnight, the idea was a good idea at the time, a sweet gesture, but she had ignored that little voice in the back of her mind, she always listened to it, it was the voice that kept her on her toes all the time, but she was ignoring it, she ignored it when it told her that their kiss would turn into something much more intense than it was intended and it would put them both in a comprising position that neither of them would have the will power to stop it and the minute she allowed Elijah to brunch up her sleeping garment to her thighs while he positions himself laying on top of her, between her legs as he sends her body into a frenzy that was she would like to believe was unnatural, she was ready and more than willing to kick that little voice in a box and lock it tight, because she wanted him so bad. If the painful pressure between her legs and the moisture she left wasn't evidence enough, the way her body was shivering slightly because of his touches and kisses said it all._

_But as she had pointed out before, men do not think clearly when they are around a woman, she had the perfect example right now, he wanted to wait for the perfect time and if she was being honest with herself, the idea was one she also liked, which means, reluctantly, she had to stop this before it reached to a point where they both could not return from it._

_But she didn't want it to end; she would hate herself if she ended this._

_She froze, just slightly at his movements as he started slowly trailing soft, hot and wet kisses from the crook of her neck to the neckline of her chemise, which was so wide, she could pull her both hands from out of it easily._

_She placed a hand between his chest and hers, reluctantly pushing him back, slowly, and applying pressure only when he wasn't moving._

_But she realized that all hope was lost with Elijah when he grabbed both of her hands and pinned them over her head, attacking her lips with a hungry kiss. Katherine, of course, returned his kiss, and once that kiss deepened, her body involuntary arched up to meet his, in which he responded by using his body to push her back down, in the process, Katherine felt just how bad he wanted this._

_She pulled away from their heated kiss as their foreheads connected both breathing heavily but Elijah's eyes were closed, as if reveling in it all._

_"Are you sure you want this?" She asked in a whisper, but her voice was also firm, knowing she had to willpower to turn him down, leaving him to make the decision._

_His eyes slowly reopened to see Katherine looking up at him, waiting for him to reply._

_As his consciousness comes back to him, he scolded himself for it all, his hands on her thighs, his position, the disheveled look on both of them, all of it, he should have better control of himself, he controls himself, yet the idea of her controlling him was not as bad as he thought, it was actually pleasant and amusing really, but brushing those thoughts aside, he focused to the one on hand, how to apologize for his behavior when they both know that they both want this._

_"Katarina…"_

_"No, Elijah, it's okay, really, we both lost ourselves, you're not the only one to blame" Katherine interjected, her breathing was regular but the thumping in her chest and the tingly feeling was still there, especially because of their position and the fact that he still had her hands pinned over her head._

_"Elijah?"_

_He hummed in response, not once moving from their position._

_"Not that I'm uncomfortable, but could you release my hands?" she asked, pure amusement as a grin spread itself across his face as he released them._

_She used her now free hands to cradle his face and he couldn't help but look deep into her eyes._

_"I love that you wish to wait for the right time, even if we both desperately need release from each other but truth be told, this position is rather uncomfortable for us both, don't you agree?"_

_Elijah shook his head with a light chuckle before reluctantly removing himself from the warmth of her body._

That morning, Caroline woke up that morning, ready to escape from the eyes of that raven haired wench as they had done the moment she arrived; they always retreated to the west wing of the castle where anyone hardly ever goes where they were very much alone. Caroline was shocked when they only went as far as light kisses and only got lost a handful of times, it's not that they had lost their, if anything, the fire burned more brighter than before, but they were getting to know each other now, she was telling him of her adventures in Bulgaria and in return he would also tell her of his in England with his brother as well as the rest of his family.

As she took her bath and got dressed, with the help of her maid April, who she had became quick friends with, helped her with a smile and for the first time, she was incredibly grateful that her sister was not here right now, not that she didn't love her sister anyone, she did, but the way Katherine tightened her corsets were as if she was angry at it for some reason and she hated when Katherine took her anger out on her, she always ended up in pain and April was a god send right now, she didn't squeeze her into it and the corset still looked the same as it always does. She wanted to hug the girl so tight right now for the comfort she actually felt.

But it did look a little different from her usual under garments, this one was like a corset and a chemise attached to each other, but without the wide neck and sleeves, like a sleeveless dress, but she wore it anyways.

"Thank you April" she smiled and April returned her smile but much brighter and more amusing.

"Well I noticed that Lady Katherine takes out her anger on your corsets and I thought you might like the comfort" she explained and Caroline let out an involuntary laugh.

"Truth be told I feel extremely comfortable, and not as if I'm suffocating, is the corset new?" she asked, she couldn't help but ask, she had recognize the pattern, but the feeling it gave her once it was on her was a completely different feeling, plus she was wearing a different chemise also, she didn't want to question the maids, truth be told, because sometimes it was as if they could read her mind, they always brought the color of dress she was thinking off without asking, they noticed when Katherine was too busy to choose her outfit so they brought her clothing that didn't involve squeezing the life out of her and they also always gave her the brightest smile she has ever seen. She was grateful to them all.

"Yes, Lord Niklaus ordered them from the palace specifically for you, it is a newly designed nightgown" April replied, fixing her hair into a bun, dropping pieces of her curls in front of her face, framing it beautifully.

"That explains why it's so comfortable, if I were not wearing a dress, I would be sleeping right now" Caroline commented "The corset is incredibly soft and warm" she continued, wrapping her arms around herself to hug the corset closer to her body, enjoying the warm feeling of the it "Did Katherine receive one as well?" she added.

"Yes, she did actually…" she trailed off and held her hand to her face to keep her giggles to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing milady" April shrieked as she continued working on Caroline's head as she sat down in front of the mirror.

"April, you are allowed to speak freely to me, please, tell me" Caroline coaxed, and grinned when she stopped what she was doing and knelt down to her side, resting her hand on Caroline's arm, looking up at Caroline with excitement in her eyes and mirrored her excitement as she looked down at her.

"Earlier this morning when I met up with Greta, she told me that she was heading to Lady Katherine's room but she was not there" she explained with excitement "She then went to Lord Elijah's chambers to inform him that she was not in her room, when she heard moaning coming from inside his chambers" Caroline gasped and covered her mouth quickly, but the grin was visible on her face.

"She was about to run as quickly as possible when she saw Lady Tatia standing right behind her with an angry look on her face" Caroline giggled as well as April "Greta was scolded for eavesdropping and was sent away and left her there, she eventually came back and she told me that Katherine was not allowed to leave his chambers without his presence at all, so he stood in the room, facing the wall when she took a bath and got dressed" Caroline didn't hide the shock and the amusement at the scene she pictured "She literally moaned when she put it on and Elijah had spun around as quickly as it slipped her lips, ordering her to leave them as she ran to me and told me everything" she added.

"Oh my goodness, my sister has had a very busy morning" Caroline stated, the idea of paying them a visit entered her mind immediately.

Deciding to act on her thoughts, she asked April to help her in her baby blue dress with butterfly sleeves damask pattern on the bodice and crushed velvet and she quickly made her way to Elijah's chambers.

She knocked on the door and Katherine sat straight on the bed, wondering and desperately hoping that it was her sister to save her from this boredom she was made to endure.

Once Katherine saw the blonde hair, she knew it was her sister and she ran towards her, almost tumbling them both over in the process.

"Good morning to you do sister" Caroline laughed and hugged her sister back, she knew she was bored but Caroline was here to tease not rescue.

"Thank god you're here, Elijah is paranoid" she wined and pointed an accusing finger at him as he chuckled at her childish attitude while he makes his way to the table to was sitting at a while ago.

"I am not here to listen to you pout Katherine, I come to tease" Caroline made that clear before closing the door behind her and making her entrance into the room.

Katherine scowled at her and turned on her heel, marching back to the bed and sat down with a huff.

Caroline and Elijah smirked "I asked Greta for you this morning" she lied, not wanting to get her into too much trouble "But she said you were not in your room" Katherine's eyes widen and Caroline had to keep herself from bursting into laughter at them both "Being the concerned sister, I decided to go look for you, I had some maids help me and I just couldn't find you anywhere, but when one of the maids returned, with some shocking and somewhat intriguing news, I just couldn't help myself " she grinned widely at them both, while Elijah was completely oblivious to what she was referring to, by the way Katherine's cheeks took on a new shade of pink and the embarrassed look on her face, Caroline knew she knew exactly what she was referring to.

She approached them both, but went to stand between them both, Elijah sitting to her left at his table while Katherine sat on the bed to her right.

"She said that she walked pass Elijah's chambers, and heard loud moans from a woman she assumed was you" Katherine's jaw literally dropped at her words and Elijah had with a smug grin on his face as he leaned back in his chair and gaped at Caroline.

"She believed that you may have been hurt and Elijah must have been attending to you and I assumed the worst so I came here to make sure you were…"

"Caroline, Stop, please" Katherine stated, still shocked that she would come and embarrass her in front of Elijah like that.

"So I'll assume that it was in fact, more pleasure than pain then?" Caroline grinned.

"Leave me be" Katherine groaned and fell back into the bed with a loud huff.

"I'll take that as a yes then?"

Katherine grabbed one of the pillows on the bed and threw it at Caroline but missed "Good riddance sister" she shrieked but Caroline only giggled.

"So" she exclaimed and turned to Elijah who now perked up and sat straight in his chair, awaiting Caroline to speak further "What has my sister done this time?"

"What makes you think she did something?" he countered with an incredulous tone.

"Believe it or not Elijah, the maids talk" Caroline said nonchalantly as if it was obvious "I heard that darling Katarina is not allowed to leave the room so she must have done something"

"Always assuming the worst of me sister" Katherine shook her head while lying down.

"I know you Kat" Caroline countered and turned to Elijah "So, what did she do?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself, I'm sure her explanation will be clearer than mine" Elijah proposed, eyeing Katherine in amusement as she slowly sat up.

Caroline turned to Katherine and raised an eyebrow, folding her arms across her chest and shifting from one foot to another, waiting for her to answer.

"That raven-haired…" Katherine started, voice dripping with disgust and anger.

"Katarina" Elijah warned with a smile.

"Strumpet" she emphasized, giving Elijah a look before continuing "disrespected me" she finished.

Elijah raised an eyebrow at her and a laugh escaped him at her words "She violated me, how exactly did she disrespect you?" he folded his arms across his chest but couldn't stop himself from grinning like a fool at the meaning behind her words.

Caroline used their words and soon put all the pieces together "She must have either touched you or kiss you while Katherine was there and she got jealous" Caroline realized "You are possessive" Caroline remembered, nodding at her words "How badly is she damaged?" Caroline asked "Is she dead?" she asked again.

"Ignoring your earlier comment, the wench is still in one piece" Katherine groan, shooting Elijah with a look of irritation.

"I'm guessing you stopped her before she did anything stupid, am I correct?"

He nodded.

"But threats were said" Katherine smirked at herself, knowing full well that she would act on her threat.

"That being said" Caroline sighed sadly "I have to be the bigger person here and apologize on your behalf to her"

"Always the peace maker sister" Katherine smirked.

"Someone has to be" Caroline countered and turned on her heels, heading towards the door.

She opened the door and turned to give them one last glance "Remember, the maids talk, do remember to keep your voices down" and she left them with flushed looks of embarrassment.

Meanwhile…

Tatia slowly opened the door to Klaus's study, after asking one of the maids for his whereabouts as well as the whereabouts of Caroline, they said they didn't know like they were told and Tatia found that to be odd but left it alone and went on her way, just because Elijah was lost to her, doesn't mean that Niklaus was, Elijah may be easy to tempt but Niklaus was much easier, especially when he's not been sexually frustrated she mused.

Klaus sat behind his canvas, painting yet another portrait of Caroline, one of which he remembered her in the stunning blue dress she wore on their trip to collect Kol that day, he remembered the way her golden hair glowed from the sunlight, her skin also glowed with a shine that was surreal to him, her lips glistened and her eyes sparkled that day, she looked magnificent that day, and every day since then she looked more beautiful than the day before.

After finishing the blue flower she had in her hair, he admiring the painting for a while, wishing that she was here with him to admire it. He hoped that she liked it.

Suddenly, he saw the shadow of a female figure, slowly entering his study and a grin appeared on his face and his stomach fluttered thinking it was Caroline, but once he saw the raven hair and creamy grown dress, he realized that it was Tatia in his study and Klaus was instantly furious, knowing that no one is allowed in this room, with the exception of Caroline, of course.

He got up from the stool he was sitting on and made his way around the couple of landscape paintings that was still yet to hang up and stood behind Tatia, just wanting to wrap his hands around her little neck and drag her out of his room but remembering that she was Caroline's family and could easily reveal their location to their father if she doesn't get her way.

"No one is allowed in here" he stated, keeping his facial expression as nonchalant as possible, but as he placed his hands behind his back, he fisted his hands so tight that anyone would be able to tell that he was angry.

She spun on her heels, her hair flowing in a wave as she moved. He use to think that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, but after seeing Caroline, being with Caroline, he would proudly admit he was wrong at the time because the most beautiful woman he has and will ever see is Caroline.

"I use to be" she smirked, leaning her weight on one foot "Remember?"

"It must have slipped my mind" he stated.

Tatia frowned at his words but it quickly disappeared with a smile "I can refresh your memory if you want?"

"I rather not, now if you do not mind, please leave" he replied, stretching out his hands, gesturing towards the door.

"Oh come now Niklaus" she took a step forward "You cannot stand there and tell me that you did not have fun" She took another step forward but Klaus refuse to be bullied in his own study "Tell me you weren't pleased" she was within breathing distance of him now "Because I can still hear your moans as if it were moments ago" she whispered.

Klaus was beginning to think that she must have lost her touch, because even at her close proximity and her words, he did not feel coaxed by her at all.

Suddenly the doors to his study opened and in, came his savior, Caroline with a confused look on her face at him and Tatia and he hated this woman even more now.

Tatia spun around and wore a calm expression on her face as if she did nothing wrong, but Caroline knew better, and kept her calm demeanor. She walked in the room and smiled at Tatia, shooting Klaus a vicious glare before turning her attention to the girl in front of her.

"Dear cousin, are you looking for the library?" Caroline asked, knowing full well that she was not looking for it.

"Yes actually, my memory must be leaving me, I cannot seem to remember where it is" she replied, just as sweetly as Caroline did but they both knew they were faking it.

"This is Klaus's private study I'm afraid" Tatia continued, sighing dramatically.  
"I'm well aware of what this room is" Caroline stated, feeling like rubbing the fact that she was granted full access to this room as she pleased by Klaus himself.

"Caroline has full access to this room when she pleases" Klaus informed her, with a knowing smirk.

"I can see that" Tatia said "I'll be going then, good day cousin, Niklaus" she nodded at them both and walked pass Caroline to head to the door.

"Tatia?" Caroline called and she spun around as she heard her name.

"I want to apologize on behalf of my darling sister for whatever she has said to you, my sister often forgets her possessiveness at times and how to tame her anger, I can assure you, it will not happen again" she smiled, not meaning a single word she said, in fact she was a little disappointed that Katherine didn't get to destroy that pretty little face.

"It's quite alright Caroline, I completely understand why she reacted the way she did, I would be lying if I have not once felt the same" she made a quick glance at Klaus, one which Caroline didn't miss before disappearing behind the doors.

"Thank you for saving…"

"I'm not sure that you needed any saving" Caroline snapped, her anger at Tatia's presence was as clear and visible as daylight.

"Come on love, you know I don't allow anyone in here with the exception of you"

"Yet she was in here for longer than 10 seconds" Caroline drawled, she knew it wasn't his fault but it didn't stop her from being angry.

"Caroline…"

"Klaus, I know it's not your fault" Caroline giggled, almost laughing when he let out a sigh in relief.

"That's not funny love"

"I'm laughing so I think that says otherwise" she countered.

During the days that passed by, Caroline has seen more red than she has ever seen in her entire life, it was as if every time she either sees Tatia and Klaus together or even her alone, or so much as even hear her name, she goes into a state of anger that is so uncontrollable sometimes she scares herself, her thoughts are running amuck, she thinks of actually killing the girl and actually liking it; which is more scary and odd considering that Caroline would never hurt a fly.

After that day of catching Tatia sneaking into Klaus's study, it seems that Tatia has been losing her memory a lot more than she lets on, because there was numerous times where she would spot Tatia sneaking into his study almost every night, and then her imagination runs rampant. Sometimes she thinks that he is having an affair with Tatia while courting her, and since those thoughts entered her mind, she couldn't bring herself to be in his company, there is this little voice in her head that is telling her that she's wrong, that he does not do anything with her, in fact, he probably hates her presence here more than she does and she wants to listen to that voice, she desperately wants to listen to that voice, but the louder voice, telling her that he must have given into her charms is strong, believable and anger, fear and sadness all boil into her at once, which in return leaves her with sleepless lights, grumpy mornings and irritated afternoons, more or less, she has become a replica of her father when he is angry that they have ran away again and it only fueled her with more anger.

Pretending to be nice and kind to her cousin even though her thoughts are less than pure also irritates her to no limit, Caroline thought about finally snapping at her once or twice, but realize that she should not be selfish.

Four days have passed and the morning was like all mornings, angry glares at Tatia, and storming off when she was finished to her room, that afternoon, Tatia asked for Caroline's company in the gardens for a stroll and some girl chat, Caroline didn't want to speak to her at all but after receiving a knowing glance from Elijah, she decided to indulge for the time being.

As they take their stroll through the lovely warmth of the sun, the pleasant scent of various mixtures of flowers around them and the sounds of birds chirping around them, obviously signaling a beautiful day, Tatia decided to break the silence between them.

"So, how long have you and Niklaus have been courting?"

Caroline almost let out a scoff at the word they were calling it, she had ask the maids of what men would do when they were courting a woman and realized that what they were doing was not courting at all.

"Pass a month now" she replied, smiling at the little frown she caught from the girl "He is a very charming man" she added and hated the smirk that appeared on her face.

"That he is…" she trailed off, as if deep in thought and that voice was telling her that she was thinking about her memories of him right now but the little voice said that she was trying to rile you up.

"Hard for any woman to resist him" she added matter-of-factly.

"Including you" she muttered lowly under her breath.

"Did you say something?"

"No" she shook her head but smirked.

Tatia smiled at her.

Silence

"Well, truthfully I'm surprised, normally when he beds a woman he does not court them after, but he does seem to fancy you" she said, as if her words were innocent.

"He has not touched me" she said, instantly feeling grateful to him now that they didn't.

She stopped in her tracks and turned her head to look at Caroline "Well we had our moments but not like that, not yet anyways" she added, smirk still well glued to her face at Tatia's shocked look.

"I'm surprised, Niklaus is not a patient man yet he has not touched you all this time, are you sure he desires you?" her question triggered her insecure feelings immediately and she saw red again at this woman, or maybe it was the patch of roses in front of her she saw.

Tatia smirked at her silence, knowing that her plan worked, that she made her think that he does not want her.

She sighed heavily and glanced around quickly before returning her gaze to Caroline "Well, I must go, Niklaus is taking me into town to get reacquainted with some old friends, I look forward to seeing you to dinner tonight cousin" she bowed quickly and ran off.

Caroline felt the strong intense urge to grab her hair and yank her back but refrained, instead, noticing that no one was around, and the stone bench was close by, she decided to go sit down and have herself a good cry. The question of Klaus's feelings for her, Tatia's words and actions since she arrived, the innocent act she had been painting on her face for her and the once she clearly mastered for her, along with the immense hate she felt and fear of Klaus's feelings for her all poured out that afternoon. She kept quiet though, not wanting to alarm anyone.

Klaus gritted his teeth and reluctantly helped the woman into the carriage as he followed behind her. He sat opposite her, not wanting to be anywhere near that woman as the carriage took off.

He always had a certain love for women, not like the way a husband loves his wife, but the love a son has for his mother, their grace, their poise, their beauty, their ability to create a human life, with the help of a man of course, their gentleness, but also their strength, their power, the fire in them that he saw in few woman, he had a respect for them he would say.

But not this woman, not anymore, this woman drives him mad every time he sees her or hears her or if her mere name is mentioned, the woman was out to get him he thought, to try to break him and Caroline up but he would not have it. Her daily visits in his study, the bedroom of all places, even her touches and her words were irritating him to no end, but what really made him angry was the fact that Caroline suddenly began to slip from him. He had seen her at breakfast this morning, looking more beautiful than yesterday, but the way that she looked at him now was a hurtful look mixed with a death glare. He did not know what he had done to receive such a look but was not able to get the time to find out as Tatia had already drag him away to show her his armory room.

After that, he has never seen her, he figured that she must be angry with him for some reason but he did not know what and he intended to find out, as soon as possible.

The next day, Klaus smiled at Caroline as she joined them for breakfast, again looking even more beautiful than the day before, he was curious as to how could she look more beautiful than before as she always do, but Caroline was a special woman, not just because she was a princess but because she's Caroline.

But since then, he has yet to see her, he didn't want to barge into her room like a madman and demand her reason to be angry at him or force her to tell him her reasons for her death glares, if looks could kill he mused in his mind….

That night, after dinner, as if her day could not have gone worst, she was angry whole day, she couldn't see her sister, she disappeared from Elijah's room, but then again, Elijah also disappeared so she was not worried but that didn't stop her from wanting her sister's comfort and to ease her out of her anger fit; Tatia had caught up with her as she ascended the staircase to the second floor.

"Caroline…" Caroline turned at the sound of her name and plastered the biggest fake smile she could muster, she was boiling angry, especially at the dinner, her flirtiest grins, her touching him in front of her, him not telling her to stop, and that voice telling her that he was lost to her all because she didn't fight for him all had took a toll on her already, she feared for this woman's life at this point.

"I wanted to ask you…" she trailed off "I don't see you and Niklaus together, is something wrong?" she asked sweetly.

"Nothing is wrong, I've just been spending time with my sister lately and mostly to myself" she lied through her teeth, she hated that she had to lie to her of all people to cover the truth but she didn't want to satisfy her more.

"Huh, that's interesting, considering that Katherine has been in Elijah's bedchambers and following Elijah's every footsteps since our last encounter, I'm surprised you both found time to bond together" she raised an knowing eyebrow at her, as if she knew that Caroline was lying but Caroline would not back down, she was sticking to her story, she had made it up without thinking and she was sticking to it.

"Yes well, we managed" Caroline smirked at her vague yet perfect reply.

"Very well then, I'm going to go say goodnight to Niklaus before I head back to my bed chambers, although I should probably freshen up before I do, whenever I do go to say goodnight, we always end up reminiscing about our past" she said suggestively and Caroline's smirk fell into a frown at her words, not liking where the conversation turned already.

"I wonder if he'll paint me again, or maybe we'll play another game, or maybe we'll…" she didn't get to finish her sentence because Caroline snapped.

By the time the word slipped her lips, she was tackled to the ground and her head hit the floor with a loud thud and out came an 'oomph' escaped from her mouth. Caroline wasted no time at all, she threw careless punches at the girl's face as she tried to kick and scream under her, Caroline didn't care if she was not being lady like, she did not care if she was her cousin, she did not care if she had the power to end the perfect life she was living the cold night she came to this castle, all Caroline saw was red, all she felt was anger and jealousy like a blazing fire, so strong that it could burn this entire castle down if given the chance.

Klaus, Elijah and Katherine ran up the stairs to the screams and saw Caroline on top of Tatia at the other side of the hallway, Caroline punching the girl below her with so much anger that it scared Klaus a little, he knew anger like that, he was once in her position with Elijah but he wouldn't wish this kind of anger upon his worst enemy let alone Caroline.

"Care" Katherine shrieked and immediately ran down the hall as did the Mikaelson brothers.

Caroline's head shot up to the sound of her name and Tatia use her distraction to get the upper hand by grabbing Caroline's hair from behind her back and yanking her down to the ground harshly and she then climbed on top of Caroline and also threw punches in Caroline's face. Klaus dashed forward in front of Elijah and Katherine and quickly grabbed Tatia by her neck and lifted her up from Caroline as if she was a light as a feather as he pushed her against the wall opposite them, hands still tight around her neck to secure her in place as she stood still, shock, stunned, dumbfounded by Klaus's actions. While Caroline got up in a flash to attempt to strike at Tatia again when Katherine pulled her back, but it was as if Caroline had more strength than before because Katherine was failing from keeping her away from their cousin. Elijah noticed Katherine struggling and grabbed Caroline and threw her over his shoulders, holding her feet in place. She tried to kick but Elijah was stronger than her so she screamed loudly as the tears fell from her eyes, she punched the back of Elijah's shoulders and he gritted his teeth at every punch as be made his way to Katherine's chambers as it was close by where the three disappeared behind the doors and the sound of Caroline screams and cries were muffled but more heart wrecking for Klaus to bear.

He then turned his attention to the woman in front of him and snarled at her.

"You dare lay a hand on her?" he growled at her.

"She attacked me first…" she choked out and Klaus fought extremely hard to not slam her into the wall again, remembering that she is a woman and their family.

"Listen to me, and listen carefully, because I will not repeat myself again, I have tolerated you for this long, ONLY because of the very woman you just attacked, she has been nothing but nice to you, regardless of your efforts to try to woo me to your charms once again, you have overstayed your welcome and I highly suggest you are gone before we wake up tomorrow, that gives you more than enough time to sleep and pack your things and be on your way, do I make myself clear?" he instructed firmly, lowly, in a threatening manner and she swallowed before she nodded and he released the hold he had on her neck as she gasped for air and massage her neck while watching him stomp off straight towards the room the girls went into but past it and turned the corner instead.

"I'll choke her to death if I see her again, I swear it" Caroline screamed at the door as she paced back and forth at the side of Katherine's bed as Katherine sat down on the bed, looking at Caroline with a worried expression and Elijah stood at the doorway, guarding her from exiting.

"You know…" she started "This is incredibly unfair" Elijah looked at her with a puzzled look "She got to hit her and I didn't" she pointed an accusing finger at her sister and pouted.

"Katarina, this is not the time" Elijah held his hands up at her, signaling her to stop.

"She has the nerve…" she pulled at the cloth of her bodice and suddenly she was well irritated with her dress.

She started to rip the sleeves and the corset strings open and Elijah's eyes widen at what she was doing.

"I'll be outside" he signaled to the door before quickly making his leave.

Caroline rip herself of the constricting dress, leaving her in that new nightgown she was wearing, the corset style that had cap sleeves which she was grateful for, the laces tied to the back, she was able to breath and bend as any normal person could do so to say she was grateful was an understatement the silky material hung from just above her waist to the floor and the back left a cold drift because of the back that she was completely naked under those garments, as it is a nightgown of course, but she was not at all worried about that, no she was fuming mad, angry at Tatia, at Klaus and at herself for feeling like this.

As yet another tear fell from her eyes she grew angry at that one tear "How could she dare, did she think I was stupid not to pick up on her hints, did she really think so low of me?" she paced and Katherine was beginning to think that she was trying to create foot prints on the floor.

"I was nowhere this angry Care, are you sure you're alright?" Katherine asked as she reached out to touch her sister but was met by a death glare and she hissed at her look before pulling back her arms.

"What did I do to you?" she asked accusingly.

Caroline was confused by her words and then sighed in realization "I'm sorry Kat, I'm just so angry, so mad so…"

"Upset, frightened maybe" Katherine suggested as she had stopped pacing and Caroline noticed her trembling hands.

Caroline looked down at her hands then at her sister and nodded "It's okay Care, I felt the same way too" Caroline arched an eyebrow at her and Katherine sighed in defeat "I was more angry than upset but I was still upset and a little frightened, I mean, I like Elijah, a lot actually and for her to just come and take him away from me like that, I feared that I might have lost him" she explained "But you have to understand Care, I usually act on anger" she chuckled lightly and Caroline smiled a sad but tight lipped smile.

"But you know me Kat" she sighed heavily and dropped down next to Katherine on her bed "I mean, I'm sweet innocent Caroline, I wouldn't hurt a fly and I wanted to kill her" she shook her head and another tear fell from her other eyes, she wiped it away and sniffled "I hate feeling like that, I hate that I wanted her gone" she shook her head as if ridding it from a bad thought "I hate feeling this kind of hate, it's scary"

"I know exactly how you feel Care" Katherine agreed, but she knew this was not how she had felt when she was about to attack Tatia, she was just going to slap her, but not attack her in the way Caroline did.

Caroline then sat there and calmed herself down, she had stopped crying, she had stop trembling, she was not angry anymore, in fact now she felt upset and frightened but she was calm now and she was grateful for her sister's help.

Suddenly, her mother's words came to her mind, pieces by pieces, as if they were trying to tell her something, then she remembered the conversation she had with her mother about love and the heightened emotions that came with it.

Heightened emotions

That's why she felt incredibly angry, that's why she felt like breaking down completely while punching Tatia, that's why she felt as if at any moment someone could come right now and take her from here, all her emotions were heightened right now and it was then she realized that without a doubt that maybe, she was in love.

But she couldn't confirm it yet, not yet; she shot up from the bed and looked down at Katherine.

"Ask me what I think of Klaus when I look at him" she stated.

"Why?"

"Just ask" she snapped at her.

"Okay" she drawled "What do you think of Klaus when you look at him?" she asked anxiously.

Caroline opened her mouth, but then closed it, her mind flashed to various memories of her times with Klaus, when he would kiss her hand; they tingled at the memory, when she would catch him just simply starring at her, admiring her, when he would make her laugh, tease her, kiss her, all of those beautiful memories flooded her mind and the one word that managed to slip from her lips was…

Suddenly, Klaus barged in the room and Caroline spun on her heel to face him, confused by his sudden outburst.

_Klaus took a different turn to head to his study, he needed to do this, this was the only way he thought, to completely get rid of her now, he hated the woman, he want nothing to do with her again for the rest of his life and she'll be alive for too long if he ever saw her again._

_He entered his study, not bothering to close the doors and ripped the paintings of Tatia off the walls roughly, one by one, and there were two of them. He took them and marched out of the room and headed further down the halls and turned to the corner as he noticed the two familiar guards standing post, he signaled them to follow him as he turned left and marched down the halls with the paintings in his hands._

_He reached the very room he had confessed to Caroline of his feelings for where all of the paintings of Tatia and rest the two paintings in his hands on the floor and signaled the guards to enter the room._

_"Take down every painting in this room and I want you both to burn them all" he instructed them._

_"All, milord?" one of the guard asked._

_"All" he repeated and immediately exited the room._

_The guards shared a confused look before their face broke out into a grin._

_"With pleasure" the other guard said as he headed to his right._

_He marched back up the stairs and marched back to the hallways, noticing that Tatia was gone and Elijah was standing behind the doors._

_"I need to speak with Caroline Elijah" Klaus stated._

_"She's not exactly dressed at the moment, Niklaus" Elijah informed him._

_"Elijah" Klaus warned._

_Elijah held his hands up in defeat and moved aside, silently hoping that the girls hurt him for his actions._

"Katherine, do you mind if I borrow Caroline for a bit?" Klaus asked eyes directly at Caroline while she wore a disapproving and angry look on her face.

"Of course not" Katherine smiled and Caroline shot Katherine one of her death glares and Katherine's smile widened.

Klaus walked over to Caroline while she was looking at Katherine and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulders as he had done so many times already and Caroline gasped when she felt herself being lifted into the air.

"Klaus put me down" Caroline commanded.

Klaus turned and exited the door, Elijah was shocked when he saw Caroline pounding Klaus's back, yelling put me down continuously and he felt a sting on his back as if he felt one of her punches again, promising himself that he would never do that ever again, especially to Caroline, that girl had the strength of a man.

Klaus underestimate Caroline's strength, because as he placed her on her feet and closed the doors to his chambers, his back still ached from the many punches she gave him throughout their journey.

He turned back to her to meet with an angry glare as she folded her arms across her chest, he knew she was angry at him, but he couldn't help but smile, she looked cute when she was angry, maybe it was her stance or her eyes but he just found her adorable.

"Let me out, Klaus" she said voice commanding and firm.

"Caroline are you alright, did she hurt you…"

"Of course she did!" she shrieked at him, she didn't mean physically but also mentally, although she could still feel the woman's small fist hitting the sides of her head.

"Where?" he searched her for any signs of wounds, he looked on her head, her face, her neck, her hands, grabbing her hand and twisting it around frantically, anger flaring by the minute.

"Not physically Klaus" she snapped at him and pulled her hand out of his grasp sharply.

He frowned slightly and nodded at her words "Love, you have nothing to be jealous of" normally he would be amused by his own words, but it was not the time for it.

"It's not just that Klaus" she sighed heavily in frustration "She made me doubt your feelings for me, I doubted whether you actually desire me or not" she said in a low tone, turning around so that he was facing her back as she hugged herself with her arms, praying that she doesn't cry again.

"Caroline" he sighed, he walked towards her, and wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest, nuzzling his chin on her shoulders, hugging her back close to his chest "I do not nor will I ever want her" he breathe in her sweet vanilla scent and whispered to her ears "All I want, all I wish, all I desire, is you"

Jolts of shivers ran down her spine as she felt his hot breath at her ear, tickling her nerves and chills flowed throughout her entire body.

"She means nothing to me, I would have kicked her out the minute she showed up here, but the only reason I allowed her to be here was because of you, only for you" he said, more clear.

Swallowing, she peeled herself out of Klaus's embrace and turned around to look at him, he look, he looked…

She didn't have time to finish that sentence, even in her mind as his hands grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against him and he crashed his lips on hers.

He had a tight grip to her perfect hips and as she melted into the kiss, her hands jerked to his jacket to pull him closer to her.

She glided her body up against his to wrap her arms around his neck to pull herself closer to him when she felt something rock hard press against her lower stomach and she felt herself becoming aroused immediately.

She wanted him, not like she did before, before she felt like this about him, it was just a need of release, the raw desire between a man and a woman, now, she wanted him, she needed him, as close to her as possible, she wanted to feel him, all of him.

She pulled away from him, pulling in as much air as she possibly can while she slide her arms down his chest and slowly undo the cold sliver button under his neck, she glanced up at him and noticed that he swallowed something, she almost smiled at the power she had over him.

She then trailed a finger down the navy blue crushed velvet material to the next button and undoes it.

"Caroline" she looked up to him immediately and saw doubt in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked, chanting like a prayer in his head that she says yes.

She nodded at him and a sigh left his lips.

The heat in the room, the orange glow from the candles and the sexual tension between them created a desire between them both that was incredibly strong, as if their time together had all build up to this moment, in his bed chambers, alone, no one to interrupt.

She took her time, unbuttoning his jacket, revealing his chemise shirt that was underneath. She pushed the jacket off his shoulders and started tugging on his shirt, pulling it out of his black leather trousers and he helped her as they lifted the piece of clothing over his head and dropped it to the side on the floor, their eyes glued together. Time had stood still in that moment, because it felt as if they were moving in slow motion they collided to a hungry kiss. Caroline's hands raking his naked chest, a growl rumbled in his throat in approval as he fisted the sides of her nightgown, dragging the cloth on her skin up her thighs, gliding his hands along the her thighs. In one swift movement, he grabbed her bum and lifted her up as her legs wrapped around his waist, without pulling away from each other, tasting each other, tongues battled, moans were heard, as he carried her to his bed where he lay them down, him hovering over her, not breaking away from their kiss, he kissed the corner of her lips to her cheek then to the back of her ear, is stubble tickling her skin along the way, everywhere his lips and hands touched burned her with a heat much stronger than before, as he kept her in place with the grip on her hips as her legs were spread open, not too wide to gain him entrance as she still had on her nightgown but wide enough for him to fit perfectly between her legs.

Her breathing was erratic, heavy and her nerves were getting the best of her, she has been with other men before but she felt untouched for some reason. His hands glided up from her hips to her back, as she lifted herself up to put them into a seated position on the bed, he began to unlace the corset from her back as they looked into each other's eyes, heavy with lust and another emotion neither of them wanted to voice at the moment.

Once he was finished, he pulled the corset at an incredibly slow rate from her body, as if he wanted to take his time, she was frustrated with the slow pace but in the back of her mind she did want to go slow, she wanted it to last, but at the same time she wanted him so bad and only getting worst as time passed.

He threw the clothing across the room to the ground and turned to take in her appearance and he pulled in a sharp intake of air at the sight before him. He was speechless, as if something was stuck in his throat, he tried to speak, he could see her feeling embarrassed at her naked form, he wanted to tell her that she was magnificent, the creamy white skin, her ripe breasts, taunting him, her flat well toned stomach, her glorious curves, her long creamy legs sending him insane with desire.

Her hands shot up to cover her chest, feeling insecure about herself under his stare but his hands shot up to stop her from covering herself.

He shook his head and placed her hands to her sides, leaning forward, placing a hand to her stomach to lower her down to lie on the bed as he placed a quick kiss to her plump lips as he lifted his head and smirked at her before lowering his head to her neck and trailing hot wet kisses down her torso, while palming her ripe breasts, kneading it with his skillful hands and going lower down to her stomach, tracing around her navel.

_'Where is he going',_ she thought.

She glanced down quickly before closing her eyes and reveled in the tingles of her body

_'He wouldn't, _she thought.

Her mouth opened to form an o, her body arched up as she gasped and took a sharp intake in air but his hands pushed her back down to the bed, keeping her down as his hands slid to her hips, keeping her steady, his tongue slid so slowly between her folds, he flicked, sucked, stroked her sensitive folds and she cried out every time in pure pleasure, never before she felt like this before, this strong intense arousal, this painful throb of pain she felt as he pleasure her in the place she needed most pleasure, she didn't want him to stop, god no she didn't, her hands wanted to slide through his soft hair, so badly but as another wave of pleasure shot through her, she grabbed the sheets as tightly as she could and allowed a low moan to escape her lips, biting her bottom lip, keeping her eyes shut, too afraid to look down to him.

Soon she came undone, crying out his nickname as she collapse on the bed, gasping for air at the intense pleasure she felt.

He stepped out the bed ridding himself of his boots and trousers; her eyes were closed, silently taking in what had just happened to her for the first time in her life. Then she felt the weight of the bed dipped and now he was hovering over her. She slowly opened her eyes and their eyes locked in an intense stare, he leaned down to give her a light kiss before he very slowly entered her throbbing womanhood.

They both gasped against each other lips, and smiled to each other. He placed his lips on her, kissing her intensely while he kept his slow rhythm of thrusts, wanting this to last as long as possible, they felt so right together, as if they were made for each other, a perfect fit. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, sucking at her sweet skin as he continued his strong thrusts.

Caroline's hands raked his back slowly, loving that he wanted it to last but desperately wanted him to go faster, harder, wanting him completely. She bit her lower bit lightly, a low moan slipped past her lips, as her legs lay lazily apart.

Klaus himself was losing his patience, she was so tight around him, so warm, so welcoming, and he muffled all his cries of pleasure at the crook of her neck, fisting the sides of the pillow, knuckles turning white as his grip tightened.

Caroline quickly rolled them to the side so that she was on top of him and she smirked down at him. She sunk herself deep into him, a moan slipped past her lips, causing him to groan out loudly, his hands flew to her hips, pressing her down into him as his eyes flew back into his head and his eyes fluttered close in pleasure.

She leaned forward, placing careless kisses on his lips as rode him just as slow as he did her, giving him a taste of his own medicine, trailing her kisses down to his neck and she rode him faster, he was quite noisy she noticed, she wanted to smile like an idiot for making him groan and moan the way he was.

He could feel himself growing close to the edge; he refused to go over before her.

Klaus grabbed her hips tightly and rolled her to the side, so that he was on top of her and he thrust in her as deep as possible in her, causing her to allow his name slip from her tongue like a prayer.

"Faster" she breathed.

He complied and quickened his pace and their breathing had become short and filled with moans as it created an echo in the room.

_Meanwhile…_

Tatia gritted her teeth, clenched her fists tightly and snarled under her breath, not only did she lose, but she lost them to those girls who always held themselves better than everyone else. She spun on her heels and headed down the stairs, her hooded cape fanned out as she ran down the last flight of stairs to the very bottom, a maid carrying her belongings in a bag right behind her. She would not let them win she thought, she smirked, if she cannot have them, no one can. She took her bag from the maid, shooting her an angry glare before disappearing behind the doors, not even bothering with a carriage; she got her horse from the stables and quickly headed off back home, eager to tell the King of her recent findings.

Caroline dug her finger nails into his skin and he hissed lightly at the pain, then her nails dragged down his back at a painfully slow rate, he growled as they both came undone in each other arms. He pulled out of her and rolled on his back, starring up at the ceiling and thinking, that this was the best night of his existence. Caroline smiled to herself, loving the feeling that once again engulfed her entire being, making her break out into a giant grin, but she hid it quickly behind a smile.

She knew one thing; she was utterly, completely in love with Klaus.

* * *

**So What you do guys think, again, sorry for the poor lemon and I'm wondering how many of you caught the joke from the author's note at the top lol.**

**Let me tell you, I would have published this earlier but I just had to read through it first.**

**Please leave me reviews, they make me smile, even when I feel like I can't.**

**Xoxo**

**Cindy**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, so I know, early update, but this is more of a fuller chapter but I had fun, writing the first part anyways. I just dont want you guys to hate me too much for this chapter, but your reviews, espically the detailed reviews about different scenes make me smile and encourage me to update.**

**Responses:**

**MayteSalvatore: You should have taken a cold shower after, I certainly did lol.**

**LisaLevine: Yes they are driving me a bit crazy, but it's Elijah, he's sweet, but sometimes he drives you up a wall, but I love him anyways.**

**Justine: I don't think I got your review, I'm thinking maybe I got it in the mail and dont remember but it doesnt matter, I still waiting...!**

**Without Further Ado, **

**Chapter 14**

* * *

The Next morning, Klaus was already awake, as if he could even sleep, his mind was swimming with thoughts, doubts, insecurities; Tatia had done an great deal of damage to him, he'll admit to that, he kept wondering, what now, would she just leave now that she had him, would she stay, he couldn't decide, there was that clear and firm voice in his head that was telling him that she is not Tatia, they may be related, but they are nothing alike, but there was this small part of him, the tiny part, a tiny little voice in his head, telling him that she would leave him, just like Tatia did, the voice was little, barely loud enough to be heard but he heard it and that queasy feeling in his stomach, not the pleasant kind, his clammy hands, his trembling being and his racing heart was now too scared to move from the bed, that she might wake up and his question would be answered.

He doubt that he would let her leave though, he would fight for her, till his very death, he would not stand there and watch her leave him.

He would not let her pathetic excuse for a father to take her away from him either, that man would have to kill him first, he was sure of it.

He could still feel the anger he felt when Henry's eyes was raking over her entire body shamelessly at the dinner table that one evening, the feeling that he wanted to jump across the table and rip his head off for even imagining. He smiled at the idea.

Then he realized something that both scared the hell out of him and made him even happier all at the same time, although the thought was not that horrible, but seeing things from his pass would explain the fear he was feeling.

Caroline was awake, she awoke a long time ago, she knew Klaus was awake, but she couldn't bring herself to even move, let alone open her eyes. The thought of facing him was terrifying to Caroline, it made her head hot, her cheeks burn, her hands sweaty, her body trembling, her heart racing, her legs completely still and her mouth dry; the way he made her feel last night, the way she felt last night… what they did last night…what he did last night made her blush for some reason, like a maiden after her first night.

She has never waked up next to a man before, none.

She would always leave in the middle of the night and never saw them again, only reading the letters they sent to her parents, denouncing her as their wife.

She wanted to cover herself up, because she felt as if he was starring at her bare back.

Somehow the covers had slid down her back to the small of her back, just above her bum and her legs were also exposed, the sheets covered her bum only, ending mid-thigh.

She was lying on her front, one leg straight, another slightly bent, her arms were spread out, one hand behind her head and one in front as they form a circle around her head, and her hair was fanned out, some spilling over her arms but none over her face so she was too scared to open her eyes.

Klaus decided to silence his racing mind and just admire her as she slept, she looked so peaceful, just sleeping there, he remembered when he had notice her shifted on the bed and the covers had slip of her form slightly, making her even more beautiful and when the morning light had came in his room, he had an idea, he had got out a book, one he had in his room for sketching and sat in front of the bed sketching her as she was, completely naked with just a piece of clothing covering her bum. It looked good but he had put the sketch away to admire the real piece of art lying before him. He remembered her arms shift to circle her head, as the back of her head was facing him.

He noticed that she didn't move a muscle since then, not one part of her moved, she didn't even flinch when he would shift in the bed.

He glided his index finger along her spine, causing her body to slightly tremble in response, he could feel her trembling, he remembered touching her thighs light and she only hummed in response but now it was as if she was awake and she didn't want him to know.

He let out a low chuckle in realization, she was awake and didn't want him to know, that's why she hasn't shifted in her sleep since.

He moved towards her, Caroline could feel him moving, now lying right behind her, her heart wanted to run, he brushed some of her hair away from her ears and glided his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, she bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from letting out a gasp and her breath hitched when his lips were at her ear.

"You've been awake all this time and never told me" he stated, not asked her and she cursed her body for always reacting to his touches.

She didn't say anything, not a thing, she tried though, her mouth could form words, her throat was clogged with something, she didn't know, but she didn't want to speak, she didn't want to look at him, her body was getting hotter and hotter the longer he had her close to him, she could feel his morning arousal pressing against her bum through the thin piece of cloth that covered her.

"Caroline?" he called, placing his hands on her shoulders and she whispered like a prayer for him to not turn her, but as she felt him trying to turn her, her body reacted instantly, with as much strength she could muster, she pulled her shoulders away from his grasp and laid back down, her hands removing themselves from around her head to cover her face completely, she couldn't look at him, she swear she would die of embarrassment.

He saw her cover her face and he couldn't help himself, a chuckle escaped his lips "You are not a maiden Caroline, why are you hiding?"

She squirmed at her question, as if it was obvious but he wanted her to spell it out for him, as the memory of it came back to her, she felt her core burned with a throbbing pain of desire and she let out a tiny groan.

"Tell me" he urged huskily, in a whispered to her ear, tickling her nerves as chills ran up and down her entire form.

"I've never…" she trailed off, not wanting to speak at all as her throat felt extremely dry "woken up next to a man before"

"Really?" he asked, genuinely smiling at this.

"And you…" she started, trying to find the correct words to describe it "Went, down" she finished, not wanting to say more, she thought she had said too much.

"Caroline, I didn't go anywhere…" he trailed off in realization of what she meant and the amusement was wiped off his face instantly.

"None of your past husbands ever took the time to please you before?" he asked.

She shook her head.

They stayed silent for a quick 10 seconds before he leaned down to her ear "Would you like for me to do it again?"

A gasp left her mouth at his words, her pain was much stronger now, and she turned around so that her front was flushed against his chest but her face was buried her head at the crook of his neck as she tried to wipe the smile she had on her lips.

His morning erection was pressed against her thighs and that familiar burn was much more painful now.

"You're poking me" he muffled against his skin, as she tried to wiggle it away from her but failed.

"It wants what it wants Caroline" he chuckled and pulled her closer to him.

She giggled when he pulled her closer to him and she reached out and grabbed it tightly to move it away from her only to receive a hiss from his mouth.

"What?" she asked.

"Men are as sensitive as women, do try to remember that" he nearly growled as he felt her thumb stroking him lightly.

"Sorry" she mumbled before placing it back where it was and decides to endure the pain.

"It's okay Caroline" he pushed some of her curls behind her ear and leaned down "It wants you anyways" with a smirk.

They stayed in silence for a while.

"Are you ever going to look at me?" he asked after the amusing silence.

She shook her head.

"Fine" he stated.

He leaned down to her ears, tightening the hold he had on her "I love you Caroline"

Her head shot up at him and her arms braced against his chest as her eyes widen in surprise, she had to make sure that she heard what she heard, even if he did say in her ears for her to hear.

"What did you say?"

He took his time, his heart was thumping frantically against his chest and his entire body was burning, as he raised on of his hands to brush some of her curls behind her air, gliding along her face softly, admiring her; as he looked into her eyes, he felt the fear drain from his body completely "I love your hair, so golden, so full; I love your eyes, they remind me of the seas, I love your lips, pink, luscious, full, waiting to be kissed, I love the loyalty you have to your sister, I love your strength, my back still hurts from your fists last night, I love your hands, they have a great deal of strength in them yet so gentle when you want to be, I love your legs, your long, creamy soft legs, your many talents, including watching you dance was like admiring an angel dance around you, I love your heart, it treats everyone with kindness, regardless of what they've done, I love your light, it's so bright, you radiate life, in its purest form, sometimes I believe that I am not worthy to be in your presence but I am incredibly honored to be here, I love you, Caroline, your heart, definitely your body and your soul"

Caroline was frozen, completely, not a muscle moved, not a bone dared to flinch, the only part of her body moving was her eyes as they blink at him, her lips were slightly trembling. Her internal organs seemed to be working properly, because she could feel her heart beat as frantic as her lips were trembling, a tear fell from one of her eye, then as she blinked, another fell from her other eye.

Suddenly, as if someone knocked her back to reality, her arms shot up to attack him with a hug, pressing her naked chest to him as tight as she could, a laugh escaped her mouth as she sniffled, saying Klaus was relief was an understatement, he had to bite the insides of his cheek to prevent himself from grinning like a stupid fool.

"I love you" she chuckled, as if she was relieved. She had expect to say it and wait until he felt it too but this was so unexpected, the way she froze said as much. She knew she would have felt happy to know he felt the same way but she was both happy and relieved at the same time.

God he felt like a light ignited in him, it was bright, so bright, it made his insides swell, the relief that flooded him when she attacked him with a hug was as if all the blood rushed back to his face and his bones was finally able to move, he couldn't even think about the fact that her full naked body was against his as the covers managed to slip of her, he just enjoyed her being, her light that she was more than willing to share, he would work hard to keep her, to deserve her, he still does not know what he has done to deserve someone so special, so beautiful, but he was completely happy, nothing and no one could possibly ruin this for him.

He got up from the bed, his back facing her as he stretched towards the tiny table next to his bed where his sketch pad and pencil lay and Caroline's eyes widened at the sight, she felt her cheeks heat up instantly.

There were countless scratch marks across his back, some straight, some slanted, some crocked and some halfway finished, she realized that it was her doing from last night, as she remembered when he just didn't want to let her sleep, she had hug her nails, scratched him and left permanent marks on his back.

She reached out to touch one of the fresh wounds; he flinched at her touch, making her pull her hand back.

"They are evidence that I am yours" he smirked, but she couldn't see it.

She fell back into the sheets with a giant grin on her face as she grabbed the pillow and covered her face.

Three Days Later…

"He never touched you?" Caroline asked, shock clearly heard in her voice.

"We never laid together, Caroline" Katherine stated clearly, obviously annoyed by her question she has yet asked her about 32 times as the days went by.

"So when Greta heard moaning…"

"So it was Greta" Katherine smirked, interrupted Caroline from speaking.

"When she heard moaning" Caroline stated more clearly and louder "What exactly happened?"

"We've never lain together, I never said he never touched me" Katherine smirked knowingly and Caroline gasped loudly and placed her hand against her mouth.

"Katherine!" Caroline shrieked and shook her head wildly.

"Don't act so innocent Caroline, besides, you seem to can't stop smiling after being in Klaus's bedroom for two days"

"I do not have to explain myself to you" Caroline huffed and stood up in an angry mood heading to the door of Katherine's bed chambers.

"Where are you going?" Katherine called.

"Somewhere you cannot tease me" she replied and opened the door and exit with a smile, closing her door before heading off to Klaus study where she left him.

To say that Caroline was extremely happy that Tatia was gone was an incredible understatement, she was beyond happy, it was as if everything was falling into place, she and Klaus were in love, it's been about two months since they ran away from home last and they were beginning to believe that they would never be found again.

She was walking in a daze, her feet were moving but her mind was somewhere else completely, even though she was looking straight in front of her, she didn't see anyone approach her and neither was she expecting someone to push her into an extremely dark corner where the only thing she was able to see was beautiful blue eyes and the sight of the hallway behind the person's back.

"One should never walk alone love" he teased, with a giant grin.

Caroline instantly recognized his voice and smiled widely at him.

"You weren't around to accompany me" she pouted playfully.

"My apologies love" he cooed, stepping closer towards her with a grin plastered on his face.

Soon he trapped her by placing his body in front of her and placing his hands on either side of her face, even though she couldn't go anywhere, he wanted her, so bad, even after two days, he still hasn't had enough of her, and he was more than ready to have her against this wall, she looked even more beautiful than yesterday, but she was at her most beautiful when she would be laying with him naked or under him, or even on top of him. The images of her naked body, taunting him in his head were enough to press him completely against her heavy robe.

Caroline looked up at him through hooded eye lashes; she wore a heavy golden robe in which Klaus had a maid bring her so that she could go and see her sister, she didn't completely button it up, just a few to cover her chest to her thighs, which was 4 buttons in total, her hair was tied with a mere ribbon away from her face and bit her lower lip as his hands removed themselves from the sides of her head to unbutton her heavy robe in which she had walked out of Klaus's bed chambers in alone, she was completely bare under it and he knew that, he had removed that one button which was enough to descended his head to her neck and he placed gentle kisses here, which turned into open mouth kisses, shooting chills throughout her entire body, her hands were braced against the wall behind her as she swore that if she pressed herself against him more, she could feel him wanting her, she blushed as the thought entered her mind.

Klaus then smirked when a whimper slip past her lips and raised his hands from her waist to unbutton another button of her robe, to expose a piece of cleavage to her ripe breast to him, he smirked at the newly exposed piece of flesh and Caroline could only control her breathing and her nerves as she trembled in anticipation before him.

"Haven't you had enough already?" she asked breathlessly, almost in a moan.

"I will never have enough of you, I'm a hungry man Caroline" he whispered against her ear, sending tingles down her spine and triggered a smile on her lips.

"I suggest we continue this on a bed then, don't you agree?" she asked, her mouth forming in a circle as he sucked at the skin of her neck hard and her breathing was shallow and erratic.

He managed to lift her lips from her skin and reach to her ear "Since you left my bedroom I've wanted you, I have run out of patience, I will have you" he breath out against her ears "Now" he added, his voice was raspy which only made Caroline more aroused by the second.

His hands trailed down to yet another button and he was much more quick with this button as her breast were puckered and visible for him to drip down and place one in mouth while palming the other as he sucked hard, swirling the nipple with is tongue around, biting on it lightly as moans and whimpers echoed through the hallway.

"Klaus" she moaned as he switched to the other breast as he continued to the last button before dragging the robe off her shoulders and dropping it on the floor harshly,

Klaus stood up straight, taking in her beauty before him before cupping her face as gently as possible and kissing her lips with passion, desire and complete love.

His hands trailed from under her bust to her waist, then to her hips, pulling her body roughly against him so she could feel his desire for her, throbbing for her in his breeches.

"Someone's excited" she let out a laugh.

He pulled away from her and let out a light chuckled before crashing his lips against hers, and continued to glide his hands down to her bum, squeezing it roughly, pulling a rather loud moan from Caroline.

"Careful love, you don't want anyone walking in on us now do we" he whispered to her against her lips.

He lifted her effortlessly off the floor and her legs instantly linked themselves around his waist as her arms were around his neck and she looked into his eyes, it was a dark deep shade of blue now, filled with desire and want in them and she was no different. He reached to his breeches to unlace them when Caroline's hands stopped him and he looked up to her in confusion.

"Allow me" she stated.

He slowly pulled his hands away from her as she unlaced his trousers with a pace that left him panting with excitement. Their eyes stayed glued to each other while she finally was finished and she dipped her hand in his trousers to pull him out, he hissed as her hands touched him and felt himself grew even harder.

She started stroking him, slowly at first, enjoying the sharp intake of breaths he took, the groans that came out his mouth, the way his eyes would roll back in pleasure, she enjoyed it all, especially when her strokes quicken, his head tilted back as his mouth opened forming a circle as moans were much louder.

"Careful love, you don't want anyone walking in on us now do we" she whispered back, mocking him with a smile while a smile also graced his lips.

He placed his hands on hers to stop her from continuing her strokes as he pulls away from her hands that he was enjoying so much to push himself inside her so slowly that they both gasped as smiles appeared on their faces.

His thrusts were controlled, stable, held rhythm, but what was different was that they were animalistic, hard, and Caroline liked it, a cry left her mouth for each thrust as she clutched his shoulders to give support and Klaus had his hands on her bum to keep her in place.

Finally after the slow pace they were going at, Klaus's thrusts quickened and Caroline cried out for every thrust, her eyes shut close as Klaus watched her every facial expression, loving the fact that he could please her like this.

As her tight womanhood clenched his manhood tightly, causing him to groan in pleasure, he knew her release was close and so was his so when she eventually came with a cry of his nickname yet again, he came as well, his breathing was heavy, shallow, as if he had not breathe in years, his chest, pumping wildly, his body gathered sweat as well as hers. He rode out their orgasms, and then pulled out of her to help her in her robe.

"Next time, we are using a bed, I mean it Klaus" Caroline stated through her deep breaths and pointed a finger at him as he buttons her up and she laced him.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy this little corner, I certainly did" he grinned at her knowingly and Caroline pushed him lightly.

Next day…

Caroline, Klaus, Katherine and Elijah was sitting around the breakfast table each amongst each other in a peaceful silence, exchanging glances, smiles and gazes were almost customary at the breakfast table among them.

But Katherine wanted to try something extremely different, she remembered what Rebekah told her, it was still fresh in her mind as if she was speaking to her mere minutes ago, she was sitting next to Elijah and their chairs were close together.

Katherine knew how to tempt a man, but she did it with words, she never had to touch a man to get his attention, all she had to do was lick her lips and they were done for, but this was Elijah, who, no doubt, had woman trying the very same tricks she does on him and still restraint himself from going after them like a hungry dog which means that she had to go to drastic measures with him.

She didn't want him, not yet, she wanted to be in love with him as Caroline is with Klaus, it would make it much more special, much more beautiful, she wasn't there yet but she was not far behind; but she just wanted to test his level of restraint.

She was about to swallow her fear and place her hand on his thigh when a guard entered the room with a bow, acknowledging everyone by their real titles before walking up to Klaus.

"Milord, there's a man named Matt to see you all, he's come from Bulgaria with dreadful news I'm afraid, he looks absolutely petrified" He stated loudly, glancing at Caroline and Katherine knowingly.

Katherine and Caroline shot their eyes at each other before getting out of their seats and running out into the entrance hallways where Matt stood, pacing next to the giant doors with a black long hooded coat on and rubbing his hands together as if he was cold.

"Matthew" the girls called, approaching him with a giant group hug, Klaus and Elijah following closely behind.

"Caroline, Katherine I'm glad you are alright, I'm afraid something dreadful has happened"

Caroline, Klaus, Elijah and Katherine each looked at each other and looked at Matt for an explanation.

5 days ago…

_Tatia reached at the palace and the guards welcomed her with bows and nods as she entered the palace and into the entrance halls, the guards took her coat as she smirked at them, but her fist were clenched unbelievably tight, sounds of their moans of pleasure ringing as loud as if she was at their door again and she growled as she made her way to her uncle who had musicians over as well as dancers, to welcome the princes of India in three days time, he had ships out in sea searching every pirate ship on the seas, each woman thoroughly for his daughters, just because they were missing doesn't mean he still couldn't plan their wedding he mused. Out of one of the musicians, Matt was there, he was a drummer of course and Bill had ask for him specifically, still grateful for the information he was given of his daughter's whereabouts._

_Tatia came in with a bright smile on her face, eyeing everyone but not noticing Matt as she was greeted by her uncle with a big hug._

_"Tatia, my darling niece, what brings you by?" he asked with a smile._

_"I come to bring news of the whereabouts of your daughters my king" she smirked devilishly at him and Matt's head snapped at the woman at her words. Immediately he gently rest his drums down and made his way out of the room before the king or Tatia noticed, but stayed by the doors in case the girl didn't know anything._

_"It seems that they were in England all this time, London no less, staying in the castle under the protection of the Mikaelson's" and Matt's insides jumped in horror._

_The king looked incredibly angry and seems that he was searching for Matt. Matt did not wait to be spotted, he made his escape quickly, telling the guards that he had to retrieve some more instruments and he would return before taking his horse and going home, telling Vicky to hide among his dancers as one of them until he returned, grabbing a hooded coat before taking off to London to warn the girls with no resting._

"Oh my god" Katherine gasped.

"Father, he's coming, here" Caroline voiced.

"Yes he is, I would think that he must be a day behind me by now, Caroline, Katherine, you both have to leave at once, he already had Princes from India invited to his palace to propose an engagement to his daughters even though you guys were suppose to be missing" Matt said.

Caroline's eyes started to water with tears, just yesterday everything was perfect, she wasn't even here and still that woman still manages to ruin her life over Klaus who no longer wants her.

Klaus was in panic mode, he never thought that the woman would actually tell their father, but he had underestimated the hate that woman harbored for the girls but he was more angry at this point, now Caroline had to leave him, leave London, leave home because that woman couldn't take a hint.

Elijah always knew how to keep a straight face, it was a special skill he mastered throughout the years, even though he seemed calm, he was in more of a panic than anyone in the room, his mind racing with thoughts, sudden urge to never want to let Katherine go, but he had to, for both their safety.

Katherine actually expected this, she didn't harbor any hope for the woman, she knew that Tatia loved Elijah and Klaus and seeing them love another made Tatia incredibly blinded with a rage similar to the rage Caroline once felt, it makes you do terrible things and Katherine was fully prepared to have a faceoff with her father soon, what she wasn't predicted, was Matt's appearance and warning, which gave them time to flee before her father reached here, she was grateful for it.

"Caroline we have to go" Katherine said softly "Now" she emphasized.

Caroline shook herself out of her mind and turned to face Katherine with an overwhelming saddened look, eyes watering, her lips quivering, she was almost on the brink of breaking down, Katherine realized this, her sister is strong, but sometimes she had her weak moments and this was one of them.

"Wait" Elijah finally spoke.

Katherine, Klaus and Caroline, including Matt turned to face him.

"Le Mans" Elijah stated.

Klaus's eyes widen in surprise and a small smile was on his face.

"Do you think they will take them in?" Klaus asked.

Katherine, Matt and Caroline looked at Elijah "If we send a letter to them explaining everything, then yes they would"

"Where's La Mans?" Katherine asked.

"France" Klaus replied, as if in thought.

"It's also the name of the castle my eldest brother and her wife currently lives in" Elijah smirked.

Katherine was confused for a minute but Caroline and Matt caught on to Elijah's plan instantly.

"How long will it take us to get there?" Caroline asked.

"Less than a day, if you go before noon, you'll be there by nightfall" Elijah replied.

"So we'll go to France and stay with your brother" Katherine said in realization.

"Yes" Elijah smiled a tight lipped smile.

Katherine returned the smile and called Matt in the house to begin preparations.

Elijah hand writes a letter for his brother Finn and his wife Sage, while he also has Matt writing a letter to his father asking for his assistance in a matter and to visit them as soon as possible and he had signed his name at the bottom of both letters, clutching the letter to Finn in his hands while sending a messenger with his letter to Mikeal.

Caroline and Katherine didn't pack anything; the dresses weren't theirs to begin with so they just took items that were special to them, their dance clothing, and their nightgowns and left everything else.

Elijah soon met them at the carriage that was waiting for them in front with strict instructions as he had everyone else gathered in the castle to speak to everyone. Elijah had picked up something he was meaning to give to Katherine for a while now while Klaus also had something but it was more personal.

Klaus had two necklaces, they were given to him by his father, one when he passed 18 years of age and another for his recent birthday, Mikeal was the only one of his parents that actually treated him like a son, which was saying a lot. Mikeal told him to give one of these necklaces to the woman you love with your heart, your body and your soul. He held these necklaces dear to him but lately, he stopped wearing them since Tatia had left before, now, and he found a reason to wear one.

Elijah had purchased it because it reminded him of her so much, it was a diamond bracelet with ruby stones, it was unique because he had someone make a name plate and place it on the bracelet along with an engrave three words under it, telling her something he should have had the guts to tell her a long time ago.

He had pulled Katherine away from Klaus and Caroline and stood in front of her with a smile, it hid his sorrow well.

"I'm leaving" she smiled.

"I noticed" he replied.

"I hate this" Katherine grumbled and Elijah chuckled "I hate her" Katherine smirked at the memory of Caroline on top of her throwing punches at her pretty little face.

"What's done is done Katarina" he told her, pulling her arms, linking their hands together which gave Katherine some warmth.

They stood in silence, gazing into each other's eyes, silently wishing that this would not be the last time they see each other.

"Elijah" he came out in a tiny whimper "I don't want to leave" she looked up to him, eyes held water and he refrained from also shedding tears at her sorrow.

"I don't want you to leave but you must Caroline, you have to" Elijah pulled her closer now, cupping her face and starring into her big brown eyes that always melted his insides.

"I know" she looked down.

"Hey" he placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her head slowly to his "I have something for you"

He pulled out the box from his pocket and handed it to her "I had it for some time, waiting for the right time to give it to you and I want you to have it now"

She gave him a confused look as she opened the box and her eyes widen in shock.

Sure she has received gifts from suitors before, some much more extravagant than this but what really made it special was the ruby stones and her name, the name he would always call her. She loved rubies, she loved the color red, she always related to it.

"It's beautiful Elijah"

He smiled to himself before reaching into the little white box and taking it out, he took the box from her and threw it aside, lifting her wrist gently and placing the bracelet around her hand with utmost care and elegance, that Caroline felt like a queen in that moment. He lifted her hand to his lips, placing a kiss as he clenched his eyes closed and Katherine felt even more saddened by their departure.

Klaus pulled out his necklaces and showed them to Caroline.

"My father gave me these, they once held meaning to me, but it changed when she left" Klaus explained and Caroline understood who he was referring to "He said to give one to the woman you love with all your heart, all your body and all your soul and keep the other close to your heart so they no matter where you both were in the world, you will always find your way to each other, would you wear it for me?" he asked, hoping that she would agree.

Caroline allowed that one tear to fall out her eye the minute Klaus had explained to her the meaning behind those necklaces, she has heard him tell her how much he loved her countless times since they first said it in the bedroom, but she has never seen him wear them and now he was giving her something that held incredible meaning to them both.

She simply nodded and turned around, brushing her hair aside to make room for him. He grazed her skin lightly, the smoothness of the tiny rope like material rubbing against her skin as he positioned the necklace, a tiny cross just above her cleavage. She smiled sadly as she felt his nose on her skin, inhaling her scent deeply, as if he would never smell her again, holding onto her waist with a tight grip, as if he doesn't want to let her go, her back flushed against his front, as if he wishes for them to melt within each other. She didn't want to leave, but the thought of having to return with her father was too horrific and Klaus had a slightly nasty temper, she doesn't like what her father is doing to her but that doesn't mean that she doesn't love him or wants him dead, because she doesn't.

"Elijah, I know you do not like public displays of affection…"

"I don't care" he almost growled before crashing his lips against hers. Their kiss was soft and sensual, filled with passion and fire, she wanted to breakdown thinking that this might be their last kiss, but she needed to keep it together, for her sister.

Elijah could tell he had eyes on him, but he didn't care, he needed to feel her lips, just once more, before all hell would break loose.

They eventually pulled away from each other to face Klaus and Caroline who was also in a deep kiss.

Eventually, Caroline had to pull away, it was almost noon and she doesn't like the idea of travelling in the dark one bit.

"We have to go Klaus" she breathed, their foreheads connected.

"You called me Nik before" he breathed, glancing at her.

"What?"

"You use to call me Nik" he stated more firmly.

"Klaus I was not exactly in a right state of mind at the time" he giggled and Klaus smirked.

"Why do you call me Klaus?"

"Would you rather I call you Nik?" she smiled.

"Call me whatever you wish love, I was just pointing it out" he smirked.

Caroline giggled and pushed him away from him, earning a chuckle from him.

"Don't call me Care, I mean it" she pointed at him.

"I'm not too fond of the nickname love" Klaus frowned.

"Neither am I" Caroline agreed, had throwing her sister who was occupied a mocking look.

After talking with each other for a few moments, Caroline and Katherine had to leave, Matt made sure that they were in the carriage, quickly giving them their best before exiting the carriage and the three man watched as the carriage took off.

Klaus, Elijah and Matt went back inside to address everyone who was waiting for quite some time, some of them noticed that the girls were gone and as Elijah stood on top of the staircase glancing at everyone below, he smiled sadly at them, they all knew he was sad. He went on to greet them and explain to them exactly what was going on, he told them that they should expect their father tomorrow or the day after and that if they want the princesses to remain safe, then they should not tell the king anything, nothing at all about them, pretend that you don't know who they were, especially if Tatia decided to tag along with him to gloat, only bring up her previous encounter with us and that's all.

He ordered the maids to clean the girl's room and pack everything away, the tubs, the clothing, remake the beds, clean the room out, remove any trace of the girls,

Klaus realized that he had countless amount of paintings and sketches of her, decided to hide them in the one place where he knew they would be safe.

Sneaking out of the crowd, he took a shortcut to upstairs where his study was, dragging at least five guards with him as they carried all of her paintings to the room where once had paintings of Tatia. It was empty now and he was glad, but not for that, but because there was a secret room in that room where he was sure they would not be found and he planned that since he was not getting any sleep, he would pack them later tonight.

He went to his bed chambers and removed the book he had with sketches of her face from page to page and also sent that with him as well, only keeping the necklace around his neck as a reminder of her. He had his room cleaned thoroughly, as well as the other rooms and the gardens that they ever stepped in and by late midnight, everything was done.

They offered Matt to stay the night at the house but he refused, he had to hide himself long enough to make his escape somewhere until he was sure that the king was gone.

After a silent saddening carriage ride, a silent sobbing boat ride and a silent carriage ride; they finally made it to La Mans Castle in La Mans where they were equally awestruck for a quick second of the beauty of the castle before knocking on the giant doors with little luggage and a letter well stuck to Katherine's hands since Elijah gave it to her.

The doors opened to a smiling red haired woman, Caroline recognized her from the painting but she looked a tad bit older, as if she aged one year older but she figured that it has been years since Klaus had painted those pictures.

"Hello darlings, how may I help you?" she asked sweetly, glancing at Katherine and Caroline.

Katherine and Caroline both looked at each other, then at the woman and Katherine shoved the letter in front of her.

"Sage, darling, who's at the door" he froze as he stood behind his wife, looking at the girls as if he knew them but was shocked at their appearance at his home.

"Princess Katarina and Princess Caroline Petrova, what an unexpected surprise" He smiled shyly.

"The princesses that went missing" Sage asked "Although there are rumors that you girls ran away" she smirked at them knowingly.

"The rumors are true" Katherine stated coldly, which was odd even for Caroline.

"I see" Sage nodded and turned to face Finn "This is for you"

Finn took the letter and opened it; he unfolded it and read it.

_Dearest Brother,_

_You must be wondering what are the missing Princesses of Bulgaria are at your doorstep right now so late at night, well, they stumbled across our garden one cold night and I aided them, I offered them a place to stay and they quickly mean more to Niklaus and I than our own lives; it seems that we had a run in with Tatia Petrova, their cousin who came back in an attempt to woo us over but failed because of the girls, she was forced to leave by Niklaus and she returned back to Bulgaria only to inform their father where they are hiding, they will arrive at our home by tomorrow and ask that you take them in until the King returns to his homeland. I am deeply sorry for burdening them on you but we do not want to let them run without knowing where they are and this way he can get word on their well being to give us some piece of mind._

_ Your devoted Brother,_

_Elijah. M_

Finn grinned widely at the girls and Caroline was not curious as to what exactly was in that letter as well as Katherine.

"Please, come in" Finn smiled, Sage moved to the side, allowing them to enter the house.

Sage called a maid to escort them to the guest quarters as Sage glare at Finn's wide grin.

"What's wrong with you?"

"It seems my brothers have fallen in love with them"

* * *

**So, Again, don't hate me too much, I just have a plan for the girls, I'm bringing in two characters in future chapters and plus I need these girls away from the boys for a while.**

**So, Reviews, Comments, hate are all welcomed :)**

**Dear Cindy,**

**(Love it, Hate it)**

**Xoxo Cindy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**I know, early update, well this is so not my favorite chapter, but its more like a filler for the next one, in which I'm extremely excited to write because I have a surprise for you all!**

**Responses: **

**MayteSalvatore: Slow down sweety, baby steps here.**

**LisaLevine: Kalijah might not happen for another two or three chapters, sorry but this is Elijah we're talking about.**

**AllThesePossiblilities: Sorry about the jumble, I was typing like a crazy person.**

**TheIrishShipperholic: Sorry, no Sinn interactions yet but soon.**

**And the two characters are people we love, so don't worry :)**

**On With the Chapter.**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Two days later…

A knock on the giant doors of their castle is what alarmed Mikeal, Elijah and Klaus to jump out their breakfast table in horror. The guards around the room was also horrified of what was yet to come, it was very much clear everyone in the castle was on edge, pretending to know nothing of the princess when their father arrive was suddenly becoming difficult for Klaus and Elijah, but not for Mikeal, he did it once, with Caroline and Katarina, but this was going to be nothing like before, because the king knew Mikeal, he was invited to Elena's wedding of course so he couldn't pretend to not know them, just pretend as though he hasn't seen them since, which looked easy.

If only the thought alone didn't leave a distasteful bile in his stomach.

Mikeal signaled his anxious sons to follow him and to stay calm.

To Mikeal, ever since he had arrived the night he had received the letter, sending little Henrik off to Rebekah and Stefan's home in the meantime, was asking too much for them, especially Klaus.

Ever since the girl's have left, Mikeal was beginning to worry for the boys, especially Niklaus, he was behaving the same way when Tatia had left, and only much more worst and even more bitter and troubled then Mikeal wanted to see. Mikeal clearly saw the love he had for the girl and was happy for both his sons.

With those thoughts, he took a deep breath, signaling his sons, as well as everyone else in the castle who was starring at the doors to do so and pulled it open, plastering a big giant smile on his face as his eyes met with, none other, than the infamous King of Bulgaria Bill Petrova and Elizabeth Petrova, as well as a smirking Tatia and at least a dozen men behind them, Klaus and Elijah had angry glares at her while her smirk only widened at them, Mikeal wasn't afraid though, he had made sure his sons cleansed the house of the girls completely, blaming the room filled with dresses to belong to his sister if ever she decides to unexpectedly drop by, which wasn't a complete lie, because Rebekah often does that when she wants to see her brothers.

"Your highness" Mikeal stated, bowing lightly as he did so, shock plastered on his face as well as confusing yet angry glares at them from Elijah and Klaus.

"Lord Mikeal, it's good to see you again" Bill smiled "I think you have met my wife Elizabeth already" he stated as a fact, pointing to his left.

Mikeal nodded and held out his hand for her to place her in his, she did so and he placed a quick peck on the back of her hand with a smile "Of course, a pleasure to see you again Milady"

Elizabeth, who seemed a little scared for some reason, smiled sadly at him and nodded "The pleasure is mine Milord"

"Please, allow me to introduce my niece, Tatia Petrova" he pointed to his right and she stepped forward.

"Milord, it's a pleasure to see you again after so many years, you haven't aged a bit" he smiled sweetly at him.

He released Liz's hand and held out his hand to her "I can say the same thing, darling" he mumbled a 'you still have your charm' in his head and smiled at his private joke, then released her hand after a light quick peck.

"What brings the King and Queen of Bulgaria so far from home on this fine day?" he asked, although he already knew, he did love to act; it gave him a certain pleasure.

"Well as you know our daughters, Katarina and Caroline have gone missing…"

"Ah, yes, you still haven't found them yet?" Mikeal asked, his smile dropped immediately to show them a sadden look, but he couldn't be smiling wider in his head.

"Actually that's why we're here, my niece here came to be a couple of days ago with word that she has seen with her own eyes that the girls have been staying here under the protection of your beloved sons" Bill replied, a sly smile graced his features as well as Tatia as she glared at Klaus and Elijah knowingly.

"Please, come in, all of you, even the guards" Mikeal offered and Bill smiled but Elizabeth still held her saddened and disappointed look on her face, Klaus was a little curious about the woman for some reason.

Bill, Elizabeth and Tatia entered the entrance hallways as well as the guards.

"John" Mikeal called, the guard who stood left post at the door came walking up to Mikeal with a smile "Please escort the guards to the garden in the back of the house while the king and his family and my family have a nice chat"

The man bowed and waited for the guards to gather before leading them out of the hallways.

"Now, please join us for breakfast and talk" Mikeal smiled and signaled them to follow him and his sons as they entered the kitchen as quickly as they had exited and took their seats, the maids that stood around the room were good actors, they kept their cool and served the guests as they would, offering a seat to them, serving them a plate of what the Mikaelson's were eating and placing a glass of wine at each of their plates.

"Now, allow me to introduce my sons, Elijah and Niklaus" Mikeal pointed to his left where they stood behind their chairs.

"Elijah, a pleasure your highness" Elijah bowed "Niklaus, a pleasure" Klaus bowed, he had this giant grin on his face but he was far from happy, especially because the world was suddenly too small to hold both him and Tatia in it.

"Elijah" Liz repeated and turned to Mikeal, a smile suddenly appearing on his face "This is the son you told me about?"

"Yes, he is" Mikeal chuckled.

"Right, my father told me he was planning on arranging my marriage to one of your daughters" Elijah smiled a sweet smile that made woman mouth water, but Tatia frowned at his words, she didn't like sharing her toys.

"To my second eldest, Katarina" Liz smiled "Did you agree with your father?"

"I would do anything my father sees fit for me" Elijah smiled, giving Mikeal and knowing look of annoyance before turning his attention to Elizabeth.

"Now, on to the situation at hand, you say that darling Tatia has seen with her own eyes that the girls have been here, under the protection of my sons you say?" Mikeal asked his eyes clearly on Tatia.

"I was visiting them just recently; I was more than shocked to see Katarina and Caroline in their care" Tatia smiled, taking a grape and popping it into her mouth.

Klaus nearly growled at the woman but kept his composure.

"That's impossible, I have never met these girls before" Elijah stated, as if the mere thought was ridiculous.

"And my sons can't hide a woman to save their lives" Mikeal chuckled as well as Bill "Trust me, I know" he added.

"You are telling me that Tatia has placed false accusation on your sons?" Bill stated, smirking at Mikeal.

Two can play that game he thought.

"I'm simply telling you that I had visited my sons a couple of days ago with the other members of my family as there were no trace of two women, much less two princess around, and I would never allow my sons to keep your daughters here, I would have sent them back to the safe hands of their parents at once" Mikeal explained, concern and sadness event in his voice.

That's where Kol got his dramatic side from Elijah mused.

"I also have my own morals, I would never allow two woman much less two princesses to stay here without their parents knowing" Elijah stated, a look of pure confusion on his face.

Tatia's frown said many words, she was angry that she was being made of a fool in front of her uncle, she was angry that they were so good at acting, in fact, what had made her more angry was the clear look of pure hatred in Niklaus's eyes.

"I will not deny that Tatia has indeed visited us a couple of days ago and we had a marvelous time catching up with one another, but apart from the maids, she was the only woman in this castle" Klaus also spoke, a look of concern clear on his face, Tatia couldn't believe they would lie like this.

Klaus glanced at Elizabeth who was staring at him, his perfect acting face faltered a bit under her stare, as if she was trying to figure him out. He looked away from her to notice the look of horror on Tatia's face.

"How dare you lie to my face, including that of my uncle and aunt!" she shrieked and stood up from her seat.

"Tatia, darling, calm down, we are talking like civilized human beings" Bill asked, pulling her hand down so that her body also comes back down.

She seemed to have calmed down after her clear anger glares at all three of them before sitting down and folding her arms across her chest.

"Let's just calm down" Mikeal placed his hands on the table "Now, Tatia are you sure you saw Katarina and Caroline insides these castle walls?" Mikeal asked, as he was filled in of her recent visit as he came.

"Of course I am sure they were here, in fact I clearly remember Katarina tried to hurt me before he grabbed and pulled her away before she had the chance to" she smirked at Elijah but his facial image only turned into one of confusion and worry.

"Not only to I remember Caroline tackling me to the floor unexpectedly, but I clearly still remember and feel the punches she threw to my face" she added, glaring at Klaus who also mirrored Elijah's look as well as Mikeal.

Klaus added 'you forgot to mention the fact that you had also threw punches at her as well' in his head.

"That cannot be right" Elijah stated.

"I agree brother" Klaus added.

"I'll be the judge of that" Mikeal spoke, over speaking them both as they shot genuine look of confusion on their faces, was Mikeal planning something they didn't know?

"Look, I am not saying that Tatia is falsely accusing my sons of such keeping your daughters here against their will…"

"They were not here against their will" Tatia exclaimed.

"Tatia calm down" Liz stated "Please continue" Liz smiled sadly at him.

"Thank you" Mikeal smiled back "But I know when my sons are lying, especially Elijah, he cannot tell a lie to save his own life"

"Clearly he has improved" Tatia mumbled.

"So I suggest that you and your guards have a look around the castle, I give you, and your men full permission to check each and every room in this castle until you are satisfied" Mikeal offered, as he realized that he clearly cannot convince them otherwise as clearly Tatia was not going to back down from this.

Bill seemed to be sitting and thinking of Mikael's offer, Liz had a look of what sounded like disappointment and worry on her face, Klaus was annoyed by Tatia, but he was honestly curious as to what was going on in her head.

"Ok, I agree to this, clearly we both believe our children so I and my men will search the castle, if we do not find them or anything that connects with them, then I will apologize for intruding as will Tatia for her assumptions and not bother you anymore" Bill smiled at him and Tatia clearly was not happy with this conclusion.

"Uncle…"

"Tatia, if we do not find anything, you will apologize, am I clear?" Bill interjected, no longer amused.

Tatia looked conflicted but nodded reluctantly as everyone stood up from their seats.

"How many men do you have?" Mikeal asked.

"Twenty" Bill replied and Mikeal nodded.

"Marcus" Mikeal called; the guard standing post at the kitchen doorway walked up to Mikeal and bowed, replying with a 'Milord'.

"Escort the king to the garden where his men are, then get Jonathan, William and Jackson to escort 5 men each to each wing of the castle, allow them to search each and every room, even the empty guest rooms and the stables, do not get in their way and ask the maids on my behalf to allow them to search" Mikeal ordered and the man nodded with a smile and went off to carry out their orders.

"You will have to allow Niklaus to accompany your men when they enter his study, he does not allow anyone in there and he has many paintings that he wishes not to be destroyed" Mikeal told Bill.

"Is that so, my wife and I would like to see them for ourselves if you do not mind" Bill asked, turning to Klaus's eyes.

"Of course not, please follow me"

Mikeal called Elijah with him to the gardens where the guards Mikeal had ask for as well the King's men were in groups of five going off into the castle in different directions.

Shooting his men a wink, Elijah followed the men to the wing in which the girls were staying in.

Klaus had lead them to his study, even though he would be more than glad to throw these pathetic excuse of parents out of his home, for some reason he could definitely not quite figure out, he had this want to impress them, he guessed it had something to do with the fact that they were the parents of the woman he loved and went with that.

He opened the doors and signaled them to enter the room, a gasp left Liz's lips as she admired each painting in the room. Bill looked pleased at what he saw, which made him relax a little.

"These are beautiful, you painted them all?" Liz asked and Klaus nodded.

"Who are these people?" Bill asked, signaling the full body paintings of his family.

"The rest of my family" he replied, approaching Bill's side "Finn, my eldest brother and his wife Sage, Elijah, second eldest, a painter never paints himself of course, then there's my brother Kol and my baby sister Rebekah and her husband who she recently married…"

"Stefan Salvatore" Liz gasped, a smile on her face as she looked at the painting of him.

"Correct" he smiled.

"That's Damon next to him" Liz almost squealed, pointing to the painting next to Stefan.

"Yes, his wife Elena, your daughter visited along with my family recently, I have yet to paint her" Klaus informed her.

"Elena was here?" Liz stated, surprised by the new information.

"Yes, I consider the Salvatore brothers to be my brothers, hence they are family to me" Klaus explained.

"Elena and Katarina are twins, identical twins" Bill stated as he also saw the blonde woman named Rebekah "Caroline also has long blonde hair" he added.

"Maybe Tatia mistook Elena and his sister Rebekah to be Katarina and Caroline" Liz thought out loud.

"That depends, has Tatia met them before?" Klaus asked, remembering that Katarina had met her but not Caroline.

"Katarina had a brief meeting with her but not Caroline, she was currently a little….preoccupied at the moment" Liz replied, stumbling when she remembered that Caroline had ran away from yet another newly wedded husband.

"Then it might be possible that she had indeed mistaken my sister to be her missing cousin" Klaus made it sound convincing.

"Possibly" Bill mumbled, starring at the painting hovering over the doors of the room, the very lone Rose Caroline loved.

"That painting, it's interesting" Bill stated, as if in a daze.

"The Lone Rose, it is special to me" Klaus smiled, remembering the way Caroline's eyes sparkled when she saw that painting.

"I like it" Liz smiled, turning her attention to the painting "It looks lonely but unique, one of a kind" she explained "Special" she added.

Klaus wanted to laugh at the irony of this moment, those were almost the same words Caroline had said, and he couldn't but think that she was much like her mother.

He smiled in response instead, and decided to find out exactly how much the Petrova family did knew of his relationship with Tatia.

"It was nice to see Tatia again after so many years" Klaus spoke, although he swore he wanted to puke as the words came out his mouth. Baby steps he reminded himself.

"What is your relationship with my niece by the way" Bill asked, diverting his eyes to the many landscapes to his left that hung on the wall.

"About 6 years ago, I met Tatia at the king's court at one of his many parties, she was beautiful, seductive, alluring" he had to hold his stomach lightly not to bring certain eyes to him as his insides turn at the memory.

"But she had met Elijah before, and he was courting her…" he trailed off with a smile "But she still tried to seduce me" at this, both Liz and Bill froze, but neither moved, so he continued "I am a man, I got weak, I gave in to her advances but after weeks she decided that she couldn't pick between Elijah and I. We both agreed that she would be with both of us" he sighed in complete happiness at the words to follow after reliving that memory in his head "We were both fools in love" but his calm demeanor came back "But we soon found out that she had also seduced King Henry to her bed" he deadpanned, his lips sealed shut into a thin line "We were both furious but by the time we arrived back home to find out for ourselves, she was gone" he continued "For five years my brother and I were at silent war with one another, until he both decided that he should not fight with one another for someone that clearly didn't care for either one of us"

Liz lightly shook her head, disappointed by this information about Tatia; she had almost wrecked yet another bond between brothers. Liz had moved, she noticed a small sketch of a girl partially covered, she pulled it out silently, and almost gasped, it was her daughter, she looked beautiful, but she has half naked starring up at someone, she quickly concluded that it was Klaus, a loving smile on her lips as her hands clutched bed sheets that covered her naked lady parts.

She quickly and quietly folded the paper and shoved it in her corset, deep down so that no one would notice and turned with a smile.

"Girls often become with their emotions, they become conflicted with their emotions, and I believe that Tatia was confused" she explained.

"Yes, woman can often be conflicted sometimes" Bill deadpanned, as if he was not affected by his story.

"Well seeing her today, it made me realizes that I no longer have feelings for her, when she visited, I thought I did but now I realize that I don't, not anymore" Klaus said with a smile.

"That's good" Liz smiled, a smile that was genuine, Klaus was puzzled by this woman's sudden change in mood, firstly she looked sad, now she was almost happy.

"Well, clearly this room is too stocked with too many lovely art to interfere with anything, so we will not search this room, lovely work by the way" Bill stated as he approached the doors and turned on his heels "You must paint a portrait of my family sometime; when I find those girls, that is" he smiled and exited the room.

Klaus turned to Liz and she had a bigger smile on her face than the one she had before.

Elizabeth went into her corset, while walking towards Klaus and pulled out the paper with the sketch, she unfolded it and Klaus was confused about this woman more and more and faced it to him, the horror showed on his face confirmed her suspicions and she handed it to Klaus who cautiously took it and folded it and placed it in his pants pocket.

She shook her head and a small laugh left her lips as she exited the room behind her husband, while Klaus was horrified that Caroline's mother had found a sketch of her naked and she probably guessed in his room, he wondered if she was going to tell her husband or not, why did she not say anything while he was in the room, more importantly, why did she hide it, only to reveal it to her when he left, did she already know but won't tell Bill, so many questions flooded his mind as he walked out of his study in a daze and locked the doors before heading off into the direction where the King and Queen disappeared to.

They went back downstairs to meet up with everyone else who had finished searching the castle.

"Niklaus, come quickly" Mikeal called from downstairs and he had ran down the stairs as Liz and Bill was already downstairs waiting for him, had she told him now, would she tell him?

Mikeal pulled Klaus further towards the crowd, eagerly.

"Your highness, we found a room filled with women clothing, shoes and jewelry" A man, one of the King's man stated.

Bill looked to the boys as Elijah stepped forward "Not only does my sister, Rebekah have her own room in this castle, but there is also a room filled with women clothing, jewelry and shoes because sometimes, when parties are held here, women come and go, leaving without their belongings in a daze of the events and never came to claim them, also the clothing are for unexpected guests" Elijah explained and Bill nodded.

"We also have rooms in this castle for women only, as well as men for expected and unexpected guests" Klaus added.

"Well prepared, aren't you?" Liz asked with a smile, since she came down those stairs, her smile never wavered, only slightly.

"Yes, we often get unexpected visits, for example, Tatia's unexpected visit a few days ago" Elijah nodded, shooting a glance at Tatia.

"Those dresses belong to Katarina and Caroline" Tatia grumbled, hands folded across her chest as she stood behind her uncle in a protective like position, shielding her body from the boys.

"About that, Tatia" Bill turned and face Tatia "Have you actually met Caroline before, I mean before she went missing?"

"Um, no" she realized, she was angry at herself for not taking the time to meet the other sister.

"Then it is possible that you might have mistaken Caroline for their young sister Rebekah" Liz smiled sadly at her, resting a friendly hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I have met Rebekah before, I know what Rebekah looks like and I have seen Caroline to know that they are nothing alike" Tatia stomped her feet childishly, not liking the fact that they are making her look crazy.

"What did this girl you saw look like?" Liz asked.

"Creamy white skin, long blonde hair, bright smile, blue eyes" she replied.

"My daughter also has those qualities, especially the bright smile, sometimes she can make even the coldest person in the world break out into a smile" Mikeal chuckled and Bill also did too.

"Caroline as well, I swear, I can never be angry at her for longer than half a day" Bill agreed.

"My daughter has long blonde hair, blue eyes and creamy white skin" Mikeal stated to Bill.

"Okay, what about Katarina?" Tatia asked; let's see how they'll explain that one.

"Elena Petrova and Damon Salvatore visited us along with our family here a couple of days ago, I have met Katarina before and they are identical twins, it is possible you must have mistaken her for Katarina" Mikeal explained and smiled to himself at his explanation.

"When I arrived, there was no one else in the castle besides guards, maids and Katarina and Caroline" Tatia stressed.

"Actually you did arrive on the day they all left" Elijah spoke.

Bill shook his head and groaned lightly.

"Tatia apologize" Bill stated, his head fell.

"What?"

"Tatia Petrova, apologize to Lord Mikeal and his sons at once!" Bill shouted, which made everyone flinch back.

She flinched back as well, shocked by his tone of voice, but eventually the shock ran from her face and she stepped up and curtsied before the three of them "I apologize milord's for the trouble I have caused, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me" she gritted out.

"It's not entirely your fault my darling, everyone sees things from time to time, think nothing of it" Mikeal grinned, signaling to her to get up.

She stood straight and practically marched out of the mansion, which only angered Bill more.

"I apologize for her childish behavior, and I apologize for seeking out the facts before coming here, it will not happen again" Bill said, signaling his men to head for the doors.

"If you don't mind, we will see our self out, we would not bother you more than we already have" Bill added.

"Nonsense…"

"Actually Bill you could go ahead, I wish to have a word with Mikeal about the possible marriage for our daughters when they are found" Liz smiled sweetly at Bill and a grin appeared on his face.

"Of course darling, work your magic, I'll be waiting in the carriage" he gave her a peck on her cheek before exiting behind his men, leaving Liz with Mikeal, Elijah and Klaus, once they heard the doors close, Klaus let out a sigh in relief.

"Please tell me they are not in England, Bill may not have found them here but he will continue his search if not research the entire country for them if he has to" Liz snapped, no longer smiling.

"Milady, we do not know…"

"Oh stop Mikeal, I found one of your son's drawings of Caroline" she gave Klaus a knowing look and his head fell in shame with a smirk "Before my husband found it" she added.

Mikeal sighed and walked over to Niklaus, placing his arm around Klaus shoulder, hugging him closer to him before pulling back his hand and thumping him behind his head

"Father" Klaus exclaimed, holding his hand as he rubs the place in where his head was throbbing in pain.

"I thought I asked you to lock them all away?" Mikeal asked.

"I forgot one" Klaus mumbled.

"They are not in the country Milady" Elijah responded, shaking his head at his father and brother.

"Good, keep them out of the country until Bill leaves to return back home where she should be searching the seas" she sighed.

"You are okay with this?" Elijah asked, there was almost a statement in his tone but the question was clear.

"I am more than okay with this, I do not want them to return, my husband has become blinded with his need to be king, it has lead to the dead of my son, at least my daughters are safe, away from him"

"Your son" Both brothers asked, none of the girls mentioned a brother.

"I'm guessing the girls didn't mention that, I'm not surprised, it is a sensitive subject for them, they loved their little brother so much, they cried for days when he was taken" she explained "Caroline took it harder than Katarina and Elena" she added softly.

"Just please, keep them out of England, and do tell them that I love them and I'm sorry for allowing this to get so far" she smiled sadly at them before turning on her heels, heading for the door "This is the first time a man tried to make an impression to the mother of the woman he loves and she sees a naked drawing of said daughter" she shook her head and Klaus almost broke out into a smile.

Meanwhile…

"Uncle you have to believe me, I know what I saw" Tatia exclaimed, walking side by side with Tatia as she spoke.

"Was her hair straight or curly?" He asked.

"Curly" she replied.

"Then I believe you, but we cannot press further, they are Dukes or London, friends with the King of England, I cannot do much without having a law shoved in my face" Bill groaned.

"I can talk to the King if you want" Tatia offered.

Bill turned to the girl and shook his head "No, Tatia, I think you've done enough sleeping with men for one year, don't you?"

She huffed and followed him into the deep red and black carriage with gold trimmings around it, giving it a royal feel to it.

She sat next to Bill "We're not leaving London just yet, something tells me that they know where they are and I'm assuming they will not allow you in their home again. Luckily, there's a place I can stay in just outside of London" he smirked and Tatia mirrored his smirk, she would finally get her revenge on those women for hurting her and making her look like a fool.

Meanwhile

Once they left, everything fell back into the same way everything was at the Mikaelson's Castle, Mikeal was left to himself, or in the company of a silent and numb Elijah while Klaus retreated to either his bedroom, his study or that one little room where all of his painting and sketches of Caroline were well hidden inside a room hidden behind a wall.

In this case, seeing her mother, meeting the mother of the woman he loved triggered something in him again, he headed to that little room and quickly entered the cold dark room behind the wall, carrying one simple lit candle with him as he admire her beauty from a painting, he smiled at the memory, when she stood in front of his candle light, a chemise that was not able to shield her from his eyes as her shadowed naked form had made his mouth water with desire, he'll never forget that memory.

He felt something trickle down his cheek, he hated when this happened, he knew it was happening, but he no longer had the energy to stop it, the sick queasy feeling in his stomach, the endless facial expressions of Caroline that flew through his mind, her laugh, god he missed her laugh, her smile, he would kill for a small glance of that smile again, her body, his body basically throbbed of an unbearable pain that only she can satisfy, but she was not here, and he tortured himself by bearing the pain, even though it was his mind that was causing it, he would still think of her hot warm womanhood around his throbbing, painful as she pleasured him in a way no woman can or ever did, even the thought of pleasing her makes him hard, fingers sliding themselves between her moist folds, hands massaging her ripe breast, the sweet vanilla scent when he takes in her scent, the taste of it on her skin, her sweet lips, making him throb more and more and more, he willed his mind to stop, please stop, give him piece, some peace, since she left he literally could not stop thinking about her, even in his dreams, she would be there, lying next to him, naked of all things, telling him that she loved him, that she'll never leave his side, she'll always love him, he'll never feel lonely again, he'll never feel like he belonged, that she'll spend every waking moment making him feel as special as he truly was, she had lived up to her promise when she was here, but now he hated that she was not near him, he couldn't speak to her, just to hear her voice, he could not taste her skin, to quench the hunger in him, he could not feel her, the way he wanted to feel her, as close to him as he possibly can. Yes it was yet another tear that fell from his eye, she was making him cry, a man never cries but she's making him cry. He wanted to throw the painting, but decided against it, he treasured this memory, he would hate for it to be destroyed out of anger.

More tears fell from his face, he knew she was not gone for good, but that didn't stop the tears from flowing, he just didn't know how long they would have to be away from each other.

He sat in the corner of the dark room holding the sketch he made of her sleeping on his bed that magical morning, clutching it tightly to his chest as he proudly cried in that corner, whispering her name repeatedly as if she would magically appear next to him. He silently whispered she would, but knew deep down that it wouldn't and after the little time he had with her as one, after she let him completely have her, he now felt utterly alone.

Elijah took depression in another way, yes he was saddened by Katherine's departure, but he didn't cry, he didn't shed a tear, he didn't smile, he didn't frown, absolutely no emotion came to him, as if he had switched all emotions off, like a switch, he was numb.

Mikeal would catch him starring out into the gardens with a numb look on his face, as if he was sleeping with his back straight and his eyes open, his eyes were empty, the color on his face seemed to have vanished, he was extremely strict with the guards and maids, not like he use to be, friendly.

Elijah knew how he would be when he was saddened or depressed, but he didn't care, another effect of this depression, he didn't care if he ate or not, he didn't care if he slept or not, the only thing on his mind, the only thing that kept him going, the only thing that was the very reason he bothered to get out of his bed chambers this morning is no longer inside these castle walls. The thought only made his sadness worst.

He would not admit it but seeing Tatia being made a fool today did give him some sort of pleasure, but he would not admit it out loud, sad or not he was still a gentleman.

He wondered if she found his little message under the bracelet he gave her.

One Day Later…

Caroline sighed heavily, a sad smile graced her lips as she fluttered her throbbing eyes closed, all those days of crying not only gave her a headache, a massive throbbing headache, her actions towards everyone was worst.

On the night she had arrived at Finn and Sage's house, after Katherine told them that they stick together, Caroline told Katherine that she wanted to sleep in a room by herself for a while, claiming to just need time to herself for a while and Katherine understood. The minute those doors closed, she took one look of the room and fell to the cold ground in tears and she hasn't stopped crying since.

There were times she would cry out his name, times here she would rip every dress she had on because it didn't have the warmth she wanted desperately, his warmth, his security, for some reason, since she left the castle, she felt like someone was going to jump out of the dark shadows and grab her, or her parents would find her, she didn't feel safe anymore, she missed that feeling.

There were times she would be calm, she wouldn't be sitting in the dark corner of the room with a terribly torn dress balling her eyes out because whenever she opened them, he was not here, she would sit at the table at the end of the bed in the room on the chair and write a letter to Klaus, he didn't say she couldn't send any letters right? So she could. She had finished the letter today and had it sent off to Klaus.

She remembers throwing a chair towards Sage as she entered the room, begging her to eat something, Caroline knew she should not have done that, even though she hadn't meant to hit her with it, because it didn't and Sage disappeared since then and never returned, but she was heartbroken, the only thing that they could do to make her feel better was to bring her heart with her. For her heart to be here with her, for him to be here to comfort her, to tell her everything's going to be alright, even call her that pet name 'love' and 'sweetheart'. To fall asleep in his arms, safe and secure; for him to touch her, pleasure her as he always does, the kind that makes her entire body shake with excitement and nervousness, that makes her head spin and her toes curl, especially the kind where once she would reach her high, she wouldn't be able to feel her legs. She missed his hands, his lips, his well toned body that massages her just the right way when they made love, she missed him so much that it made her cry in agony.

Her eyes was still closed, her body feels untouched and hungry for one man with a silky smooth English accent that sends chills up and down her spine.

Suddenly, the bed drips and someone is moving to be close to her from behind. She tries to turn around, but strong warm arms grab on to her waist to pull her close to him and she sighed in relief.

"You're here" she smiled, placing herself closer to him immediately.

"You needed me love" he whispered huskily in her ears, his warm breath tickling her body "I'm here"

She almost moaned when she heard his voice, instead, snuggled closer to him, only to feel his excitement behind the small of her back.

"Someone's excited" she giggled.

"Only for you" he sighed.

"Well then" she turned around to face him in his arms "We'll have to do something about that then" she looked up at him innocently but the smirk on his lips suggested he had caught on to the double meaning in her words.

He leaned down to place one of his passionate kisses that held all unheard feeling they had for each other in it, biting his bottom lip, her hands down this chest to his leather trousers, only to find he was not wearing any pants, must have been the material of her chemise she thought, he came prepared, she searched for him, grabbing it tightly, pulling a strong hiss from him.

"I forgot, sensitive" she giggled.

She began to stroke him, slowly but with strength behind her pace, he was breathing hard, he groaned, moaned, incredibly noisy, she wondered if he woke anyone up with his noises.

"Caroline" he moaned, his eyes flew to the back of his eyes, his eyelids fluttered close.

She smiled, and stroked him faster, him growing harder in her tiny little hands, his mouth hung open, silent screams came out.

Suddenly, pulled himself away from her and pinned her down to the bed, straddling her, her legs opened so inviting to him, he pushed the creamy brown chemise she wore up to her waist and placed himself between her legs, he then pushed himself inside her so slowly that it took its toll on them both,

As his thrusts were slow and lasting, pulling a moan every time he pushed himself back in, her nails dug into his back, her legs crossed over between his, his head to the crook of her neck while she moan to his ears, as if he was hearing the sweetest sound he has ever heard, he tried to plunge into her deeper.

She wasn't going to let him do all the work.

She flipped them over so that she was straddling him, a victory smirk on her face as she sunk herself down on him, his upper body shot up to meet her, she grabbed onto him from his shoulders, lifting herself as he held onto her, helping her and went back down, they both moaned as she went down, and she kept at that while starring into his wondrous blue eyes, the stare was intense, watching each other being pleasured by each other's bodies was an intense moment.

Her pace quicken and his breathing faltered, he fell back into the bed, holding onto her hips as she rode him, she was enjoying this way too much, they both knew it but neither did anything about it.

Then she felt his grip on her hips tighten and she knew he was going to flip them, she let him, her head hit the pillow behind her as she did so, he placed his hand under one of her thighs, and lifted her leg over his shoulder and pushed himself into her getting deep within her, she cried out at how deep he got.

His pace had quicken and if that wasn't enough then he grabbed her other thigh and pulled it up to his waist and got in even deeper, as his thrusts were harder, faster, deeper, she cried out rather loudly with every thrust, her mouth hung open as they kissed each other with a rather sloppy kiss, but they were both being affected by his thrusts, his mouth hung open against hers, each gasping, moaned, crying out in pleasure until their release came and they cried out each other names.

Caroline couldn't feel her legs, just as she predicted, only Klaus could do that to her, only him can completely satisfy her. They rode out their orgasm as he pulled out of her and fell back into the bed.

"God I can't feel my legs" Caroline smiled; her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the complete feeling of wholeness that engulfed her. She didn't push back down her chemise down though, because she wanted him again.

He chuckled and placed a sweet his on her cheeks, pulling her close to him.

She could feel him still excited from what had just happened and her body suddenly tingled for more. She could feel her on him but she grabbed it anyways and as always, an almost soft hiss came out his mouth.

"Let's sleep, we'll continue in the morning love"

She placed on of her hand on his cheeks, his eyes fluttered open to meet hers.

"I'm a hungry woman Klaus, I haven't had enough"

"Caroline wakeup"

Her eyes opened widely and she pulled as much air as she can take in as she took the sight in front of her.

There stood a worried Katherine and a worried but slightly amused Sage standing in front of her on her bed. The bed felt light, which could only mean one thing.

It was a dream, all of it.

She closed her eyes and curled herself up into a ball, not only feeling embarrassed, but there was an overwhelming feel of depression that engulfed her and she couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes, running across the top of her nose bridge to her other eye, blinding her vision a bit, but then cleared as the tear fell on the bed sheets.

"Leave"

"Care, you okay?"

"I said Leave" she gritted out.

Katherine looked conflicted but complied, moving from her side and pulling Sage with her, closing the doors behind her as Caroline started to sob in her bed.

Next day…

Klaus received a letter, he didn't want to open it at first, but seeing Caroline's name written beautifully on it, she almost ripped it apart to open it.

_My Love,_

_ I need you; I need you so badly that it hurts. I can't stop crying, as we speak, tears fall from my tired eyes because you're not here with me, it feels like years I haven't seen you. I want you so badly that my mind torments me with images of you holding me. I rarely sleep, I try to stay awake, I can't go to sleep, but when I do I have relief, because they are not invaded with you. I can't handle it. I want my dreams to take me back in the arms I love, but at the same time I dread it. My sister worries too much, including Sage. Please don't tell Elijah and Mikeal, but I threw a chair at her because she wouldn't leave me alone, I'm not sure if she's angry with me or not, the chair didn't hit her but I probably scared her off. I'm sorry._

_Thankfully, since the chair incident, Kol has not come to harass me, he tried to change my mood one time and words no lady should ever repeat slipped out my mouth. I haven't heard from him since._

_I miss your touch, it's magnetizing, and sometimes I feel like I'm floating when you touch me, sometimes feel so foreign, but feel so good._

_I want you here, with me, I want to be in your arms, and I want to feel safe again, please make me feel safe again._

_ Caroline_

He had made it to his bedroom halfway through the letter, not wanting anyone to see his tears flow effortlessly out of his red eyes. He was sitting on the floor behind his door reading the letter. He hated this, so much, he was nowhere near angry at her for the Sage incident; in fact if it was him, he would have thrown something a lot more heavily at her. He made a mental note to thank Kol for leaving her, which was something rare for Kol because he always tried to fit someone that wasn't broken.

He had got up and flung the paper on his bed, went towards his table, clearing all paints and sketches off and placing a blank paper in the center of the table and pulled out his feather and ink.

_My Darling Caroline, _

_ Every night in my dreams, I can see you, feel you, and smell you, yet when I wake, you're not there, sadness and depression floods me like an ocean and it hurts to leave my bed._

_Your parents did come, with Tatia of all people, the world isn't big enough to fit us both, and I swear it. She claimed to have seen you and your sister, she even mentioned your little fight with her, and we merely made her look like she was going crazy. It gave me some sort of pleasure seeing her like that. Your father seems calm about this, determined even._

_Your mother has basically married Elijah off to Katherine already, that what she mostly talked about, I showed her my studio, your father and mother both loved The Lone Rose, I almost laughed at the memory of you in my studio, so innocent, so sweet you stood there._

_But your mother found one of my drawings of you that you asked me to draw, but I think she doesn't want your father to find you as well. She had hid the drawing and returned it to me once out of your father's sight. She says that she will send word of their departure back home and until then, you must stay out of England, both of you, which saddens me more._

_She says to tell you that she loves you both and she should have never let this got so far._

_ I want to be with you. I miss your eyes, your cute little nose, those lips, and your smile that just lights everything in me. Especially I miss your body, god I miss it so much, no one could please me the way you can, no one can arouse me the way you can, you're so gentle, so beautiful and I miss you, I miss your words of encouragement, I miss your love. Caroline you are my heart and I long for the day to be returned to it. I love you my light, please do not shed a tear, and please stop crying, because it will only sadden me more to know that while I'm trying to feed my body, you must be crying at the same time. Please don't cry my love and I will stop. My Love, stay strong, we will find a way to overcome this. _

_ Your humble Servant, Niklaus_

* * *

**_The letters were sweet right?_**

**Remember, reviews motivate me to update early, so I really want to know what you guys think and I know I was evil for the sex dream.**

**OMG Caroline has Klaus wrapped around her little finger, she looked so beautiful, Tyler had to come and spoil it. **

**Lyrics:**

Take me back into the arms I love**-** **Celine Dion (To Love you more)**

Your Touch, Magnetizing, Feels like I'm floating

Your Touch, so Foreign

**- ET- Katy Perry**

Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you

**- My Heart will go on- Celine Dion**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Earlier Updates, eh, it happens when you're just working on one story instead or four or five at the same time but don't expect it too often, your reviews motivated me so let's see if you guys can motivate me more...**

**Responses will be posted below :)**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Three weeks have passed and after Caroline received her letter from Klaus, she had forced herself to stop cry, in which resulted in letting out the beast in her.

She disrespected Sage, Finn, Kol and even her sister more times than she had ever done so in her life, a part of her does feel guilty for her words but then there's this part of her that just refuses to cry, which triggers a part of her she would like to remain hidden from the world.

Katherine explained to Sage and Finn and a very excited Kol that when Caroline feels like she has no more tears left, she lashes out, there's a part of her that is much like myself, but much worst, Kol had assumed that she would be as mean as his sister, which earned him a lash behind his head from Finn. Katherine shook her head, Caroline was ten times worst than Rebekah, in fact she had told them that she was much like Sage, in which Sage laughed at her.

If only they knew Katherine thought as she shook her head.

Katherine decided to leave her sister be for a while to harass Kol but it seems that he has been doing his own fair share of annoying to one of the maids named Bonnie Bennett, Katherine had seen her, pretty girl, long hair, green eyes but she was like Caroline, she didn't fall for his charms and she would put him in his place when she needed to, but instead of it driving him away, he kept going back for more, which during the days that went by was Katherine's entertainment.

She could have easily offered to help the boy, god alone knows he needed it, but at the same time, she found joy in his efforts to win the lady's heart, which was plenty effort, but the wrong approach.

But dealing with her dramatic sister, a sarcastic Sage and her boredom, not to mention that sadness that overwhelms her even though she tries so hard to push away by occupying herself, she has gotten bored with it all, and decided that maybe she might find entertainment in helping him out.

After her morning visit to her sister's room, in which she told her to sod off and Katherine grumbled at her before leaving, she headed off to wander off around the castle.

The castle was everything she had heard it to be; it was incredibly spacious, wide, and free. Especially at the center of the entire building structure where there was an open space where there was luscious grass, very neatly cut, a large squared shaped fountain, it was spacious enough for people to sit around it and in it was a fountain carved into a regency style, two tiered, with a top shaped as closed rose and shoots water from it, it was far enough from anyone who sat around it so that they would not get wet. There was a perfect view of the beautiful sky, as well as the second floors of the castle, straight around.

Katherine noticed Kol lying lengthways so that his entire body rest on the solid concrete as he gazed up into the sky, smiling as if he saw an angel.

Approaching him, she noticed that his smile never faltered, she was beginning to become curious as to who he saw up in the sky.

"Ah, my soon to be sister in law, come, join me" he smiled; his eyes never once flickered to her.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I felt someone starring; it was either you or Darling Bonnie" he replied, smirking as he did so.

"I'm not your sister in law by the way" she huffed, sitting down next to his head and fixing her dress.

"Trust me, you will be, I know when my brothers are in love, and they are in so deep they are completely oblivious to it" he shook his head, still starring up into the sky "Sad really"

"Unlike you, Elijah is not petty, he would have told me if he did" Katherine stated matter of fact tone, she was absolutely sure that Elijah would have told her if he felt it.

"Sweetheart" his eyes flickered to her "You have known my brother for a least two months, give or take, I have known him my whole life, he has those sparkly eyes again, they creep the bloody hell out of me" he shivered before his eyes flicked back up into the sky.

"Why do they creep you out" Katherine giggled.

"Because then he gets over excited and buys them stuff" he gritted as if in disgust "Like that bracelet on your hand" He smiled as her eyes went straight to the bracelet.

"That doesn't mean…"

"Yes it does" Kol interrupted.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"He loves you and we both know it, I'm just surprised he didn't try to hide the exact words on the bracelet or something" Kol groaned, sad that the image of her flew away and he sat up.

Katherine opened her mouth, and then closed it. Suddenly, her eyes were on the bracelet in front of her, she examined it closely, twirling her hand around.

She looked at the top; it said her name, what was beneath it?

She took off the bracelet and flipped the name plate around, immediately dropping it as the words were branded on the cold metal bold enough for any human eyes to see.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Kol nodded.

She said nothing, she didn't move, she didn't flinch, her eyes looked as though they were dried up in her sockets, she felt like stone, heavy and still, the window blew against her hair, wildly spreading itself out to follow the wind, she could feel his eyes on her but she couldn't move if she tried.

Caroline always made love sound like the greatest feeling in the world, as if it was the one thing that would bring her happiness when all it brought Caroline was sorrow.

But Katherine saw what Caroline saw, she felt like running around the castle like a little girl and squealing to the top of her lungs, she felt like dancing with anyone she passes next to, she felt like the only facial expression she knew was how to smile, because she wanted to smile like a complete idiot now, like Caroline has been smiling since that fight with Tatia.

She feels like smiling.

"Katarina" Kol called, wondering if something was wrong with her.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she hissed in reply, standing up swiftly and grabbing her bracelet from the ground and running off.

Kol, completely confused by her actions, shrugged his shoulders and lay back down lengthways and continued to stare up into the clouds for the face for his green eyed beauty.

Katherine ran to her sister's room, a giant smile on her face, ready to jump up and down like a little girl, but once she opened the door of her sister's room, she frowned, realizing that her sister has refused yet again to get food into her system.

"Caroline, you haven't eaten in 5 days, please eat something" Katherine pleaded, walking towards the bed, dragging the plate of various fruits aside to sit next to her sister who lay lifelessly on the bed, with her eyes open, rarely blinking, no sign of emotion on her face.

"Sister, I love you dearly, but I am not hungry, so please leave me to my sleepless solitude"

"No" Katherine snapped, no longer saddened by her Caroline's depression.

Caroline sighed.

"Care" she reached out and pushed some of her golden hair from her face to behind her ear "Please eat, ease my suffering and get some food into your body" she pleaded "I'm begging you"

Caroline's eyes darted up to her sister to see her eyes watering and sighed in defeat, forcing her body to sit up, she pulled the plate to her and plucked a grape from the bunch and shoved it in her mouth.

"Happy?" she muffled, chewing on the grape at a normal pace.

"Very" Katherine replied, a giant smile now on her features.

Katherine and Caroline ate slowly while sharing memories of their travels and having laughs of their memories.

"Klaus and I exchanged letters" Caroline spoke after a few seconds of silence, as she grabbing the green apple from the tray and took a bite from it.

Katherine perked up at the sound of Klaus's name "Really, has our father arrive and left yet?"

"Not only our father, but mother and our darling Tatia was there as well" Caroline replied dramatically.

"Oh goodness, what happened?" Katherine took up the other green apple and took a bite from it, listening intently to her sister.

"The letter is on the table behind you, I don't mind if you read it" Caroline said, pointing to the paper that lay carelessly on the paper, slightly folded.

Katherine turned around and reached for the paper, grabbing it swiftly and turning back to her sister as she ate her apple and read.

Reading the letter, she snorted with a smile at the image of a crazy Tatia in her mind.

The thought of marrying Elijah did bring a smile on her face, she glanced at the bracelet that lay next to her on the bed, and held back a giggle at the thought, and she also shook her head when her mother found one of his artwork with a smile, clumsy of him she thought.

She found her mother's sudden want for their happiness to be somewhat odd, almost impossible even, but she would not dwell on it too much.

She read the rest of the letter, awes came out of her mouth at his words to her, realizing that he was the reason she had stop crying in the first place.

"Well, isn't he the sweetest person in the world" Katherine stated, shoving Caroline playfully who smiled at her playfulness.

"That's all you got from that letter?"

"Well, I found the image of Tatia looking crazy to be entertaining and mother finding a sketch of you to be sloppy of him…"

"I agree, especially that sketch…" she groaned loudly, taking her last bite of her apple before resting the remains on the plate.

"What's so special about it?"

"I was wearing bed sheets, Katherine" she explained "Only bed sheets"

Katherine's hand flew to her mouth to keep the contents in and snorted in response.

"Trust me that was probably more embarrassing for him than for you" Katherine laughed.

The day continued to be a fun sister bonding time, Katherine was rather proud of herself for being able to get her sister to be herself again.

It was almost noon and Katherine was walking towards the kitchen, hoping to find company with Sage when she spotted Bonnie approaching her. The girl froze in front of Katherine and curtsied, greeting her.

"Please don't curtsy, I am a woman just like you" Katherine held the girl's shoulders and pulled her up.

"You're a princess"

"Please, anyone who can put Kol in his place is a friend of mine" Katherine smiled.

"Actually, I'm headed to my room, I wish to hide there until my services are needed to avoid him" she said softly "Men like him only want one thing, and I will not give it to him" she added as she attempted to walk past her.

Katherine grabbed her wrist and her head turned to meet Katherine's.

"Are you sure that is what he wants?" Katherine asked.

Katherine was not stupid, she noticed the way Kol looked at her, the smile on his lips when she would deny him of her company or challenges him, with true admiration, and she truly believed that Kol had affections for this girl.

"Isn't that what all men want?" she countered.

Katherine didn't mean to, she knew what the girl meant when the words came out but after the time she spent with Elijah and has seen the way Klaus treats Caroline, remembering when girls would tell her that men only pursue women for their bodies, but Katherine actually found the words oddly amusing, so a rich laughter left her mouth.

"Did I say something funny?" Bonnie asked, confused by her laughter.

Katherine shook her head, trying to keep her laughter in "Come along Bonnie, walk with me"

Katherine and Bonnie walked through the many hallways of the castle, Katherine loved it here, and it was refreshing, free, wild, like a garden or a field, yet safe like a home.

Walking next to the fountain she had seen met with Kol this morning, Katherine let out a soft laughter that confused Bonnie.

"When I was as young as you were, my aunt said, all men want is your body and nothing else, so never expect much" he smiled, the memory as fresh as if it had happened moments ago "Only now I see how ridiculous my aunt actually sound"

"You do not believe that?" Bonnie asked as if she was shocked.

"It's not that I do not believe it, I do, but I would not necessary damn all the men in the world, you see my point?" Katherine asked, pausing, and turning to meet her gaze.

Bonnie stood there, as if in thought, before speaking "You mean to say that not all men wish to bed you?

Katherine laughed "Oh god no, there are the ones, very hard to find actually, that wish to know you first, to know your thoughts, your dreams, your likes and dislikes, they would show you respect, kindness, affection" Katherine paused "Don't get me wrong, they will be physically attracted to you, but they will not act on it without the lady's permission"

"I wish to meet a man like that someday" Bonnie smiled.

"The thing with fate, is that the person you are looking for, may be right in front of you and you don't even know it" Katherine raised an eyebrow knowingly at her and she blushed away.

"For example" Katherine sighed heavily, a smile still on her face as she spoke "If Elijah had ask me to lay with him the moment we met, we wouldn't have made it out of this dress" she laughed at that.

"Milady" Bonnie shrieked playfully.

"He wanted to wait and I agree with him" Katherine interjected.

Bonnie stood there, in complete silence before asking "Does he love you?"

At that, Katherine was silent, before she cleared her throat "This morning I was chatting with Kol, we had an argument out the very topic" Katherine looked at her bracelet "Told me that he loves me and I was blind to it" Katherine chuckled as she unhooked the bracelet from her wrist "Turns out, he was correct, Elijah gave me this before I arrived here, he made is especially for me"

Katherine placed the bracelet in Bonnie's hands, she was hesitant at first, her eyes flickering between the bracelet in her hand and Katherine who signaled her to look at it, so she did, noticing the ruby stone around it, and the name plate with her name on it, at this, Bonnie smiled, flipped it carelessly and gasped at the words under the plate "Kol said that he was surprised he didn't hide the words on it, when it took it off and saw it with my own two eyes"

"He loves you" Bonnie breathed.

"It's becoming incredibly hard to keep myself composed when all I wish to do is to run around the castle and hug anyone I can find" Katherine laughed at the image she painted in her head.

"You love him" Bonnie stated.

"I realized it the moment I saw the words" Katherine replied "But we got off the point"

"You wish for me to keep an open mind with Lord Kol" Bonnie smiled and placed the bracelet back into Katherine's arms.

"I wish for you look, I mean really look at him, his actions, his facial expressions, his words, his eyes and trust your gut feeling" Katherine clarified.

The afternoon came by and Caroline decided to get some fresh air, after her morning with her sister, she realized that she couldn't stay in her room forever sadden by the fact that her heart was not here with her.

She opened the doors to her room and almost jumped when she turned and almost collided with one of the maids.

"Oh I am terribly sorry, I should watch where I'm going" the girl exclaimed.

"It's fine, really, you were not the only one at fault" Caroline smiled, her eyes travelled to the girl's features, oddly seeming familiar to a girl Katherine described to her.

"Forgive me, but are you, Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"Yes Milady" she replied, her hands behind her back.

"My sister told me about you, the girl that has stolen Kol's heart and stomped on it countless times" at this both Caroline and Bonnie shared a laugh "I must say, I'm impressed"

"Thank you milady, I have no desire to be courted by someone who only wants me to warm their bed"

"I applaud you for it" she smiled "However, based on what Katherine has been telling me of Kol and because I was once a victim of his, I believe he has true feelings for you"

"Everyone seems to be praising him today" Bonnie realized.

"The man is annoying enough to be around darling, I don't think…." Caroline trailed off as suddenly, her legs felt a little weak.

Then her stomach did some flips that had Caroline clutching her stomach immediately.

"Milady, are you alright?" Bonnie asked, stepping forward.

Caroline didn't respond; she felt as if something was rushing up to her mouth, she felt light headed and the room looked as though it was shaking from side to side. She ran down the halls, down the staircase and into the fresh grass where the fountain was just footsteps away when her upper body leaned forward involuntary and a flow of creamy, slimy liquid came out of her mouth, she spit out the rest, her mouth taste bitter and she could taste slight remains of the apple she had eaten. Then her mouth opened and more of it came out, Caroline was disgusted, then she felt the entire castle shaking under her feet before her head felt light and her eyelids gave out, shutting themselves as she fell into strong arms into a deep darkness.

Caroline could feel herself come back into consciousness, but her eyes were closed tightly. She could feel herself lying on a bed, but not hers; she could feel a heavy wet cloth on her forehead, someone holding her hand and a faint female voice and footsteps from what sounds like the maids.

Her mind was coming clean and she was about to open her eyes when a male voice made her keep them closed.

"Luckily, I caught her before she could hit the floor" Finn sighed.

"Thank god you were there Finn" Sage exclaimed "Klaus and Elijah would have our heads if something had happened to them both"

Them both, was Katherine hurt too?

"We must send words of the news, I know my brothers well but I'm not sure how they will react to this" Finn shook his head.

"Elijah is not the one we should be worried about darling" Sage informed him.

"Right, Niklaus was always impulsive, who knows how he'll react to the news.

What news Caroline thought.

"Those apples were spoilt, we'll have to get rid of the rest, and the doctor says that they'll recover from the food poisoning soon" Sage said.

"That takes care of one, what of the other, how does one tells someone something they don't even know yet, what will you say?" Finn asked.

Caroline opened her eyes, noticing bonnie holding her hands and Sage and Finn standing above her, she gave them a serious look "What's wrong?"

Next day…

Klaus ran down the stairs after Mikeal almost sang his name after the fifth time to come downstairs, Klaus loved his father, he was the only real parent he had after what happened with his mother, but sometimes the man was too cheery for his own good.

"Father, why call me so many times, once is just as good as twenty" Klaus growled at him as he entered the giant ballroom and noticed Mikeal reading what looks like a letter and Elijah stood across from him, a confused look on his face.

"Father has received a letter from Finn concerning the wellbeing of Caroline and Katarina" Elijah replied and Klaus walked up to Mikeal go grab the letter when Mikeal backed up away from him.

"Hold on, I'm just taking it in" Mikeal chuckled, closing his eyes as if relishing in something.

"What is he talking about Elijah, you know I can't understand him when he's sarcastic" Klaus groaned.

"Your guess is as good as mine, he won't let me see it either" Elijah smirked as one of Mikael's eyes opened, shooting between Klaus and Elijah.

"We could always team up and take it from him" Klaus arched an eyebrow.

"Interesting thought" Elijah smirked as Mikael's eyes opened completely.

"The both of you are too serious for your own good" Mikeal grumbled and handed the letter to Elijah who read it, a look of shock and surprise flashed across his face before a look of amusement came as he smirked down at the letter.

"Well, this is..." he trailed off "Well, this is news"

"What is it?" Klaus asked, genuinely concerned.

Elijah glanced at his father who seemed to share the same look of amusement before giving him the letter to read.

Elijah and Mikeal stood silently with bated breath, taking in all the emotions that flashed across his face to one that seemed to stick for a while.

One minute

Two minutes

Five minutes

Mikeal and Elijah was beginning to get worried about him.

"Niklaus" Mikeal called.

No answer

"Niklaus" Elijah called

No answer

Elijah and his father both shared a look before Mikeal waved the palm of his hand in front of his face, which seemed to knock him back into reality.

The paper dropped from his hand as he turned on his heel and walked up to one of the guard standing post outside the ballroom "Prepare a carriage, it must be at the front gates in five minutes or heads will roll" at that he ran up the stairs, down the hallways, turning the familiar corner to his room where he grabbed some of his basic art supplies, packed them into a leather bag before heading back downstairs, getting into the carriage and driving off at an incredibly fast rate.

"Well, that was fast" Elijah smirked.

"What does one think when they hear that their better half got food poisoning?" Mikeal asked with a chuckle.

Elijah shook his head and walked out the room, silly man.

Klaus sat in the carriage, his breathing was controlled after a few moments, he regained control of blinking ever so often, and the color seemed to return to his face, as the words from the letter replay in his head over and over and over, thinking that he doesn't know how to do this.

That night he arrived in front of his brother's front doors and knocked hard and non-stop until after countless knocks, Sage opened the door and smiled at him but frowned as he brushed past her and went inside "Hello to you too" she said to no one in particular as she closed the doors.

Klaus maneuvered his way through the entrance halls, to the west wing where the guest quarters were and paused when he spotted Bonnie approaching him with a smile.

"Lord Klaus" she curtsied "This is an unexpected visit"

"Where is she?" he asked, grabbing onto the woman's shoulders,

She turned and pointed to the door behind her, a dark brown door with a black door handle.

Klaus nodded at the woman and walked passed her and into the room where the woman lying on the bed sat up in shock "Klaus, is Elijah here?"

He shook his head and approached Caroline as she sat up in the bed and watched Klaus as he circled the bed, hot tears running down her cheeks as he did, seeing him after so long as never made her more happier, but she wondered how he felt about all of it.

"Is it true?" He asked, sitting down next to her on the bed, Katherine took that as a chance to leave, the frown after he shook his head to her question still there as she exited the room and running back to hers.

Caroline looked into his eyes, they seemed conflicted, concerned and determined, so with a sigh, she nodded her head at him.

"Yes it's true"

He let out a sigh as his hands wrapped around her body, pulling her closer to him, after not having her close to him, he felt so warm and happy now as she clarified the question that conflicted his mind since the minute he finished reading that letter.

She was indeed with child.

* * *

**Ok so some of you already predicted it *cough* MayteSalvatore and you're probably wondering, how come she gets pregnant now and not with her past husbands? All will be answered soon, hopefully**

**Responses:**

**MayteSalvatore: Noone is going to be with Caroline other than Klaus, I think.**

**AllThesePossibilites: Haha I was like in yo face to haha, she was being a brat...**

**Justine: Thank you so much, Not hearing from Bill and Tatia in this but the next chapter we'll see what those two have been up to and an unexpected visitor will pop in rather angry at the lot for not including him.**

**Reviews are like my happiness, so let's see how happy I can get.**

**xoxo Cindy.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**

**I know, short Update compared to the rest, but it's an update.**

**Responses at the end :)**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Realizing that Niklaus is no longer in England and doesn't know where he is, Tatia gritted her teeth in anger before opening the double white doors to Bill and Liz's bed chambers and almost broke out into a smile upon seeing that Bill was alone. She never trusted Liz, firstly she was their mother, something about her being okay with all of this just didn't seem genuine to her, but she wouldn't voice her thoughts, risking an angry uncle.

Once he caught sight of her, he stood up from his bed, resting his book to the side and walked over to her, she bowed as he stood in front of her and he helped her up to her feet.

"Where's Aunt Liz?" she asked.

"In the kitchen, that woman barely allows the servants and maids to cook breakfast, lunch or dinner, she won't stop now, besides she can cook you know" Bill sneered.

"I'm sure she can" Tatia replied "I have some bad news" she mumbled.

"What is it my child?" Bill asked softly, he may be a harsh father at times but he does it for their own good, he believes that.

"Niklaus is gone, he's not in England" she replied, lowly, not wanting Bill to get angry with her.

Bill looked angry, a low grumble came from his throat, his fists clenched tightly, his forehead wrinkled together, he looked furious, but after a few seconds, he took a deep breath and unclenched his fists.

"I wouldn't take a deep breath if I were you, there's more bad news" Tatia spoke after an uncomfortable silence with her uncle.

"What is it now?" he growled lowly.

"I-I don't know where he is" she stammered.

He relished in his anger longer this time, wanting to punch a wall, before taking a deep breath and smiling down at the girl.

"No one can leave England unseen, am I right?"

"Yes" she replied.

"Who would know his whereabouts?" he asked.

Tatia stood there in front of the man as if in thought before smirking at her answer "The King of England"

Meanwhile…

"Caroline" he moaned, smiling to himself as he called yet again to her to stop her kisses to his neck but truth be told, he wasn't really trying and he didn't really want her to stop.

She didn't response at first but when he tried to pull her off, she grabbed his hands in a swift motion and pinned them above his head, she bit on his ear lobe playfully before whispering "I'm a hungry woman, _Niklaus_ and I want you and judging from your breathing, the goose bumps on your skin and the pressure I felt from the trousers you're wearing, I think it's fairly clear what _you_ want"

"Oh sweetheart, you clearly don't know how much I want you right now, a day away from you is far too long" he laughed, rather nervously, eyes rolled to the back of his head, eyes fluttered close, relishing in her kisses and her body close to his even though the flimsy cloth of a chemise covering her.

In his haze of pure happiness, a moan slipped passed his lips and he knew she was smiling against his neck, he was all back now and he was determined to ask her this question.

"Caroline" it still came out in a moan; she must be enjoying this now he thought.

All she did was hum, her hands left his and went to his hair, massaging her fingers in his hair in a soothing motion as she sat on top of him, while he lay down as her head was burrowed at the crook of his neck and hands tangled in his hair.

"Not only is it not the time, but I need to ask you a question, I've wanted to ask since I arrived" he mentioned, but she knew that he wanted this; he knew she could tell by the grip he had on her waist, instead of pushing her off, he kept her there.

Removing her lips from his neck reluctantly, she whispered to his ears, her hot breath sending shivers up and down his entire body "Ask me anything, _Milord_" smiling as his grip on her hip seemed to tightened in response as she returned to his neck.

"You've been with many men before right?" his stomach squirmed, thinking he honestly didn't want to know, knowing that he wasn't one to share and the minute the question came out, the entire mood shifted into an uncomfortable silence he did not like.

That question caused her to stiffen and stop her kisses. Groaning in dissatisfaction, she whispered "You will regret denying me this" before she lifted her upper body so that she was straddling him and pouted at him.

He only chuckled in response before bring his upper body to meet hers, hugging her to him.

"Yes, I've been married and been bedded, what is your point?" she asked.

"Yet you've never been…" he trailed off, hoping she'll put the pieces together.

"I've been with 4 men and I've never once been with child" she stated and he nodded in response.

"Are you familiar with Queen Anne's lace seeds?" she asked.

"Not really"

"It is used when lying with someone is planned and the woman does not wish to have a child, put a teaspoonful of the seeds, which you save from autumn's harvest, in a glass of water and drink it before she lays with a man" she explained "My sisters and I bought from various markets and collected some ourselves, we collect every year, but we didn't want to risk packing when he escaped from our parents so we took nothing with us, including the seeds" she added.

After a moment of letting it sink in to him she chuckled "Besides, our time together was completely unplanned"

He smiled at her attempt to lighten the mood.

After a moment of silence, Klaus broke out in a smirk "Well then, I'm glad you didn't"

"I'm not so sure, Katherine thinks so" Caroline groaned.

"Why, what's wrong?" Klaus asked.

"She may have mentioned that because I am with child, I am seen to other suitors as tainted and no one will want me again" Caroline replied, looking into his eyes.

He only replied with a smile "That means that every other man on the planet are not worthy of you and I get you all to myself"

Meanwhile…

Katherine decides to not succumb herself to solitude in her room and takes a walk for some fresh air, her green tunic dress was incredibly comfortable and it felt like a breath of fresh air, not wearing a corset.

She spots Kol and Bonnie chatting, or what looks like Kol up to his antics again and being once again, denied. She stormed off away from Kol towards her direction but he was actually smiling to himself.

Katherine smiled a small smile to herself and shook her head, Bonnie must have noticed her because her steps slowed down and she came to a halt in front of her before greeting her a good morning.

"What did he do this time…?" Katherine asked, and earned what looked like a shy smile from her.

"Let me guess, whatever he did say, did not anger you as much as you made it seem" Katherine drawled.

She hesitated for a while before speaking "I asked him to stop following me and he said he loves my eyes"

Katherine shook her head "Have you thought about what I've said?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Bonnie, life is about taking risks, if you don't take any risks in your life, then it's not worth living, no one is perfect, everyone has flaws, but you just have to ask yourself if you can see past it"

"Does he have flaws?" she asked "Lord Elijah, I mean" she added.

Katherine smiled "Elijah is almost perfect, he's too moral for his own good, but I consider him to be perfect" Katherine bit her bottom lip at her words.

"Kol is…"

"Childish, egotistical, and a womanizer?" Katherine listed, noticing Bonnie's stumbling to find words to describe him.

She smiled sadly in response.

"Give it time, you'll see what's in front of you" Katherine told her, before walking off into the direction that Kol still stood but leaning against a wall, starring at them both.

She gave him a sideways glance before saying "You have a lot of work to do boy" and was gone.

Meanwhile…

Mikeal sighed heavily in defeat, and dropped the grapes that were in his hands for at least 5 minutes, as he looked at Elijah, not one emotion was seen, not one, no smile, no sadness, no fear, no hate, not even amusement. He hated the calm demeanor he had before, and did his antics and jokes just to see some sort of emotion on his features, but whatever he tried, nothing worked. He hated it.

That was it, he decided.

He turned in his seat and signaled one of the guards to come; they obeyed, standing by his side within seconds.

"Prepare a carriage, tell them that their destination is to the docks" Mikeal ordered and the guard nodded and went on his way.

Elijah finally looked up to his father; an eyebrow rose at him "Going somewhere?"

"I'm not going anywhere" Mikeal said, a smile to his face "You on the other hand, will be joining your brother to France"

Elijah seemed baffled by his words "Is there something you wish for me to deliver?"

"No, you are annoying me and I want you gone" Mikeal replied sarcastically.

Elijah shook his head "Father, really, why am I going to France?"

"To put some kind of emotion on your face, seriously, it's unflattering to have an emotionless facial expression" Mikeal sighed heavily and slightly dramatically.

Elijah just starred at his father as if he was speaking a language he has never heard before.

"See what I mean? For the weeks that has passed since the girls left, you look like a walking Statue, barely speaking, barely moving, it's annoying and saddening to see, please get out of this godforsaken castle and go to her" Mikeal said calmly.

"Father…"

"Elijah Mikaelson, if you do not pack and get into that carriage in the next 30 minutes, I will drag you by the hair on your head myself into the carriage" Mikeal said firmly, a serious and almost angry tone as he stood up from the table and marched off.

Elijah was taken back at first by his father's serious tone, but he couldn't help the smile that was appearing on his face as he stood up silently and went off to pack.

Meanwhile…

Tatia walked into the small room, with creamy white walls, red drapes hung elegantly from the walls to the floors, and a grand chair pressed against the wall to the center of the room as the King smirked at her with slight annoyance.

She bowed at him, greeting him officially before he signaled everyone to leave the room. He waited until everyone got out of the room and the doors were closed before she stood up straight and he stood up from his chair, going to the window, annoyed by looking at her already.

"Your majesty, I'm actually here on business" Tatia spoke.

Henry turned around to face her and folded his arms across his chest and an eyebrow raised and the corner of his lips twitched up in amusement.

"For you lady Tatia, business is pleasure"

She smirked "Indeed, but I come on business for my uncle involving the Mikaelson brothers"

Henry's smirked fell from his face immediately.

"You see, Lord Elijah and Lord Niklaus, and what seems like Lord Mikeal as well has been keeping two Princesses in their castle, hiding them, their father, my Uncle, is here to collect them, but they've seemed to be missing" she explained, taking in every facial expression he wore "Sources say that Niklaus was spotted at the docks heading somewhere, but no one would tell me where and I was hoping you would" she continued "My uncle is extremely worried for them, my Aunt has been saddened since they left and as you know, I paid them a visit a couple of days ago and sure enough the girls were there, but now they are not"

Henry was shocked, not only to be hearing from Tatia of all people of the Mikaelson's secret, but a King was in his country without his knowledge searching for them.

"Who is this King?" he asked.

"King Bill from Bulgaria" she replied

"What are the princesses' names?" he asked.

"Caroline and Katherine Petrova"

_Ah _he thought, that's why their names sounded oddly familiar, but kept a straight face, surely there was a reason why Niklaus and Elijah would hide them in their home and not tell him of their identity in the first place, but sending her on a wild goose chase would be a little harsh, even for him, he was sure she would get lost.

"I don't know, honestly, I was as curious as you were when word was sent to me that Niklaus has left, but he told the men there that as the Duke of London and Knight to the King, they are obliged to let him go without knowing where he was going" He Lied, knowing that she must have bought his solemn look.

Tatia gritted her teeth in anger before putting on a smile and bowing before Henry and bidding him goodbye before heading off to her Uncle.

Henry waited until she was completely gone to call his Chancellor from the room behind the walls where Cromwell was listening intently to the conversation.

"Your majesty" he greeted with a bow.

"Thomas, get a horse ready for me with four guards, I'm going somewhere and no one needs to know where, do you understand?"

The man nodded and turned to leave but Henry stopped him. He turned on his heels to the king.

"If the conversation with Lady Tatia has been repeated, I will personally hold you responsible for it, do you understand?" he asked firmly.

The man gulped at the threat and nodded before hurrying off to do as he was told.

It was night now, rather early at night but Katherine had retreated to her room far more earlier, worrying about her sisters and more importantly, thinking about Elijah, what he must be doing right now, what would they be doing right now if she hadn't of left, maybe she would be seducing him to lay with her, she smiled at her thought.

Meanwhile…

Elijah walked out of the carriage and looked up at the giant castle in front of him, it has indeed been years since he was last here and he did miss Katherine, badly, but it wouldn't hurt to say a few words to his brother and Step sister.

He sighed heavily with a smile and walked up to the door, knocking on it three times before a beaming Bonnie opened the door, and immediately jumped into his arms, Elijah stumbled back with a small laughter at first before he returned the hug.

"Elijah, I'm so glad you're here, your brother won't leave me alone" she whined, pointing to her left where Kol looked even happier to hear that Elijah was here.

"Is that my brother hiding behind the doors or are you messing with me darling Bonnie?" he asked with a laughing, approaching her.

Elijah popped himself inside and gave Kol a hard glare, telling him to back off.

"I was a good boy, I swear, ask her" Kol yelled at Elijah as he walk away from Kol.

Elijah mentally shook his head at Kol before spotting Sage who also spotted him and placed the well cooked chicken on the tray down before approaching him with a warm smile and hug in which Elijah returned.

"Elijah, always a pleasure to see the moral brother" she smiled.

"Is that all I am, the moral brother?" he asked in sarcasm.

"I say that as a compliment, none of your brother are moral, not even Finn" she laughed at her own joke before leading Elijah to meet the others.

"Do you wish to run off to her like Niklaus did or see the brother you haven't seen in years, or the sister in Law?" she asked, a small smile on her face as she said the words.

Elijah laughed "How is she?"

"She went to bed early" she replied.

"How early?" he paused as the words came out.

"After the sunset" she replied.  
He replied with a sad smile before continuing, he was excited to see her, but at the same time, he knew she would never go to bed so early, she had told him so countless times, it meant that she was feeling upset and surely her sister being with child wouldn't depress her, so what was it?

He soon met up with Finn, hugging him a little longer than intended, he hasn't seen him in years, he was glad to finally see him after all these years, especially seeing him so happy with Sage, it was a sight that made him genuinely smile.

"Where's Niklaus and Caroline?" he asked, noticing that neither Caroline nor his brother was in sight.

"They've been in her room since he arrived, they didn't even come out to eat, I sent maids with food to their rooms and baths" Sage replied.

"Makes you wonder how much more pregnant can she get" Kol sneered, standing next to Sage and she thumped him in the back of his head for his remark.  
Elijah shook his head and started looking around, silently wondering which one of the many rooms was she in. Bonnie approached him with a knowing smile.

"Allow me to show you to your room" she asked.

Forcing a smile, he reluctantly nodded, allowing her to lead the way to the guest quarters which was odd considering that there were rooms in the castle especially made for Finn's extended family, and Bonnie knew this.

Soon she stopped in front of one of the many guest rooms and Elijah gave her an incredulous look.

"This is your room, goodnight Lord Elijah…"

"Bonnie, I thought we were close enough to not resort to titles?" Elijah asked with a light laughter.

She smiled at him "Goodnight Elijah"

He nodded and she went about her way, Elijah looked at the door, envisioning Katherine behind those doors, but preparing himself in case it was not up to his expectations.

He opened the doors slowly, a short creek coming from the doors as it showed the light in the room.

"Oh thank god you came back Bonnie, please help me, you know I can't tie corset strings by myself and now I do hate the designer of this nightgown for not making the laces in the front" Katherine muttered out the last words in pure hate.

Elijah almost broke out into a giant grin, there she stood, back facing him, as her arms stretched behind her back, attempting to tie the strings that were well out of her reach, a small part of her back exposed and the rest of her body to her waist was the corset, holding her body delicately and from the waist down was a silky white cloth dropping to the ground, but the light in the room made her form that much mouth watering.

Licking his lips, he made his way towards her, and took the two white strings attached to her corset gently, her hands retreated to her front, but something caught his eyes, it was the bracelet he gave her, but the name tag was not facing front so that she could see her name on it, but the words that her underneath that was visible. He smiled to himself, realizing that she had read it already.

He pulled the strings gently, while she fiddled with the bracelet in front of her.

"I am not Caroline, Bonnie, you can pull the strings, you can't possibly put me in more pain that I've already endured, trust me" Katherine let out a laugh.

"You always were a fighter" he whispered.

Katherine froze, remembering the voice, suddenly feeling butterflies in her stomach. She turned around, her hair flying around to meet her as a bright wide grin was permanently placed on her face as she jumped to hug him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her body close to his while his hand held her by her hips, returning the hug, the nightgown was barely on her and if she stepped away from him, she was sure it would fall, but she didn't care, not one bit, she was extremely glad he was back, in her arms.

"I love you" she giggled, hugging him even tighter.

He let out a breath he didn't know he held, smiling as the words sunk in before replying "I love you, Katarina"

* * *

**Responses:**

**StoryGuy567: Let me tell you, I did a lot of research for this time, seriously, and I had the entire thing planned out. Makes me glad to be in the 21st century**

**LisaLevine: Sorry about that, I was excited to post it haha. And Yea that was cute...**

**MayteSalvatore: I swear that was the reaction I think Klaus from TVD would react to news like that. Just Frozen, not moving a muscle, too shocked to even blink, priceless :) and sweetheart, keep your comments to yourself, there are people that read those reviews...**

**SophieSheeran: Thank you so much sweetheart, it really means a lot that you like it. I will never get tired of thank you guys.**

**Justine: Trust me, things does not end for Tatia well, someone would be very disappointed in her and I know what the baby is, but there's a surprise coming up for you guys and I'm a little disappointed you guys havent noticed it already...**

**I'm so sorry this chapter lacks Klaroline, but I wanna keep you guys updated on our villans and Elijah's return.**

**Next Chapter:**

_We're going to find out what happened to Klaus's mother and Caroline reveals something about her family that retakes her to some depressing times_

_xoxo Cindy._

_PS: I'm sure you guys read my fanfic post on updates on tumblr but just letting you know upfront, I'll be starting two new fics when this is finished, the Sequel to Always and Forever and a fic I'm thinking about._

_Ok so here's the summary:_

_This is her senior year, no one can ruin it, not even that Klaus, she has hated him for as long as she can remember, and she is getting older, its time to start acting her age, she will just ignore him, be a lady and ignore his accent, his face and his mean comments. She will enjoy the extremely cute school uniform she gets to wear,senior privilages with all her friends and she'll graduate and never have to see his face ever again, but something's changed about him._

_Basically, picture Gossip girl uniform, the one Blair would wear but for all seniors and same men _**uniform for the guys, guy hates girl and girl hates guy but now something's different about him.**

**Caroline and her friends will be dealing with mean and vengeful girls, a puppet of ex boyfriend and the Mikaelson siblings.**

**Lots of romance, hot scenes, humor, drama.**

_What you guys think?_

_Give me title suggestions?_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the late update, decided to do the high school fic and i finished the first chapter but I'm not publishing it yet.**

**Also news on the sequel to Always and Forever, I've decided not to do a sequel. Hold up, before you hate me, let me explain.**

**What i had prepared for a sequel turns out to be 5 chapters long so instead of starting a new fic, I'll just continue from always and forever, it's basically two more characters playing the bad guys for a while, dark klaus, vengeful caroline and then a happy ever after, so I'll change the story to incomplete and when I get a chance I'll update, okay?**

**Responses at the end :)**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

_Last night…_

_Katherine couldn't remember what had happened for them to reach on her bed, all she knew was that his shirt was discarded on the floor and he was on top of her, his boots were at the edge of the bed as he had kicked them off and he was lying between her legs as they were spread slightly to welcome his body, his hands on her hips, his lips on her neck, her hands in his long hair, her head tilted slightly to the side as her mouth hung open slightly, taking in short shallow breaths, her body tingling, shivering, aching and throbbing franticly for him, his touches, his kisses his scent, all of him. No she couldn't remember how they had gotten here after their declaration of love to one another but neither one of them was complaining so she finally gave up on the thought._

_Her mind went to hell when his kisses trailed down from the crook of her neck to the plump of her breasts, as he sucked viciously at them, not even trying to take off the nightgown she wore, it was partially on her, all he had to do was unlace it completely, but it was as if he was trying to suck it out of its confinements, she was beginning to become annoyed by her clothing already._

_"Take it off" she whispered, she felt as if in a trance but she noticed him stopping his advances and looking up at her with a confused look._

_She shook her head in annoyance and all but begged him "Elijah for god sakes, get the bloody thing off me"_

_As if a switch in his mind had flipped, he slipped his hand to her waist and pulled them up into a sitting position on the bed, they started into each other's eyes so intensely that neither of them look away from each other, he felt glued to her eyes and she felt the same. The seduction in her eyes was driving him mad as he pulled very roughly at the damned strings that seemed to be stuck to her body. Once he was successful in pulling the strings out of place, was conflicted with whether to pull it over her head or drag it down her body, after growling lowly in frustration he decided to just pull the corset down continue where he had stopped by taking one of her breast whole into his mouth, sucking it hard while palming the other and kneading it just as hard._

_She whimpered and moaned at his actions, she was choking herself with the noises that wanted to come out of her mouth but she was holding it in, she didn't want to embarrass herself, she was never pleasured before, the men just take what they want from her and be done with it, but this, this was all new to her._

_Once he had paid the same attention to her other breast which now felt wet and throbbing, he trailed kisses down her stomach, then back up to her stomach, to between her breasts and back to her neck, while his hands slid up and down her sides. He was torturing her and he was enjoying it, he threw the gentleman out the window and she was glad._

_He raised himself slightly off her to drag the nightgown off her body completely and only he was the one with trousers on now as it held his arousal in its position, but he desperately needed to be released, however he wanted to pleasure her more._

_He moved himself slightly to the side as his hands slid down her stomach, she knew where he was going and bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from grinning like a fool she waited for the feel of his rough finger grazing her sensitive area and she smiled._

_He was stroking his index finger between her wet folds so slowly she was whimpering. Her eyes were closed and her mouth open, she bit down her bottom lip as waves of pleasure shot through her like electricity, she was hot, so incredibly hot and his body heat only made her more hot, wetter and lost in bliss._

_When his actions stopped abruptly, she frowned, even pouted in disapproval, but his lips had found her body again, between her breasts, her stomach, her waist, he was going down and she didn't know what it felt like but she was __

_"Oh god!" she shrieked, her body arched off the bed completely as his wet tongue came into contact with her sensitive wet folds. His hands grabbed her hips and pressed her back down to the bed, a tiny smirk at her response was on his lips as he placed her thighs over his shoulders so that her legs was on his back as he continued to lick, flick, kiss and suck hard, causing her to cry out in pleasure, to grip anything she could, she couldn't move, her hips were pinned to the bed. Her hands gripped the sheets of the bed as she moaned loudly through her pants, her heels dug into Elijah's back but to her surprised, he wasn't growling in pain or anything in disapproval, instead, as if urging her on, his tongue dipped into her, licking franticly and soon she had come undone. Her heels could have broken some bones but thankfully it didn't._

_She realized that she was sweating, she felt amazing, she felt loved, and he hasn't even entered her yet._

_He moved her legs off his shoulders and climbed back up to her to kiss her hungrily, tongues battled for dominance and Katherine decided to let him win, honestly she needed him at this point but he was planning to torture her._

_Damn him she thought._

_She reached down to his trousers to unlace his breeches, he allowed her to do so, not wanting to stop touching her at all. She had unlace them successfully and she then used her feet to push his trousers down until it was completely off him and his throbbing manhood was exposed and touching against the insides of her thighs, making her need him even more._

_"Need_ I need_" she whispered through her pants._

_"Please, say it" he whispered hoarsely against her lips._

_"I need you, I need_ Oh my god!" she screamed as he entered her unexpectedly and hard._

_The way he was looking into her eyes when he had entered her was what had made her scream out like that; it was a pure animalistic lust for her she had never seen before._

_On top of that, he had the tiniest little smirks on his lips, as if he was trying to hide the fact that she had just stroked his ego, she almost wanted to roll her eyes at him but as his grip on her lips tightened, her hands snaked to his head, incredibly thankful to whatever gods out there who never made him cut his hair._

_As his thrusts her slow, hard and firm, she massaged his scalp as they book looked into each other's eyes. They were both panting against each other's lips, almost inaudible screams left her lips for each and every thrust. She wanted to grip something, she wanted to grip those sheets as tight as she possibly can at the pleasure engulfing her completely, but her hands were tangled in his hair and she didn't want to cause him any pain._

_Then there was another thrust and she gripped his hair tightly. He growled in approval and quickened his pace in response. He had a death grip on her hips now, but she was too overwhelmed by the feel of her womanhood holding him so tightly, the thought alone made her moan and trap her bottom lip between her teeth. The bottom of her feet were gliding hard against his calves, her toes were curling up slightly in the pleasure of it all._

_She pulled her hands out of his hair and placed them on his shoulders, gliding them up and down his arms as they contracted against her touch, there was a thin layer of sweat on him as she had and he was glistening with a shine she had to admire, if just for a second._

_But he was making it incredibly hard to admire him when his thrusts only deepened and her head flew back and a loud cry of pleasure came out of her mouth. She forced herself to look into his eyes as she moaned because of what he was doing to her, starring into each other's eyes made everything stronger, more passionate and much more pleasurable. Her hands moved from his arms and glide over his chest, grazing her finger tips against his beautiful well sculpted muscles, loving the feel of his sweaty skin against hers as they created a delicious friction with each other bodies._

_She felt him move one of his hands from her hips to the back of her thighs while the other stayed at her hip, she moved her arms under his to his back as she noticed him lowering his body to her, not that she was complaining before, but now she loved the feel of his body, his rock hard solid body that is, against her breasts, her stomach and rubbing against hers and massaging her body sensually._

_Then he was thrusting into her in a more faster pace, harder and much more deeper she realized that if she was clinging for her dear life before, he was going to be the death of her now. Her cries of pleasure were louder, her eyes fluttered closed instantly as he sucked at her neck and occasionally stopped to pant franticly against her skin, his hot breath ghosting against her skin, sending shivers up and down her body, her heels dug into his calves with an urgency that shocked even her, her hands clawed at his back without digging into his flesh as she felt herself becoming closer and closer to the inevitable release._

_They had both come undone simultaneously like a giant crashing wave, she had called his name like a declaration and he grunted out hers like a silent prayer, her nails dug so deep into his skin that it was hard enough to drag her fingers down, she was grateful because she didn't want to hurt him more than she probably already had, the grip he had on her hip and her thigh should be bruised, he was sure of it and made a mental note to apologize for it in the morning but right now, he couldn't help the way he was still trying with all his might to catch his breath and the smile that turned into a grin as his forehead rested against her shoulders._

_"Oh my god" She breathed, a chuckle slipped past her lips behind her words._

_"You are amazing" he panted, she could feel the smile on his face and that made her smile._

_After a moment of regaining themselves, he pulled out of her, and fell back against the bed next to her. He pulled her next to him and placed the covers on them. He kissed her forehead gently; as they both drifted off into a blissful sleep._

The next morning, Caroline was awaken by a small kiss to her forehead, a warm safe body and strong arms wrapped around her, instead of opening her eyes, she sighed and snuggled closer to him, to realize that they were both quite naked under those sheets.

"Good morning love" she heard him mumble.

"Hello there" she replied, a smile on her lips.

"Elijah's here" he told her. There was a tiny moment of silence before she responded.

"That's good, maybe Katherine can finally put her nerves at peace and leave me be" Caroline laughed, and Klaus smirked.

"She's worried about you, and rightfully so" he countered.

"I know; none of us have ever been with child before, well except for Elena…." She trailed off remembering her sister and everyone else who might be in danger because of her.

Caroline shot up, propping herself up using her hands and looking down at Klaus in complete shock.

"Oh goodness, Elena must be informed or else she'll have my head" Caroline gasped.

"That can be done" Klaus assured her as he smiled, hoping to calm her worries.

"How is Mikeal, Rebekah, Stefan, Damon, King Henry, how did my father look, was my mother worried?" Caroline babbled, asking question upon question "What of Henrik, how is little Henrik?

Klaus chuckled and propped himself on his elbows, true she was acting ridiculous, but he found it endearing that she was now worried about his family and well as her own.

"Klaus!" she shrieked, as she held onto his shoulders and shook him as if he was lost in his own mind, he chuckled and held her hands, pulling them off his shoulders, and pecking them both "Is little Henrik okay?"

"Henrik is fine Caroline, do not worry about him" Klaus chuckled.

"It's just that I don't want anything to happen to him because of me, because of us" Caroline said softly with a hint of sadness.

Klaus's smile turned into a slight frown before a certain realization dawned on him, he found it not only endearing that she was more worried about his little brother but also curious of it as well. He would admit, Henrik was adorable at times, but there was a time Kol was like that and now look at him he thought.

"You really like Henrik, don't you?" he asked, pulling her to lie back down, which she complied with as she laid her head on his chest.

"He's just but a little boy, funny, adorable, observant and the way he looks at me… he looks at me as if he looks up to me" Caroline explain, her voice soft and sounded as if she was in a trance "I miss that look so much…"

His ears perked up when he heard her last words "What do you mean by that?"

Upon realizing that she never once told me about Jeremy, she decided that she wanted him to know but she didn't feel like crying, every time she ever once thought about Jeremy she cried, but for a reason she couldn't quite explain, she wanted him to know, she needed him to know.

"I had a brother" she replied after a long silence and a battle with her mind "His name is Jeremy"

Klaus froze for a second, the word 'had' was still echoing in his head when she said those words, it meant that she lost him; he understood her concern for his brother upon hearing these words.

"I'm sorry you lost him" he whispered, as he kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him.

"One night, he was 13 years old, pirates broke into our castle and took only one thing, him; they took my little brother from us" she whispered, she could feel her eyes becoming weak and the tremble of her lips told her she wanted to cry at the memory of that day, it was the most horrible night of her life, to see masked men drag her little brother away from her while he kicked and screamed for his life was something that she would never forget even if she begged her mind to forget.

"After a two months of searching all the pirate ships they could, my father announced him dead and moved on, he was never the same since" she said, softly, the warm tear trickle from her eyes and to his chest, he shivered slightly in response, he hated when she cried, he hated seeing her sad and to know she was crying and he could do nothing about it was heartbreaking.

"My mother was a mistress to Queen Catherine of Aragon, previously the wife of King Henry the 7th" Klaus said after a quiet moment.

Caroline's brows wrinkled in confusion but she listened anyways.

"She had recently married Mikeal during that time and she had her first child, Finn. After she had her second child, Elijah, Mikeal and Esther were both too busy with their jobs to be with one another so they drifted apart for a while, and she had managed to catch the attention of King Henry at that time so she cheated on Mikeal" he continued, he was angry at his mother, his entire life since her death, he hated that woman, because of what she had done to Mikeal.

"I am the product of her unfaithfulness to Mikeal" he drawled.

Caroline raised herself into a sitting position, dragging the sheets with her to cover her upper body.

"You mean…"

"King Henry the 8th and I are half brothers, yes" he interjected, taking that moment to look at her, she looked sad, but also confused.

"Esther kept this from Mikeal for years; she had stayed away from the king for a while since then, and had other children for Mikeal, including Kol, Rebekah and Henrik. After Henrik, she began to whore herself with the men at court, dukes, kings from near and far that often visit the king. She then did something horrible, incredibly horrible, and so horrible that I have hated her to this day for it"

"What did she do?" Caroline asked, in a whisper, she was too enthralled by the story and she wanted to know what his mother could have done to deserve the hatred of Klaus.

"King Henry felt guilty for sleeping with his brother and most trusted friend's wife and he wanted to tell Mikeal what he had done, but Esther would not have it, so Esther tried to kill him"

Caroline gasped in horror and placed her hand over her mouth involuntary.

"The king's family was eating one night and his sister took a bite from his food as a simple joke, but then she died at that very dinner table. The king was saddened by this and made it his mission to find who tried to kill him and killed his sister. After months of investigation, they found out that it was my mother who prepared the king's food and was sentenced to death. Before arresting her, the king told Mikeal of what she has been doing behind his back, including telling him that he had slept with her in a moment of weakness. Mikeal had forgiven him eventually but he wanted nothing to do with Esther again, he told his children what was going to happen to her and why she was being killed, Finn and Elijah took it hard, but they understood" he replied "Her head was severed from her body in front of everyone as my brothers, Mikeal and I stood there and witnessed it all" he continued, with a nonchalance as he had done from the very beginning "I had fully expect Mikeal to hate me, to not want anything to do of me but he didn't, instead, he treated me as his own, raised me as his own, gave me the same privileges as he gave Elijah, Finn and Kol. To this day I still do not understand his reasons for not treating me as his wife's bastard child, but I never asked"

There was a tiny moment of silence as she allowed everything to fit together in her mind and collect herself.

"Klaus, just because you do not have Mikael's blood running in your veins, doesn't mean you are not his son. He raised you, he taught you everything you know, and not King Henry the 6th, Mikeal did that" Caroline told him "Does Henry know you're his half brother?"

He shook his head "No, Mikeal thought that his father must have told him at some point, but Henry never brought it up which brought us to the conclusion that he didn't know, we decided that it was best that he doesn't know so we never told him" Klaus replied, truth be told, Klaus was closest to Henry because in some ways they understood one another, but not to tell him that they were brothers does make him feel guilty sometimes.

"You don't think he'll find out from someone else?"

"Very little people these days knew of my mother's scandal, however, the only person that knows and is still alive to this day, is the Duke of Suffolk, Charles Brandon. He lives in Cambridge with his wife Mary, Henry's first daughter to Catherine of Aragon" he replied, as he pulled her closer, smiling at the warmth he felt doing so. Telling her something that had bothered him for many years, it always made him feel hollow and dark and cold, having her next to him was the most warmth and complete he had ever felt in a long, long time.

Meanwhile…

Late Afternoon…

Henry arrived at Cambridge, where his most loyal friend lived with his daughter happily married. After neglecting Mary for some time during his infatuation and marriage to Anne Boleyn, he regretted listening to Anne and disowning Mary, mostly because he never stopped loving his children, but court life gave him little time to be with her as a child, even more so when she was a teenager, now she was a woman, in the care of his dear friend.

But he was not here to check up on them. He was here to confirm the rumors that he has been hearing for years about Mikeal, Niklaus and himself. He wanted to know, he needed to know that there was a possibility of him having a brother, an actual brother and it wasn't some sick joke.

He walked up to his old friend, pulling him into a big hug as memories of their fun times together flooded his mind. One he let go, he looked next to him to see his daughter, with child yet again and glowing. He pulled her into a gentle hug, kissing the top of her forehead.

"Mary, you look beautiful"

"Thank you father, please come in" she smiled, signaling him to the doors behind him.

They all went inside and enjoyed an afternoon snack, reminiscing on the past and their time together. As memories of Mikeal and Esther came around, Henry took that as an invitation to have an answer to the one question he had in his mind for years.

"Charles, Niklaus, he is the product of my father's indiscretions, isn't he?" He finally asked while Mary and Charles were still laughing.

However, their laughter had died down at the question and if their sudden change of mood didn't give him his answer, their saddened glances at each other definitely did.

"Your majesty…" Charles started.

"Charles, please, I need to know, there have been rumors going around the castle for years about it, but I need to know, is Niklaus my brother or not?" Henry all but demanded, his voice was controlled and quiet, he wanted to know, needed to know, he needed to know this, those voices had gone on for far too long.

Charles looked conflicted, as if he was having an internal battle with himself, deciding whether to tell him or not, but Mary looked sure of herself, so he looked to his daughter to answer him, because Mary never once lied to her, he hoped that she wouldn't start now.

She sighed as if in defeat "After Lady Esther had given birth to her second son Elijah, your father was jealous of Mikeal, because my mother was not able to give him a son, so he thought that if he lay with her he would have be given a son"

"Esther was a married woman and your father was a married man, they had realized this and he felt guilty for what he had done to his brother and sister in law out of jealousy. She did give birth to a son" Charles added.

Henry pursed his lips into a thin line and stood up, he immediately left to his carriage and told the footmen to take him to the London docks as soon as possible and tell no one of his whereabouts. He knew exactly where Klaus went; he always goes there when he tries to hide, even now as he is a man he still hides behind his eldest brother. He wasn't angry that Klaus was indeed his brother, that actually made him happy, but what does unsettle him is that there is the possibility that Klaus knew this but told him nothing.

Meanwhile…

Klaus told Caroline to go spend time with her sister, after literally begging her to go, just to ease him; she left, leaving him to immediately start working on his letter to send to his father. He knew there was a chance that he could not make her completely happy if something does not come up, but there was still hope and he was going to try. She had made him finally understand why Mikeal took him as his son even after hearing the truth and that put his hatred to his mother at ease, he wanted to make her happy as she did him.

_Father…_

_Caroline is doing fine, she is happy about this and so am I. I cannot see myself with another woman ever again, but proposing without her mother's and father's permission is something I cannot do, I hope you understand my predicament._

_Caroline has just recently told me of a shocking revelation about her past. Her brother was kidnapped when he was just a boy some years ago. She does not know whether he is alive or dead._

_I want to find him, if it is possible and I hope you can do this for me. I want guards, as much as you can muster to go to Bulgaria and searched all pirate ships and the entire country for him. There is a chance that even if he is alive, there might be a chance that he no longer goes by his birth name, Jeremy Petrova. Search all the Jeremy's you can find and if you have indeed found him, please send him here, to France and please be as discreet as possible._

_I have told Caroline about my mother and about me and surprisingly, she said the same thing you did, but now, I think I understand it better so I wish to thank you, for everything, there is no words to express my gratitude to you, but I will start with thanking you for raising me to be the person that Caroline thinks she deserves._

_You're Son,_

_Niklaus_

He neatly folded the letter into an envelope and smiled when the messenger took it from him at the front door and went off on his way. Finally understanding why Mikeal still raised him and loved him as his son after all these years, he feels at peace with his past. But now, all that was left to do, was to tell Henry, at first it seemed scary, but the thought of having Caroline loving smile next to him as he faced Henry, it didn't seem so scary at all.

Meanwhile…

Henry spotted the castle from far and told the footman that he would be making a stop at the castle before heading off to the docks. One of his spies had told him just recently as he entered London that Tatia and the King of Bulgaria have been sneaking around London, asking for the location of Klaus. He needed to inform Elijah and warn them.

Once he was in front of the castle, he wasted no time, jumping out of the carriage, running to the doors and almost banging at the door frantically until an unexpected face opened the doors.

"Mikeal" he stated, the shock and surprise he felt was clear on his face.

Mikeal smiled and bowed slightly "Your majesty"

Henry was still baffled, he stood there, straight as a pin, Charles and Mary's words sang through his mind at seeing his cheerful face. He admired Mikeal for forgiving his father, something even Henry himself knew he couldn't do, yet Mikeal had done it willingly.

"May I come in?" he asked, after a silence only he had himself to blame for.

"Of course" Mikeal replied, pushing the doors further open to allow him to enter.

As Henry entered the castle, Mikeal noticed the woman standing by a tree far from the grounds, as if she was admiring the scenery, but Mikeal knew better, the purple dress, the black laced gloves, the black parasol, black hood, long curly black hair, it was Tatia and she was spying. That woman he thought as he shook his head, he signaled one of the guards who was standing on the left of the giant gates to come, the man ran to Mikeal instantly.

"There is a woman watching us in the forest, leave her there, she is stupid if she thinks I am a fool, do not stare at her constantly, take glances at her every twenty minutes, do not let her come too close to the gates and inform me when she leaves" Mikeal ordered and the man gave him a nod, but as he turned to return to his post, Mikeal called him back and he turned around "By the way, that woman is a cunning woman, under no circumstances should you tell her anything about anyone that enters this castle or leaves, do not give in to her, is that understood?"

The man nodded and ran back to his post, taking notice of where the woman stood while Mikeal disappeared behind the doors of the castle.

He then followed Henry as he maneuvered through the grand ballroom and to the backyard where he paced on the wet grass and Mikeal couldn't stop smiling at his nervousness.

"Your majesty, how may I help you?" Mikeal asked; a chuckle escaped from his mouth as Henry stopped pacing to face Mikeal. Mikael's amusement faltered when he noticed the look on his face as if he felt grateful for something.

"Mikeal, Uncle Mikeal, thank you, for forgiving my father for what he had done…"

"Henry, your father, is my brother; I will always forgive him no matter what he does" Mikeal interjected, realizing that Charles must have told him.

"Still, I don't think I could have forgiven him if I was in your place"

"Don't doubt yourself; you are more capable of forgiveness than you think" Mikeal told him.

"And Klaus…" Henry trailed off, blinking as he saw sadness in Mikael's eyes.

"He is your half brother" Mikeal told him, stand straight and hoping not to falter.

"He's not my half brother Uncle, he's is my brother" Henry corrected him confidently. Mikeal could have shed a tear at Henry's declaration, to know that if Klaus heard him now, his insecurities about Henry's father not wanting him would disappear instantly.

"I must go to him Uncle" Henry added, before marching past him and to the entrance of the garden but Mikeal called him and turned around, Henry turned as well.

"Niklaus is your brother, but he is _my_ son" Mikeal made clear, his hands behind his back, his face no longer amused, and Henry knew that he was serious.

Henry nodded at him and took off quickly, not noticing the woman standing by the trees off looking at him as he entered the carriage. He told the footman to take off and make sure no one was following him. The man did as he was asked, taking off into a speed that concerned many civilians but didn't bother to ask to the docks where he boarded a ship and told everyone to keep their mouths closed about his destination before taking off.

Meanwhile…

Katherine woke up to the rising and falling of something under her head. She knew a pillow doesn't move so as she searched her mind for her memories of last night, she let out a breath of relief to find that it was just Elijah.

She opened her eyes and saw the door and on the floor not too far from that door was her discarded nightgown, his shirt, his shoes and his trousers, which meant that he was as naked as she was under these sheets.

She allowed her mind to wander to the events of her first night with him and the feeling of completeness she felt.

But now that he had her, she silently wondered if he was done with her and wouldn't want her again.

One month later…

Mikeal had done what Klaus asked of him and sent as many guards as he could to Bulgaria without alarming Bill to find the boy. Telling them to be as discreet as possible if they do find him then they are ordered to bring him back to the mansion immediately and discreetly.

One month later after asking many for anyone by the name of Jeremy and asking around for all the Jeremy's they could find, after looking into their past they realized that they all had evidence that they were not the King's son.

Then Anna and Lexi heard word that English guards were searching for a man named Jeremy. Anna didn't want to tell them where Jeremy was, she was the only one who knew his whereabouts and was hiding him from his father, but the men were English, said to have come from London, where Caroline and Katherine lived currently, the thought that they might be looking for their brother did make her want to tell them, but the thought that they had come to harm him in any way made her decide against telling them anything.

One warm afternoon, Anna spotted one of the English guards taking a stroll into the city, admiring everything around him; he looked young, as if he was her age so she decided that before she makes a decision, she should at least get to know why they were looking for him.

She walked up to the man with a basket filled with red apples and stood in front of him with a bright welcoming smile, he smiled back at her and paused, folding his arms across his chest.

"Would you like an apple?" she asked, her smile never wavering.

"Of course" he replied, reaching out to take one of the ripe apples from the basket and taking a bite out of it.

"How is it?" she asked, the apples came from her tree she grew when it was just a seedling, she had taken good care of that tree and she hadn't had the chance to taste the fruit when she picked them this morning.

"Very sweet, thank you" he replied, taking another bite.

She smiled in returned and walked to his side to stand next to him.

"What brings an English guard to Bulgaria?" she asked, as if she didn't know anything at all.

"I was sent here by my master to look for a teenage boy named Jeremy, we have searched every Jeremy here and none of them seem to be the boy we are looking for" he replied, in disappointment.

"Who exactly is the boy you are looking for?" she asked.

The man looked from side to side before leaning down to her ear and whispering "Jeremy Petrova"

Anna nodded, her heart thumping fast against her chest.

"Who is your master?" she asked, hoping he would tell her.

"Lord Mikeal Mikaelson"

"Mikaelson", she mumbled, remembering the party at the castle and the last names of the Dukes "The dukes of London are Elijah and Niklaus Mikaelson, am I correct? She asked.

"Yes, they are the sons of Lord Mikeal" he replied.

She sighed in relief and looked from side to side before signaling the man to follow her.

The man looked at her with genuine curiosity but followed her eventually.

After a long walk to the docks, he followed the girl to a ship, flooded with drunken women in wench clothing, drunken men, chasing the woman and crew members cleaning the desks with mops and brooms.

"Jeremy" she called.

The guard perked up, this woman must have taken him to the boy they have been looking for since they were sent here a month ago.

A boy, looked to be at least 17 years old, who was sweeping the top deck looked up and dropped his broom, immediately running down the wet stairs to grab the girl into a hug, her basket fell from her hands immediately and the sweet apples scattered themselves on the wet floor and the girl grumbled in disappointment.

"Jeremy, you made me drops my apples" she pouted.

"I'm sure with those magical hands of yours, you can grow more in no time" he chuckled and she pushed him lightly in response.

She turned and signaled the man to come closer, he did and now he was standing behind the girl.

"Jeremy, this is an English guard, he is from London and he and his men have been sent to find you" Anna explained, and the horror on Jeremy's face told her that he was afraid.

"Don't be afraid, remember when I told you your sisters were staying in London under the care of the Dukes?" she asked him.

Switching his gaze between the man and Anna he nodded slowly at her.

"He is under their orders; I think your sisters are looking for you"

His eyes then stuck on Anna at her words and his frightened expression seemed disappear but a look of worry that now engulfed him.

"Caroline and Katherine are looking for me?"

"We are not sure, we have orders from Lord Mikeal and Lord Niklaus to bring you to London as discreetly as possible but I believe that your sisters might be looking for you, yes" the guard replied, after only seeing them around the mansion he knew these girls to be harmless he thought.

"Will you come with us?" the guard asked him.

The boy looked conflicted, as if he didn't want to but he wanted to at the same time, he looked to Anna who smiled up at him and nodded so with a smile to the guard, he nodded at him and the guard escorted him off the ship to prepare to leave.

He was finally going to see his sisters after such a long time.

* * *

**Responses:**

**StoryGuy567: Ah, this is going to have an interesting ending, let me tell you...in the epilouge, someone's going to die.**

**SophieSheeran: Your guess is as good as mine, but in the next chapter, we'll hear everything.**

**MayteSalvatore: Firstly a fanfic is not really a true fanfic without Kol now is it? and Matt is currently MIA.**

**LisaLevine: I hope this answers your question and I was going to add the beginning of this chapter in the previous chapter but I finished that sometime in the middle of the night and my eyes were burning.**

**Grace5231973: I've decided to Senior Year. I like that title.**

**Justine: Klaus is old school, remember that and King Henry is protecting the girls because klaus and Elijah are and he trusts them with is life, moreso Klaus than Elijah given this chapter explained much and no betrayal, Cromwell is too scared to go against the King of England but if you guys want to get a better look at these characters, Charles Brandon, Mary, King Henry, Catherine of Catherine of Aragon, Cromwell then go watch The Tudor Series, those are the characters I imagine in this story.**

**RawrDelena: I love gossip girl, I got the idea from that show but nothing like gossip girl but plenty of romance, drama evil queens and a lot of the Mikaelsons.**

**So, now that I've updated, I will be waiting for your opinions on this chapter and I know I don't do this much but I want to thank each and everyone of you that reviewed, favorited, followed and told me how much they loved this fic, you guys have no idea how much this means to me, seriously.**

**xoxo Cindy**

**Tumblr: klaroline-fantasies**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hi, Updating...**

**More Author's Notes and Responses below :)**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Two week later…

Caroline could hear whispers, voices, they sound soft but familiar, she could hear her sisters, Elijah, Kol; she could hear murmurs, as if making fun of her, she could feel eyes on her, as if starring at her naked form but she thinks it 's Klaus just starring at her while she's sleeping…again. She had told him on one too many occasions that he makes her uncomfortable starring at her like that but he doesn't listen, he just keeps staring, day after day after day. But the look in his eyes, the look made her blush, as if he was admiring the most beautiful thing in the world, so she doesn't complain as she would, she might pout just to make him smile but never complain, if his eyes could make her blush, who was she to argue?

"How can they still be sleeping?" a familiar voice whispers and she hopes that the voices she is hearing is in her head and not actually in their room.

"Sage mentioned that if we find her sleeping, then its normal given her condition, but not him, what did she do to him?" Kol asked, and she was close to opening her eyes just to tell herself that she was going crazy, that the child was driving her absolutely mad.

"Do you think they are naked under those sheets?" that was it, her eyes shot open and to her surprise and horror, everyone was starring down at her.

Elena, Katherine, Elijah, Damon, Stefan, Rebekah, Kol and Bonnie, all with smirks on their faces and Caroline couldn't help but let out a loud high pitched scream, making everyone jump back in response and Klaus who shot up into a sitting position and positioned himself in front of her in a protective manner only to sigh in relief when he saw his entire family in front of him, partially amused and scared at the same time.

He growled when he noticed Kol's wide grin and his eyebrows wiggling at him knowingly.

"EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!" Klaus shouted, as Caroline covered herself completely with the sheets in embarrassment.

Like a stampede, everyone scattered out of the room and left the wooden door swinging while Klaus tried his best to calm himself down and not go after his brothers for this and try to calm Caroline down, she seemed freaked out, her skin was trembling against his.

"Caroline, love, are you okay?" he asked, turning to his right and slowly removing the sheets from the top of her head go down to see her looking right up at him with her big blue eyes and her pouty lips, he couldn't help but smirk at how adorable she looked right now.

She nodded, it was a small nod but she still wore that adorable look as she nodded and he couldn't help but smile at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Caroline had the same answer she gave him for about a week since they started. She felt horrible, everyone made being with child to be a glorious feeling, that feeling of having your little boy or girl growing inside of you as if it was like a miracle, her mother described it as such, but it was horrible, it felt like having the fever, but worst.

Her breasts still hurt, she had figured that out when one night Klaus tried to arouse her, they felt like she had fell on the ground naked and on her chest. Sage told her that it's a common pregnancy symptom and that they hurt because they are growing and they will start to produce milk later down in the months ahead and it won't go away until she has given birth, but some days it doesn't hurt and some days it does, that much was made clear to her and it sucked to wonder if tomorrow her chest would hurt her or not.

Then there was this tiredness she felt even after waking up from in the morning like this morning, but she was very much awake thanks to her extended family and friends appearance.

Then there was the worst of them all; the sick feeling she had, not just any sick feeling, it's that feeling that makes you vomit, as if you had eaten spoilt fruit, it was disgusting, she had vomited more times since she found out that she was with child than she had ever in her life, which was never, so the more it happened, the more she was disgusted with herself.

What made all of it worst was that one time she had fainted in Klaus's arms and she realized that she had completely scared him. She would have felt the same if roles were reverse.

"I'm fine" she lied, a tight lipped smile followed her words and he shook his head with a smirk.

"You're lying…" he trailed off "Again" he added.

She frowned and sunk herself further in the bed "Do you wish for me to tell you that I feel like vomiting all the time, that I always feel sick, I'm constantly tired, my chest hurts and I'm eating weird foods?" she exasperated, frustrated with herself more than Klaus and the changes her body is going through that no one told her about.

He actually chuckled and had the nerve to kiss her forehead, she wish she had something really hard to hit him with for mocking her.

"Sweetheart, I want you to tell me the truth, good or bad, I will help you in the best way that I can"

She sighed in relief at his words, they did comfort the uncomfortable feeling she had felt but she hated being bed ridden like she's dying. She's pregnant, not dying.

She sat up, turned to her left to look down at Klaus "I want to see my sisters…" she trailed off and he looked as if he was going to protested, as she predicted but she put her hand up to stop him "I will take a bath, I will get dressed in whatever dress I see fit and I will go out of this prison you call a bedroom to see my sisters, you cannot keep me in bed for the next nine months Klaus"

He sighed and fell back against the pillows in annoyance; all he wants is for her to be comfortable, healthy, and alive and for him to have some peace of mind. For the two weeks that has passed, every time she made a move to step out of those doors, she would either falter in her steps, vomit or faint and Sage informed him that it was going to get worst as time flies by and the first time she had passed out in his arms, he was terrified, he trembled, shaking her wake but she refused to open her eyes, he was sweating, running as fast as he possibly could with her in his arms to find Sage or Bonnie but most of all, he desperately wanted to cry, especially when he tried to wake her and she wouldn't wake up. Thankfully, after leaving her for twenty minutes, she had woken up and he launched himself at her and didn't let go of her until the next day, after she bit his hand in order for him to release her.

He didn't keep her in here for days, but he wouldn't allow her to leave wearing anything too tight, he had threaten to severely hurt someone if he saw a corset, so she was left with her chemise and a jacket to wear out of her room.

She thought it was adorable of him to be his cautious of her after she had fainted but now it was just becoming silly and ridiculous, even Sage, who has extreme amount of knowledge in child birth thought that this wasn't healthy for both her and the baby which made Klaus agree to accompany her, wherever she wanted to go.

"Caroline…" he sighed, closing his eyes as his hand darts up to his head to massage his temples.

"I am going to talk to my sisters alone, without my big bad bodyguard and you are going to get me breakfast" she stated as a fact, leaving no room for discussion.

However, Klaus looked as if he was ready to put up a fight with it "Caroline…"

"Klaus, I get it, I scared you when I fainted last week and I love that you're trying to make me comfortable but this is getting absolutely absurd, all these feelings happen to all pregnant women" she said.

He opened his eyes and looked up straight into hers, he gently took her hands and intertwined their fingers together under the sheets, giving her the most serious look he could find within himself to show her, the most vulnerable he ever felt was that day when he was sure he would die if she was taken from him, he wasn't scared, he was completely terrified, the thought of her not waking up was one that he refuses to entertain.

"Caroline you didn't scare me, when I witnessed my mother being beheaded; I thought that was the most terrifying moment of my life but you, completely unconscious in my arms was the most terrifying moment of my life and all I want is for you, both of you to be completely safe and healthy"

When she sighed, he knew what was coming after, this was the one weakness he had, he hated it to death but he couldn't help it, he closed his eyes to prevent himself from having to cave, he wanted her here, he would have everyone come in to see her if they must but he couldn't risk another panic attack.

"Nik" her voice was soft, on the verge of begging at this point, but she knew he always caved in, especially when she called him by his nickname that Rebekah and Henrik refer to him as.

That familiar shiver that ran up and down his entire body was there the moment he heard his name, in that sweet voice of hers that cracks that solid brick wall of his.

"Please" and there it was; the crash that brings his walls crashing down and he would give her his castle and his life if she asked.

He doesn't have to cave if he doesn't see her face; the face is what really breaks him down.

Don't look at her.

Don't look at her.

Don't look…

He sighed and slowly opened his eyes to find her looking down at him with those big blue eyes, that small cute nose, those pouty lips and her hair framing her beautiful face in various curls hanging down elegantly to her bare shoulders as her hands held the sheets to her body to cover her chest.

"Fine, I'll leave you be and in the meantime, I suppose I can try to hunt my brothers down for this little stunt they pulled" he sighed, in defeat as he removed the covers from him and attempt to stand.

Caroline couldn't help herself, she had to admire him as he circle the bed to retrieve his trousers, she had seen him many times naked, but her mouth would just water every time.

Klaus had gotten dressed and left Caroline to have her bath and change in peace while he hunt his brothers down and the Salvatore brothers for their little stunt this morning, especially Kol, he was going to have a very strict confrontation with Kol when he sees him.

On cue, he enters a large dining room, everything set up similar to his but with bigger windows, allowing more light into the room. He entered, completely ready to lung at the first of his brothers he can spot, including Elijah but when he spotted Henry sitting at the far end of the table, a smile on his face as Klaus entered the room, memories of that story he told Caroline flooded his mind and with it, the guilt of not telling him of their real relation to one another make his stomach turn in an upsetting way.

"Your majesty" Klaus breathed, choking on his own guilt.

Henry smiled, a tight lipped smile as he looked down to his plate of delicious fruits, lifting a grape from his plate and into his mouth, he chewed slowly, everyone watched as Klaus starred at Henry and Henry look down into his plate.

"Niklaus, I come to find out that not only is the Dukes of London missing from London, but when I do find them, it turns out that my cousin his going to be a father" Henry spoke, eyes still in his plate.

"Your majesty…" Klaus started.

"You could have sent a letter, a messenger, something, instead, I manage to collide with Princess Elena and Damon to find out that not only is she pregnant but Lady Caroline is as well" he continued, taking up a slice of apple and biting piece of it.

"Henry…" Klaus attempted again but Henry chuckled, in which made Klaus stop.

"Then I go visit my daughter Mary and my old friend Charles, to figure out something that I should have known a long time ago, not just because you didn't tell me, neither did anyone else, but because there were times when I thought about it and it made sense but I refused to believe it and I did so because I told myself that Niklaus would tell me if it were true, but he didn't and I would love to know why"

Klaus's head dropped in shame as he saw the sad smile on Henry's face.

Everyone else sat quietly as they listened but tried with all their might to figure out exactly what were they talking about, Finn, Sage, Kol, Rebekah and Elijah knew, but Stefan, Damon, Elena and Katherine did not.

"Does father know that you know about this?" Elijah asked, after smiling at Katherine's confused look.

"He was the one person I set out to see as soon as it was confirmed" Henry replied, popping the other piece of apple into his mouth.

"Well I apologize for keeping such information from you, but we assumed that your father had told you and when he came to realize that he didn't, we decide to let it be and mention nothing of it again" Elijah explained to him.

"Anyone else feel invisible right now?" Damon asked, and everyone gave Damon a warning look, including Elena, in which he held up his hand in surrender.

"You I forgive Elijah, even Finn and Sage, who I suppose knew about this for years, even Mikeal, I forgave but I want Niklaus to answer me one question" he looked up to Klaus now to had this shameful and scared look on his face, scared that Henry might want nothing to do with him like his father.

"Did you ever plan on telling me at all?"

Klaus froze for a few quick seconds, before straightening himself, pressing his lips into a thin line and starring straight into Henry's eyes as he responded.

"Yes"

Henry seemed to be pleased with that, however, there was a shocked look on Elijah face and Klaus smirked to himself.

"Shocked brother?" he asked, turning his gaze to Elijah who regains his composure immediately.

"I assume Caroline knows about this?" He countered.

"Yes" Klaus replied, as it was obvious.

"Then it should not surprise me that she of all us was able to knock some sense into you"

Katherine smirked at that.

"How is lady Caroline by the way, I've been informed that you have been holding her prisoner in your bedroom" Henry asked, a smile appeared on his lips as the words came out.

"She's doing well, thank you for asking your majesty" Caroline replied as she stepped into the room.

Klaus spun on his heel to meet with her smile while everyone dipped their heads to the side to get a sight of her.

She looked absolutely radiant, the peach silk loose gown that clung to all of her curves fitted her perfectly, she only brushed out her bed hair, but it was gorgeous, the sunlight coming from the windows made her hair glow like a little sun and in all, he was more than pleased, mostly because she looked comfortable.

"Care, you look beautiful" Katherine breathed, standing up to approach her, completely ignoring Klaus.

"Thank Sage, she made it for me" Caroline smiled, taking a glance at Sage's direction in which she smiled and nodded at her.

"It does suit you very well" she stated and turned to her left to look at Finn "Don't you agree?"

"It does" Finn replied.

"It really does, but Caroline" Elena started and her eyes darted at Katherine "Katherine, I have something to tell you, tell you all, it's about father's plans"

Katherine and Caroline shared a look with each other, both confused but interested to find out what Elena knows.

Five days ago…

"Jeremy, how long has it been since you've last seen your sisters?" Mikeal asked, smiling down at the quiet but nervous teenage boy sitting at the other end of the large table, enjoying a quiet breakfast.

"Five years, give or take a few. I've heard of their scandals but never seen them since" he replied, looking at Mikeal as he did.

"You've been in Bulgaria all this time and your father didn't find you?" Mikeal didn't mean to sound surprised, but from what he heard, the girls would always be found in at least a month or two but he was hidden for five years.

"I was on a ship out in the seas for two years and I grew up on that ship, when I returned, I was fully grown and given a different name so my father or everyone else in the kingdom couldn't recognize me"

"How did you escape from your kidnappers?" Mikeal asked, taking a sip of his drink from his pitcher.

Jeremy smiled, a mischievous smile "I was never kidnapped"

Mikeal almost choked on his drink when he heard the words came out of the boy's mouth "What?"

Tatia and Bill walked along with streets, greeting everyone with smiles and nods as true English people, but Bill and Tatia was thinking, of a way to find out where his daughters might be.

He had seen Elena a week ago and found out she was pregnant, he was happy, at least one of his daughters was gladly doing what he wanted them to do, he hoped it would be a boy, he would be able to raise it himself and one day, he'll be the King of Bulgaria and Elena would thank him for it.

"Tatia, I told you not to go and see the King, why did you disobey me?" Bill asked with a sigh.

"Uncle, I know Niklaus and Elijah, they are not only Dukes of London but knighted by the king and they are known to be his closest friends, if anyone knows where Elijah and Niklaus are, it's King Henry" Tatia explained.

He sighed, in defeat, he supposed that this was true, but still, he hated what she does with her life, treating herself as a common whore for any man she fancies or for something in return, she was his niece and he loved her dearly. He couldn't tell her what to do or what not to do, she's a big girl, she's a woman, she can make her own decisions but his brother should at least have enough pride to ask her to stop all of this.

"Did you have to warm his bed?" Bill asked, after thinking.

"No, Uncle, sometimes, I can get information without using by body" Tatia sighed, as if in annoyance but it was her basic payment for anything she wanted, to give herself to a man, she sometimes didn't like it but this is who she was, always has been, she couldn't change, she remembered Henry saying such words to her before she had left them and she believed him.

"Did you get anything?" Bill asked.

"He told me that he doesn't know, but I don't believe that, I don't believe that the king would allow the Mikaelson's to keep the girls in their care, he is a good and just king" That is what Tatia had to tell herself but she knew that they were very close to each other, especially Niklaus and Henry, the king might not stand for it but his friend would be more than happy to help.

"Well then, it seems that we'll have to go to our next plan then do we?" Bill smiled, turning his head to look down at Tatia who looked up at him.

"I seem that we do" Tatia smirked.

Katherine couldn't breathe, she tried but it was to no avail. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, it was worst than what she thought her father wanted from them.

"That's horrible, what kind of father does that?" Rebekah asked, covering her face in horror.

"Let me see if I got this right?" Katherine choked, ready to cry at this news, it was horrid, she couldn't believe her father was this cruel; a man who once chased her in a field of daisies with a smile on his face planned something so horrid for them.

"My father, Bill Petrova, wants us to get married to men of unique status so that we could be with child, so that he can take this child as his own when it is born, providing that it is a boy to raise it as the future King of Bulgaria, all because he refuses to allow his brother to receive the throne, should something happen to him?"

Elena nodded and wiped the tear from her eye that she had blinked out of her eyes to clear he vision.

Caroline however, was completely numb to the information.

They were all in the library, sitting on the couches, some sitting with their companion on the floor, Katherine, Elijah, Rebekah, Stefan, Finn and Sage sat on the floor, while Elena, Damon, Kol, Bonnie, Caroline and Klaus at on the long chair in front of everyone and Henry stood by the fire place, leaning against it as he listened intently and Elena explained her recent discovery after her visit with Liz and Bill.

Caroline was furious, not with her mother but with her father. The man she loved whether he wanted her to live in a loveless marriage or not, she loved him to no end, and he wanted their children, well, Elena's child. Elena had come here after going to Mikeal to find out that Caroline was also pregnant. Caroline could feel the tiny little bump on Elena's stomach and she smiled at it.

What her father wants from her, is something he shall not, will not, never lay hands on, he'll never lay a hand on her child, he will not take her child from her, she refuses to give up a part of her to a throne of all things, she will not stand for it and Elena also refuses to give up hers.

"Father will not lay a hand on my child" Caroline stated as everyone chatted among themselves, everyone however froze into a silence as they finally heard her speak.

She was angry at her father but she was also hurt, this obsession for power he has was turning him into something he wasn't and she was hurt that he would go this far for power. A tear escaped her eye and her hands reached to clutch her stomach.

"He will not take my child from me" she stated again and Elena nodded, knowing exactly how she was feeling right now.

"He'll have to go through me first sweetheart" Klaus soothed her, hugging her close to him but he knew she was hurt, not just angry but hurt, just like he felt about his mother and what she had done. She had kept such a big secret from Mikeal and he was angry for that but he was hurt that she tried to kill the king, his uncle and biological father so he understood exactly how she felt.

"I'm with you Caroline" Elena said softly, stretching out to grab her sister's hand and squeeze it for assurance.  
Caroline smiled a small sad smile.

"We are all with you Caroline" Finn spoke "All of you" he added "We will not allow this to happen"

Caroline nodded; she would die before she let her father take her child from her for something so evil as power, both she and Klaus would.

"Mother does not support him, I think it would be best if we see her" Elena spoke again and Katherine and Caroline shared a worried look "All of us"

"Elena, I don't know…" Katherine trailed off, her mother was always the more excited one when they arranged a marriage for them so she was a little wary of her, she loves her mother dearly but she doesn't trust her, especially with something like this.

"I'm not saying we should tell her of Caroline's condition, all I'm saying is that we see her, meet her somewhere, not here, sit down and hear her out, listen to what she has to say and then we decide" Elena explained.

Klaus wrapped his arms around Caroline shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head, knowing that she must be wary of being around her mother.

"She knows that you were in the castle, she wants you both to stay out of the country until your father decides to leave, I do not completely trust her but I do believe that she wants you both safe" Klaus said to her softly.

"Unfortunately, mother told me of father's plan after I told father of my condition. She asked me to go into hiding with the both of you but I will not hide and I will not run. I love my father with all my heart but he will have to pry my child from my cold dead hands…"Elena trailed off in a dangerously deep low voice.

"How about we all calm down?" Henry said in false perkiness with a wide smile.

"If what you said about mother is true…" Katherine started.

"I was there, Katarina" Elijah pointed out.

"I know darling" she patted his arm before continuing "Then we'll go and see her, if it backfires, we'll have to move to another country"

"It's a good thing I have a castle in Ireland then" Henry commented with a wide smile.

That night, Katherine was wandering the grounds, by herself at night. She loved to watch the full moon, it was gorgeous to say the least, it was like a bright light in the darkness, she would like to think of it as her little brother watching her and smiling at her, that boy would smile like he won something. It was infectious to say the least.

She turned a corner to meet with the same fountain in which she had a chat with Kol on. She smirked at the memory; she remembered snapping at him for calling her by her Bulgarian name. She didn't like it when everyone else but Elijah called her that. He did that name justice, he made her name sound so beautiful, elegant, she used to hate that name but she had accepted it anyways, she assumed that her mother had good intentions when she named her Katarina anyways.

Suddenly, Katherine heard footsteps behind her and she was more than ready to fight, she was trained, given it was from a constant drunken barbarian but she knew how to punch someone without hurting herself, so that counts.

She turned swiftly; ready to even punch Elijah if he had attempted to scare her but when she met with an oddly familiar yet unfamiliar face, she was puzzled to say the least.

There stood a boy, young, but not that young; short dark hair, much like hers, brown eyes, cute smile, he reminded her of someone, but she couldn't place it quite yet. He was tall, a little bit taller than her and he was wearing clothing that looked oddly similar to the clothes Klaus and Elijah would wear.

Jeremy on the other hand, knew his sister like the back of his hand, she looked more beautiful, the fact that she had her hair let loose was a relief to him, she always tied her hair up and he use to constantly irritate her to release it one day but she wouldn't. Her dress made her look like a forest princess, the velvet look of it shined with the moonlight and the look she was giving him was as if she knew him but as if she had merely passed him on the streets.

"Hello"

Her voice was just like he remembered, sweet, innocent and not dangerous at all.

He was too overwhelmed by the view of his sister already, the person he wanted to see the most was Caroline, she would be a sight for sore eyes, and he was closer to her than Katherine and Elena because she always made him happy.

Seeing his sister, who he can proudly announce as an elegant princess she stood in front of him, he was proud of her, she looked like a woman standing in front of him at this moment.

Katherine had spoken but he has yet to reply, could he even speak?

She had made that mistake once, snapping at a man who didn't return her greeting, calling him rude when his daughter came up to her and told her that he can't speak, she had felt like a fool for the first time in her life and she couldn't remember a time other than that when she had apologized for an entire morning.

"Can you speak? She asked, making sure.

The boy shook his head and a smile graced his lips "Kat, it's me"

_Kat_

Only Jeremy called her that, especially with a smile like that.

She took a good look at him again; his skin looked a tiny bit darker than him but relatively the same shade, his eyes were as brown as Jeremy's, same smile; but he couldn't be, he was dead, or announced to be, her father had given up searching for him and announced him dead but we weren't positive that he was dead, we assumed so.

"You can't be…" she trailed off in a whisper; her eyes were already burning with tears wanting to fall freely.

"I missed you Kat" he sniffled, two tears, one from each eye fell from his eyes, running down freely down his cheek as a sad smile tugged on his lips.

She took two steps closer to him, just to get a better view, sure enough, once she stepped forward, he looked more like the little boy that was taken from him as a young boy.

"Jeremy?"

He took two steps closer at the sound of his name, his face was lit with the moonlight that gave her a very clear view of his features, and he did look like an older version of her brother.

"You finally let your hair loose, it looks beautiful" he said softly.

Katherine let out a breath and a chuckle escaped her lips as those tears ran down her cheeks as she jumped into his arms with the biggest hug she could muster.

"Jer, oh my god, what happened to you, we thought…" she cried but Jeremy held onto her tightly and shushed her as he rocked her from side to side.

Elijah pulled out from the corner and leaned against the wall as he watched the scene with a smirk. He knew nothing about the entire story of their brother, but when Niklaus gave him a summary of what happen and his plans with father, he was proud of his brother, to see the lengths he would go to bring joy to her life was admirable, something he was more than willing to do with Katherine, which is why he asked Niklaus to have Katherine meet him first.

Jeremy smiled at Elijah and nodded at him, while shushing Katherine to stop crying but who was he kidding, he wanted to cry too, this feeling was something he desperately missed when he was taken from his home but he was extremely glad to have it back, with the help of Lord Niklaus and Lord Elijah.

Elijah turned and saw Niklaus approaching with Caroline at his side, she was leaning against him as they walked together, he hated being around women when they cried, he hated to see women cry, it was a horrible sight to see, and to see Katherine crying right now and to know that the same thing was going to happen made him squirm.

Once Niklaus and Caroline were at his side, he could literally hear Elena scolding Damon right now for something he must have done while they walked down to meet them, he shook his head.

Caroline heard the crying and saw Katherine in the arms of a man crying as if he was once dead, Caroline looked confused so she turned to Klaus and looked up to him who was wearing a sly smirk.

He leaned down to her and said softly "When you told me of your younger brother, I had some of my men go to Bulgaria to search for him. It took a month but he was found on a boat as a worker and he was brought to England before he came here" he had watched as the various emotions played across his face, it was confusion at first, but when he mentioned that he had men go to her country to look for him, her face when numb and she looked as if he had frozen in time, he had seen her eyes water and when he mentioned that he was found, the tears fell from her eyes and she had flinched slightly when they did and once he had finished she had turned to take a second look at the man who was still hugging Katherine but had taken a quick moment to open his eyes and once they had met Caroline's, she noticed him loosening his grip on Katherine and a smile was on his face at Caroline.

Her brother was back.

* * *

**OMG I love you guys, the response I'm getting about this story is crazy like omg.**

**Responses:**

**LisaLevine: Keep leaving Reviews darling, thank you so much :)**

**MayteSalvatore: Yea it's going to be emotional :)**

**Draco-Harry-Potter-1: This is going to end good for Klaroline and Kalijah but bad for Caroline's family, that's all I'm going to say.**

**Grace5231973: Actually I did it on purpose, Catherine of Aragon was Henry the 7th's wife before he died and because she was young, Henry the 8th married her because he thought it was the right thing to do, that's in my story, however the real thing is much more horrible, don't you agree?**

**Cassie: that was like extremely wierd, like I made a gifset on tumblr about it when I saw this review, and it got like 200+ notes. I told myself that he would be taken by surprise and he'll be speechless, and exactly as i had predicted it is how it came out, but not like in my story, because Klaus is not dark klaus here but dark klaus would definitely not believe at first, consider it to be a joke and because he's in love with Caroline and wants nothing to do with hayley is like something i would see happening and I was like laughing when Klaus laughed so that was a funny moment for me**

**Kacomu: I deleted them because I couldnt find myself to continue them, sorry.**

**Justine: you'll have to keep reading to find out love.**

**About Forever & Always:**

**I'll update when I finished with this story, and there's like two more chapters then there's the epilouge which is going to be a very large epilouge and maybe some drabbles of this story in the future if I'm bored.**

**Please leave reviews, and I read through the entire story,except the Jeremy/Katherine reunion so if there's any errors, please forgive me :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Cambridge was nice this time of the year, during the summer in their country, the sun would be so hot that your skin would feel as if you were burning, but Cambridge had comfortable, friendly warmth that Caroline loved. It took them a lot to get back in England, then it was easy to get out of London, they were heading to Cambridge at Mikael's house.

We all agreed to have Jeremy sent to Mikeal at the castle in London, keep him there until everything was over, they didn't want their mother or anyone to know about Jeremy just yet, not until all of this was over, which would be soon, Caroline decided. She was tired of running, she was a woman now, not a little girl and she can make her own decisions and if she chooses to stay with Klaus, her mother and father doesn't have to be happy with her decision but they must respect it.

As much as she didn't feel like admitting, she wanted to see her mother, she could tell when her mother is lying so if she is on their side, only she would know.

It took them a good week to get here, mostly because for three days there was constant bickering between Caroline, Katherine, Elena and Jeremy on whether they should meet with their mother. While Katherine and Elena were finally agreeing on something together on not seeing her, Caroline and Jeremy had teamed up against them saying otherwise. She wouldn't lie if she told herself she had enjoyed their little arguments, it felt like old times again when Caroline and Jeremy would team up against Katherine and Elena and they would always win, she felt like a girl again, except for the fact that she was pregnant, which was something she was not exactly too ready to reveal to her mother at this point.

So after two days of Klaus's constant presence everywhere she went, which she found, both adorable and annoying; they had finally made it to Mikael's mansion.

His mansion felt as grand as Elijah and Klaus's castle, although it wasn't, the feeling she got walking into those giant oak wooden doors certainly told her otherwise. She wanted to see Henrik but Klaus had informed her that Henrik was sent off to the castle a couple of days ago to accompany Mikeal who was apparently bored. She chuckled at that.

Her mother was already here, she was already in England so it won't take much for her to get through a day's ride all by herself here, plus she saw the carriage in front, only one which also told her that she must be here alone as requested, but one can never be too sure, besides, carriages can hold more than one person.

She spotted her mother seated in the parlor room on the large chair that was facing three giant windows as she sipped a cup of tea and stare out into the luscious garden she saw in front of her.

_These Mikaelson's must have a fancy for gardens she mused_

Her mother turned her gaze to the sounds of people entering the room and stood almost immediately, a look of both shock and relief on her face as she nervously placed the cup of tea in her hand down on the table in front of the chair and made her way to them slowly, as if they would vanish in thin air if she was any quicker.

But before she got too close, Elijah spoke up, god bless him she thought, because she couldn't find the heart to ask her mother such a question without seeing the look of sadness in her, it always broke Caroline's heart to see her sad.

"Are you alone?"

She froze in her steps, in which we were all a little scared for, before she nodded and breaths of relief were let out from a couple of them, Caroline tried hard to refrain from letting out a breath of relief herself, just to look calm and collected in front of her mother she hadn't seen in a good two months.

Elena walked on, passed everyone to greet her mother with a smile and a hug, in which Liz returned before releasing her and looking to her two daughters that were currently glued to Klaus and Elijah at the moment.

"Damon didn't accompany you, I thought he was stuck to your hip" Liz joked.

"Damon is just being protective mother" Elena reasoned "It'll pass eventually"

Liz smiled and her gazes landed on her other two daughters. She took a good look at Caroline who doesn't look too well, she knew her daughter, and the color in her was slightly pale and she looked like she would fall apart if she was left alone, which made her a little worried about her daughter.

Katherine and Caroline both shared a look before turning to Elena, who smiled and nodded at them.

Caroline turned to meet Klaus's eyes before he nodded and gave her a tiny push and Elijah did the same to Katherine and their mother took two steps forward.

"Mother" Katherine greeted calmly.

Liz smiled at her daughter "Hello Katarina, you look well"

"So do you" Katherine replied to her.

"Is it true?" Katherine smirked, wanting to know for herself, but she couldn't tell when her mother was lying or not, that was reserved for Caroline, Katherine was always fooled easily by her mother's smile and she had enough shame to admit it, so by asking this question, she wanted Caroline's approval that this sudden want to protect them from their father's cruelness was indeed real and not a trap set up for them.

"Is what true, my dear?" Liz sighed.

"The sudden want to protect us from our father's thirst for power?" Katherine explained.

Liz frowned slightly, and Caroline grew a little wary at first, it could be the upset feeling she was feeling at the moment or it could be her gut feeling, but nevertheless, her mother's words from here on out would tell her whether she was about to lie or not.

"For the years that I've seen your father marry you off to many men only for you guys to escape, I thought he wanted you girls to live well, I thought he wanted the best for you but clearly I was wrong, when Matthew came to us with news that you both had returned to Bulgaria, Bill finally told me of his true plan all along, to make sure his brother does not get the throne if something should happen to him and he needed an heir, he wanted his daughters to be with child in hopes that one of you would bear a son and he will take that child as his own and make him future king of Bulgaria. Since that night I prayed that he would never find any of you, I prayed that Elena would not have a son the second she informed me of her pregnancy. You have given Bill hope but not a confirmation" she explained, starring straight at Caroline as she said this, knowing that Caroline is the only one of her daughters that truly knows her mother, but the more she looked at her daughter, the more she was sure that something was wrong with her "I would recommend that all of you get out of Europe altogether and stay in America where I am positively sure he would never find any of you" she added.

"For all these years, father never said one word about his intentions to you?" Caroline asked after a cold tension filled silence as everyone took in her words, some took it with anger fueling them; others did with deep sadness and fear.

"No, not once" she replied.

Caroline sighed in relief and regret as she made her way to her mother and carefully pulled her into a hug, her mother was never so truthful in her life and seeing the regret tearing up in her made Caroline see things in her point of view, especially that of a mother who would like nothing more than to see her daughters happily married and out to set a new life for themselves.

Elizabeth was now sure that something was indeed wrong with Caroline, because as their skins made contact, her daughter felt like she was burning up and clammy, so apart from the fact t hat she looked a little pale than her usual skin color and the weak smiles that was sent her way, she was almost sure that her daughter, Caroline Forbes was indeed….

She pulled away from Caroline immediately and switched her eyes from Caroline to Klaus that stood next to his brother and back to Caroline again.

She smirked at her daughter and shook her head "Caroline Forbes, is there something you would like to tell me?"

Caroline swallowed nervously before shaking her head and placing a weak smile on her lips "No mother, what are you talking about?"

"Caroline I've had four children; do you really think I can't tell when someone is with child?" she asked, as if the question itself was completely stupid to ask, as Liz placed her free hand on Caroline's stomach, sure enough to find the tiny bump against the fabric of her velvet dress.

Her eyes widened at her mother as she removed her hand from her stomach and she was about to speak when her mother held her hands up to stop her and she wore a genuine smile.

"It seems I'll be preparing two weddings instead"

"Why can't I go outside in the gardens again?" Jeremy asked as she entered the ballroom to accompany little Henrik to the kitchen to find something to eat and Mikeal following closely behind the two.

"Must I explain myself again, your father is in London and he has a snake of a niece snooping at our front gates, probably dozens of men in the forest watching this castle as we speak, if they find any new faces, they'll be forced to find out who you are and when he does, well, let's just say that it won't end very well" Mikeal explained slowly with sarcasm and Jeremy smirked and rolled his eyes but understood what he was saying, his sisters were doing so much to protect him, he don't want to ruin that because he wants fresh air every once in a while.

"Who is his niece anyways" he asked as they entered the kitchen where there were at least two girls cleaning the kitchen as they entered.

"Your uncle's bastard daughter Tatia" Mikeal answered as he smiled at the girls who bowed and address them as 'Lords' before continuing to their work.

"Jeremy, I would like you to meet April and Greta, April served Caroline and Greta served Katherine" Mikeal explained, pointing to each of them as he said their names "Unfortunately" he added and Greta smiled shyly, remembering the sounds she heard from the other side of Elijah's bed chambers.

"Nice to meet you both and thank you for putting up with my sister's attitudes, especially Katherine, she is not easy to please" Jeremy joked but Greta only snickered quite loudly in return causing Mikael's smirk to widen and April smacked Greta's hand in return, causing the dark skinned girl to scowl at April in return.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"No, son, apparently Greta found your sister in Elijah's bed chambers one day and less than appropriate sounds were coming out of that room, am I correct?" he asked her, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jeremy, who quickly caught on to what they were referring to, scrunched his face with disgust before saying softly, careful enough not to make Henrik hear them "Can we please not talk about my sister's sex lives?"

"I agree" Mikeal exclaimed proudly, catching the attention of Henrik who had an apple in his hand as he already took a bite from it "There are little children around" he whispered loudly and dramatically causing the girls to giggle and Jeremy to roll his eyes but he could hide the smile on his face.

Bill and Tatia were having Lunch by themselves when Tatia finally spoke "Where did Aunt Liz go?"

"She went to check on Elena's health, making sure that Elena and her unborn child is healthy and I hope they are as well" Bill beamed, proud that even if he doesn't find Caroline and Katherine, Elena would make him proud and give birth to a beautiful son before winter comes

"The King is not in London" Tatia informed him, causing Bill to pause and look up to Tatia in confusion.

"I asked, but no one would tell me where he went, they said that he told no one where he was going but I know that's a lie" she huffed, she couldn't even use her body to get the information she needed, she had already slept with Cromwell and to be perfectly honest, it wasn't even worth it because he clearly doesn't know how to pleasure a woman.

"He must be with Niklaus and Elijah" Bill concluded.

"I'm sure of it but I don't know where, Niklaus and Elijah never told me of any other siblings in their family apart from their little brother and he's currently with Mikeal at the castle" Tatia huffed, remembering just this morning she saw the little boy getting out of the carriage to be welcomed by his father

"You know what I think, I think that we are being watched, carefully and until they think that we are no longer a threat, they might return, with Caroline and Katarina" Bill suggested, already forming an idea in his head.

"What are you thinking Uncle?" Tatia asked, now completely listening to him.

Bill smirked and looked down at his plate before looking up again to an eager Tatia "It may be simple, but it just might work"

Everyone had left the mansion, telling their mother that they were in France but not telling her exactly where, she believed her mother, but she couldn't fully trust her yet.

Caroline decided that she and Klaus would ride with Elena while Katherine and Elijah ride with themselves, Caroline didn't like it when Elena and Katherine was in the same carriage together, they loved each other as sisters and as friends but they create the thickest tensions she has even seen in her life, they would not be angry at one another but for some reason, they were uncomfortable with each other which Caroline completely understood because they were completely opposite to one another and they spent more time apart since Jeremy was captured so they weren't as close as they use to be, but that could change now with time.

As Caroline sat in the carriage while starring out into the green pastured they past, she had made up her mind on one thing, she was going to be a mother she was going to raise this child in an free and protected environment and if her father is going to jeopardize that, then she would have to confront him once and for all.

Elijah was clearly deep in thought, that much was certain to Katherine, they were alone in a carriage, instead of ravishing her, he was starring out into the window and that made Katherine upset, that there was something troubling him and there was nothing she could do to help him bothered her.

"Elijah" she said softly, he broke out of his trance to look straight at Katherine who was looking straight at him at the opposite side of the carriage and gave her a weak smile.

"Something is bothering you" she said as a matter-of-fact tone and folded her arms across her chest to signal that she was not going to give up until he told her and he knew immediately that it would make no sense to dismiss the topic and them being alone only told him that they could have this discussion now if she wanted.

"Well, I find it rather odd that you've been with many men and never been with child" Elijah said bluntly.

Katherine was taken aback by his bluntness sat there with a numb expression for a while, it felt like hours but it was but mere minutes before she composed herself.

"Are you familiar with Queen Anne's lace seeds?" she asked.

He smiled sadly and nodded, knowing exactly what they do.

"Our time together has been unplanned Elijah, so no, I haven't taken those seeds in months" Katherine explained quickly noticing the sad smile on his face.

"I knew that Katarina" he smiled.

* * *

**Responses:**

**Rucky: True, but if you're brother was kidnapped and you assumed he was dead for 5 years only to see him 5 years later, she would be more happy to see him than angry at all.**

**Draco-Harry-Lover-1: Patience is Key**

**MayteSalvatore: I know, such a bummer right, but hopefully Hana (klaroline-Heaven) stories can bring smiles to your faces.**

**Grace5231973: I know, again, I did the changes to benefit my story :)**

**Justine: Such strong opinions, I know I might disappoint because this chapter is rather short.**

**BigNarutoFan: Yea I'm a Klaroline, Kalijah, Elejah, Kennett, Stebekah Fan, not really a Delena Fan but I'm glad they're together, I got tired of the Delena-Stelena Triangle but I do pair them together.**

**ChaptainShipper: I'm sorry, its mainly a Klaroline/Kalijah story so there wont be much interaction between them in this fic, but in my other fics, definitely and thank you for taking the time to read this story.**

**A/N:**

**I am so sorry for the length of time I took to do this chapter even though its short but as I posted the first chapter for Senior Year and you guys seem really interested in it and I'm working on the chapter two plus there's maiden and then the last chapter will be long, because well it;s going to be long and all I can tell you is that The Petrova Sister are about to face their demon.**

**xoxo Cindy**


	21. Chapter 21

**Guys, I am so terribly sorry for my absense, I was taking a sudden break from writing to deal with my blogs and theme making and graphics making, I should have told you guys but like i said, it was sudden plus I had writers block and there are new ideas popping into my head and I don't know what to do with them and then there's my dad pressuring me and It took me weeks to finish this, trust me because for some reason I am working on Assassination even though I deleted it but I guess I might publish it one day.**

MayteSalvatore:** I missed you the most so I'm expecting a review from you, but you don't have to.**

CoolGirl1015:** Everything is explained in this chapter at the beginning actually.**

Justine:** I hope you would like this chapter because this is the last one.**

xxvampiresgreatestweaknessxx:** Thank you so much that means so much.**

LolaBoots:** Thank You so much I just love certain character traits in certain characters like Katherine's confident, dark seductive and playfulness, Klaus's possessiveness and obsessiveness, espically when it comes to caroline and his want to do anything and give her everything he can, and most importantly, Elijah's moral, gentlemanness, his commanding presense, the way he speaks, please let me just say that throughout this whole story, Elijah's my favorite character. I might think of doing a Kalijah AU/AH story soon or something.**

Everyone else, guests and all:** Thank you so much for your comments and compliments and your patience, it means alot to me.**

**On With the Chapter**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

One Month Later…

Katherine knew exactly what was troubling Elijah, even if he was afraid to voice it to her, which she concluded that he was. Elijah, although an honorable and moral man was also a proud man, she believed that he was too proud to admit what he wanted.

For one entire month, an entire month, Elijah, in the literal sense, could not keep his hands off her, not even to save his own life, not that she was complaining of course.

Every time they were somewhere by themselves or she excuses herself, he would be right behind her and he would take her in the most odd yet thrilling places.

In the kitchen

Against the walls of the hallways

In the gardens

Against her bedroom door

He even tried to take her in a carriage one sunny afternoon but she was able to persuade him otherwise.

She really wasn't complaining, she felt amazing, wanted, desired, cherished, loved even, the love making was amazing, mind blowing at times when he just won't stop. She knew what he wanted but she was hesitant to it, afraid almost.

She would sit quietly and the words that still haunt her to this day would echo in her head, as if taunting her or begging her to call him out on it but she kept her lips sealed of the topic, she could see it on him, he was that kind of person, one she didn't want to speak of herself, she was afraid that her response would disappoint him.

He knew, the moment she explained to him about the seeds that she had not taken them when she was with him but his facial expression that followed after he voiced that he knew that she had not taken them tipped her off. The confused and oddly unconscious smile that was on his face was almost as if his subconscious came up with an idea.

She got better at reading his facial expressions.

As she sat in the gardens of the castle in London, reading at romance novel, she pondered at how her life might turn out and a relieved smiled graced her face at the thought.

After they had went back to France and Elijah had is way with her once they got back, again, she wasn't complaining, they waited a good week before receiving word from Mikeal that their mother had sent a letter to him, stating that they were leaving in a week back to Bulgaria, which made us relieved but cautious. We asked Mikeal to be on the lookout to make sure they had indeed left and he sent back word a week later, claiming that he himself had seem them with his own eyes as they all left, including Tatia and her uncle which we was happy for.

We then made the decision to go back home while Mikeal sees to his son and comes back, Jeremy seemed to have already made friends with the maids, servants and guards here, he was a genuinely friendly and warm hearted person, something Katherine was incredibly proud of. He was just like his mother and Caroline at times.

She was pulled harshly out of her thoughts when she felt herself being lifted off the stool bench, her book dropped into the green grass from her grasp as she was placed on someone's shoulders. She immediately recognizes the feel of Elijah's firm hands but she couldn't help the exciting yelp that left her throat in response. She loved seeing him like this, possessive, manly, almost barbaric. She really need to stop wandering into the wilderness and starring at half naked warriors and their hard muscles, firm hands and dominating presence, but they were little boys compared to the man that currently took her.

"Elijah" she exclaimed, the gardeners spotted them and with a smirk, they shook their heads in amusement before continuing on their business.

"Good afternoon beautiful" he simply replied, Katherine swore on her life that he had a smirk on his lips and she huffed in response, but she couldn't contain the smile that crept on her face at his dominance.

She used her hands to brace herself against his back and pushed herself up so that her entire upper body was now currently lifted up, she wouldn't lie when she said that she was getting tired of keeping up her upper weight but she really wanted to know why he felt the need to take her rather than just ask her to come with him. She would have followed him to her death if he wished it.

"Elijah, what is the meaning of this?" she asked in an accusing tone, she was as amused as he was at this moment.

"Fine day, isn't it?" he asked, completely ignoring her question as he entered the castle and headed straight through the ball room and to the stairs that led to the bed chambers.

She wasn't complaining but now she really wanted to know what was going on in his head, she wanted to understand him, spending so much time with him and still not understanding him frustrated her to no end but she really wasn't too angry or sad about it, she was more than willing to learn more about him.

"Elijah put me down!" she exclaimed in a commanding tone as if a mother was speaking to a child but he only chuckled in response.

"Why would I do that, Katarina?" he asked innocently, pronouncing her name in the way that would make her stomach flutter, her knees weak and face red hot.

His voice with her name still had the effect on her and now she was getting slightly aroused to top it off.

"Elijah, put me down, now!" she continued, making sure that the last words was as firm as possible.

He completely ignored her and went to walk the second flight of stairs that lead to the second floor bed chambers, the floor in which her bedroom was and his bedroom was. Although his bedroom was closest, she had some little hope that he would take them to hers.

She felt herself being slide down slowly to his front, his firm hands sliding up the back of her legs, brunching up her dress from behind as she was now on her feet but her backside was completely exposed as he massage her bum shamelessly, the quiver in anticipation rumbled in her stomach and the slight throb of her womanhood came and she looked into his eyes with a questioning look and she was met with that darkness filled with hunger, but not the good kind, the great kind, the mischievous kind, as if taking her against a door in the exposed hallways where maids or guards would see them was actually an option he was considering.

"I know that look" she informed him but that didn't stop her womanhood from throbbing with want for him.

He removed one of his hands from under her dressed and pressed that hand on her stomach and gently pushed her against a door, the door of his bedchambers of course and came to stand extremely close to her, enough to make her pant slightly as they lock eyes together. If he would concentrate long enough, he would be able to undo her with just his eyes alone.

"Do you?" he asked in a husky whisper, one that sent cool chills up her spine "What does it mean then?" he asked again in the same tone but now his both hands were beginning to wander.

His hand began to slide up to her breasts as they rise and fall quickly with her panting. His rough manly hands grazed the skin of her breasts as she tried with all of her might to find words to his question while his other hand was still on her bum, massaging her softly, deeply, sliding up and down her thigh and back to her bum.

"Um…" she trailed off, starring at his face as his gaze landed on her chest and she fought with her eyes as they suddenly felt too heavy. "Not out here" she breathed, his eyes flicked up to meet hers and he gave her a tiny small nod and she held back the sigh in relief wanting to leave her lips.

She felt the door being pushed open and she stumbled backwards into the room as he tugs at the strings of her dress, unlacing them as her dress loosens up from her body and falls to the ground, leaving Katherine in her night gown, she would gladly announce that she fell in love with it, it doesn't feel too tight around herself so she's been wearing them under her dresses.

"Elijah what has gotten…" she wasn't able to finish her sentence when his lips crashed into hers with a hunger she instantly recognizes while he kicks the door close behind him.

Elijah slide out of her and roll himself to the side, looking up into the ceiling with a smile on his face. Katherine's smile is blissful as her body shines with sweat and hums in delight.

"Elijah what in god's name has gotten into you?" Katherine exclaim through pants "Not that I'm complaining" she added with a smirk.

"Can't I make love to you on a whim?" Elijah chuckled lightly, turning to face her.

Katherine turns to meet his gaze and turns her whole body to face him "You can, I don't mind, but since we came back, you've been acting…" she trailed off, struggling to find the right word to describe his behavior "Odd"

For a flicker of a second, there was that look of defeat in his eyes, as if he knew what she meant but it was quickly covered up with a smirk on his face.

"Oh?" he asked.

She shook her head at his response before rolling to his direction and climbing on top of him. He instantly sits up to hold on to her by her waist while her hands and he beams up at her glowing features.

"Ever since our conversation after leaving Mikael's house, you've been acting strange, not a day passes that we don't do this" she signals them and the bed "almost as if you're trying to…" she trailed off

His smirk fell instantly and he looks as if he was having an internal war with himself.

"Elijah?" she calls, he doesn't respond "You want a child, don't you?"

He flinches at her words which only gave her the answer she needed and she lay frozen for a while, taking in the information, his facial expression which shows sadness, shame and a longing.

Does she want children?

The mere thought makes her heart beat fast and her blood run cold, being a mother, being responsible for another life, a baby scares the hell out of her, it completely terrifies her but she looks into Elijah's eyes and she sees something, she's not quite sure what it was but it was like the way her father use to look at her when she was a little girl, with such admiration and awe and she loves the way his eyes sparkle, he was probably thinking about having a little son or a daughter. She had no doubt he would be the perfect father but she was far too selfish, she doesn't want to neglect her child, not like her father had done to her.

"Elijah" she calls, his eyes looks as if he had escaped in his thoughts "Talk to me" she whispers.

That seemed to have broken him out of his thoughts, his eyes flicked up to meet hers and she swore she saw water in them, but his gaze flicked back down before she can confirm it.

Suddenly, he pulled himself closer to her and buried his face in her neck, his arms that were wrapped around her squeezed her frame tightly, her hold on him grew tighter and she ran her hands through his hair soothingly.

"Finn got married at the age of 22 years old" he mumbled against her skin, his hot breath fanning against her heated skin "However, they still have yet to bare children" he continued "I'm 25 years old, yet I am not married nor do I have any children" his voiced seemed to have broken up at this point "Father might not say it out loud or show it, but even though he has Henrik, he longs for grandchildren" he paused for a while before continuing "He might not show it, but he's more happy about Caroline's unborn child than Niklaus and Caroline"

"You feel as though you've let him down" Katherine guessed with certainly, she sometimes felt that way about her mother, not doing her duties as a daughter and making her mother happy always left a tiny little black hole in her chest but she never wanted children at that time and now, knowing her sister's condition and seeing the happiness shine from her, she wonders if she too wants a child of her own. She's not even married, not yet anyways, but she completely understands how Elijah feels. That doesn't mean that she should give him what he longs for knowing that she feels that she isn't ready.

Bill and Tatia removed their hood from over their heads as their horses shook their heads slightly.

"Uncle, that was a smart plan, pretending to leave so that they would come back, how did you know that they had a spy watching out for us?" Tatia asked, turning to face him.

He turned to face her with a mischievous and sinister smile to his features "I didn't, it was a guess, but the question is not how but who" Bill sneered.

"Ok, but why are we at the castle, do you think that their spy is going to visit them anytime soon?" Tatia asked.

"No, I have heard word that Niklaus is currently visiting King Henry and he has a woman with him" Bill explained "They have to return at some point" he continued "But that's not why we're here personally to see them return"

"So then why are we here then?" she asked.

"The woman he has with him looks to be with child"

Tatia's head snapped to her Uncle as the words left his lips.

Originally, she thought that it was probably Caroline would accompanied Klaus to visit the King but hearing that the woman is pregnant made her blood boil, she knew two things for certain at this point, first, she hated Caroline with every fiber of her being right now, and secondly, there's no way that Aunt Liz, Uncle Bill or even Klaus would allow that child to enter this world as a bastard, which then means that sooner or later, Caroline will be marrying Klaus and he would forever be lost to her.

_That night…_

Jeremy smiled at the happiness that vibrated off Caroline's bright smile. She's been wearing it since she returned from France after hearing that their mother and father as well as their people were returning to Bulgaria and looking to search elsewhere for the girls, he hated running from them but he knew it had to be done, especially after hearing about the plan his father had for them because of his disappearance. He felt as if it was his fault, if he hadn't left with the pirates or if he had returned, his sisters would have probably be happily married to Elijah and Klaus or happily married with someone else but they would have been happy and not on the run from their father, the King of Bulgaria.

He was knocked out of his mind when his sister showed up at his side and shook him slightly to bring him back to earth.

"Jeremy, you seem troubled, what's wrong?" she asked, concern clear on her face.

"Nothing Sister, I see you've made a new friend" he pointed out, signaling to the King as he was walking side by side with Klaus around the grand room where everyone was gathered for a special announcement to be made, one she didn't know about but Klaus and Caroline were invited regardless to hear this announcement.

"He has a kind heart but he hungers for power just like father does" she shook her head in disappointment "It's the work of the first woman he ever loved" she trailed off "Lady Anne Boleyn"

"So all the stories about King Henry are true then, with Queen Catherine, Anne Boleyn and all his other wives?"

"Yes it is, she corrupted a good person but I suppose it was for the best" she sighed heavily, as she notices the Queen Jane Seymour making her appearance, heading straight to her husband and King who welcomes her with a bright smile "Or else he would not have found Jane"

"You married many men to find the love you've been searching for" Jeremy pointed out with a smile.

Caroline turned to Jeremy's gaze and smirked "Well I suppose his majesty and I have something in common"

They were silenced by King Henry's voice, loud and commanding.

"Thank you everyone for gathering here today so suddenly, but there's something I need to do and since Lord Niklaus is here, I thought I might do it now" he signaled some men who held out feathers and ink along with a scroll of paper and signal them to start writing.

"When my father had an affair with Esther Mikaelson, wife of Mikeal Mikaelson, she bore a son to him and he died without knowing that he had another son, that I have a brother out there…" he trailed off, eyes taking a glance at Klaus while Caroline stood awestruck and Jeremy was both confused and intrigued at the same time.

"What I'm really try to say is that from now until the end of time, Niklaus Mikaelson will be my brother, no step, or half, he is my brother, always and forever" he recited, causing Klaus to beam with a bright smile that Caroline has quite gotten use to since Henry came to them in France; Henry turned to Klaus and raised an eyebrow "Right?"

"Of course brother" he replied, patting him on his shoulder.

"And another thing" he then turned to everyone else "If something should happen to me because let's face it, I'm not going to live forever" everyone chuckled at his words "He will be next in line to the throne until my daughter Elizabeth comes of age"

Everyone's gasps and murmurs filled the previous silence at the King's new declaration, the writers were a little hesitant to write what he had said but Henry gave them the 'I'll have you killed if you don't do what I say' look that even scared Caroline a little, she realized that he was being serious, there is a chance that if something should happen to the King and Queen of England, Klaus would become King until Elizabeth comes of age.

Klaus was shocked, mostly, he was surprised, shocked, he felt uncomfortable until the people of the court's eyes, starring intensely at him as if he has done or said something to make Henry say such things, Klaus didn't like this, the responsibility, the people's eyes, Henry's calm demeanor about his decision, as if he wasn't worried what would happen to his kingdom should something happen to—

Nothing should happen to him, he decided, he would make sure that as the sun shines, nothing should happen to his brother, under no circumstances, he would protect him with his own life if need be, he can't even run his own house much less an entire country but he would not think of it, his heart is ready to run as fast as it could, the thought alone made his feet suddenly feel heavy standing.

He turned his scared and shocked gaze to Caroline, only to meet with the warmest smiles and happiness that he has ever seen from her since they met. It's as if Henry's words didn't shock her, nor surprise her, she's not even scared, she looks happy, does she know something that he don't?

He gave Henry a quick hug before excusing himself to approach Caroline, while walking through the crowd of many people that filled the room, he shook more hands than he ever shook throughout his life, accepting congratulations, dreamy gazes of the women in the room, he rolled his eyes at how obvious they were being and bright smiles, most of them oddly genuine but some looked forced, but he was not paying much attention to them, his eyes mostly stayed to Caroline, who looked ready to welcome him.

He stood in front of her, shock still evident on his face while her smile never wavered, brightened at his arrival.

"Congratulations Klaus" she beamed but her smile slightly wavered at his facial expression "Something wrong, you look terrified"

"Did you not just hear what Henry just said?" he asked, mostly asking himself than her.

"Of course, you will be king should something happen to Henry and his wife, did I miss something?" she asked, she was a little surprised by Henry's words but she wouldn't doubt Klaus for a second, if something should happen to them, he would be a great king.

"The fact that if something should happen to him and whatever wife he has during that time dies, I'll be ruling all of England?" he whispered frantically, panicking more and more each time he repeats those words in his head, like a chant.

Caroline starred at him for a full two seconds in complete shock; someone who sounds so confident in themselves all the time looks scared and confused all at the same time and questioning himself.

"Niklaus Mikaelson" she breathed in astonishment "How dare you question yourself?" she asked in disbelief and in hushed tone.

He starred at her, partially in shock and partially in admiration.

"If it comes down to that you will do a fantastic job or my name is not Caroline Petrova, do you understand me?" she said firmly, in hushed tone and pointed a finger at him.

Klaus grabbed her hand and yanked her flushed against him, making her squeal in surprise, she had a bright sweet smile on her face that made him want to smile back at her before kissing the back of her hand lightly and pulling that very hand closer to his cheek to graze his skin against her hand, he closed his eyes to relish in the feeling, she felt soft and comforting.

Caroline cocked her head to the side and admire him, it didn't even occur to them that the entire court was admiring them, only when she heard the awe's from the Queen's mistresses did she snap out of her trance to see the smiles and sparkling eyes of everyone in court starring at them.

"Klaus" she whispered, he only hummed in response.

She rolled her eyes at is response before repeating his name more firmly.

He opened his eyes to hers and she turned left and right before her eyes returned to him, his eyes followed hers only to notice that everyone, including a smirking Henry and a smiling sister-in-law was starring at them in awe, he suddenly felt uncomfortable under their intense stares.

"Ladies and gentleman, that, is the kind of love I have for my beautiful Queen" Henry announced, causing his wife to blush immensely and the crowd to join him in a laughter.

The next day, Mikeal and Henrik had arrived before breakfast and Caroline got to tell Henrik that he was going to become an uncle, he was incredibly excited and happy that she was with his brother, she prayed for a little boy like Henrik, so positive and so innocent.

They all sat around the breakfast table, engaging in light conversation with one another. Caroline could not be more happy, she felt like she belonged to a family, for the first time in many years, a father who loved all of his children eternally and brothers and sisters who loved each other even though they drive each other insane. She glanced at Katherine who was in a conversation with Elijah, she looked to Caroline and smiled at her, Caroline smiled back. Jeremy noticed his sister's smiles and smiled as well, knowing exactly what was going on in their minds and agreeing with them completely.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock from the giant doors of the entrance, immediately, everyone was on alert. Caroline looked to Klaus, Klaus looked to Caroline, Jeremy looked to Katherine, Katherine looked to Elijah, Elijah looked to Mikeal and Mikeal looked too little Henrik who seems oblivious to the knock.

Once Mikeal stood, everyone else did, excluding Henrik, who now looked at everyone as his smiles slowly fade.

"What's wrong?" he asked, Caroline told herself that nothing was wrong, that it was probably just Henry at the door or something else but everything was fine.

"Everything's fine, keep eating, we'll all come back to join you" she told him before stepping away from her chair and making sure to grab Katherine's hand as Katherine signaled Jeremy to follow them as Caroline drag Katherine and a running Jeremy to the ballroom.

"What's wrong Care?"

"I just want to be cautious, go upstairs Jer, we'll call you down if it's safe, Elijah, please go with him" Caroline ordered, Jeremy obeyed cautiously as he followed Elijah up the grand stairs while Mikeal seems to be making his way back to us from the hallway entrance.

"Who is it?" Klaus asked, his hands resting on Caroline shoulders, it brought her some comfort.

However, the comfort that was once there a mere second ago was now completely gone as she heard the words leave is lips.

"Their father and mother are here"

"We need to get them out of here, now" Klaus said firmly, gripping Caroline's shoulders a little tighter and trying to lead her to the back but Caroline was done, she was finally done, with all of it.

She was finally happy, finally, in love, with child, with her sister who also found love and with her new family, and not even her power hungry father can take that from her, she will no longer allow it.

"Caroline, we have to go" he said but Caroline was not going anywhere.

"I am not going anywhere" she said loud, clear and firmly, looking straight into Klaus's eyes, hoping that he would see what she felt.

"Caroline, but…" Katherine started but Caroline cut her off.

"Katherine, I'm happy" she said softly, causing Klaus and Mikeal to smile slightly at her words "Really happy and I'm done with running, with hiding from my own father, I'm so sorry my sister, but I refuse to allow him to take my happiness away from me, it ends today" she added before carefully sliding Klaus's hands off her shoulders, she notices the worry in his eyes, the fear, he looks weak, she doesn't like this look on him, she's seen it too many times recently.

She gives him one of her confident nods, telling him that she'll be okay, before exiting the ballroom and Mikeal right behind her.

Or that's what she thought when a hair of soft hands threading through her fingers, she looked up and saw Katherine walking side by side with her, she squeezed her hand tightly as they both face front.

Then her other hand was met with tingly rough hands as her hand was raised to feel the lips of the man she will always love and smiling down at her.

Mikeal stopped them at the bottom of the stairs that Elijah and Jeremy ascended and told them to stay here, whatever is about to happen, Mikeal would want it out of the public eye.

Mikeal reached the entrance doors and took in a deep breath, wishing Caroline and Katherine as well as himself good luck before opening the doors to meet with Bill, a very saddened Liz, a smirking Tatia and what looked to be two dozen men in armor ready to fight.

Mikeal chucked at them, his chuckle was soft but because of the silence that met them, it sounded rather loud.

"Men, you do not need your weapons or your fighting skills, or even your mere presence" he looked at Liz, giving her a solemn nod before directing his hard gaze to Bill and smiling menacingly at him "Your daughters wish to speak with you" he smirked wider at Bill's quick shock at his words "Please" he said, sounding welcoming to some but menacing and evil to others "Do come in"

Bill and Liz exchange a look while Tatia's smirk only grew equally wider as Mikael's "So they've finally decided that it's time to return to their lives as royalty"

"Hmmm, I would like to think it is something like that" Mikeal replied with a smirk, before signaling them to follow him.

Caroline stood at the bottom of the giant staircase waiting for her parents arrival, one hand holding on to her sister, the other to Klaus, she needed to do this, she was a grown woman and whether her father liked it or not, she was not going back home with him.

Once she saw Mikeal entering the room and her father right behind him as well as her mother and….Tatia?

Tatia was here as well and judging by the sudden grip Klaus had on her hand, he was also angered by her presence, which gave her some joy in knowing that she no longer had a hold on him again.

She knew she heard a snarl leave Katherine's lips and as they all stood opposite her at the end of the staircase, down comes an slightly amused Elijah eyeing her father with a seriousness, his smirk was probably for Tatia and as he stepped down the stairs, he took a deep breath, letting out a heavy sigh before glancing from left to right with a smile on his face.

"Your highness, Milady, Tatia, how nice of you to visit, can I offer you some tea?" he asked, his eyes dancing in amusement.

Katherine actually did something that shocked everyone; she actually let out a giggle. It was a soft one, almost quiet but because of the deafening silence that the castle welcomed openly, it did sound quite loud and clear.

"I'm am so sorry, I just-I couldn't hold it in, that was just-you know what…" she continued to giggle before taking a deep breath under Elijah's smirking gaze and obvious amusement from Mikeal, Klaus and Caroline, she managed to hold her laughter as Elijah made his way to her side and wrapped a securing arm around her waist to keep her next to him.

"Caroline, Katarina, I have been worried sick about you both" Bill said firmly, anger very visible in his tone but no trace of worry.

"I can tell" Caroline said in an expressionless tone while folding her arms carefully across her chest, not wanting to draw attention to her current situation just yet.

"Come along now, we're going home, maybe we can send word back to those Indian brothers to make a trip back" Bill smiled mockingly at the Mikaelson's before stretching out his hand in front of him.

"No"

"What did you say?" Bill asked strongly.

"I think she said no, did I hear you right?" Katherine asked, rather boldly, proud of herself.

"You did my dear sister" Caroline smiled at her before returning her hard stare to her father.

"I will not ask you again, please come back home with me, now"

"I will not repeat myself again; I said no daddy and I mean it"

Bill looked shocked, angry but above all, he looked scared, as if he was afraid of something or someone.

Tatia just stood there completely and utterly speechless while Katherine smirked at her.

"I believe the ladies do not wish to leave with you" Mikeal spoke in a commanding tone, evil smirk on his face.

"I am their father, which means that clearly, they no longer have a choice" Bill retorted, a mocking smirk on his lips.

"No, daddy, you are my father and despite the bad father you have been and the ugly plan you have for us, your own daughters, I love you so much" she smiled sadly "But because of the love I bear for my father, I have never been truly happy and now I am so I'm staying here, with Nik, Elijah and Mikeal, you are welcomed to visit"

"I'm staying too" Katherine added firmly.

Bill, although was a little shocked by their obvious difficultly to obey him, knew this was coming, it happened the last time they ran away and he had found them, they ganged up against him at first but all he had to do was bring up their mother and her heart and they were easily coaxed into coming back, although this time was different, he had already plan to use their mother as a tactic against them but not quite yet, something tells me that he had other ways to get them to be cooperative.

"Katarina, Caroline you cannot stay here, what would it look like when all of London finds out that the Mikaelson family kidnapped two princesses of Bulgaria and held the hostage in the castle?" Bill asked; fake concern laced in his words as Elijah, Klaus and Mikael's face shifted into one of amusement. Bill had a hidden smile on his face, Katherine might not be able to see it but Caroline could always see behind her father's sweet concerning voice, where there were evil thoughts and sinister smiles were well hidden.

"No one would believe you" Katherine stated, sounding as if she was trying to convince more herself than her own father.

"I think they will, you came here when no one saw you, never sat foot out of this house and they lied about your whereabouts, which makes them look extremely guilty" Tatia explained, slowly, she took two steps forward and stood there, looking straight into Caroline's eyes.

Caroline had to give credit where it was due, she was right, it does look bad for them, they didn't know about our identity then and when they found out, it was much too late and they did stay in the house.

"I wonder what the King of England would think about his dear cousins and beloved friends, kidnapping defenseless princesses and holding them hostage in their home, I trust that might not go so well" Tatia continued, in her low, oddly seductive and evil tone of voice.

Caroline, Katherine, Klaus, Elijah and Mikeal all smirked at her words, because little did she know about the king's relation to Klaus.

"You poor little girl, I pity you, you stand there and threaten him yet you claim to love him, to love them both, obviously we have two different views on love and I am quite sure who's version is better than who's. I love the Mikaelson family, all of them, some I can easily call brothers and fathers to me, others I can call dear friends, when something doesn't go the way you want it to be, you do what is necessary to make sure that they belong to no one else" Katherine snarled at her, eyes scanning her up and down before returning her eyes on her father, smirking a little at her mother's slight smile on her lips.

Tatia seemed taken aback by her words as she regained her composure long enough for Caroline to add her say.

"Just so that we're clear, Tatia, I will not nor will I ever apologize for trying to scratch your eyes out, you have my word" Caroline smirked, proud of her own words she turned her eyes to her father who was listening to their conversation intently.

"Father, we've decided that we are staying here and you cannot change our minds" Katherine said, standing her own ground, feeling confident in herself for finally standing up to her father.

Bill sighed heavily, shaking his head slightly "Katarina, you are coming home, you're mother has already been arranging your marriage to Elijah so you have nothing to worry about, I've already sent word to send back one of the prince from India to wed to your sister"

While Elijah arched an eyebrow at Liz's direction, Katherine stood with a shocked expression as she blinked at her mother's boldness.

"Mother, last time I checked, a man usually proposes before you start planning a wedding" Caroline spoke, ignoring her father's words for the time being, but she knew that Klaus had not spaced out of the conversation because the grip he had on her waist tightened and she placed a calm reassuring hand on his.

"Last time I checked, I arrange your marriage regardless" Liz smirked at her and turned to Mikeal "Besides, Mikeal already agreed to this arrangement"

Everyone, including a half smirking, half smiling at Mikeal who looked as though he had won a ton of money with a giant grin on his face, won he was wearing rather proudly.

"You gave me permission to arrange your marriage and you'll honor my decision, this is me arranging your marriage" Mikeal paused and pointed at him and Katherine "and that's you honoring my decision".

"I'm not marrying anyone father and I'm staying here" Caroline said to him, her tone meant that it was no longer up for discussion, but Bill was not about to give up, Elena was already with child but she can easily give birth to a girl and he needed to be sure that his throne will be secure.

"Caroline, we've went through this already, you are coming home with us and you are going to marry Prince Navid…"he started but Caroline cut him off.

"I'm with child" she said softly.

The only two people in the room who were completely shocked by her words were her father and Tatia, everyone else seemed to know, even Liz who didn't bother to hide her smile.

"What?" Bill breathed, his eyes darting between Klaus and Caroline as her words played in his mind over and over.

Katherine noticed that Tatia looked absolutely pissed, a smile appeared on Katherine's face, seeing her pissed gave Katherine a pleasure.

"I'm with child" she said, much more clearly and much more confidently.

Caroline's eyes found Tatia's and a smirk appeared on her face "Klaus is the father"

Tatia's face got even more distorted as if she was about to fall apart.

Klaus leaned down to her ears and held her closer to him from behind "How are you feeling?"

Caroline turned her head slightly to let him know that she was feeling fine and she was, her morning sickness were gone, finally and she wasn't vomiting as much as she use to, she wasn't sweating as much as she use to and her breasts were still sensitive but they no longer hurt as much as they once did so overall, she felt fine but she was feeling great, she was finally standing up to her father and she had Klaus to stand by her.

"That means your precious prince won't want to marry me if I'm 'tarnish', but do you know what makes me really sad, really? You don't want your daughters happily married, you want them pregnant so we can give birth to a son and you can take him from us to raise as a future King" Bill looked shocked, surprised and extremely taken aback by her words but she didn't stop and she wasn't about to start now "How can you, stand there and claim to be a father and this is what you want from us, this is what you expect our mother to just stand by your side and allow you to do this, to her own children, to your own. Sometimes I wonder if Jeremy was really taken or did he run away from you"

That seemed to have hit a soft for him because he flinched at the mention of Jeremy but she felt as though she was finally done running and she can finally be happy and she was not going to allow her father to guilt her into coming back home as he would always do.

"Did you know that Jer used to play with pirates, always, whenever he snuck out the castle and you sent us to find him, he would be playing with the pirates and their children? He dreaded the day he would become king, he hated that he had to be prepared to be king one day and to be completely honest, I was relieved when he was taken by those pirates, at least he won't be destined for such a life as you tried to fate our future offspring and I blame you because of it, because of you, my brother could be somewhere else in the world enjoying life or dead but fortunately he's not" and the entire room fell in an knowing silence before Caroline took a deep breath to further explain herself.

"Jeremy is very much alive and I know exactly where he is"

Liz gasped and her hand immediately flew up to her face automatically as her eyes began to water with unshed tears, her son was alive and Caroline knew where he was, she would be able to see her son again, she processed this news as a tear freely ran down her cheek.

Bill was even more shocked and now flustered and speechless at the moment to know that not only is his son alive but Caroline and possibly Katherine knew where he is.

"But I will not tell you where he is, I will not give up my brother to a life he does not want, I refuse to and furthermore, I refuse to allow you and your precious kingdom to come anywhere near my child and unless you want to be a grandfather to my child, I suggest you leave right now because you're going to have to drag me out of here kicking and screaming"

Katherine slowly removed Elijah's hand from her waist and gave Elijah a reassuring smile before walking up to Caroline's side and looping an arm with her sister's and nodded at the people in front of her, agreeing with her sister.

Tatia looked as if she was about to say something when they all heard footsteps coming downstairs, everyone looked up and saw Jeremy descending the stairs, a determined look on his face. Caroline and Katherine were beyond angry that he came downstairs but because of the fact that their parents haven't seen Jeremy since he was very young, they might not recognize him.

But when Caroline noticed the look on her mother's face, one of relief and joy, she realized that her mother must have recognized him, a mother will never forget their child.

"I asked you to stay upstairs" Elijah said calmly, but Caroline and Katherine were at a point of yelling at him for coming down in the first place.

"You try standing upstairs and waiting while you hear your pregnant sister yelling at your father" Jeremy said to Elijah, causing their parents to gape at the unknown man much harder as realization hit the rest who didn't know.

Caroline slapped his arm "Jeremy!"

Jeremy shrieked at her and rubbed his arms soothingly as he stood in front of her "Look Care, I'm sorry but I cannot allow, the both of you to be dragged out of here kicking and screaming"

"Jeremy, my head will be lying at the end of this room before I allow anyone to drag Caroline out of my hands much less out of his castle" Klaus almost growled.

"And I don't doubt you but I'm not going stand there and allow this to continue, all this needs to stop, now and I'm going to end it once and for all" Jeremy said in a commanding voice before turning around to face his father, a man he hasn't seen in years and barely recognize as his father, a woman he can easily recognize as his mother, her hair was shorter but she was still his mother and a woman he doesn't really know but from assumed to be Tatia, his uncle's bastard daughter.

"My son…" Bill mumbled, still shocked at seeing him in front of him, very alive and well.

"Father this as to end, you have managed to make an enemy of your own daughter and I will not stand here and allow this to happen." His eyes darted between his mother and his father before he took a deep breath and prepared himself for the words to come out of his mouth.

"You will leave my sisters and their children alone" he sighed heavily, as if in defeat "I will go with you"

"Jeremy you don't have to go anywhere" Katherine said firmly, ready to grab his hand when he put his hand up to stop her.

"I want to this" he said softly.

Caroline whimpered "Jeremy, you don't have to do this, you can stay here"

"Caroline, I want to, I'm not just doing this for my sisters, I'm doing this for my mother, and my father, I, and I want to do this, please let me"

Caroline nodded in defeat and slipped out of Klaus's embrace to give Jeremy a comforting hug, it comforted her more than him.

Katherine also hugged him, as if saying goodbye when they all knew very well it was not goodbye.

Bill and Tatia marched out of the castle with Jeremy hot on their tails while Liz stayed behind and chatted with Mikeal about something, no one knew what it was but Liz was smiling widely.

"I just got my brother back and now he's gone" Caroline said to herself softly.

Klaus heard her words and immediately felt sorry for her. Her brother gave up his life for her, for them and now she may never see him again. He pulled her into a warm embrace from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder and swaying her from side to side soothingly.

"You'll see him again sweetheart, he's not completely gone" he soothed her softly but he heard her whimper and he knew she was going to cry.

She felt as if a part of her was ripped away from her and she couldn't put it back "I know but the feeling won't go away"

She sounded like she was breaking little by little.

"You won't feel this way forever, it'll get better" she nodded and snuggled into him closer.

Liz was done speaking to Mikeal as they both walked towards Elijah and Katherine and they all soon joined together.

"We can't seem to find a place to hold the wedding, I wanted to hold it at home in Bulgaria but Mikeal thought that we could have it here and I just don't know what to choose" Liz groaned in frustration, that made Caroline much better, knowing that for the first time in a long time, she looked completely happy and she was happy for her.

"I'm sure you'll make up your mind soon mother, you always do" Katherine rolled her eyes at Caroline's words but she knew that she would end up making Elijah's entire family travel down to Bulgaria to get married.

Everyone fell into a silence that was slightly uncomfortable for everyone around them, looking everywhere instead of one another and swaying on their feet.

"Um, how did you guys…find Jeremy?" Liz asked softly, her eyes meeting Caroline's.

"Klaus did, he had people search Bulgaria for a month looking for him" Caroline all but squealed.

"It was nothing, really. I wanted to do this, just to give her some closure; I didn't know I was actually going to find him in my defense" Klaus held his hands up as if to stop everyone from assuming too much.

"It doesn't matter, I have my son back thanks to you" Liz smiled up at him and he returned the gesture, feeling like he accomplished something by gaining Caroline's mother's approval.

Just then, Tatia slowly walked into the ballroom where they all stood in a group, approaching the group slowly, Caroline noticed Tatia's cautiousness and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Aunt Liz, Uncle says that they are leaving now" Liz nodded and Tatia quickly made her way out of the room as she nodded.

"Well I guess I should be going now" she walked up to her girls and they both came to her and hugged their mother tightly and Liz returned their hug just as tightly.

"I'll miss you guys so much"

"We'll miss you too mother but you're coming back to arrange my marriage remember?" Katherine reminded her and Caroline let out a sad laughter and Liz followed her.

"I know my darling, but I'll miss you in the meantime, the house will be too quiet without you girls around to cause chaos"

They released each other and Liz looked up at Elijah with a smile "Elijah, would you walk me to the door please?"

Elijah nodded and placed a quick kiss on Katherine's forehead before heading off with Liz side by side.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go find something to eat, I seemed to have worked up an appetite after what happened" Katherine sighed heavily as she turned and ran off to the kitchen before anyone could say anything.

Elijah stood at the door with Liz and she turns to face him with a smile.

"You're a family man Elijah" Liz started and Elijah looked at her intently, wondering where she was going with this "Katherine loves family, she loves having a big family but she's afraid of becoming like her father" which to his surprised, made everything he was questioning much easier to understand, remembering the conversation he had with her in his room "She doesn't want to be cold and unloving to her own children but what she doesn't realize is that she is just like her father in that way, believe it or not, there was a time when I honestly believed that Bill loved his children more than I did, he would spoil them, give them anything they wanted without second thought, he would constantly tell them how much he loved them like it was a something he had to say or else he won't be able to sleep, that man once slept in Caroline, Katherine and Elena's room for a week straight when they were little girls, after Jeremy was taken, he became cold and power hungry, I think he detached himself from his children to make sure that they won't leave or no one would take them from him. She loves to hard to ever become her father, she just needs to figure that out on her own and she'll be fine, just give her time" Elijah nodded in understanding before opening the door, giving her a reassuring nod before she disappeared behind it and he closed it behind her, thinking about her words and soaking it in gave him an understanding of the woman he met after he had made love to her, he always met this strong and confident woman and today he saw an insecure woman who was unsure of herself for the first time and he decided that even though he was waiting for a long while for a family, he would wait forever for her.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked it and again, I have no beta and this is the last chapter but I'm wondering if I should do an epilouge. I know the wedding is going to be a one-shot but if I'm doing an epilouge, it'll be like two chapters long because there's alot of things I have to address but I really want to just finish this so that i can work on Forever and Always and Senior Year but if you guys want an epilouge, please feel free to let me know.**

**My tumblr :klaroline-fantasies**

**Twitter:CindyX101**


End file.
